


Falling in Love

by Centa0592



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old louis, 26 year old Harry, Anger, Angst, Banter, Boss Harry, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Discovering yourself, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Firm owner Harry, Firm owner Zayn, Flirting, Fluff, Harry likes to be in control, Humor, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Lawyer Harry, Lawyer Liam, Lawyer Zayn, Lots of almost cheating, Louis and his mother don't get along, Louis likes to be watched, Louis loves older men, M/M, Movie Nights, Mutual Pining, Never stood a chance, Older Harry, Pining, Possessive Harry, Slow Burn, Student Niall, Teasing, The first time was as a dare, Underage Drinking, Weed, Younger Louis, almost cheating, coming to terms with a new sexual identity, discovering a sexuality, employee Louis, harry has no chill, heartbroken louis, illegal drugs, louis wears panties, mutual flirting, nouis friendship, they share, trust issues Louis, you'll see - Freeform, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was just looking for a job so he didn't have to start university right away. When he accepted the role as Harry Styles' personal assistant, he had no idea he would find a lot more than work. </p><p>Or</p><p>The Boss/Employee AU where Harry thinks he's straight, since he has a gf, but, after meeting Louis, soon discovers that sexuality means nothing when love is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

“He’ll see you now.” The phrase makes Louis quickly sit up in his seat. The secretary, who is in front of him, has a kind smile that reaches her brown eyes. Her black hair is pulled into a bun and she walks right back to her black chair after speaking.

 

Louis takes a deep breath to calm his nerves but even still, he can feel his palms practically sweating-which, eww. Almost as if sensing his discomfort, the secretary tries to give him the same gentle smile, as before, to help ease his tension but it’s not working. Louis still feels like a mess.

 

You see, Louis has never had a job before. He’s eighteen-fresh out of high school-deciding to take a gap year before going to college next fall. Upon hearing the news his mother had been very supportive of the decision-probably because it meant she gets another year of free babysitting. But the facts still remain the same-Louis has no experience, and he feels like shitting bricks at the thought of being an actual adult with an adult like job.

 

The elevator, to his left, dinging is what brings Louis back to reality; leading him to shaking his head. Trying desperately, and failing, to shake away his thoughts, doubts, and fears. He gives the lady one last grimace before walking to the large door on the right; the dramatic side of him feels like this is a walk of doom, but the more realistic side of him tells him to suck it up and enter-so he does.

 

The first thing Louis notices is how big everything is; from the massive white chairs facing the oak desk to the large paintings covering all the walls. Hell even the flat screen television hanging from the left corner of the room is fairly large-and oh. Those hands on the desk are definitely big, and manly, and they seem to belong to a body. A built body with bulging biceps that show through the short sleeved blue button up shirt. The same hands that appear to be attached to green eyes, red lips, and curly hair.

 

 _Fuck._ Is the only word consuming Louis’ thoughts at the moment because Mr. Styles, the boss, is so fucking hot; definitely Louis’ type and the poor boy just isn’t prepared. This man should come with a warning or something, for goodness sake. There should be a caution sign on the door that reads: ENTER AT OWN RISK: HOT GUY INSIDE. 

 

“Thought you got lost for a moment.” The deep voice says with a chuckle, there's a smirk on the man's face revealing two dimples. Louis feels like whimpering because there should _not_ be dimples. “Please take a seat.” Mr. Styles continues while gesturing to one of the white chairs in front of his desk.

 

Louis makes a sound in the back of his throat that vaguely resembles a grunt as he tries not to blush too hard while making his way to the right chair. The chair is soft, smooth, and practically swallows his tiny frame as he sits in it. Louis sighs heavily. Mr. Styles is just so attractive is the thing, and Louis is not blind.

 

He knows himself, he knows his type, and he’s known he was gay since age five when he thought his neighbor Mr. Snyder was the hottest thing ever. His mother had explained to him that it was okay for boys to like boys and that was that. What his mom didn’t, nor will she ever, know was that Louis didn’t, doesn’t, really fancy boys-he fancies men.

 

He’s always been attracted to guys older than him-preferably with beards and broad shoulders. He’s been dating older men since age thirteen. When his previous relationship ended a few months ago, (which also happens to be a few months after he turned eighteen, but he's not bitter about being dumped; not at all), he went out to a club and kissed the hottest older man he could find. Which wasn’t hard considering Louis is a twink who knows how to work his assets.

 

He has alluring blue eyes, high cheekbones, small frame, nice shaped thighs, and an ass to die for; perfectly round and perky. He knows that men find him quite attractive which is why he uses this power to flirt with older attractive guys. Flirting is something he has mastered, but this guy in front of him? Has to be the most appealing man he’s ever seen in person and frankly it’s throwing him off his game a bit.

 

“I’m sorry.” Louis finally rushes out in response because now that he’s back to reality he realizes that Harry is staring at him expectantly like maybe he’s just asked a question. Louis feels like slinking away, due to shame.

 

“I know all of this can be a bit overwhelming.” Harry begins with a soft expression. “So to make this easier on you, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” Harry’s deep voice distracts Louis momentarily which is embarrassing in itself. Louis knows he probably looks flustered and stupid right now-so much for making a good first impression.

 

“I’m so embarrassingly boring.” Louis blurts out his admission before he can stop himself. He can vaguely hear his best friend’s, Niall, voice teasing him about selling himself. “I enjoy playing sports, like soccer and football. Umm, I’m very organized and I love food.” Gosh, this is why he doesn’t do online dating; he has no idea what to say that’s not ‘ _I like to sleep and binge watch shows on Netflix-please date me._ ’

 

Louis looks up, sighing deeply because at least Harry looks amused.

 

“What about you should make me hire you?” Harry questions next as he leans back in his black office chair. Louis bites his lip to keep from saying _nothing, I have no idea why I’m even here._ Surely that won’t get him hired.

 

“Well I’m desperate.” He decides to spit out instead-which, smooth. It does earn him a loud, and quick, cackle from red lips. “And I’m persistent. I’m also young so you know I’m good with computers and talking to people.” _People who aren’t you,_ Louis thinks.

 

“Do I make you nervous Mr. Tomlinson?” Comes the next question from Mr. Styles. Louis refrains from blurting out the obvious. He does want to know what gave himself away. His eye twitch perhaps? Or maybe his sweaty palms, or god forbid does he have pit stains? He shakes that horrid thought out of his mind, deciding to focus on making up an answer.  _You're smoother than this, dammit,_ he chastises himself. 

 

“Yes and no.” He settles on responding with tentatively. He's just going to go for straight honesty here; he literally has nothing else to lose. His dignity left the building a long time ago. “Yes you do because you just scream ‘authority’ but I’m also nervous because I’m right out of school with no work experience and I have no idea as to what I’m doing.” Louis refrains from admitting how that last phrase can be said about his life as well.

 

“See, now that is you telling me about yourself.” Harry smiles as he explains. Louis slowly eases his shoulders a bit as he gets more comfortable. Harry seems nice.

 

“Okay…” Louis sits up in his chair a bit more. “I know I’ll be good at the job because I don’t half ass anything and I catch on really quick. I’ll be the best personal assistant ever.” Louis rushes out to say in confidence. He’s still a bit nervous, but not as much as before; it helps that Harry is looking at him with an amused expression.

 

“I’ll hire you on a probationary basis.” The man explains and Louis’ heart beat increases because he’s got the job. “You show me you’re worthy of hiring after the first week and you have a job. Any questions for me?” Louis resists the urge to jump for joy or do something crazy like kiss his new boss.

 

“Thank you so much, no questions.” He gushes as he gets up to shake Harry’s hand. He would like to add something cheesy like saying “you’ll never regret it” but he’s not so sure he’ll be able to keep that promise.

 

“Today's Thursday, so be here Monday at nine. Park in the visitor’s section.” Louis nods, a little too fast, and then mentally high fives himself. He finally lets go of Harry's hand and walks out of the office with a little more pep in his step. He heads for the elevator and smiles to the secretary before the elevator dings alerting him he can now enter. He heads to the parking garage with a smile on his face and a slightly better attitude.

 

Once he’s in his car he double checks to see if he’s alone and then does a pit stain check. He sags in relief when he sees no stains and then proceeds to drive home. It’s upon arriving at his house does everything truly sink in. He is going to be working for the first time in his entire life, and not only that he’ll have to work for the hottest guy he’s ever known. He groans into his hands and collapses onto his pillows, trying not to think of all the ways he’s bound to fuck this up.

 

∞

 

Louis loves Niall, he really does but sometimes his best friend is really no help at all; and is actually more trouble than what he’s worth. For example right now the pair are supposed to be picking out work clothes but instead Niall convinces Louis that getting drunk and throwing M & M’s into each other’s mouths is a much better idea.

 

“I can’t believe you have a job.” Niall says from his upside down position on the bed. Louis takes another sip of his mom’s arbor mist, that they stole, before bumping elbows with his best mate. They are complete light weights, and completely tipsy.

 

“I know.” Louis grumbles as he hands the bottle back to his friend. He does feel like he’s on his way to becoming more of an adult. More so than when he lost his virginity to his, then, boyfriend on his eighteenth birthday. He shudders at the thought of his ex and snatches the bottle back in order to drink away painful memories that he rather not think of at the moment.

 

Because in this moment he’s actually happy and he wants to keep it that way. He moves from painful thoughts to thinking back to him becoming an adult. It’s not that he wants to grow up too soon, it’s just he’s ready to actually experience anything other than rules enforced by his mother. He wants to be able to move out, eventually, and be his own person-instead of an errand boy or second parent to all his siblings because his own mother can't keep up. 

 

“If we had friends we could throw a party since your mom is gone with the girls’ for another three days.” Niall decides, thus breaking Louis out of his thoughts. It’s been the two of them since they met at age seven, not having any other close friends to enter their duo. They aren’t outcasts or anything, they just don’t like adding anyone into their inner circle, so they simply stick together. It works.

 

“We could always go to a club.” Louis suggests as he puts the empty bottle on the floor, he’ll simply deny knowing anything about the bottle when his mother asks where it had gone. Niall hums absentmindedly.

 

“Gay or straight?” Niall questions while Louis shrugs his shoulders as he goes to stand up; pouting his bottom lip a little bit to seem more innocent.

 

“Guess there’s my answer.” Niall groans as he rolls onto his stomach. He smacks his dry lips a few times as he pushes himself off the bed; groggily heading towards Louis’ ensuite in order to brush his teeth with a spare toothbrush.

 

Louis smiles, stripping out of his clothes while Niall is busy, and goes to his closet in order to pick an outfit for tonight. Louis is truly grateful for his best friend. Niall has been there for him through thick and thin; has given him hope when he thought there was none. Louis closes his eyes at the memory. It all started when he was fifteen, dealing with his lust for older men, and coming into his body.

 

His mother had a new year's party the year Louis turned fifteen and some of her co-workers were in attendance. He was approached by a fellow nurse, twenty years of age, the two hitting it off instantly. Clinton was his name, Clinton Banks, and he said he didn’t care about Louis age and that he wanted to get to know Louis more; said Louis was 'fun.' So they began to hang out in private, sharing stolen kisses and sloppy hand/blow jobs. Louis asked Clinton to wait until he was of age before they had sex which wasn't a problem for his boyfriend, because Clinton did wait-he waited until Louis’ eighteenth birthday to take his virginity.

 

That’s not what went wrong. What went wrong was how two months later, during February of this year, Clinton sent Louis a text saying the two should break up because they were going in different directions. Louis should have known something was wrong when Clinton didn’t want Louis to tell his mom about them dating back on his eighteenth birthday, but ever the optimist. He listened to Clinton's tireless excuses until he got that final breakup text, the one that's shattered Louis till this day.

 

What makes everything even shittier is how Louis found out a few weeks later, after the breakup, that Clinton proposed to his Doctor girlfriend. He found out by his mom bouncing home one evening practically beaming at the news; saying how proud she was that the two of them were finally tying the knot because ' _they're just so cute together Louis.'_ Oh how Louis wished more than anything he was spiteful enough to ruin Clinton's relationship; he prayed for the strength to do just that but he didn't. He silently cried, and seethed, to himself over the fact that he was lied to, used, and more. But that's where Niall comes in, because he was there every step of the way; whether it was handing out tissues, weed, or stolen liquor. Niall will forever be his steady rock in this vast sea. 

 

It still hurts to think about but Louis is slowly getting over the hurt, even though he has trust issues he’s getting over it. He prides himself in his new attitude which consists of being in the moment and having casual fun instead of jumping into another relationship.

 

“While I love seeing your ass, I suggest getting in the shower and stop sitting on your bed naked.” Niall’s voice startles him, making him shake his thoughts away as he goes to stand. He kicks his forgotten clothes, out of his way, and makes his way to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. The shower has always been his safe place. He enjoys standing under the hot water, allowing the worries to run off of him. It’s soothing.

 

He gets cleaned, then gets dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black V-neck shirt that hugs his body. He takes a bit of gel and runs it through his hair to make a messy sort of look before turning to his friend alerting that he was ready for them to go out.

 

“Do you have your fake?” Louis pats his back pocket and then nods when he feels his wallet. The club they are going to is located in downtown Charlotte, NC which is about fifteen minutes from his home. The club is called Phoenix and is a twenty one and older club; which means for the night Louis will be twenty one instead of barely eighteen. Granted the fake ID has never worked before, but the bouncers always fall for Louis’ sly smirk when he bats his eyelashes teasingly-they let him in every time.

 

“Let’s get ready to make regrets!” Louis shouts, suddenly remembering that they need to take an uber since they're planning on drinking. There’s a driver only five minutes away; managing to get them to their destination within twelve minutes.

 

Upon arrival there’s only a little line and as they wait their turn Louis can hear the thumping music from inside. He and Niall dance to themselves, getting stares, until it’s their time to enter through the black door. The bouncer at the door is wearing a tight black t-shirt with black pants and he merely raises an eyebrow after receiving Louis and Niall’s fake ID’s.

 

Louis ducks his head to his chest, smiling softly as the bouncer shakes his head with a smile on his face; handing back the ID's. The Bouncer's name is Bruce and he usually lets the two of them in with no problem.

 

“Don’t drink tonight you two.” Is the all warning they get before the door opens to let them in. This is by far Louis’ favorite gay club to attend because it’s always crowded, the music is forever playing Louis’ favorite songs and the men are older and very attractive.

 

The floors are a type of black marble and the bar is the middle of the club. The place is littered with attractive looking older men wearing tight jeans and blazers; and the black lights make Louis want to dance. He grabs Niall’s hand and pulls the two of them onto the crowded dance floor where they laugh and dance freely. A few men grab ahold of Louis and dance with him and some even offer him a drink but what gets his attention is the man wearing a suit at the bar.

 

The man has a short beard, gorgeous looking skin, and what appears to be brown eyes-maybe hazel. He’s slim, has high cheekbones, Louis feels weak at the knees when his blue eyes makes contact with gorgeous ones.

 

“Niall, hot guy at bar is smirking at me.” Louis shouts as he smacks Niall’s arm repeatedly.

 

“How can you tell? It’s dark in here, I can barely see you.” Niall groans as he gets out of the way so his friend can stop hitting him.

 

“I’m going to chat him up.” Louis says confidently, completely ignoring Niall chastising him about not hitting friends.

 

Louis walks up to the man and rests his elbows on the counter of bar so he can poke his butt out some and arch his back. The man gives him the once over before reaching out and touching Louis’ waist with a firm grip. The younger boy immediately notices tattoos on the man’s hand and his heart beat increases as he’s pulled closer to the handsome stranger.

 

“‘M Zayn.” The stranger whispers in his ear, sending a shiver up his spine that winds up right at his dick.

 

“Louis.” He blushes, fully prepared to bring out the full Tommo flirt, but before he can Niall is apologizing profusely while dragging him away; out of the club.

 

Louis groans, frowns, and smacks his friend on the shoulder as they get outside to request an Uber.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Louis demands to know as he folds his arms over his chest.

 

“Remember when you told me to keep you away from pretty men?” Louis sighs as he sags his shoulders. He did tell Niall to keep him away from pretty men because Louis can’t be trusted. He thanks his friend and about a minute later the Uber is pulling up. They go back to Louis’ house and feast on leftover pizza as they watch movies till they fall asleep.

 

∞

 

“Honey, take the twins to school before work yeah?” His mom shouts at him as he stumbles out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. He’s just gotten his clothes on, still has to do his hair, and be at work in the matter of forty minutes. Louis squints at the blank hallway before going to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth and spit.

 

“I can’t, have to be at work like now.” Louis shouts in return as he runs to his bed to put his shoes on. He decides on going with the ‘I woke up like this’ hair vibe and goes to grab his wallet and car keys before heading downstairs where the rest of the family is.

 

The twins are sitting at the table eating toast amicably talking about something some girl named Jessie did. His other sisters are headed out the door; they get a ride with the neighbor across the street, same neighbor who's two children happen to go to the same high, and middle, school as Lottie and Fizz. 

 

“Son, I still don’t understand why you’re working a full time position anyways. It just means you’ll never be at home.” Louis rolls his eyes so hard he’s afraid they might roll out of his head. This is a recurring argument between the two of them. Jay, his mom, wants Louis to stay home for a year and work just enough to have spending money; while Louis wants to work full time so he can get his own place-away from annoying sisters and responsibility.

 

“Mom I need to leave so I can be at work on time. The twins are your daughters, take them to school I’ve got to go.” Louis rushes out of the door without looking back. He feels bad, of course he does. It’s not his mom’s fault every man she has kids with winds up leaving her; she has to work to do the best she can with the hands that she’s been dealt and Louis is usually very accommodating. But as of late he feels that maybe his mother is taking too much advantage of her son.

 

Louis has spent too many nights babysitting, too many mornings being late for school so he can get his sisters to school. He has the burns on his fingers from when he had to learn how to use a flat iron to straighten his sister's’ hair. He takes care of them more than his mom does at times and Louis really wants to be free from that, he just  wants to be free from feeling like a little kid who still has to get permission from mommy to do anything.

 

He sighs as he gets in the car and heads out to work. Louis and his mom don’t have the best relationship, they hardly ever talk and sometimes when they do Louis feels as if he can’t be completely honest with her and a part of him resents her for that. There’s so much his mother doesn’t know about him, and it’s not her fault it’s just Louis _knows_ his mom wouldn’t understand.

 

She would never understand that Louis now has trust issues because of his broken heart; that he goes out and flirts with older men so he can feel wanted because he _needs_ to feel wanted. She wouldn’t understand, she’ll dismiss his feelings like she dismisses everything else and he doesn’t want to be dismissed. He sighs again as he clears his head by turning on the radio, he’s tired of having these conversations with himself.

 

An unrecognizable song comes on the radio but it makes Louis bob his head nonetheless. It takes the edge off a bit, and so does the next song. He keeps singing along to various songs on the radio so by the time he pulls into the visitor’s parking section at the law firm he’s officially nerve free and feeling more like himself.

 

He walks into the building, the building has twenty floors but six of those floors belong to Harry's firm, and presses the elevator so he can get to the eighth floor. The same secretary smiles at him as he enters the foyer and she points to the headset she has on to explain she’s on the phone; and then points to Mr. Styles’ office. He smiles, and mouths a thank you before walking to the office door and knocking on it twice waiting to hear and ‘enter’ before walking in.

 

The office looks the same but this time there’s a hint of lavender in the air. Mr. Styles is standing at his desk, stretching, and is wearing a long sleeve black shirt tucked into a pair of loose black slacks. He has a few rings on his fingers this time around and looks just as attractive as he did a few days ago.

 

“Hi Mr. Styles.” Louis speaks, trying to sound casual.

 

“Louis, good to see that you’re early. I like that.” Louis beams at the compliment as he sits in one of the white chairs.

 

“I told you I wouldn’t disappoint.” Louis responds, feeling a lot more like himself now that he’s gotten over the initial shock of how hot Mr. Styles is. “Now let's get me started on impressing you.”

 

“Already have.” Mr. Styles responds as he takes his own seat, having stood up to gesture for Louis to sit. He reaches over to the left of his desk and pulls out a packet from a black plastic shelf. “I have here your welcome package that will be signed and returned if I decide to keep you on. Also including is your badge, and direct deposit forms.” Louis takes the folder, giving a smile to show his appreciation.

 

“What can I do now?” He then questions and Mr. Styles leans back in his chair; running his fingers over the leather arms.

 

“I need for you to organize my cabinet files, once you get done with that I need for you to start answering all my calls-take detailed messages and organize them as well. Then I need for you to organize my calendar for me. Got it?” Louis nods and reaches over to grab a sticky note and a black pen in order to write all the stuff down.

 

“I have meetings all day-like always-so you’ll be in my office. Don’t let anyone in yeah?” Louis nods but before he can ask anything else Mr. Styles is standing, giving him a smile, grabbing his blazer from the back of the chair and is then heading out of the office. Louis sighs in his chair and looks around the office-everything looks to be neat and in order.

 

He stands and heads to the black cabinets to the right. He opens them and cringes at the sight. Everything is simply thrown in and in a complete disarray. He frowns at the sight and then groans as he contemplates how in the world he’s going to get this cabinet organized, and that’s just after seeing the first drawer of the cabinet.

 

He takes a step back and then rolls his shoulders, going over to the two white chairs by the desk. He pushes one the chairs across the room to the cabinet, taking a moment so he can catch his breath before he pushes the other chair to the cabinet as well. He cringes as he ignores the screeching noise the chairs make, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his phone and headphones.

 

He sits in one of the chairs, emptying the contents of the first drawer onto the other chair. He scrolls through his phone, putting on Pandora, knowing he's going to need music to get through this day. The files aren’t labeled, so he gets up and finds a black sharpie. He opens each file, (each file contains a client’s name, what they are suing for or being sued for, and various paperwork in relation to their case), reads the name and proceeds to write the names on the front of the folders.

 

He nods his head to the music as he works quietly and quickly; only stopping to take messages from the calls he answers. He continues to take all the folders out, write on them, and sort them in order by the last name when he a hand on his shoulder taps him. He startles, whipping around quickly, flailing as he does, only to smile as he sees Harry standing there with a sheepish expression.

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” Mr. Styles starts as he takes in the semi-mess Louis is making with scattered folders everywhere. “You realize I’m paying you to unmess my mess right? Not create more.” Louis rolls his eyes to hide the fond.

 

“First of all you didn’t scare me” Louis lies. “Secondly, I’m not making a mess, I’m merely taking creative measures to fix the mess that you made. Also I would like to point out I am in fact not getting paid for this first week.” Louis adds as he bends down to pick a fallen folder from the ground. He stands up and tries to ignore the fact he caught Mr. Styles staring at his ass.

 

“You talk as if you’re sure I’m going to keep you on staff.” Harry causally says after returning to his office chair.

 

“Oh Harry darling, after you see how well I get things done you’ll be begging me on hands and knees to stay.” Louis replies cheekily.

 

“Hands and knees huh? I’ll hold you to it.” Harry rasps out and Louis flushes for a moment before gaining composure.

 

“Not that I hate your company but what are you doing back anyways?” Louis questions as he goes back to his work; his needs a distraction.

 

“Well it’s lunch time and I promised my lovely girlfriend I would meet her. Apparently I ignore her too much.” Louis heart doesn’t hurt after hearing this. It doesn’t.

 

“Oh? Girlfriend huh?” Louis questions and prides himself in not allowing his hurt show through his voice. Louis has always been the type to get lost in a fantasy and it’s not like he wants to be with Harry or thinks he could be with Harry it’s just he liked being able to think he had a shot; now he knows it’ll never happen and that’s a tad bit disappointing.

 

“Yeah, there’s a picture of her on my desk somewhere if you’d like to see.” Louis hums but doesn’t respond. He keeps his mouth shut so he doesn’t say something childish and petty like ‘I bet I have a better ass than her’ or something.

 

“Well you should be going then.” Louis says from the filing cabinet. He keeps his back turned from the man and merely waves a hand when he hears a deep voice say bye. He sags after hearing Harry leave and then he goes back to sorting for a few more minutes before deciding to take a break. He heads down to the cafeteria on the first floor, gets a sandwich and some chips and then heads back to the office.

 

By the time Harry returns from lunch he has a smile on his face, and Louis is finally finished with sorting the cabinet. The messages, from phone calls, are sorted on the desk from important to ‘just saying hi.’ He works around Harry and his small talk as he finds Harry’s crazy, and cluttered, calendar and starts copying everything onto a planner. He decides that later on he’ll add everything to a google calendar and send it to Harry’s phone for reminders.

 

It’s around five when Harry comes back from his final meeting and pats Louis on his back.

 

“A group of us get drinks after work if you would like to join; it’s at a restaurant near here.” Louis raises his brows and is about to politely decline when the door to the office is opening and in walks the gorgeous man from the club.

 

“Alright Harry I’m starving, let’s go alre….” Zayn trails off as he notices a gaping Louis. Louis quickly closes his mouth as his cheeks heat up under the intense stare. He looks hotter in daylight.

 

“Zayn? You were complaining?” Harry chuckles as he tilts his head, looking between the two staring men. “Do you two know each other or??” Harry trails off as the room gets mildly awkward.

 

“I know you, yeah. Louis right?” Zayn asks as he saunters closer to Louis. The boy has to take a step back in order to keep some form of composure.

 

“That’s correct, good memory.” Louis responds easily, licking his lips so he can relax his body into a semi flirting stance; it’s second nature to flirt with hot men who are interested.

 

“No…” Harry immediately states whiles pointing to Zayn. “Absolutely not, leave him alone. He’s my new assistant.” Harry wags his finger at Zayn like a parent does a child.

 

“Maybe assistant; you haven't officially hired me yet which means I have a week.” Louis adds in and Harry gives him a glare before turning intense eyes back to Zayn.

 

“No trying to get in his pants.” Harry scolds but Zayn doesn’t even pretend to be listening.

 

“I’m right here you know.” Louis mumbles, looking away as Harry turns back to him again.

 

“I think Louis should come to dinner with us.” Zayn states licking his lips as well. Harry squints his eyes.

 

“I was just going to say I would love to go to dinner since Harry just asked me.” Louis lies. There’s no way he’s going to miss out on this.

 

“He’s under aged Zayn.” Harry warns while Louis scoffs.

 

“Am not, ‘m eighteen.” Louis pouts before grimacing as he sees Zayn frown. He probably shouldn’t have said that.

 

“Shit.” Zayn murmurs. “Eighteen in a twenty one and older club.” Zayn makes a tisk noise with his tongue before eyeing Louis up and down some more. Something about the gleam in the man’s eyes let's Louis know he doesn’t really care about the lying about the age. "Such a bad boy." Louis finds himself nodding despite himself. 

 

"I can be." Louis flirts, noticing Harry's frown deepen. Zayn hums his approval. 

 

“We should head to the restaurant. Zayn you stay away.” Louis blushes when Zayn gives him a wink before leaving out of the door, telling Harry to meet him down in the lobby. Harry sighs after that and turns to Louis. “Sorry about him; he started this law firm with me.” Harry admits. “Bit of a flirt he is.” Harry continues and Louis just nods because he _really_ doesn’t mind at all.

 

“No worries, I like them older.” Harry just lets out a loud laugh like sound, at that, and goes to grab his blazer.

 

“Oh god, don’t let him know that; he likes them younger and before I know it I’ll be seeing him trying to bend you over any available space.” Louis’ brain short circuits at the image.

 

“Wouldn’t mind that either.” Louis mumbles, leaving Harry to laugh loudly again; pointing a finger at Louis.

 

“You are so cheeky. It’s cute.” Louis ducks his head down, biting on his bottom lip. He follows Harry down to the lobby; only stopping for a brief moment because there are several men standing before him, all in suits, with beards and are very attractive.

 

“Hey guys, this is my new assistant Louis. Louis these are the guys.” They each introduce themselves and Louis feels flushed at all the attention. He had no idea so many hot men worked in the law firm-but he’s not at all complaining. Harry puts a hand on his lower back and guides them out of the door.

 

“It’s just around the corner if you don’t mind walking.” Louis shakes his head no.

 

“Hey Harry, you don’t mind I’m gay do you?” Louis questions quietly and Harry stops walking to frown.

 

“Did I give the impression I did...I’m so sorry I…”

 

“No, no not at all just making sure.” Louis assures which leaves Harry looking visibly relieved at this which makes Louis feel better. He’d hate to work for someone who can’t tolerate Louis’ ‘campness.’

 

They keep walking after that and head to a steakhouse-which, wow. They walk in and get seated at a booth that holds all eight of them and Louis finds himself beside Harry and an attorney named Richard.

 

“So Louis what do you think of the firm so far?” Richard asks after asking the waitress to bring two bottles of wine for the table.

 

“Well I think the people I’ve met so far are friendly…” Louis looks at Zayn as he says that last word, “and I think that Harry’s office was a complete mess before me.” Louis admits, turning to Harry who merely smiles in return.

 

“That’s because this little shit actually messed everything up just so you could have something to do.” One of the attorneys says and the table laughs as Harry hides behind his hands and shakes his head.

 

“I can’t help it, I hate to see a mess.” Harry complains, pouting when Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“So you mean to tell me, I spent all day organizing something you purposefully disorganized?” Louis questions in disbelief; Louis’ back hurts from hunching over all day and Harry so owes him a back massage.

 

“I just wanted to see how well you can organize a massive mess.” Harry tries to defend himself and Louis tsks him.

 

“If I have a backache tomorrow from all that bending over I’m sending you a bill for a massage therapist.” Louis warns as he wags his finger, Harry grabs onto it and gives a dimpled smile before letting go. Louis quickly puts his hand in his lap and tries not to let his flustered state show.

 

“I promise to personally give you a massage if you should wake up in any pain.” Zayn says behind his glass of wine and a few attorney’s give wolf whistles which makes Louis blush and Harry shake his head; giving his friend a warning glare.

 

“You are very naughty.” Louis points at Zayn who nods his head rapidly.

 

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll ask to be punished.” One of the attorney’s with red hair teases and Zayn holds his wrists up pretending like they’re being handcuffed.

 

“Guilty as charged, lock me away.” Zayn mocks back and Louis laughs at the flow of the table. The topic gets changed to sports real quick and then a few talk about different clients and cases they are working on.

 

They all order different kinds of steak with salads and baked potatoes for the sides; and Louis has never been more full and satisfied in his entire life. Harry pays for his dinner and the whole thing seems-nice. The flow is good, the laughter is refreshing, and no one at the table makes Louis feel like a kid despite his extreme young age and lack of life experience.

 

Richard is especially nice, and especially makes sure to include Louis in conversations; even going as far as asking him out to dinner with them tomorrow as well. Louis quickly agrees and as everyone heads back to the office to go to their cars the boy feels a sense of belonging. Harry still has his hand on Louis’ lower back as he walks the boy to his car.

 

“Cute car.” Harry comments, and the remark seems honest and genuine.

 

“Thanks my birth father gave it to me for graduation; guess it was a guilt present for abandoning me and my mom when I was a baby.” Louis comments as he opens the door to his 2014 Nissan Altima. Harry frowns at his statement and a look he crosses the elder's face that Louis can't decipher.

 

“I don’t know, sometimes not having a parent in your life can be an unknown blessing.” Louis can tell Harry speaks from experience so he decides to let it go.

 

“You’re right...I guess I should go now before my mom kills me.” Louis says easily which seems to make Harry shake out of his trance.

 

“Of course, sorry to keep you so long.” Harry babbles. “Also, you should bring that packet back tomorrow filled out.” Harry says with a wink, and just like that the man of Louis’ dreams walks away. Louis sighs at the retreating form and allows one mantra to run through his mind: ‘ _Harry is straight and taken.’_ By the time Louis pulls up to his drive way it’s a little past seven at night and the only thing consuming Louis’ poor mind is Harry Styles.


	2. Harry

 “Mom I need for you to slow down; I can’t understand what you’re saying past all the noise in the background.” Harry sighs as he repeats himself for the fourth time. Harry loves his mother, of course he does, but sometimes he wants to hang up on her and ignore her calls for a couple of weeks. 

 

Harry has been home for only thirty minutes. By the time he kissed his girlfriend, Carly, and changed from out of work clothes, his mom was calling from her bowling night with the girls. She was excited because one of the women in her league is about to become a grandmother and now she’s convinced that Harry needs to provide her with kids soon because she isn’t getting any younger and her daughter, Gemma, refuses to have children.

 

It’s the same recurring conversation that Harry’s growing tired of. It’s not that he opposes children, it’s just he’s too busy for them is all. He works late nights, weekends sometimes as well, thus he can’t give his full attention to both his practice and children as well. It wouldn't be fair for to either he nor any children he would have and when he becomes a father he wants to be the best father possible-he refuses to be anything like his own father. 

 

Des Styles is not a good man; and he’s an even shittier father. When he wasn’t working till one in the morning, he was drinking, manipulating Harry, cheating, forgetting a birthday or a recital. He never had time for his family, except when he needed Harry to 'bond' with him at a random house, and his excuse was always the same- _I’m out working so you can have a good life._ As if never being home, neglecting your family, and drinking your life away was perfectly justified as long as the family had a home to live in, clothes to sleep in, and food to eat.

 

The day Anne, Harry’s mother, divorced Des was the best day of Harry’s life. He’s twenty six years old but he still agrees that getting Des out of his life for good was the best thing to ever happen. Being free from Des is what allowed Harry to grow up into  man-a man who didn't, and still doesn't, need his father or anyone else's approval for anything. It allowed Harry, Gemma, and Anne to grow closer as a family, and made Harry everything he is today.

 

“Are you even listening? Grandbabies!” Harry frowns at the phone and rolls his eyes as he reaches over the counter to find an empty glass to fill with water.

 

“Yes mom I heard you, you want grandchildren.” Harry humors her and then hears her grunt her approval before claiming it's’ her turn to bowl and hangs up.

 

“Your mother is by far my favorite person.” Carly whispers as she wraps her arms around Harry’s middle. Harry sighs into the touch and rests his head on the top of her head since she’s slightly shorter than he.

 

“You only like her so much because she calls you pretty.” Harry responds and he can feel her chuckle from behind him before she places a kiss on his neck. What Carly doesn't know is that his mother already has a line of women ready to take Carly's place if Harry fails to get engaged within the next two years. Apparently, to Anne, Harry either needs to 'piss or get off the pot.' Anne thinks Carly might not be the one and so she has a bunch of 'possibilities' already lined up.

 

“Guilty.” She admits and then Harry rolls his eyes as he turns around looking at her fondly. He really does love the woman in his arms-they’ve been together since high school and she’s the only person he’s ever been with in any form of the word. She’s about five seven, thin, with long dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Everyone assumes that they’re either married, should be married, or expecting kids. Harry turns them down each time and a part of him convinces himself he hasn’t married Carly yet because he wants to make sure she’s the one.

 

Call him old fashioned but he wants the woman he marries to be the only woman he marries. He wants to make sure he does it right, and he’ll wait ages if he must. The other part of him, the silent part he tries to ignore, knows he hasn't proposed yet because when he looks at Carly he just doesn't see eternity-he just sees the now. But that works for him, he enjoys living in the moment, even if that means holding out for his eternity. 

 

“Would you think less of me if I just went to sleep?” Harry questions as he closes his eyes and rests his droopy head on her shoulder, he knows she wants sex but all he can think about is his bed.

 

“Mmm, not at all. I’ll join you upstairs.” Harry nods as he walks up the stairs and into their bedroom.

 

“So how was your day?” Harry slips under the covers, after changing clothes and brushing his teeth, and fluffs up his pillow before responding to the question.

 

“Good, the new kid I told you about; Louis. He started today.” Carly hums as she rubs his nose against Harry’s cheek making him squirm and bop her on her nose in response.

 

“Do you think you’ll hire him?” Harry nods his head and gets more comfortable in the bed, resting his head on the many pillows laid under him.

 

“I already did tonight; he’s a sweetheart and I think Zayn would actually try to harm me if I got rid of him.” Harry admits as he closes his eyes. He can feel Carly getting in the bed beside him.

 

“Oh, does Zayn have a crush? Isn’t he a bit young?” Harry nods again and slows his breathing down.

 

“Apparently Louis likes older guys.” Harry states and he can hear the gears practically turning in his girlfriend’s head. You see, Harry’s old assistant had a _bit_ of a crush on him; and by that he means she was certifiable. She started out seeming so ordinary but then around the second month she whipped out her crazy card and started stalking Harry. She would wear short and tight clothing, would leave him little creepy notes and he had no choice but to fire her and get a restraining order at the same time.

 

Needless to say, Carly is probably worried Louis might be the same; but Harry knows deep down that Louis is nothing like that.

 

“Don’t make that face Carly he’s fine.” Harry finally whispers out and he can hear her make a smacking noise with her lips.

 

“You can’t even see my face.” She complains and Harry just laughs as his breathing evens out and sleep consumes him completely.

 

∞

 

Harry frowns behind his coffee cup as he stares at all the dishes in the sink. He doesn’t understand why his girlfriend can’t just clean up after herself or at least put the dirty dishes in the dishwater-it’s why they have a dishwater.

 

He sighs and walks out of the kitchen before looking at the light switch-the switches aren’t going the same direction. Now Harry knows this sounds insane but he is really particular about having his light switches all going either up or down. It bothers him when one is up and the other is down and he can’t explain why it bothers him so much-just that it does. Carly _knows_ this. She absolutely _knows_ how much he loathes having dirty dishes, clothes everywhere, things not in their place, and light switches going in different directions.

 

He gets in his car and frowns at his reflection in the rearview mirror-great, now he’s grumpy. He opens the garage, puts his car in drive and then speeds out of the neighborhood. He’s going to be a few minutes early but that doesn’t matter now anyways because he needs a distraction.

 

He turns the radio on and listens to different talk radio until he pulls in the garage that connects to his office. He rests his forehead on the steering wheel for a brief moment before getting out of the car and getting on the elevator to take him to the floor where his office is on.

 

He gets off at his floor and runs his empty hand, (the other hand contains his briefcase), through his curls as he greets the secretary Amy. She smiles at him and points to a tray of bagels on a nearby office table and he mouths his thanks before walking over and taking one with a small cream cheese to go with it. Not the healthiest breakfast but it’ll have to do.

 

He gets into his office and manages to sit down before a smirking Zayn enters the room; stopping to sit on the edge of his desk. Harry sighs at his oldest friend and business partner. The two have been friends since birth; their mother having been good friends already. Zayn is three years older than Harry thus finishing law school before the man. After Harry got his J.D. the two opened a firm together and the rest is history. 

 

“I see a frown; tell me what happened.” Harry sighs even harder and reaches over to one of his drawers to pull out a napkin and a plastic knife. He peels apart his bagel and begins to spread the cream cheese on it.

 

“Nothing really it’s just that Carly really upsets me sometimes.” Zayn leans back and makes an exaggerated ‘Oh’ face which leads Harry to pushing at his shoulder.

 

“Such a dick.” He murmurs as he takes a bite.

 

“Let me guess, she left the dishes in the sink again?” Harry shrugs his shoulder but still manages to mumble out an answer:

 

“That’s not what really made me angry.” Harry admits.

 

“The light switches?” Zayn guesses next and Harry refuses to make eye contact.

 

“Oh my god, you’re such a shit!” Zayn laughs. “You’re really over here pouting because she didn't leave the light switches all the same direction?”

 

“Hey, you know it makes me mad. _She_ knows it makes me mad.” Harry defends with a frown on his face; bagel forgotten.

 

“But Haz, they’re just lights and dishes it’s not a big deal.” The man tries to reassure but it just makes Harry angrier.

 

“And you know that by telling me things aren’t a big deal it just makes me madder.” Harry warns and Zayn instantly backs off.

 

“Look I didn’t come in to make you angry, ‘m sorry for that.” His friend admits and Harry relaxes a bit at that. “I did come to warn you that your mother is very upset with you for not picking up her call last night.” Harry groans because he’s twenty six years old and yet his mother still manages to call his friend when she can’t reach him.

 

“I’m a grown man, why does she keep doing this?” Harry complains as he leans his head on his arm.

 

“Because she cares about you,” Zayn replies with a smirk.

 

“No, it’s because she wants me to get married and conceive lots of children.” He grumps.

 

“Oh how dare your poor mother want grandchildren from the son who’s been with the same woman since he was fourteen?” Zayn deadpans and Harry casts him a look.

 

“You know I’m not getting married until I know for sure that person is the one.” Harry explains and really, he hates having to defend himself.

 

“Right, because your girlfriend of twelve years might turn out to _not_ be the one.” Harry rolls his eyes and discards his, now cold, bagel.

 

“I refuse to have this conversation with you.” Harry tries but there’s a gleam in his friend’s eyes and he knows this conversation is anything but over.

 

“Oh we are definitely having this conversation now that I think you’re ready to have it.” Harry opens his mouth to protest but gets shut down fairly fast. “Harry why are you even still with Carly?” He does groan at this.

 

“Because I love her Zayn.” He explains like it’s the most basic thing to comprehend in the world.

 

“But are you _in_ love with her? Or do you feel obligated to love her?” Harry pushes the chair away from the desk and goes to stand up. He doesn’t want to deal with this so early in the morning.

 

“I’ve loved her since fifteen Zayn. We moved in together when I was eighteen, and one day I will marry her. I even have the ring to give her.” Zayn shakes his head and goes to stretch.

 

“Harry you have a ring your sister bought to give to her that you hid in your bottom drawer." Zayn starts and when Harry doesn't commit he continues. "Haz, is this about your dad?” Harry stills and turns his back from his friend. “Do you think that if you break up with her you’ll be abandoning her like your dad did you and your family?”

 

“Zayn.” He warns with a glare.

 

“I remember when you were twelve and you used my computer to find your dad; you had been emailing all his friends to see which one knew his new location.” Harry shakes his head. “I know about you going to meet him and afterwards he must have done something or said something because your hatred for him grew tenfold.”

 

Harry remembers that day very well; he just didn’t know anyone else knew about it. Des' friend Tony knew where the man was staying and so little Harry went to find his father and seek his approval; to feel wanted. Des turned him away with a sad smile admitting that he missed not having any responsibilities and that he was glad Anne fought for full custody. Harry never tried finding his father again.

 

But even still; that has nothing to do with he and Carly. He just wants to be sure she’s the one so he doesn’t have a family with her only for them to not work out and then have the children suffer as a result. He needs to be sure.

 

“Can we drop this?” Harry finally asks and Zayn goes to say something but in walks Louis who looks flustered and adorable at the same time. He’s wearing too tight blue jeans with a white button up that has a button missing. He’s carrying a McDonald’s bag in one hand and a tray with Starbucks in the other. He looks startled as he notices Zayn and then blushes before placing the items down on the desk and looking to Harry.

 

 “I’m so sorry for being a minute late, my mom made me take my twin sisters to school and then one got sick so I had to go home to change clothes but I forgot to wash my clothes so I had to put on my sister’s jeans and I’m babbling. Sorry.” He apologizes as he goes to sit down, and huh? Now that Harry looks harder those do favor girl jeans. “Please don’t fire me.” He says next and Harry bites his lip to keep from cooing. Harry has a soft spot for adorable things like puppies.

 

Zayn on the other hand practically has heart eyes he’s so endeared.

 

“There’s no way I’m letting this one fire you.” Zayn comments as he points towards Harry and Louis looks a bit more relaxed after hearing this. He reaches forward and pulls out a couple sandwiches from the bag.

 

“I brought you breakfast and a coffee. Your secretary told me you enjoy mocha so I got that but I had no idea you were going to be here Zayn I didn’t get you anything but you can have my coffee if you want.” Louis offers shyly and Harry internally laughs as he sees Zayn sigh out of sexual frustration.

 

“No thanks love, more of a tea man myself. But enjoy, I’ll definitely see you later on; maybe for lunch.” Zayn then stands and turns to Harry. “Harry, we’ll talk later.” He’s gone just as fast as he had entered.

 

Harry goes over to his desk and sits in his chair as Louis munches on a sausage biscuit. Harry’s not hungry anymore nor does he want coffee but he finds himself taking the offered food and drink anyways; consuming every single bite.

 

“I appreciate that; really I do.” Louis looks down and gathers the trash before putting it away.

 

“No worries Mr. Styles I figured you wouldn’t have time to properly take care of yourself.” Louis comments and Harry leans back in his chair. Louis is a very considerate person.

 

“Don’t spoil me too much or I’ll get attached.” Harry teases and Louis’ cheeks turn a tad pink.

 

“Well I don’t mind spoiling you; even though since you’re older you’re supposed to be spoiling me.” He taunts right back.

 

“I’m not sure I’m rich enough to be a sugar daddy; maybe a Splenda daddy instead.” Harry lies so he can tease the boy. Louis’ loud cackle fills the room.

 

“I’m not a complicated man, we can splurge at the dollar store for all I care.”

 

“Oh please don’t let my girlfriend hear you say that; I swear she assumes money grows on trees and that we live in a forest with ample supply.” Harry enjoys the giggle that escapes the younger's’ mouth.

 

“If only that were true; it would solve a lot of problems.” There’s a look in the boys’ blue eyes that makes Harry want to frown. No one so precious should look so sad.

 

“Money problems?” He tries to ask nonchalantly. He doesn’t want to be intrusive but he wants to know all at the same time.

 

“Kind of?” Louis trails off for a moment. “It’s just my mom and I seem to be fighting a lot more and if I had my own place things would be much better but I can’t move out due to the fact I’m broke.” Harry resists the urge to offer the boy a raise just out of sheer pity.

 

“I never really got the chance to want to move out” Harry admits. “I graduated high school two years early, college one year early, and fast tracked my way through law school. Kind of grew up too fast I guess you can say.” Harry shrugs.

 

“Please you sound perfect.” Louis rolls his eyes. “I wish I grew up faster, then I wouldn’t have to play the role of father to four girls I never asked for.” Louis’ practically seething. Harry assumes a lot of things must be going on behind the scenes that’s making the boy feel unappreciated and overworked all at the same time.

 

“I wish there was something I could do…” He trails off because he’s not sure how to finish that statement; or what he’s even trying to say. There’s something inside of him that just wants to reach out and take his new assistant under his wing and protect him from the harsh realities of the world.

 

“Sometimes I envy my birth father because he managed to get away…” Louis stops and blinks before shaking his head; like he can’t even believe he admitted that out loud. He then turns his gaze back to Harry and plasters on a smile, it looks fake and genuine all at once. Harry takes this as his cue to change the subject.

 

“You want to know who I can’t believe managed to get away…” Harry taunts as Louis leans in like he’s about to hear some juicy gossip. “You. I can’t believe you’ve managed to escape Zayn for so long.” Louis giggles behind his hand-which, cute.

 

“It’s only been a day.”

 

“Exactly! A whole day and you haven’t given in to those cheekbones. I’m a bit surprised. Relationship?” There’s another frown on those pink lips and Harry curses himself mentally for bringing up the subject.

 

“I was with a guy for about three years but then he um, broke up with me this past February because apparently he proposed to his girlfriend.” The whole phrase sounded completely bitter and Harry can’t believe anyone would do this to such a kindred spirit. He feels anger brewing in the pit of his stomach.

 

“What kind of teenager cheats on his boyfriend and then runs off to get married? What an ass.” Harry spits out without thinking. Louis gives a sad smile.

 

“Oh he’s not eighteen. In fact when I was fifteen he was twenty.” Harry’s eyebrows raise so far up he’s afraid they’ve disappeared, behind his hairline somewhere. He must have heard wrong, surely Louis didn’t mean to say what he just said; but then again Louis is giving a quick and sad nod almost as if he can hear Harry’s alarming thoughts.

 

“Don’t judge me okay?” And it’s not him Harry is judging; not at all. “We met at a New Year's party at my house when I was fifteen. He’s my mom’s co-worker.” Harry nods and clenches his fist as he thinks about some man taking advantage of little Louis. “He and I just got along from the start, we exchanged numbers after he slipped me some spiked egg nog and I was happy.” Harry resists the urge to snort because not only was this guy a pedophile but he also gave out liquor to someone underage.

 

“What happened then?” Harry finds himself asking.

 

“Well we continued to see each other, going on dates outside of town.” Louis has a smile on his face now so at least these must be happy memories. “He accepted that I didn’t want to have sex until I was eighteen so we would just kiss and do hand jobs and things like that.” Harry frowns again.

 

“Louis, you realize that sex isn’t just penetrative right? Blow jobs, and hand jobs, and ‘such’ are still forms of sex. He had underage sex with a minor. He took advantage.” Harry is resisting the urge to shout but he wants to. He wants to shake Louis and then coddle him while keeping him hidden from the world and men who take advantage. Men like his own father who use manipulation to get what they want. 

 

“No. No it wasn’t like that. He waited and was nice and patient and then he just went off and got engaged and he’s an asshole.” Louis wipes at his face and Harry reaches out to grab a hold of the boys’ hand.

 

“He was a twenty year old with a girlfriend who took advantage of a little boy. I don’t dismiss your feelings or even his but what he did was not okay Louis. You have to know that.” Louis snatches his hand away and there’s an icy coldness to his eyes.

 

“All I know is that he loved me once, he truly did. He just wasn’t _in love_ with me; not like I was with him. But even still he didn’t take advantage-I came onto him. I wanted him and then I got him.” Harry’s heart hurts. This poor boy doesn’t even realize that men like his ex will constantly lie, do, and say whatever to what they want. He wonders what happened to this boy to make him become like this.

 

“Louis…” His assistant merely shakes his head.

 

“Mr. Styles I appreciate you caring but it's fine-I like older guys, and they like me.” Harry bites on his lip to refrain from saying anything rude. He secretly wants to meet Ms. Tomlinson just so he can smack some sense into her head and get her to pay attention to her son. “Honestly Harry I’m fine, or at least I will be if I stop thinking about it.”

 

Harry can appreciate that, there’s some topics he wants to avoid as well-like his father.

 

“How about we get to work hmm?” Louis nods appreciatively all the while Harry leans back in chair and quietly seethes. He doesn’t know this guy but he practically hates him already; instead of voicing anymore opinions or concerns he places a stack of papers in front of Louis as well as a highlighter.

 

“I have some meetings to attend to so feel free to use my desk.” Harry starts as he gets up and stretches. “I would like for you to highlight any important facts that go along with this statute right here.” Harry points to an open folder beside the stack of papers. “Then I want you to log on under me and look for all the voice recordings, under My Documents, from yesterday and transcribe them for me.” Harry watches as the younger boy nods and moves over to Harry’s chair so he can have ample space to work.

 

“I’ll be back for lunch.” Harry waves bye and the younger responds eagerly and then Harry is out in the hallway, leaning against the wall and running a hand over his face. Liam, an Attorney and good friend from two floors down, raises an eyebrow at him before bumping shoulders.

 

“Missed you at the gym this morning, long night?” Liam seems to be observing Harry's long face and wild curls.

 

“Long life.” He mutters but then plasters on a smile and returns the bumping of shoulders before nodding his head towards the conference room at the end of the hall. “I woke up not in the best of moods; decided to skip it for today. We should head towards our meeting.” Liam opens his mouth-probably a retort on the tip of his tongue but then he closes his lips and thankfully decides to drop the issue.

 

The conference room has ten brown leather chairs to fit at the oval brown table. Harry and Liam are the last to arrive so he closes and locks the door behind him upon entering. After taking his seat at the head of the table he looks around at his fellow attorneys and human resource directors.

 

“Thank you all for attending the meeting, like always there are refreshments at the back table; please don’t make a mess we’re all old enough to not leave bread crumbs behind as if we’re Hansel and Gretel." There’s a chorus of fake later that fill the room; some eyes roll in fond because they know Harry’s shit at making jokes.

 

“Okay let’s get serious here.” Harry then announces to the room after various people get up for pastries and coffee or juice. “As you all know Zayn and I are in the process of opening our fifth firm and it’ll be located in Atlanta, GA.” All heads nod. “I’ve called this meeting because we need investors.”

 

“We received word for Mr. Chan and Associates that they will be willing to cover the entire cost for another building _if_ they have a meeting with you first. Apparently they want to make sure it’ll be worth their pay.” Susan, an elderly woman from the human resource department states.

 

“If you do agree to this meeting it’ll be in two weeks, and Mr. Chan will be meeting with you directly.” Marybeth, a young woman in her early thirties announces-she too is from human resource.

 

“What kind of presentation should we present?” Harry questions the room. He has an idea of what he wants to do but he likes to include his employees as well.

 

“The media staff can put together something and show it to you by tomorrow if you’d like?” Ethan, from the Media department says to the room with slight hesitation.

 

“That would be lovely Ethan thank you.” Zayn responds and then nods his head to Harry who nods back.

 

“Good, now that that is over Zayn and I have some good news.” Everyone in the room sits up and look at each other, anticipating what it could be.

 

“Liam Payne, you have been such an asset to this firm we want to give you a promotion; along with Ethan.” Ethan and Liam look at each other with wide eyes.

 

“We’re going to need to send some people over to the Atlanta firm that we can trust; that will help make that firm thrive.” Zayn starts and Liam’s smile threatens to break as he’s figured out where this is all headed. “So we decided that we want to send the both of you to the Atlanta firm once it’s been built.” Zayn finishes and Liam’s already nodding his head yes.

 

“This means Liam, you will now be a partner and Ethan you’ll be the Director of Media Specialties for the Atlanta firm.” Ethan, smiles to himself and then thanks both Zayn and Harry profusely.

 

“That doesn’t mean we don’t think that the rest of you aren’t doing a great job…” Harry starts.

 

“Of course, we appreciate everyone in this room, and wouldn’t be where we are without any of you.” Zayn finishes and everyone nods but some still look a bit put off about not being offered the Atlanta position.

 

“If anyone wants to move to the Atlanta firm you have an automatic job waiting for you.” Harry assures and some shoulders sag in slight relief.

 

The meeting continues like that. Each person brings their own concerns and questions and Zayn and Harry try to settle each other the best way they can. Everyone leaves after another hour and a half and some other people come in to discuss other issues; and by the time it’s eleven thirty Harry is starving and ready to take his assistant to lunch.

 

Harry goes into the office and leans against the door with a small smile as he sees Louis asleep on the desk; hair a mess and a highlighter stuck in his hand that’s currently acting as a pillow to rest his head. Harry clears his throat and watches as his assistant jumps-obviously startled and then stares wide blue eyes at Harry’s green ones.

 

“Didn’t realize it was nap time.” He comments as he walks over to his desk. Louis blushes and scurries to gather papers in order to put them in a neat pile.

 

“I finished early and was tired from waking up early to take the girls’ to school and I just closed my eyes for a second I swear-ignore the drool.” Louis trails off and then snaps his lips shut as he looks properly flustered. Harry takes pity on the boy and pats him on the back a couple times.

 

“It’s okay, trust me I’ve napped plenty of times in that very spot.” Louis’ cheeks seem to returning to their normal color now at the reassurance. “Are you hungry? Ready for lunch in the cafeteria?” The boy nods and then gets up from chair to follow Harry out of the room. They walk in unison as they head to the cafeteria for salads and bottles of water.

 

“How was your meeting?” Louis asks after taking a forkful of salad.

 

“Productive, yet long like always.” He responds back easily and the boy hums as he bounces his head almost as if he has a song stuck on his brain.

 

“Song stuck in your head?” He asks causally.

 

“God yes! I made the mistake of listening to Oasis this morning and now Wonderwall is stuck on repeat.” Harry smiles at this.

 

“Can’t believe you know who they are.” He teases.

 

“Please, don’t get me started on bands; Old and new. I love a good band.” Harry wholeheartedly agrees and voices this, he even tells his own embarrassing story of when he was convinced he was a Barbie girl living in a Barbie world after first hearing the song.  Louis teases him about this and they spend the rest of lunch discussing favorite bands and genres of music.

 

The rest of the day goes by uneventful and it winds up being just Louis and Harry who attend dinner; so Harry decides to let the assistant pick where they eat which happens to be a little hole in the wall pizza place not too far away.

 

“Harry I swear you’re trying to fatten me up with all this food.” Louis complains as he lessens a belt hoop in preparation for all the food he knows he’s about to consume.

 

“You caught me.” Harry teases right back as he tries to the resist the urge to coo. Louis reminds him of a kitten, an adorable little kitten.

 

“Just so you know when I’m gross looking and no one wants me you’ll be forced to be with me forever since it’ll be all your fault.”

 

“I promise.” Harry raises his hands and everything.

 

“Oh, you’re a lawyer you should know that I’m detrimentally relying on this promise and it will be enforceable.” Harry leans his head back and lets out a loud cackle.

 

“Hold me to it then; I don’t think my girlfriend would approve but I’m sure we can work out some sort of schedule.” Harry eases on his laughter to say. “Although I can assure you that you won’t have any problem finding a boyfriend after all you are very…” Harry gets cut off by sharp eyes and a finger pointing at him.

 

“Don’t you dare say it…” Louis warns but Harry can’t help it.

 

“Twinkish.” He goes for it anyways and then groans after feeling Louis reach over to pinch his nipple.

 

“One day I’ll hit a growth spurt, grow a beard, and be very daddy like.” Louis groans and Harry rolls his eyes because he seriously doubts that will ever happen.

 

“It’s very productive to dream, just make sure you don’t forget reality.” Harry decides to tease and this time he gets kicked in the shin. Louis might be small but he is deadly.

 

“It’s not my fault my parents provided me with very small genes….pun fully intended.”

 

“Aw don’t pout, being small is adorable; people love that.” Harry explains and Louis folds his arms across his chest and pouts cutely. Instead of saying anything else he decides to order the two of them two cokes and a large pepperoni pizza to share-extra cheese.

 

 As they await their food Harry can’t help but frown after seeing Louis check his phone for the seventh time.

 

“Is something wrong?” There’s a sigh in response.

 

“Well, my friend Niall is over my house now because apparently my mom needed a sitter and I was at work.” Louis starts. “Niall’s now texting me that the girls’ are hungry and he doesn’t know how to cook and doesn’t have money to order them food.” There’s a distant look in those blue eyes. “It just makes me so angry that she does this. Like how dare she ask _my_ best friend to look after _her_ children because she’s too fucking cheap to either hire a babysitter or take care of her children herself?”

 

Harry chews on his bottom lip because he doesn’t know how to answer, if Louis’ even looking for an answer.

 

“It’s the same thing every single day and it’s so tiring….I might have to go I’m sorry.” Louis checks another text and goes to stand but Harry reaches out and stops him.

 

“Hey our pizza is almost here, why don’t you take that for the girls and I’ll get something to eat on the way home-or I don’t know maybe spend time with my girlfriend and have dinner there?” Louis looks ready to protest but then decides against it.

 

“I would object but I really don’t have the funds or the energy to cook for them so thank you so much.” Harry smiles and nods and then gets the waitress’ attention so he can pay and have the pizza boxed up. Less than ten minutes later both men are outside the store and are heading towards their vehicles. Louis holds the pizza in one arm and then scratches the back of his head with his free hand that contains his car keys.

 

“Harry thanks again for the pizza, you’re honestly one of-if not the best-person I’ve ever met.” The boy ducks down as if embarrassed by the admission so he simply waves the boy off.

 

“Don’t mention it; you’re turning out to be a really great assistant and hopeful friend. I don’t mind doing what I can. Just text me to let me know everything's okay alright?” Louis looks hesitant, like maybe he wants to say something but at the last second decides against it-instead he unlocks his car, puts the pizza in the back seat, and then strides up to Harry giving him a tight hug.

 

At first he doesn’t react because he wasn’t expecting this but then he quickly follows suit; wrapping large arms around a small frame. The hug lasts maybe a few seconds before they both pull apart.

 

“Right. Sorry if that was intrusive just wanted to show my thanks.” Harry waves him off again and then gives a smile before saying bye and walking to his car.

 

By the time he gets home, Charlotte traffic is horrible, he’s exhausted and decides to just make a sandwich. Carly is shocked to see him home so soon but enjoys having him there nonetheless. They don’t really talk about anything important, and he tries his hardest to ignore Carly’s eye roll as he goes to sleep at eight thirty; he also tries not to worry too much by the lack of text message from his blue eyed assistant, but fails. For the first time he goes to sleep with Louis on his brain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story. I'll probably update by the 13th.
> 
> Update: My computer refuses to work. This story won't be updated until I can access my work. Sorry for the delay and please stick with me.


	3. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. I had computer problems, but it's all fixed now. Hope you enjoy, comment if you do.
> 
> Love you all!!!!! Muah.

 

Louis feels fatigued by the time he enters his home with a large pizza in hand. His cell died on the way home and he can’t be assed to care at the moment because twin girls are swarming him at the door-talking over each other-as they grab for the food. Louis barely keeps his balance as the pizza gets taken from his grasp and a sheepish looking Niall is giving him a hug.

 

“You look so tired mate, I’m sorry.” He says earnestly and then pats Louis on the back as the boy groans and leans his head against his friends’ shoulder.

 

“I had to wake up an hour earlier to get the girls to school and it nearly made me late for work.” Louis explains as he runs a hand up and down his face-he feels near to tears and like the best friend he is, Niall understands this. Louis then looks up and suddenly feels bad for Niall. When the boy agreed to be Louis' best friend, all those years ago, he didn't sign up to being a babysitter as well. 

 

“Go take a shower and get changed, I’ll watch the girls a bit longer.” Louis sighs, silently thanking the gods for placing such a great person in his life, and nods his head as he takes himself up the stairs and to his en-suite. He revels in the way the hot water seems to wash his problems away and he stays under the water until his finger start to prune. Once out he changes into the softest pair of sweats he owns, along with a torn baggy shirt he had stolen from his ex a year ago.

 

The shirt no longer holds any value, it’s just comfy.

 

He makes his way downstairs and knows something is up immediately when he sees Niall make a mild panic face.

 

“Hey Lou, I made you some noodles.” Niall is holding a bowl of noodles in his hand and seems to have an apologetic expression on his face.

 

Louis rounds the corner, from the stairs, and heads further into the kitchen to see an empty pizza box and his mother laughing with his sister Lottie. Jay sees Louis is home and waves behind a pizza slice.

 

“Thanks for dinner boo.” She says and Louis actually feels his face getting hotter with anger. That was for the girls. It was for his youngest two siblings who can’t cook and it was for _him_. Not his mother. Harry generously gave him that pizza, he’s starving, and yet he hadn’t even had one single bite. Anger doesn’t even quite accurately describe what he is feeling. Furious maybe? Livid?

 

As if on cue Niall is rushing to his side with the noodles in hand and is running a soothing hand and down his back whispering for him to calm down. It’s not working.

 

“That pizza was for the twins and me. Why is it gone?” Louis questions as he pushes past his friend. Calmness be damned, he's out for blood.

 

“Well I picked Lottie up from practice and we saw the pizza so we helped ourselves. We would have asked but you were in the shower so long.” Jay responds with a nonchalant shrug. Louis sees red.

 

“So you just go and eat what you know you didn’t buy and is not for you? I haven’t had anything since lunch and that was a freaking salad. That pizza was not for you two.” Louis shouts and Lottie looks a bit guilty as she slinks away. Louis opens his mouth to say something else-something nasty-but then Niall is nudging him with his shoulder and pointing his head to the right where the twins are watching with round, wide eyes. Louis deflates at this and shakes his head as he takes the offered noodles. It's not the twins fault his mother is the worst. 

 

He turns his back and heads up to his room, where his friend is hot on his heels. They close and lock the door behind them and Louis slides down, on the floor, at the foot of the bed and holds back tears.

 

“I hate her.” He whispers and Niall leans he head on his shoulder and doesn’t respond. The best thing about Niall is that he knows when and when not to push. Louis angrily eats his noodles and vents for two more hours before Niall says he has to go home and get ready for school in the morning-he decided to take some class at a community college before transferring to a University next fall. Louis lets his friend go with a tight hug and promptly falls asleep forgetting all about texting his boss.

 

He wakes up far too early, and he knows it’s far too early because his alarm hasn’t rung yet and his mother is calling his name through the locked door. She’s now knocking on it loudly and shouting for him to wake up and take the girls to school. He peels a sleep coated eye open and barely manages to hold back the ‘fuck off’ that’s at the tip of his tongue. Instead he tells her politely to go away.

 

“I have work, can’t be late let the girls catch the bus.” Louis mumbles into his pillow. His mother knocks on the door again. He honestly doesn't see what's wrong with them taking the bus. He took the bus when he was young, there's nothing wrong with the bus system. Besides can't the same people who pick the twins up from school, pick them up to take them to school? It makes sense in Louis' mind.

 

“You know I hate the bus system, just get up and take them I have to get to work.” Louis murmurs a few curse words but doesn’t get up. He knows his mother hates the bus which is why she never let any of the Tomlinson clan take the public bus. Apparently bus drivers can’t be trusted.

 

“Not my children, not my fault. Let them take the bus.” Louis manages to shout out-which is impressive considering he’s already beginning to go back to his dream.

 

“How did I get stuck with such a selfish son? Just like your father. I can't wait until this rebellious teen phase is over.” Louis wants to smack her; he really does but he doesn’t. Instead he falls back to sleep and doesn’t wake again until his alarm tells him to do so and the house is eerie silent. All the girls must be on the way to school by now and he relishes in the quiet. He’s been thinking about moving out since his eighteenth birthday and now that he’s working the day might come a lot sooner than expected. This isn't just some 'teen phase' as his mom likes to call it. This is Louis being completely fed up with being taking advantage of; his mother never even asks anymore. She just demands and assumes Louis will do all of this stuff, and that's not fair. He shakes this thoughts away and starts on his routine to getting ready.

 

He gets ready fairly quickly, and as he heads into the kitchen he eyes the empty pizza box, that’s still on the kitchen counter, like it’s his enemy. He drives to Starbucks to get coffee and pastries and doesn’t check his phone until he’s in the elevator headed up to Harry’s office. He has a text from Niall, and one from Harry both asking if he’s okay. He groans after forgetting about Harry and manages to pocket his phone before scurrying into the office that he’s grown to know and love.

 

Harry is sitting in his office chair wearing a pair of black glasses that he quickly discards after seeing the boy enter the room. Louis holds up the two coffees and the bag and places them on the desk as he takes his seat. Harry is looking at him carefully, almost as if calculating him.

 

“I’m sorry about not texting you.” Louis opens as he pushes Harry’s drink and food in front of him. “My phone died and then I got into it with my mom and I was so mentally drained that I just went to sleep.” Harry gives him a sympathetic look before taking a sip of his offered coffee.

 

“Want to talk about it? I don’t have another meeting until ten.” Louis sighs and nibbles on his pastry. What Louis really wants is some weed. 

 

“The pizza you let me have yesterday, for the girls?” Harry nods and so he continues. “Well by the time I took a shower it was all gone with me having none of it.” Green eyes widen. “That’s because my mom came home while I was showering and thought it would be okay to eat something she knew wasn’t for her. Then justified it with some bullshit reason.” Louis seethes. He didn’t realize how angry he was until he had to repeat the events back just now. He's so angry his face actually feels hot. 

 

“That’s proper shitty.” Comes the reply and Louis can’t help but let out a small laugh at that. It is shitty.

 

“I was so hungry and my best friend had to make me noodles and listen to me angry cry for like two hours.” As if sensing the anger rebuilding inside of Louis, Harry does something unexpected and effectively changes the subject to lighten the mood.

 

“I remember after I watched Titanic for the first time I cried over a tub of ice cream for like three hours straight. When my sister came home judging me I panicked and said our aunt passed away and she grabbed a spoon and cried with me until my mom came home and I had to tell the truth. My sister is still angry with me over that.” Harry doesn’t even look ashamed which is why Louis isn’t shy about his loud cackle that engulfs the spacious room.

 

Louis laughs until his stomach muscles contract with pain and it’s only then does he settle down and take a sip of warm coffee.

 

“I don’t even care if that’s true or not-it made me feel better nonetheless.” He admits and a satisfied grin crosses red lips.

 

“Job well done then.” They eat in silence after that and Harry gives him a list of things he needs done today. Louis waves the man off when it’s almost ten o clock, reminds Harry about his four o clock meeting, and then sits in the big office chair already pulling out his mobile in order to turn on Pandora. He puts one of his headphones in his ears-leaving the other one out in case the phone rings-and then gets started on doing research for a potential client.

 

By the time noon hits he’s found a statute and three cases that could help the potential client, he’s scheduled two meetings, and has transcribed one audio recording.

 

Harry walks into the office with a large smile and Attorney Richard is right behind him along with Zayn. They all greet him and then Harry is nodding his head to signal lunch time.

 

They head down to the cafeteria and Louis gets two slices of pizza, a cup of fruit, and a small bag of chips. He eats every single bite and even finishes off Richard’s fries. No one judges him or says a single thing; they even include him in the conversation of law school-making sure they explain any terms Louis doesn’t understand. He can’t believe he’s lucked out on such a great job surrounded by wonderful people.

 

“So Louis this weekend I’m having a get together at my house, just a few attorneys and you’re more than welcome to attend.” Richard speaks out and for some reason Louis looks to Harry for silent permission. The elder gives a brief head nod and he finds himself quickly agreeing.

 

“If you’re sure I won’t be intruding…” He trails off when Richard waves a dismissing hand.

 

“Please not at all. All we do is watch movies, talk about sex, drink, scratch our balls, and gorge ourselves.” Richard explains and Zayn snorts.

 

“Sounds manly.” Louis teases.

 

“Oh there’s nothing manlier then a bunch of men watching Love Actually at eleven o clock on a Friday night.” Zayn says as he makes eye contact with Harry, who actively turns his head away from judging brown eyes.

 

“It’s a good movie.” The man finally defends and Louis can’t help but smile behind his drink.

 

“It is a good movie.” Louis assures and Harry grabs at his heart.

 

“See, a man after my own heart.” Harry shrieks and Louis giggles behind his hand.

 

“Adorable.” Louis tries not to blush after hearing Zayn say that; instead he takes a few more swallows until his bottle is empty. The rest of lunch is spent gossiping and then Harry and Louis head back to Harry’s office.

 

Harry is free the rest of the day, having rescheduled his four o clock, and spends the time doing various things he needs to catch up on like taking a multitude of calls. While Harry busy's himself with these tasks Louis finishes compiling a few notes into different piles and folders and explaining to Harry his new schedule for the week since a couple of people called to make some changes.

 

Five o clock rolls around quickly and Harry offers to take Louis to dinner again. Not ready to go back home Louis agrees and they settle on Japanese. There’s a place about a ten minute drive away so they get in there cars and drive there one behind the other. They get seated fairly quickly and make small talk as they eat.

 

Louis learns a lot about Harry. He learns that the elder likes to stick his tongue out before chewing his food. He learns that even though the man has been with his girlfriend since forever he’s no closer to actually marrying her and that she doesn’t seem to like that. He learns that the other really loves animals but can’t have any due to his girlfriend being allergic. Most importantly he learns that Harry is actually an incredible human being who deserves all the happiness in the world.

 

“Do we need to get your sisters something?” Harry asks thus breaking the boy out of his thoughts.

 

“I’m sure I can whip them up something if mom’s not home.” Louis assures.

 

“You cook?” Louis nods and stands as Harry places the paid bill on the table.

 

“I love cooking, kind of had to get used to doing it ever since mom decided to work double shifts every day.” Harry nods and goes to pat Louis on the shoulder. He then reaches in his pocket, pulls out his wallet, and grabs two twenty dollar bills before handing them to Louis.

 

“Please don’t stress yourself out again and just pick them up some food.” Louis quickly objects and hands the money right back but its’ useless.

 

“I can sympathize with your situation and I know you haven’t gotten your first check yet; please don’t think of this as a hand out or me feeling sorry for you. It’s a friend helping out a friend.” Louis wants to ask ‘are we actually friends?’ But he refrains. He feels like a kid getting money from his dad and wants to give back the money on that thought alone but knows he could really use the cash to get food for them.

 

“I feel like you’re giving me lunch money right now.” Louis admits as he pockets the money and he has to will himself to not look as young as he feels.

 

“Hey, none of that.” Harry quickly chastises him. “It’s the same thing I do for all my friends, so please don’t feel a certain type of way just because you’re a bit younger than me.” Louis nods and puts his hands in his pockets to grab his car keys.

 

“You really don’t care about my age?” He can’t help how small his voice sounds.

 

“Not at all, just a number right?” Louis gives a crooked smile but doesn’t respond back. He heads to his car and pauses at the opened door.

 

“Hey Harry, thanks for everything.” Harry has a look in his eyes that's undecipherable but he manages to say ‘no problem’ anyways before getting in his own vehicle and speeding away. Louis sends Niall a message telling him to come over so he can order food for him as a thank you and then heads on home.

 

The traffic isn’t as bad as usual and he gets home fairly quickly. The twins are home, and so are his other two siblings. He asks them what they want to eat and they settle on Chinese; so he orders enough dinner for his siblings, plus Niall and then waits for the food and his friend to arrive.

 

While waiting he sends off a text:

 

**_Thanks for the dinner Harry, you’re too kind._ **

 

He doesn’t have to wait but a moment before a reply comes:

 

_Harry: As if you wouldn’t do the same if the tables were turned._

 

Of course he would have but that doesn’t mean he isn’t appreciative anyways. He sends a tongue sticking out emoji along with the little angel and then plugs his phone on the charger. Niall arrives a few minutes before the food and after Louis pays, tips, and everyone eats him and Niall go upstairs to his room. Niall takes his book bag and places it on the ground before opening it and pulling out a large Statistic math book, a notebook, and a calculator.

 

Niall pouts at him cutely and Louis rolls his eyes in fond as he grabs the items from his friend. Louis has always been good at math, especially Statistics-it just comes natural to him.

 

“Alright what problems do you want me to do?” Louis has given up on ‘helping’ his friend with math. He tried tutoring once and that ended with them ignoring each other for a week straight after Louis got frustrated and called Niall stupid. So ever since then, and to protect their friendship, Louis simply does Niall’s math homework for him.

 

After Niall shows him what problems to do, and he does them, they sit on the bed and watch crap television.

 

“You know you can always spend the night at my house right?” Louis looks to his friend and nods-even though he didn’t think of that. He feels sorry for his sisters, sorry they have to do things on their own and that guilt is what keeps him at home. He wants to provide and take care of his sisters just not all the time.

 

“I think I might take you up on that offer actually. Maybe we can sneak some more of your moms left over booze.” Niall laughs and rolls off the bed as Louis gets up and gathers clothes for tomorrow and toiletries.

 

“Hey Lou, do you still have those panties I got you?” Louis rolls his eyes. Last year for Christmas Niall decided to get Louis a gag gift which consisted of women’s lace panties from Victoria secret. They’re black and have a cute little pink bow on the front of them. Louis was not amused.

 

“I often wonder how our friendship has survived.” Niall doesn’t respond just smiles as Louis finishes putting his items in a small bag that he keeps under his bed. He then goes and grabs his phone, charger, wallet, and keys before heading downstairs with a Niall following closely behind.

 

His mother isn’t home yet so he puts Lottie in charge and lets her know what’s going on. He gives her the left over change from Chinese and tells her to use it if need be for whatever reason,  or to order some food for his mother if there's enough left. Since Niall took an uber to his house, he gets in his own car and drives them to Niall’s which is only about fifteen minutes away including traffic.

 

Niall’s house is quiet and peaceful. Maura, Niall’s mother, is a tiny ball of energy and she waves at the boys behind a glass of red wine. They head to Niall’s room to drop the items off and then make their way downstairs to steal sips of wine from the opened bottle. After a few sips they both feel warm and giggly as they run upstairs ignoring Maura’s knowing looks.

 

Once in the bedroom Louis showers, changes into night clothes, and then gets in bed while Niall does the same.

 

“How do you like work?” Louis shifts to his left side, on the right side of the bed, so he’s facing away from Niall and towards the door.

 

“I love it.” He admits softly. “The work is insane but manageable, and the people are lovely.”

 

“You mean Harry is lovely.” Niall teases and Louis groans into his pillow but still nods his head.

 

“He is so sweet and his girlfriend sounds so annoying…” Louis frowns and Niall teases him in response.

 

“We should write a list ‘Ten Ways to Get your hot straight boss to fuck you’ we’d be millionaires in no time.” Louis groans behind his laughter.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Oi, am not.” Niall defends. “Think of how many young gay men would pay out of the ass to get their hands on something like that. I'm going to make that list for you whether you like it or not.” Louis rolls his eyes but doesn’t judge further because yes he would like a fairy godmother to come and show him the way to Harry’s heart.

 

“I’m not after what’s in his pants Niall, I just have a bit of a crush.” He admits and the room grows silent.

 

“You’re not going to pine though right?” Comes the concerned question and after a few deep breaths he responds.

 

“No. I’ve learned my lesson about getting too involved.” He can tell his friend is refraining from commenting more, and he appreciates it. They continue breathing in silence until they drift off to sleep.

 

∞

 

The rest of week goes by smoothly, as far as work goes. He and Harry have sort of adopted this routine where Louis brings breakfast and Harry pays for dinner. Zayn, having gotten a lot more comfortable around Louis, has started blatantly flirting with him just so the boy can blush. It’s harmless really. Then there’s Jay. She and Louis talk as little as possible, but he can see the bags under her eyes and so he tries to be a lot more tolerable than normal. She doesn’t comment on his attitude change but he hopes she appreciates it anyways.

 

It’s now Friday night and Louis is regretting everything; and by everything he means ever meeting Niall. You see as he was getting ready Niall had come into his room claiming he finally made a list on how to get Harry to want him. The first thing on the list was to **Seduce Boss** : apparently you do that by finding out boss' said kinks and then subtly exploiting them. Which leads to why Louis hates Niall-because his friend, lovely, suggested that he wears the panties to the get together tonight to see if it gets a reaction out of Harry.

 

Louis, being the stupid person he is, agreed and now here he is knocking on the door to Richard’s house wearing tight jeans and fucking ladies lace underwear that keeps tickling his balls. He hates Niall with a passion. He’s actually planning on taking out his phone and sending a rude gesture to his friend when the door opens and a tipsy looking Richard is standing there with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand and a wide smile on his face.

 

“Louis!!” Comes the slurred response. The door gets opened wider and he walks on in, slightly relieved at the welcoming sight. It’s only Liam, Zayn, Harry, Richard, and Luke in attendance. As soon as you walk into the home the living room is to the right and straight ahead, to the left, are the stairs and then the kitchen appears to be straight ahead and to the right-connecting to the living room.

 

Louis walks into the carpeted room and waves shyly at all the men who are sipping cups filled with god knows what. The living room looks nice though. There's a large leather brown sofa with a sectional and two love seats to match. There’s a large screen television posted up on the wall above the fire place that faces towards the couches, and there’s an adorable little white cat fast asleep in the corner of the room.

 

Harry is the first to stand up, swaying a little as he does, and goes to embrace Louis is a tight and warm hug. Louis resists the urge to smell curls and instead pats his boss on the back two times before stepping away.

 

“I hope I’m not too late.” He decides to say and everyone is quick to shake their head ‘no.’

 

“Not at all man, we simply came over after work.” Zayn explains and Louis nods and he’s ushered into the kitchen.

 

“This is my kitchen.” Obviously. “I made some lasagna so help yourself, there’s also massive amounts of pizza, some wings, and Harry brought over donuts.” Louis rubs his stomach because he wants a bit of everything. “On the counter we have tequila, Jack, and Harry here brought over three bottles of Moscato because apparently he only sips wine.” Richard teases and Harry shouts a response from the living room leaving Louis a smiling mess. He's so endeared at his boss it hurts. 

 

“I do know you’re underage so if you don’t feel comfortable drinking around us old farts I have water and juice in the fridge.” Richard whipsers so the other's won't hear and Louis appreciates the offer but then wrinkles his nose at the thought of not fitting in. He's about to respond but stops the words from escaping as a smiles crossing his lips instead upon seeing Harry enter the kitchen-hand on his hip.

 

“Who are you calling old Richard? He can drink if he wants, we won’t tell.” Harry suggests, which means Richard didn't whisper quietly at all. Louis nods with a smile and goes to pour himself a cup of Moscato. It’s sweet and delicious, better than Arbor Mist, and it doesn’t burn going down his throat. Instead it leaves him feeling warm and tingly all over and his takes a few more sips before refilling his cup and turning to look at a smirking Harry.

 

“Not your first drink is it?” Louis ducks his head and blushes.

 

“I’m so glad none of you have children.” Luke shouts from the couch. “Stop encouraging underage drinking-especially since you all are lawyers.” He sounds serious but there’s a smile on his face to show he’s kidding.

 

“Oh hush Luke, I distinctly remember Zayn smoking from his bong like thirty minutes ago and you were right with him.” Richard announces and Luke turns his head to the television after presenting the elder with his middle finger.

 

“Do you smoke?” Comes the question being directed at him, by his boss, and Louis distracts himself with putting three pizza slices in the microwave before answering. The truth is he tried smoking once and he about died.

 

“I’ve tried it once.” He answers honestly.

 

“I never would have touched the stuff if it wasn’t for Mr. Pothead in the room.” Harry points to Zayn as he responds and Louis chuckles at that. It’s easy with these guys-he feels apart of them and not like some little kid with no life experience.

 

The microwave dings and he goes to get his pizza along with his drink and then follows Harry and Richard back to the living room. The coffee table is a bit too far for him to reach, if he sits on the couch, so he decides to sit on the floor instead-which just so happens to be right beside Harry, who decides to sit on the floor and join him.

 

“We were just about to pick the first movie but seeing as how you’re our newest guest you should do the honors.” Liam says kindly and Louis shrugs but quickly agrees. There are about twenty or more videos laid out in front of him, not too far away, so instead of getting up he crawls to them oblivious to the fact that his shirt had slid up, revealing his panties, and that his butt is directly in his boss' face.

 

He continues searching for a video when he hears an awkward cough come from behind him. He turns to look, over his shoulder, and immediately flushes a crimson red at the position he’s in. His ass is literally in Harry’s face and the elder looks to be in a sort of pained daze.

 

“You uh, have a lovely rear end.” Harry says awkwardly whilst Zayn cackles.

 

“Rear end? What are you an old women from the fifties?” Harry flicks his friend off then goes back to the view in front of him. Louis wants to die.

 

“Are you seriously just now noticing how good his ass looks?” Richard asks like its so obvious Louis’ butt is attractive.

 

“I don’t make it a habit at looking at random butts, but now that it’s in front of my face I can’t help but admire it.” Admire. Harry admires his ass. That’s enough for Louis to just die and float away to the clouds.

 

“Uh thank you.” Louis finally says, after having to remind himself that he needs air to breathe.

 

“I kind of want to touch it right now. Oh god I feel like Zayn.”

 

“Hey you dick!” Zayn throws a crust at Harry’s head and the man doesn’t even flinch.

 

“Hey are you wearing panties?” Richard asks and Louis quickly sits down and hides his face behind his hands-dying would be a much easier fate than dealing with this embarrassment. Once he dies, he's going to haunt Niall until his friend joins him in the afterlife.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, that’s fucking hot.” Zayn admits but Louis doesn’t peel his hands away yet.

 

“My friend Niall dared me to wear them.” Louis lies smoothly as he finally chances looking at the room. No one seems to be judging him, they all actually look interested.

 

“What kind are they?” Liam asks and bless Liam for having such a soothing voice.

 

“Black lace with a pink bow.” He says quietly and then looks over beside him and nearly dies-he’s actually having a hard time breathing because Harry is lazily stroking himself through his jeans, eyes low and heavy.

 

“Mmm, tell me more.” Harry says as he closes his eyes.

 

“Are you touching yourself you pervert?” Luke asks with a laugh.

 

“I haven’t had sex in like three months let me have this!” Harry complains and Louis actually laughs out loud at this-brash and unashamed.

 

“God I remember the first time I had sex, didn’t even know where the hole was.” Richard admits out the blue. “Was probably like thirteen.”

 

“My first time was when I was about seventeen, had a threesome at a college party I had snuck into with my older sister.” Zayn admits. “And I knew exactly where all the holes were.” Richard makes a jerking off hand gesture in response.

 

“I lost my virginity at fifteen to the girl across the street and I was so scared I came in exactly three minutes.” Liam states next. The room laughs at this. “It was horrible, she said it takes longer to make Ramen Noodles than it did for me to come.” Zayn is nearly in tears down and his head is thrown back as he laughs at Liam.

 

“Well my first time was lovely. Carly and I did the whole romantic thing with flowers and music and candles while her parents were away. I assure you I lasted a lot longer than three minutes.” Liam shrugs at Harry's response; doesn’t seem the least bit embarrassed.

 

“My wife and I waited until we were married to have sex so I lost mine at twenty and it was sweet we were both virgins and learned together.” Richard coos at Luke while Harry wags his brows.

 

“Are you sure she was a virgin?” Zayn teases and Luke smacks him in the arm.

 

“Of course." Luke turns to Louis. "What about you Louis? Virgin?” Louis shakes his head and brushes his hair from his face-he feels very small all of a sudden.

 

“Nah lost mine a few months ago on my eighteenth.”

 

“Aww, are you still with them then?” Liam asks oblivious to Harry who is now rocking a pretty surly scowl.

 

“No, he um actually broke up with me in February right after he proposed to the girlfriend I didn’t know he had.” Liam looks so sad after hearing this.

 

“Men are scum, literal scum.” Richard spits out. Luke nods his head in agreement.

 

“Isn’t it kind of early to be getting engaged; aren’t they a bit young, or is he older?” Liam then proceeds to ask. Harry turns his entire body to Louis then-like he’s preparing himself for Louis to divulge this information.

 

“He’s a bit older than me yah.” He decides to respond but Harry isn’t having it.

 

“How old is he hmm?” Harry hums nonchalantly. Louis feels like punching his boss in the ribs.

 

“He was twenty when we met, and I was fifteen.” Gasps fill the room; Louis sulks.

 

“Like did he just turn twenty and was nineteen or….” Luke tries to question.

 

“Like his birthday was in March and he turned twenty one.” He admits softly watching as Harry’s frown deepens.

 

“That’s like…” Luke trails off and Louis shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I know what you guys are thinking…” He purposefully looks to Harry at that. “But it wasn’t rape. He never took advantage and we didn’t have penetrative sex until I was eighteen.”

 

“But...” Liam opens his mouth to say something but Louis stops him by waving a DVD in the air.

 

“Hey, let’s watch Grease yeah?” Richard looks like he wants to fight but concedes as he stands up to get the film.

 

Before the film starts the room is disturbingly quiet, to the point Louis can practically hear what they are thinking. He’s grateful, however, when Harry tugs at his arm asking him to stand up.

 

“Lou and I are going to get more food and refreshments; anyone want anything?” Liam wants another slice of lasagna and Luke wants a beer. Zayn reaches for his bong as Louis follows Harry into the kitchen where’s he’s pulled to a corner.

 

“Hey I didn’t mean to be so intrusive back there but it just pains me to think about someone taking advantage of a child.” Harry says kindly.

 

“I know but I’m not a child and I can’t help but enjoy older men Harry.” Louis responds back embarrassed.

 

“You’re not a child anymore Louis but when he approached you, you were.” Louis looks down at his fingers. “Tell me something Louis, did he approach you or the other way around?”

 

“I was standing by the wall and he approached me with a drink and a joke-said he didn’t like seeing me standing all alone in a room filled with stuffy old people.” Louis explains.  "He never treated me like a kid, and we talked on the phone all the time-I was always up at the job seeing him or we would go to his place. I mean it didn’t seem like I was prey."

 

“Can you see why I’m concerned though? You barely look legal now and that’s three years later I can’t imagine how young you looked at fifteen. He had to know or suspect you were underage and he still approached you that’s why I’m angry.” Louis thought about it and the man was right. His ex-boyfriend had pursued him. He approached Louis and made the first move knowing Louis was young and underage. At the time Louis felt honored that an older guy was showing interest in him.

 

At the time Louis felt flattered and he was enthralled in being secret boyfriends. He never once thought that maybe he was being manipulated; that maybe his ex-boyfriend had a thing for younger guys and wanted to experiment with someone willing. Of course he waited to have sex with Louis, he was getting sex on the regular from his girlfriend all the while he got to satisfy his gay kink with a cute boy who was willing to do anything for him. Then when he had his fill, he discarded Louis like the nothing he is.

 

Louis suddenly feels angry; he feels betrayed, disgusted and hurt. He also feels unclean, and stupid. He backs away from Harry and blinks a few times. He’s going to cry.

 

“I think I’m going to go home…”

 

“Oh no, Louis I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pushed. Please stay, we’ll talk about something else.” Louis shakes his head and pushes his boss away. He goes back into the living, Harry hot on his trail, and waves to the guys who are all looking straight ahead as if they weren’t eavesdropping-except Zayn who’s still in his own little world surrounded by his bong.

 

“I’m going to head on home guys, thanks for having me.” Louis announces and Zayn lifts his head up and frowns.

 

“Why are you leaving?” All of the men give Zayn a look and it just makes the man even more confused because he’s the only one who didn’t over hear the conversation.

 

“I’m just tired is all, and yeah. I’ll see you guys on Monday.” Louis' proud that his voice doesn't crack as he responds. Richard goes to walk him to the door, a knowing look on his face.

 

“I’m sorry Louis.” Harry whispers and Louis just shrugs because if he opens his mouth again he’ll cry. As he leaves out the door he hears Liam whispering what went down to Zayn and he honestly doesn’t care what they think of him or what they say because right now he just needs his best friend and a clear head. He calls Niall to inform him he’s on the way to the boys’ house and he prides himself in making it to Niall’s driveway before breaking down.

 

Sometimes being in the dark, in denial, is a lot safer than reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on December 25th


	4. Harry

Harry is not sulking.

 

“Stop sulking.” Harry frowns at his friends’ intrusion on his alone time. He turns his head to the left, away from Zayn, so he can glare in peace. 

 

“”M not sulking.” He mumbles-a pout firmly placed on his lips. It's true though, he's not sulking it's just the fact that he has a lot on his mind right now which is leaving his brows in a furrowed state. 

 

“Of course not, you’re simply pouting, while staring at the door, for your health.” Harry doesn’t dignify that with a verbal response-instead he gives Zayn a middle finger before turning his attention back to the wall. _No_ _t_ the door no matter what Zayn says.

 

He is old enough that he can admit that he is a _bit_ worried this morning. Granted he has every right to be slightly considered given the fact that it’s Monday morning and Louis has not yet shown up to work yet; nor did he respond to any of Harry’s text over the weekend. So yes, he is a tad concerned, not at all sulking, but he has every right to be. You see,he and Louis are now friends; worrying over your mates is a totally normal thing to do. Harry worries over his friends all the time.

 

“He hasn’t shown up yet Zayn, maybe he’s still upset. I upset him.” Zayn rolls his eyes like the best, and caring, friend he is.

 

“He’s supposed to be here at nine." Zayn glances down at his watch while he comments. "It’s just turned one past nine so please stop pouting.” His friend tries to soothe him, even though he’s doing it in a very rude manner. “Also, you have no idea if you upset him or not; but even if you did all you can do is apologize while explaining to him where you’re coming from.” Harry lifts his head up to cast his friend a warning glare.

 

Of course Zayn has figured it out; of course he knows that Harry has a deep rooted hatred for his own father because of how manipulative the man was-but _still._  It’s not like he wants to talk about this now, or ever.

 

Harry’s about to voice this when the door opens, in running a flustered looking Louis who's holding a bag of Burger King in his right hand. He’s wearing blue jeans with a plain t shirt-which is not work attire-while rocking the bed bed hair look.

 

The boy stops when he eyes land onto Zayn; the boy making a startled 'oh' face before snapping back into motion, walking to one of the chairs to sit down.

 

“I’m sorry for being late, am I interrupting anything or??” He trails off while looking between the two elders.  _Just ignoring how much I hate my father for damaging me,_ Harry thinks bitterly.

 

“Not at all, Zayn was just getting to work.” Harry gives his mate a pointed look. Zayn raises a brow, smirk on his face, but concedes as he leaves with a mock salute. With a sigh Harry leans back in his chair, trying to pretend that there isn't an awkward silence consuming the room. He takes a massive bite out of his sausage biscuit before turning his gaze back to a quiet looking Louis, who's cheeks are full of food. 

 

“So…” They both chime in unison, leaving the two of them to chuckle thus ruining the awkward bubble. Louis gestures for Harry to continue speaking so the elder takes the offer.

 

“I want to say sorry.” Louis is already shaking his head but Harry quickly continues speaking as he runs a hand through his curls. “My father was very manipulative-still is-and instead of dealing with my issues, which I probably never will, I transferred how I felt around him to how I thought you should’ve felt in regards to your ex. I’m sorry for that. I pushed too hard which was unfair.”

 

“I just needed to think through some things, on my own, is all." Louis starts messing around with his napkin as he speaks. "I didn’t mean to ignore your text or anything but I was with Niall all weekend, he took my phone from me, and…yeah.” Harry nods his understanding.  _At least it explains the outfit Louis' wearing, probably didn't have time to change._

 

“Are you alright now though?” Harry chances asking. The boy shrugs.

 

“I’m okay, I think; I was just really angry at first but then I was sad.” Louis takes a pause before continuing. “Niall had me imagine how I would feel if a twenty-year-old man, or girl, were to pursue Lottie which really made me think. I would be wondering why this person was so interested in someone who couldn’t even get their license yet, someone so young they couldn’t even get into a club or have a sleep over without permission; who barely stopped needing a babysitter.”

 

Harry is about to respond when the boy bites on his bottom lip while finishing his rant. 

 

“Then I got angry at the thought because that’s a bit sick innit? Like somehow my ex prayed on me because I was young and a bit naive…”

 

“Older people can still be manipulated and prayed on, it has nothing to do with age.” Harry rushes out before he can be stopped.

 

“I know that, it’s just” Louis looks really frustrated now, like he’s having trouble explaining his thoughts. Harry wants to help, so he tells Louis to slow down while taking his time. “I really enjoy older men, always have and probably always will. I know that when I go to the club older men like me, like me teasing them and its fun; I just never had to be faced with the realization that sometimes I’m not always in control. That not every man is a good guy and that I could have been hurt.”

 

Harry nods sadly because he understands.

 

“Growing up sheltered can be harder than some people think. You aren’t exposed to harsh realities or the cruelty of mankind; leaves you a bit vulnerable in a way.” Harry responds from personal experience.

 

“Exactly." Louis points as he says. "Like what if my ex had convinced me to go somewhere with him in private and then he hurt me? My mom would never have known where I was-only Niall. That’s bloody terrifying to think about.” Harry nods, thinking about how many young people lie to their family members so they can date someone older in private. He wonders how careful they are, if they're in any danger. It's a dangerous world out there. 

 

“I want you to know that there’s nothing wrong with liking older men." Harry lets Louis know. "If both parties are fully consenting, and eligible to be consenting, to a relationship then I’m all for it. I’m also sorry your relationship ended so shitty, couldn’t have been easy.” Louis responds by plastering on an obvious fake smile. 

 

“Enough of the depressing stuff Harold; you have a meeting in fifteen minutes which means you should probably pee before leaving.” A startled sound, that can be described as a cackle, escapes Harry's lips without his consent.

 

“That’s true, I’ll see you for lunch right?” Louis waves the elder off, as he collects their trash. Harry leaves, quickly heading to his meeting. When he walks in Zayn is already discussing bar prep so any attorney's wanting to move to GA can take the GA state bar in order to get their license to practice. The meeting drags on, consisting of Harry merely going through the motions of being present physically, but not mentally. He can't help it, his mind just keeps drifting off to Louis, and his own childhood. He grew up very sheltered, didn’t really know much besides school work, studying, and his family. His dad monitored his every move from birth; controlled his actions before he knew what being controlled was. There’s a quote that says 'control a man's mind and you'll never worry about his actions." Oh how that is so true.

 

Harry has always been smart; he’s prided himself on his brilliance since he can remember-going back as far as five years old when he would read stories to his parent’s before going to bed. Given how smart he was you would think he would have been smart enough to see, or understand, what his father was doing-who his father truly was; but Harry was also naive. Terribly so. 

 

Des Styles was not a good man. He pretended to be a great man, taking his son places while making his son keep ‘secrets’. He would take Harry to a house outside of town, almost three times a week. Five-year-old Harry would read and play with toys or watch television downstairs with his little juice box, and plate of snacks, all the while his father was upstairs taking care of ‘business’-whatever that meant.

 

After his father was done Harry would get in the car so they could drive home; the same routine happening weekly for years. When Harry turned seven, and grew more curious, Des would tell his son that going to this place was their ‘secret’ and that if he loved Des he would lie if Anne asked where they really were-so he did. He lied to his mom, even though a part of him knew it was wrong, for his dad. The thing was, even though he knew lying was wrong he still felt a bit proud that his dad was asking him to keep this secret. He felt like a 'big boy,' who belonged in some private society or something. 

 

Being a part of the 'society' was a lot less fun when his parents got a divorce, when Harry was nine. Harry remembers the day perfectly well, because it was the day Des told Harry to lie to the lawyers; say his dad was a faithful, and great, man-who never took him to houses while he cheated. Harry did as he was told because Des pleaded, practically convinced Harry that if he didn’t say these things then the man would get in a lot of trouble-said that if he did get in trouble it would be all Harry's fault. Manipulation at its finest is what it was. Granted Harry had no idea what cheating was, other than you shouldn't do it on a test, nor did he fully understand or appreciate what his father was doing all those years. He never knew his father was taking him along to an undisclosed house so he could cheat while using Harry as an alibi.

 

Alibi. That’s what Harry was-a fucking alibi, and because Harry went along with the lie his mother was left with a few thousand dollars as a settlement instead of half of Des' fortune (which she would have gotten since Des breached the prenup). He didn’t fully grasp this until ten years old when he watched his mum struggle to even put food on the table, much less pay all the bills. They had to move to a small apartment, where Anne worked two jobs just to keep afloat. Things finally evened out after Anne met Robin, but Harry's never gotten over his guilt-despite Anne, and Gemma, both reassuring him that nothing was his fault.  

 

“Shake it off man.” A raspy voice whispers to him, forcing him out of his thoughts. Harry blinks, taking a sip of water before pasting on a smile; pretending to be engaged in the rest of the meeting.  

 

“…and there’s nothing else for me to add except that the investors, for the new firm to be built, are coming in next month. Also, Zayn, you and Harry, are scheduled to view the building site of the Atlanta firm in a couple of weeks.” Harry blinks harder as he tries to come up with something to say but is at a loss for words-his mind having wondered too far to pay attention.

 

“That sounds great Amy, thank you.” Zayn speaks up to say. The man smiles to Amy before turning concerned eyes to Harry, silently asking if everything's okay. Harry gives a mini thumbs up. 

 

“Since we are opening a branch in Atlanta, have we decided if we want to add another area of law to this practice?” Harry tunes back in to ask. So far the firms all deal with Criminal Law, Bankruptcy Law, Corporate Law, Intellectual Property Law, and Family Law. Harry and Zayn have both wanted to expand the firms’ legal areas and now seems like the perfect time to do just that.

 

“We can get a team together to find out what the greatest issues in the downtown and surrounding areas of Atlanta are then get that back to you.” Harry nods at his eager employee.

 

“That’s it for today.” Zayn dismisses the meeting. Harry finishes his water quickly before trying to scurry out of the boardroom before he can get stopped. Zayn is quicker, which is hardly unfair, trapping him in a corner-waiting till everyone else leaves before he closes, and locks, the door. 

 

“So…” Harry rubs his nose as he trails off. 

 

“Can I get away with lying?" Harry chances asking. Zayn crosses his arms while giving Harry a deadpan expression. Harry frowns in response. "Fine. So I apologized to Louis just before the meeting, which got us talking about things, which got me thinking about my dad. That's why I was distracted, it's not that big of a deal." He finally admits while trying to get away from a calculating gaze.

 

“Look I’m not going to push but maybe you should deal with your anger.” Zayn is trying not to aggravate him, which he appreciates, really he does-it’s just, he rather not think about it anymore. Zayn’s eyes soften after noticing Harry’s prolonged silence. “Alright then I’m getting nowhere, I know when to stop poking a bear.” Harry snorts as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Why don’t we discuss our Atlanta trip instead?” Harry offers  as they start walking to Harry’s office.

 

“Well we both don’t need to go, someone has to man the fort down here.” Harry nods his head in agreement at the suggestion, frowning as he thinks about who is going to go. Realistically it should be Zayn since he’s single, meaning he doesn't have a nagging girlfriend who will complain to him about ‘always traveling and never being home.’

 

“Maybe you should go.” Harry offers, watching as Zayn pulls a disapproving face.

 

“Okay so don’t be mad but...I kind of talked to your cousin and…” Zayn doesn't get to finish his sentence before Harry's eyes widen in horror.

 

“NO, NO, absolutely not. Zaynnnn.” Harry whines through a pout as he stands in the middle of the hall.

 

“Just hear me out Haz.” Zayn pleads, hands up in mock surrender. The pout doesn’t leave Harry's lips. “She misses you.”

 

“I still can’t grow facial hair because of that weird concoction she put on my face when I was nineteen. Never again!” Zayn fights a laugh which makes Harry glare harder.  _The betrayal._

 

“She’s not doing the beauty school dropout thing, she’s doing the producing for a radio thing and you know it. She wants to see you ever since I told her about Atlanta." Zayn giggles as he speaks. "She got all proper excited like, what was I supposed to do?"

 

"I don't know, maybe not tell her about Atlanta?" Harry screethes. "Why do you even talk to her? I don't even talk to her. Why do you have her number?" Harry is outraged.

 

"She messaged me on facebook complaining about how you never visit." Zayn bites his lip to stop from laughing. Harry is going to put Nair in Zayn's shampoo. Harry wants to cry. He doesn’t hate his cousin it’s just she’s a bit-extra. She likes to dye her hair a different color every month, she likes to talk really fast, wear outdated clothes, and most importantly she single handedly enabled Harry from growing facial hair-thus he tries to avoid her whenever possible.

 

“I hate you Zayn, I really do. Such a dick.” He murmurs in response. “A massive dick.” He practically shouts as they head into his office. Louis looks at the two of them and grins.

 

“We talking about massive dicks huh?” He teases.

 

“Mmhm, would you like to see?” Zayn flirts back, making Louis blush a bit while licking his lips. Harry thinks his eyes might roll out of his head he rolls them so hard.

 

“How big of a dick are you packing exactly?” Comes the cheeky response. Louis even has the audacity to stare at Zayn's crotch while speaking. Harry suddenly can’t breathe. Louis is like his tiny son, he’s not supposed to talk about dicks nor flirt with people like Zayn. Louis should be going to church, or talking about chastity belts. 

 

“Heeyyyy no flirting you two.” Harry decides to put a stop to it as he takes a seat in his chair.

 

“Why, jealous?” Zayn questions.

 

“Yeah I am. Don’t want my personal assistant, and new friend, to fall victim to the likes of you.” Zayn sticks his tongue out, at Harry comment, like the child he is. Louis' giggle gives Harry an idea.

 

“Hey Louis I have an idea; why don’t you go to Atlanta with me?” Harry decides to ask, because if Harry has to go to Atlanta he certainly won’t be suffering alone. Louis’ eyes widen; he also looks a bit flustered which confuses Harry slightly.

 

“The trip coming up? I thought it was going to be either you are Zayn going? I only booked a room for one.” Louis now looks confused.

 

“Harry here doesn’t want to be alone when he meets up with his cousin.”

 

“Oh taking me to meet the family? Already?” Louis teases easily, leaning forward while giving Zayn an exaggerated wink. Zayn smiles.

 

“You caught me.” Harry deadpans.

 

“Why don’t you want to be alone with your cousin?” Comes the next question.

 

“Because she’s crazy; like not certifiable, but pretty damn close I’m sure.” Harry mumbles. Zayn does laugh now.

 

“Harry’s just grumpy because he blames her on his inability to grow facial hair.” Louis raises questioning brows. “She thought she was going to be the next big thing as far as hair styling goes and put some weird mixture on Harry’s face. He hasn’t grown hair there since.” Zayn explains with a smirk.

 

“Did she put it everywhere then because I’ve seen your legs Harry and you’re pretty bare?” Louis continues to tease.

 

“Heyyy.” Harry whines because-no fair. “I have hair on my legs.”

 

“Actually Harry here waxes.” Zayn tells. If looks could kill the man would be dead.

 

“Shush you.” Harry waves him off. “It was one time.”

 

“One time too many you mean.” Harry throws a balled up piece of paper at his traitorous friend, in retaliation.

 

“Alright then if you really grow hair let’s see your nips then.” Harry covers his nipples, over his chest, and gaps at the words coming from his assistant.

 

“Why do I need to show my nips? You show your nips!” Louis shrugs at the command, quickly lifting up his shirt to show a smooth stomach with a happy trail.

 

“Cute.” Harry murmurs at the same time Zayn says “twink.”

 

“If you think that’s cute you should see what the other end looks like.” The boy says with a wink. Harry feels like an affronted mother right now.

 

“Louis!!” Harry tries to chastise.

 

“Please show and tell!!!!” Zayn all but pleads. Zayn leans closer to Louis, eyeing the boy up and down to the point Harry has to snap his fingers before Zayn pops a boner.

 

“Stop corrupting my assistant you heathen.” Harry demands. "You leave my poor assistant alone Zayn." Zayn laughs as he finally walks out the room.

 

Louis is still laughing when Harry wags a finger in his face.

 

“You need to keep clothes on at all times when Zayn is around.” He demands. Louis grabs his finger and cutely wiggles it before sticking his tongue out at the man. Harry makes an aborted grunt noise before going back to his chair. More often times than not, Louis reminds him of an adorable kitten.

 

“I like teasing Zayn, he’s so easy.” Comes the response followed by a knowing smirk.

 

“Oh you have no idea….” Harry trails off as he goes to stand and stretch. He ignores the way Louis’ eyes travel the area of his stomach that can be seen when his shift lifts up.

 

“You have nice abs.” Louis says distractedly leaving Harry to chuckle as he snaps his fingers in his assistant’s face.

 

“Don’t let Zayn hear you say that, he gets jealous easily.” Harry warns while the boys shrugs.

 

“Harry darling you know you are the only one for me.” Louis teases in a mock sultry voice that leaves Harry to cackle.

 

“I thought I was the only one for you?” Harry lifts his head up to see Richard enter the room, his suit jacket hanging off his shoulder.

 

“Oh Richard!!” Louis shouts, rushing to stand so he can hug the man. “You’re the only for me as well.” Harry smirks from his chair.

 

“You seem to have a lot of favorites Louis.” Harry taunts.

 

“I’m a very personable person. Don’t judge me.” Louis sniffs. The elder man rolls his eyes as he gets up to slap hands with his fellow attorney.

 

“What’s going on man?” Harry questions. Richard groans in response, rubbing his head against Harry’s shoulder.

 

“I met a girl last night and I thought she was the one but then…” He groans through a  fake sob, which leaves Harry a giggling mess as he tries to fake being sympathetic.

 

“Please tell me she didn’t have a dick…” Louis gasps from the chair, he’s near tears at how Richard is acting.

 

“No, well I mean I don’t know I didn’t get that far…” Richard pauses to make Harry hold him. “She just started farting at the table.” Louis is full on laughing now which isn't helping because Harry is trying to contain his own laugh. “I would have let one slide but she just kept on going and then proceeded to pretend like they weren’t coming from her. I had my mouth open man.”

 

Louis is of no help. He’s pretty much dying over there leaving Harry just hold his friend while patting the attorney on the back.

 

“Well what goes in must come out.” Harry tries. Richard frowns.

 

“That makes no sense. I’m going to Zayn, at least he’ll cuddle me.” Richard sniffs some more and then waves his goodbye before leaving. Harry turns around to notice a very red Louis.

 

“Well, I would like to say that never happens but I would be lying.” And it’s true. Harry’s attorneys have managed to get themselves in the weirdest situations.

 

“I’m suddenly looking forward to adulthood. Apparently nothing changes.” Harry smiles and nods as he gently pats the boy on the shoulder.

 

“You have no idea.” Harry comments. “Ready for lunch?” Louis quickly agrees so the two of them can head down to the cafeteria.

 

∞

 

Harry sighs as he gets out of the shower. Carly is rolling her hair on the edge of the bed while watching some show on HGTV. She’s a real estate agent but she does design stuff in her spare time for fun, so she enjoys watching HGTV for ideas. She notices Harry put on some sweats and then sighs.

 

“When are we going to have sex?” Harry can’t see her, as she speaks, but he assumes she’s rolling her eyes.

 

“Don’t make it sound so much like a chore.” He deadpans as he goes to comb out his curls so they won’t tangle when he sleeps.

 

“I’m just saying Harry…” She trails off. Harry doesn’t feel the need to hear the rest of her sentence.

 

“Well I’m tired so if we have sex let’s do it now.” He offers with a smile because he _is_ horny, even though he's a bit limp right now. He's not sure when his girl friend stopped getting him hard at first sight. It's just the longer they're together the more Harry has to actually  _try_ to get any sort of arousal going. He appreciates how beautiful his girlfriend is but he doesn't stand for her. It reminds Harry of when he was hanging out by Zayn's lake house a few summers ago. They were out all day to the point Harry didn't even realize it was late until it was dark. One moment it was day, then dusk, then dark, and he didn't even notice-too caught up in the moment of living life. That's how it feels with his girlfriend, like he's just going through the motions without really realizing all the passion is gone. 

 

“Now who’s making it seem like a chore?” She replies with attitude but there’s a snort in her response as well.

 

Harry sighs as he gets under the covers. He reaches over to his left to make sure his mobile is plugged up before checking his messages-smiling when he sees a text from Louis. It’s a picture of a drunk Niall passed out on a bed with a dick drawing plastered onto the side of his pale face. Carly raises a brow at his laughter.

 

“Louis sent me a photo of something he did to his friend.” He responds with a puff of laughter, only to sigh when he notices her sighing.

 

“What?” He questions. She gives him this look that says he should already know what has her so bothered.

 

“Nothing.” She lies.

 

“When you say nothing, do you really mean _nothing?_ Or do you really mean ‘everything?’ Because I’ve grown to know that there’s a difference.” She huffs but stops putting rollers in her hair to turn to Harry.

 

“You spend more time at work, and with your friends, than you do with me." She begins. "They get more of a reaction out of you than I do now a days. We don’t even have dinner together except once a week-if that. Then when we do have alone time you’re always tired or on your phone talking with the same people you see every day.” It’s not that she’s wrong, but he’s also not sure how to respond without sounding like a dickhead. He likes his friends, it’s relaxing for him to be with them to wind down. He's an extrovert, he gets his energy from being surrounded by those he loves. Not to be heartless but more and more when he's with Clary all she does is aggravate him. 

 

“I can’t deny your claims." He settles on saying. He'd rather keep the peace. "I understand where you’re coming from, so I’ll try to do better.” He relents. She seems satisfied but by the way she bites her lip he knows that she has more to say so he makes a gesture for her to continue.

 

“Well, I was just wondering why not take me to Atlanta with you? That way we can have a mini getaway.” Harry pulls a face as he mulls this over. If he does take her he’ll have to spend time with his crazy cousin but at least he’ll get a lot of sex; he’ll also have to tell Louis, he can no longer attend. If he doesn’t take her, and takes Louis, he’ll have an excuse to ignore his cousin on top of the fact that he’ll get to have fun with his new assistant. He mentally weighs sex over no cousin and fun.

 

“Why don’t we plan a different getaway trip to take?” He offers instead. His right hand works just fine.

 

“Whatever, at least I tried.” She goes to get up but Harry grabs her by the arm and pulls her back to the bed.

 

“Hey don’t frown.” He nudges her with his nose and keeps doing that until she’s giggling and standing up begging for him to stop. Now that she’s pleased he lets go so she can go into the bathroom. He looks back at his phone to see two more pictures of Niall, who now is awake and, trying to scrub the marker off his face. Harry laughs to himself while trying ignore the tingle he feels in his gut that feels vaguely like pure happiness.

 

He falls asleep with a smile on his face for the first time all week.

 

∞

 

The next couple weeks go by quickly due to the fact Zayn makes him attend all the business meetings alone to make up for the fact that Zayn will have to do the same on Friday and Monday while Harry is gone. Harry agrees only to shut his friend up, but staying busy does help make the days go by faster. It’s now Friday and he’s due to pick Louis up in twenty minutes. He would have been in the car already but Carly insisted that she leaves him ‘satisfied’ before he leaves to go on his trip; and who is he to turn down a blow job?

 

Now that he is finally free of his girlfriend he loads up the car, heading over to pick up his assistant who is staying at Niall’s house. He pulls up into the drive way finding himself smiling on instinct after seeing a short boy with brown hair looking flustered as he hauls his suitcase down some stairs. Blue eyes meet green and then Louis is tilting his head down, obviously embarrassed, as he finishes pulling his suitcase down the stairs.

 

Louis’ wearing a pair of grey sweats and a white form fitting shirt. He finally rolls his suitcase down to the car and Harry gets out to greet the boy with a hug and then takes his suitcase to load it up in the trunk.

 

“You look so comfy.” Harry acknowledges while Louis looks down at his outfit before lifting his head up, giving a crooked smile.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t come in just my boxers.” The boy responds as he gets in the car.

 

“Oh, I would have loved to see that. Just as long as you don’t make my seats smell like ass.” He taunts right back to the laughing boy who decides to respond by turning Harry’s station to the Pop-90’s channel on Sirius XM.

 

“I can guarantee that won’t be a problem. Wash my ass thoroughly.” Harry puts the address in the GPS, as Louis retorts, before heading out of the driveway.

 

“Everybody’s ass smells like ass. Ass is just like universal or something.” Louis laughs so hard Harry has to eye him to make sure the boy is okay and still breathing.

 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Louis gasps. “And how would you know? How many asses have you smelled? Especially considering you’ve only ever been with one person your whole life.” If this were Zayn teasing him like this, he probably would have responded by turning the radio on country and then proceeding with the silent treatment. He knows he has little to no experience when it comes to exploring sex, especially considering Carly is a tad bit on the conservative side in bed. Having said that, Harry won’t torment Louis to the silent treatment-he does turn the radio on country though as he gives a side glare.

 

Louis simply laughs in response as if he knows what Harry is doing.

 

“Did I hit a sore spot?” Louis refuses to stop his taunt, but that's fine because Harry isn't going to rise to the bait. He’s older thus he refuses to give in.

 

“Not at all, but I know what my ass smells like so I assume everyone else’s is the same.” He responds maturely-not childlike at all.

 

“Well until you’ve smelled my ass I wager your claim is false.” Harry smirks while winking exaggeratedly, pretending to eye Louis up and down. It's not like Harry is blind, even though he fancies women he can appreciate the fact that Louis has a very nicely shaped bum. Harry will always appreciate a nice ass when he sees one, he is an ass man after all. That, and Louis is always bending down so it's hard not to notice.

 

“Oh god, you perve!” Louis shrieks with amusement. “You’re picturing my ass aren’t you?” Well, he wasn’t but now that Louis says it out loud.

 

“I wasn’t until you just said that…” Harry taunts. Louis gives him a smirk that lets him know the boys’ not entirely convinced.

 

“Mmhm.” The boy murmurs as he slides down in the seat; leaning his head so it’s resting on the window. “Just so you know, I love country.” Harry has forgotten about trying to torture the boy with music Zayn hates.

 

“It works on Zayn.” He pouts, poking out his bottom lip. He needs to work on his torture techniques. Louis snorts while curling up even more-making himself seem smaller than what he is.

 

The rest of the car ride is silent. Louis falls asleep in less than two minutes, which makes sense given the fact they left at seven in the morning. Louis wakes up once to eat and pee, when Harry’s getting gas, but then falls right back to sleep leaving a mustard stain on his cheek from his hotdog.

 

Harry does wipe the smudge off, smiling to himself at the boy in the seat. He listens to various talk radio the rest of the ride, only bothering to wake Louis up when they hit the Atlanta traffic. Harry groans and tightens his grip on the steering wheel; he needs a distraction before he just starts ramming people with his car like on Mario Kart.

 

“Hey Lou wake up.” He calls out as he shakes the boy. Louis opens one eye before groaning and stretching his little legs.

 

“Your car is orgasmic.” Louis whispers as he twists his body into a sitting up position.

 

“Glad you think so.” Harry responds as Louis tries to discreetly check his face for drool.

 

“Did you cut the car off?” Harry turns while giving Louis a questioning look. “It’s just, we haven’t moved so I assumed.” Louis looks out the window see back to back stand still traffic. He lifts up a little to try and see ahead. “Car accident?” Harry smiles fondly before shaking his head.

 

“You poor naive boy.” He starts trying to brace himself from going on a tangent. “Welcome to the lunch rush in Atlanta.” Louis’ mouth opens briefly before he frowns.

 

“Is it always like this?” The man nods, mood picking up as the flow of traffic picks up a bit.

 

“One of the reasons why I hate Atlanta.” Harry voices. Actually, Harry wasn't going to take the GA state bar but Zayn is the one to convince him to do so; claiming they needed to be able to practice in the DMV area, NC, as well as GA. 

 

“Oh so how many reasons are there exactly?” Harry casts the boy a look.

 

“I don’t even know where to begin," Harry mentally goes through the list. "There are small roads, over crowding everywhere, no parking-like seriously how hard is it to put up parking lots or a garge, shitty roads, traffic, all the best food places have these long ass waiting lines, public transit smells like piss, too many IHOP’s…”

 

“Oi, what’s wrong with IHOP??” Louis interrupts, indignant. Harry frowns.

 

“It’s nasty that’s what. Fake eggs, fake meat….”

 

“What is fake about eggs? I can’t believe this. Let me out the car, I don’t like you.” Louis playfully pulls at the door handle. Harry leans over to nudge shoulders with him.

 

“I’m just saying that isn’t real food.” He defends with a pout.

 

“Ugh, stop making that face it’s incredibly endearing.” Louis admits as he pushes Harry’s cheek with his hand. Harry grabs the boys’ palm and licks it as Louis shrieks, pulling away.

 

“Oh my god, Harry! You can’t just go around licking me without warning.” The boy chastises while the elder smirks.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind if I licked you without warning?” He waggles his eyebrows as he says this, thinking he's funny. Louis just groans as he dramatically bangs his head against the window.

 

“Why are you so cheeky? How am I supposed to survive?” Harry laughs while shrugging his shoulders. He loves messing with Louis and vice versa; enjoys the fact that the two of them can play around with each other easily. Having natural chemistry with someone is rare, but he and Louis seem to have it flawlessly.

 

“You’re not meant to survive.” He decides on saying. “Just give in already and accept the fact that you can’t resist my charm.” Louis snorts.

 

“I’m sure you have the ladies swooning over you when they watch you drool after stuffing too much steak in your mouth. Or when you drop your shorts only to see how bald you are…” Harry almost serves the car.

 

“Heyyy.” He pouts while Louis simply cackles.

 

“I forgot sensitive subject….” Louis giggles behind the palm of his hand. Harry grips Louis’ thigh.

 

“I am not above pulling this car over and spanking you.” He warns, not realizing how dirty the comment was until he sees two brows raise in amusement.

 

“You do realize that’s not punishment right?” Harry nips at Louis playfully, releasing his hold on the boy. The rest of the drive is in welcomed silence. Not too much late they're pulling down a crowded street and finally arrive at their hotel.

 

“I booked the room giving them your corporate card number.” Louis reminds him. Harry thanks the boy boy as a tall man wearing a blue uniform comes to open up their doors. Harry thanks, and tips, the man who unloads their luggage in order to put it on a cart. Harry also nods to another, smaller man, who hands him a ticket while taking his car keys for valet. The smaller man then explains the valet policy before getting in the car to pull away.

 

They both stretch once more before walking into the doors of the hotel. The hotel is nice; nice marble floors with gold accented decorations on the walls. There are some shops to the right, he can easily spot a bar and Starbucks, and then there’s the registration desk to the left. Harry grabs Louis’ wrist while heading over to check in. A friendly looking man is quick to take down his information and within two minutes he’s being handed a key card.

 

Louis takes it upon himself to snatch the sleeve, holding the key cards, and walks ahead to the elevator; as if he’s been here before. Harry looks on in amusement as the boy gets lost briefly before finding the elevators. The cart, with their luggage, is being pushed behind them and they all pile onto the elevator as they ride up to the top floor. The doors open and Harry holds Louis behind so the cart can get pushed off first, then the two of them head to their room that’s located all the way at the end of the floor to the right.

 

Upon entering the room, Harry tips the man unloading their luggage, Harry turns to a sheepish looking Louis. his brows after noticing there only being one bed.

 

“Before you get all judgy, I warned you that I booked the suite with one bed because I thought you were going to be staying in this room alone.” Harry knows this, he does-but he’s not going to pass up an opportunity to tease the boy.

 

“Louis if you wanted to get me alone in a hotel room, all you had to do was ask.” The boy flushes before taking off to the right side of the bedroom in order to unpack his things in the drawer. Harry smiles, satisfied, and looks around the room. It’s a pretty decent room, nice carpet with white walls a massive flat screen television in the living area. It’s a deluxe suite so the living room is separate from the bedroom.

 

The couch has a hideous flower pattern but everything else is nice. Instead of heading into the bedroom to unpack, he decides to sit down and watch some television since he doesn’t have his first dinner meeting until later tonight.

 

Just as he turns on the television, Louis comes barreling into the living room with a can of Lysol.

 

“You can’t just touch things Harry! Not without me lysoling them first.” Harry is just as shocked as he is utterly endeared. He lets Louis spray the whole living room down before touching the remote again and as he finds a movie on HBO he hears his assistant spraying the bathroom as well.

 

About ten minutes later Louis comes to join Harry on the couch, completely barefoot, as he sits to put his feet in Harry’s lap. Harry resists the urge to call Louis’ ankles tiny-at least out loud anyways.

 

“Umm, can you tell me why you find it necessary to use my lap as your foot rest?” It’s not like Harry minds, he does the same thing to Zayn all the time but he's not going to miss an opportunity to tease his new friend.

 

“It’s because I want your attention and I’m hungry.” The boy whines pathetically, leaving Harry slightly guilty. He completely forgot that Louis hasn’t really had much to eat today, besides a hot dog, so he's probably starving.

 

“I tried waking you up when I stopped off at Cookout, while in SC, but someone told me to ‘fuck off’.” Harry responds with a smile. Louis groans behind hands as he kicks his legs.

 

“You got Cookout with out me??” He looks so offended Harry actually feels guilty. “You should have made me wake up. I’m so upset.” He pouts even harder when Harry starts laughing. “I would kill for an Oreo cheesecake milkshake.”

 

“Well how about I run down to the lobby and find you some food to hold you off. Then after our dinner meeting tonight we’ll go to Cookout.” Louis’ eyes widen at this.

 

“I didn’t know GA had Cookout?” Harry nods, tapping Louis’ feet as the boy wiggles his toes.

 

“Yeah there’s been one here in Atlanta for maybe a year or so now.” Louis looks like he’s in heaven at the thought.

 

“Perfect. Now feed me.” Harry rolls his eyes but gets up anyways, grabs his shoes, key card, and wallet before heading down to the busy lobby. He ignores the overly friendly staff in favor of heading to one of the restaurants that appear to be open by the bar.

 

He walks up greeting the friendly woman, who’s standing behind a podium, to tell her he just wants a BLT to go. He pays and waits in his chair, carelessly strolling cat videos until the food is ready. Once it arrives he goes back upstairs and drops the container onto Louis’ lap. The boy then stands up to give him a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down to tear into his food.

 

When Harry goes to sit back on the couch Louis is a moaning mess; having pieces of bacon fall onto his lap.

 

“This is so good.” He mumbles with a mouth full of food. “Want a bite?” Harry isn’t really hungry but he goes to take a bite anyways. The bacon is a thick cut which taste so good especially paired with the tomatoes and sour dough bread.

 

“Thumbs up.” He replies as Louis nods.

 

“Not better than what I can make but it’s still really good.” Louis mumbles his response, cheeks puffed out. Harry looks to the boy then.

 

“You do cook don’t you?” Louis is nodding furiously now as he finishes up his food. Cheeks stuffed to the brim.

 

“I should make you dinner sometime.” Louis announces. Harry turns to look at Louis and for some reason it feels like he’s looking at him for the first time. Louis is young but wise. He’s cheeky and shy all at the same time. Most importantly he makes Harry smile-which is something Carly hasn’t been able to genuinely do in a long time. He sighs trying to shake his head from these thoughts as he nods his head ‘yes’- silently claiming that Louis should indeed make him dinner sometime.  

 

They spend the rest of the night lounging around, making fun of people on various shows that they watch. It’s now six and time to get ready so they can meet up with some investors at seven. Harry goes to the bedroom to get dressed, the moment he enters the room he calls out for Louis only to find the boy shuffling into the room looking at the ground-obviously shy.

 

“Hey why aren’t you dressed?” Louis shrugs but then goes to sit on the bed.

 

“I think I should stay here.” Harry tilts his head as he gives the boy a confused expression.

 

“Why would you?”

 

“Harry, I looked up where we’re going and that steakhouse is super fancy.” Louis starts. “Not only is it super fancy but they are known for their wine and I don’t want to have to endure that awkward moment when everyone gets wine except for me; leaving me to order soda like a loser.” Harry frowns at the concerns.

 

“Then I won’t drink either-problem solved.” He answers immediately. There’s no way he’ll be able to leave Louis looking, and feeling, like this. He’ll just have to call to cancel on the investor’s. Tell them to meet him at a McDonald’s or something; anything to put a smile on that boys’ face again.,

 

“You love wine Harry…” Harry is going to protest but then decides to close his lips. He does love wine is the thing. “And besides I don’t want to feel like someone’s little kid brother who doesn’t belong.” Harry whips around really fast at this. He gets on his knees and grips Louis’ thighs as he looks up at the boy who’s slightly startled. Harry is so close he could count Louis’ eyelashes if he wanted-in a non-creepy way of course.

 

“Louis, you completely organize and keep track of my entire life; all on your own. If that doesn’t show how much you belong, then I don’t know what does.” He says earnestly while Louis shifts his head away. Harry’s heart hurts at the sight. Harry hates it when people are sad, especially if it's one of his friends.“Where is this coming from?”

 

“Despite how I carry myself I know I’m young, and like I don’t want you to feel obligated to take me around with you everywhere just because I work for you. I don’t mind being left back sometimes.” Louis says with a shrug, voice sounding uncharacteristically quiet. Harry scoffs but gets up off the ground because he’s old and his knees are starting to hurt.

 

“Louis, there is no such thing as an obligation with me. I make choices, and I always tell the truth. I choose to take you places with me because I like being around you; I deem you as a friend-more than a friend even.” Harry announces. “You should also know me well enough by now to know that I don’t care about your age at all, you’re so much more than that.” He explains while trying to decipher a certain look in Louis' eyes that's indescribable. The look is gone as quickly as it came and the boy is back to smiling a crooked smile.

 

“Well Mr. Styles, I think you’re trying to make me fall in love with you.” Harry laughs as he goes back to getting ready-which includes calling for the valet to have his car ready. He’s not sure why the thought of Louis being in love with him pops into his mind but it does and he can’t seem to get it out.

 

“Wouldn’t be so bad would it?” Harry finally responds and while he doesn’t expect his friend to answer he’s certainly not expecting a quiet, almost as if Harry isn’t supposed to hear, response saying: ‘no it wouldn’t.’

 

The room is quiet, however, after this but Louis still hasn’t gotten dressed.

 

“I still think I’m going to sit this one out.” Harry nods because he can’t force anybody to do anything.

 

“If that’s your choice. I’ll get you some cookout on the way back to the hotel.” Louis nods and then settles on the bed, he has his phone in his hand and is smiling at a text-probably Niall. Harry then finishes getting dressed and tells Louis not to jerk off while he’s gone and it’s totally worth the shoe that gets thrown at him as he leaves.

 

∞

 

The meeting is boring without Louis. Harry makes a few corny jokes and has two glasses of wine with his steak. Once the meeting is over, and a deal has been made, Harry goes straight to cookout and orders a cheeseburger tray with mayo, ketchup, lettuce, tomatoes, double fries, and an Oreo cheesecake milkshake. He's now back at the hotel, managing to catch Louis facetiming Niall on the bed; he looks young like this, all smiley and carefree.

 

Harry greets Niall as Louis ends the chat. Harry only gets to sit on the couch for a brief second before he's getting a lap full of boy as Louis smells out food. 

 

“I will literally do anything for milkshakes.” Louis exclaims as he lifts the lid off the shake to start drinking it-gulping it down in massive sips. He leans his head back and lets out this obscene moan that leaves Harry a bit confused and breathless when he feels his cock stir a little. He blames it on not getting any action in a while.

 

“Good to know.” Harry simply responds, looking amused as he goes to watch a random murder mystery show. Louis settles more on Harry's lap before reaching out for his food. 

 

“How was the dinner?” Louis wiggles on Harry's lap, munching happily as he asks the muffled question. 

 

“Boring. But I got everything I needed.” Louis nods, piling fries on his burger. 

 

“That’s good. I stayed here and facetimed Niall the whole time, apparently my mom called him to have him babysit while she worked another double shift.” Louis’ frowning again which makes Harry want nothing more than to make the boy smile.

 

“Well good news is that you got paid today.” Louis perks up at this, turning around to stare at Harry with a finger in his mouth. Harry makes a grunting noise and goes back to looking at the television.

 

“I totally forgot-hold on.” Louis puts his food on the table in front of him, then wipes his hands on his sweats before opening his phone. After a minute Louis’ lips part, the boy is quickly turning back around to glare at Harry while looking as if he's in some sort of shock. Harry waves a hand in front of the boys' face and watches in amusement as Louis seems to come back to life.

 

“Harry!” He shrieks, almost falling off of Harry's lap as he clutches his phone to his chest. “You gave me the wrong amount of money.” Harry frowns, taking the phone-noticing it says ‘$1175 deposit’ he gives the phone back.

 

“It’s the correct amount Lou.” He responds in confusion.

 

“What?? No, that’s too much. My first check was only like half that.” He explains and Harry chuckles before patting the boy on the knee.

 

“That’s because only a week’s worth of time was on your check. You’ve worked two weeks so that is what is showing.” He explains. “Didn’t you read your contract? You’re salary based at thirty-four thousand a year." Louis’ jaw drops, food forgotten. Harry tries to grip the boy tighter so he won't fall off Harry's lap, and hurt himself.

 

“Jesus.” Louis whispers, running a hand through his hair. “Of course I didn’t read the bloody contract. I can’t believe I’m getting almost twenty-five hundred dollars a month-that's fucking mental. I feel like a proper adult now. I feel like I should be sucking your cock or something; bloody hell mate.” The last phrase is said as a joke but the way Harry’s cock twitches makes the elder chuckle awkwardly, trying to subtly shift with Louis on his lap. He mentally vows to get laid as soon as he gets back to North Carolina; it's unacceptable for his cock to be twitching just because of someone mentions blowjob.

 

“I won’t object to a blowjob. Mind you, you’ll have to upstage Richard who has no gag reflex.” Louis laughs easily as he rubs his face on Harry’s bicep before going back to his food. The rest of the night is spent just like that-them making jokes, talking, and watching murder mysteries. It’s peaceful.

 

When it’s time for bed Harry lets Louis shower first and then when the boy comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist, he goes into the bathroom. He groans when he forgets his toiletries and when he opens the door to get them when he freezes at the sight.

 

Louis is bending over, completely naked, and pulling up a pair of purple lace panties. Louis then looks over his shoulder, after hearing a noise, and freezes as well. He remains bent over, a little wet still, and there’s a blush covering his cheeks-or maybe it’s Harry whose cheeks are red. Actually Harry isn’t even sure if he’s breathing anymore.

 

“Fuck.” Louis manages as he slowly slides the panties up his body to fit firmly on his ass. Harry’s eyes match the movement and he _knows_ he should look away but he can’t. “Stop staring.” Louis continues trying to play it off.

 

“I can’t.” Harry admits as he stares at the firm, and round, butt bent over in front of him. Harry is an ass man after all; and a weak one at that-apparently. Louis then rolls his eyes and reaches over, on the bed, to pick up a pair of torn sweats that appear to be cut into shorts. He puts them on and then shifts from one foot to another while looking at Harry shyly. It’s just obscene. The whole thing is ridiculous. Harry needs ten cold showers and to bang his head on a brick wall. He doesn't even understand why he's having this reaction. He's seen guys naked all the time; hell, he and Zayn take drunken showers together-and nothing. So what makes Louis any different? The only thing Harry can think of is the fact that Louis' bum is large, and Harry hasn't gotten off in over a month. 

 

“I thought you only had one pair.” Harry, dumbly, points out.  _Shit, you were supposed to be looking away._

 

“I liked the pair so I bought more.” Harry nods at the explanation; deciding to rest his elbow on the door frame. He has to blink to remind himself of where he is before coughing; shaking his head. There’s a _tiny_ voice in the back of his mind reminding him of his long term girlfriend Carly but that voice isn’t nearly as loud as it should be. Harry is a pathetic excuse for a man. Zayn will have a field day when he hears of this. 

 

“I just came to get my toothbrush and stuff.” His voice sounds foreign to his own ears. He does manage to point to his small black bag on the bed. Louis grabs it before handing it to him. Harry blames the shiver that he feels, from the contact, on Louis’ hand still being wet.

 

He does whisper out a weak ‘thank you’ before shutting the bathroom door and stands under the cold water for a good five minutes before turning it warm. His cock finally goes down, because he refuses to jack off to the sight of his assistant’s naked ass, and then he gets out the shower to do his nightly ritual.

 

After getting out the bathroom Louis is sitting on the bed, smirking at his phone and Harry crosses the room to sit on his side of the bed. He checks his phone and notices his cousin asking to hang out; he types back a ‘maybe’ before plugging his phone up and getting under the covers. Louis laughs loudly at something, leaving Harry to raise a brow at him.

 

“Apparently Niall left his phone out and one of the twins read his text from me that said ‘suck my dick bitch.’ She now keeps running around the house repeating the phrase and Niall is trying to figure out how not to die when my mom gets home.” Louis explains. Harry just shakes his head as he turns on his side to face Louis.

 

“Tell Niall as soon as your mom gets home to just run out the house and turn his phone off.” Louis laughs, proceeding to relay the message. Louis doesn’t wait for a response, instead plugs his phone up and turns the lamp and television off.

 

“Night Harry.” Louis whispers into the dark. Harry stares at those blue eyes before closing his own, whispering a quiet ‘night Lou’ in response.

 

∞

 

If Harry thought he was going to have a peaceful night’s sleep, he thought wrong. He peals open an eye and looks at the clock to see it’s only eight in the morning. He looks down and groans after realizing he’s rutting against Louis like a fucking dog in heat. He stops his hips, grabs his phone, and rushes to the bathroom making sure to turn on the faucet as he grabs his aching cock and jacks it three times before coming all over his hand. He groans and rocks his hips until he stops spurting and his legs feel like jelly.

 

He then wipes up with some tissues before washing his hands and frantically calling Zayn. His friend picks up after he calls three times, a very grumpy voice is heard on the other line.

 

“You better be dying.”

 

“I might be going to jail.” He shout-whispers, waiting impatiently as he hears some rustling going on.

 

“Call Richard then and don’t drop the soap.” He can tell Zayn is about to hang up so he stops him.

 

“This is serious Zayn.”

 

“I am serious. It’s the butt fuck of dawn. Call later.” Harry groans because Zayn sucks.

 

“Zayn…” He pleads pathetically before hearing a heavy sigh.

 

“Fine. What happened? And I want the non-dramatic version.” Harry wrinkles his nose and gives the phone a middle finger. Zayn is a horrible person.

 

“I saw Louis naked. He was wet, naked, bending over, while putting on these purple lace panties." Harry grabs at the end of his hair. "Fuck Zayn, I just stared at him, then he stared at me staring at him. Then when we went to bed, I dreamed about fucking him in those fucking panties. I've never dreamed of fucking a guy before, or anyone for that matter, I'm so fucking confused. Why would I do that? The worst part is, I woke up and caught myself rutting against him in my sleep. I came into the bathroom to jack off and I feel so guilty.” He rushes the whole thing out, waiting as he hears radio silence on the other end.

 

“Zayn wake up.” He shouts in a hurried whisper.

 

“I am awake. I’m just trying to get off to that description.” He finally replies. Harry hits his head with the phone.

 

“Not helpful.” He feels like grinding his teeth.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you except I wish I was you and that it sounds hot. I mean there’s nothing to panic about.” Harry can think of ten things to panic about. "Besides, Richard caught a boner from that really fit yoga guy at our gym; it's normal when you're open minded." Harry wants to disagree. 

 

“Not true. I’m his boss, I’m older than him and I feel like I’m taking advantage or something. I feel gross, like his ex.” Zayn sighs.

 

“You’re not his ex, nor are you preying on him. You just happen to be sexually attracted to him which is fine.” Harry doesn’t think it’s fine at all.

 

“I’m not gay Zayn.” He has to say.

 

“Yeah well tell that to your dick.” He grumbles. Now Harry feels like sulking because he’s so confused. “Also if anything, you should feel guilty because you have a girlfriend.” Harry decides not to think about that.

 

“You’re a dick.” He simply says back because he’s childish and has no idea what to do besides hang up on Zayn. He decides to call his mom instead; she wakes up around seven every day anyways.

 

Sure enough she picks up on the second ring with a hesitant hello.

 

“Hey mom.” He says gently. “I need some advice.”

 

“Are you breaking up with Carly?” Harry frowns at the random question.

 

“No, I’m calling because I’m in Atlanta with Louis and I got hard then started rubbing against him in my sleep. I stopped once I figured out what I was doing but I still feel so guilty, like I took advantage of him or something.” He hears his mom take a few deep breaths.

 

“Oh Harry.” She says softly. “Just because your body does something while you’re asleep doesn’t mean you took advantage or did anything wrong. As soon as you were conscious you stopped yourself and that is the difference. You’re not like…you’re not your father. You're not coning Louis into anything.” Harry grips the phone and doesn’t reply for a moment. He knows he’s not his father but sometimes he can’t help but wonder if one day he’ll end up just like the man-using who he is to manipulate others. The thought of Louis thinking he’s being used, or that he doesn’t have a choice, sickens him.

 

“Harry I need to pee.” Louis’ sleep-ridden voice startles him. He apologizes to his mother, ignoring her trying to ask him about Carly, and tells her that he loves her and promises to visit soon. He then flushes the toilet and washes his hands again for the hell of it before opening to the door. Louis’ hopping from one foot to the next and wiggling. His hair is in a state of disarray and he rushes past Harry to the toilet-not even bothering to shut the door-and just lets it flow. He leans his head back as he pees and Harry forces himself to look away-he’s been creepy enough to last a lifetime.

 

Once Louis is done he joins Harry on the bed. Harry tries to blink away his thoughts but it’s tearing him up inside so he leans over and gets Louis’ attention.

 

“Lou I need to talk to you.” Louis nods and Harry runs fingers through his curls.

 

“Sure. What’s wrong?” Harry’s not sure how to say _I think I’m having a mini gay crisis because I saw you in panties-as it turns out I find that really hot._ Without sounding like a pervert.  

 

“I woke up this morning completely hard and I was…well I was moving my hard on against your ass.” Harry blurts out. Before Louis can even respond Harry just continues on with an apology. “I’m so sorry. God I’m so sorry. I stopped as soon as I woke up and realized. I’m so embarrassed.” He babbles, stopping when Louis grabs his hands and tells him to.

 

“Harry it’s okay.” Harry beginnings shaking his head ‘no’ before he’s stopped. “It is okay because I woke up hard as well, like I do every morning. You’re probably so used to sleeping beside Carly, your body didn’t know a difference.” Seems plausible but deep down Harry knows it’s not as simple as that; especially since he hasn’t woken up hard in a few weeks. He decides to remain silent about this and instead gets up and stretches.

 

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable…” Louis stands up as well.

 

“Harry, you’re hot and I turn you on. Trust me, nothing about that makes me feel uncomfortable.” And then the cheeky little shit winks before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Harry sags his shoulders and runs a hand up and down his face. Harry hasn't been confused like this in entire life; he has no idea what is going on with his body, all he knows is that Louis is killing him one day at a time and he doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update, as promised, will be December 25th!! Happy Birthdayyyy Louis!!!!


	5. Louis

Louis smiles the whole ride home from Atlanta. The trip had gone so much better than he had hoped. They spent the rest of the trip going to different museums and trying out some great food. They didn’t get to see Harry’s cousin but they did go back to Cookout and that was lovely.

 

Now that Louis thinks about it he really wants to kiss Niall all over for being so smart. Niall is the one who suggested that he tick off some more things on the ‘Make my straight, older, out of league, boss fall in love with me’ list. He had managed to successfully test Harry’s body to see how the elder responded and the response was better than Louis could have expected. All Louis wanted was to see if he stood a chance or not with the elder, but now that he knows how Harry’s body feels it’s leaving him feeling slightly more optimistic.

 

Going to Atlanta all he had planned was to make sure he got ‘caught’ wearing panties. Once he was there he decided to see if Harry cared about his age (which Harry impressed him by proving he doesn’t care about Louis’ age), he also decided to see if he could get Harry hard which he did. All in all, the weekend was pretty successful and now that he’s home, braiding his sister’s hair while waiting for Niall to arrive, he can’t help but think that maybe Harry could possibly feel something for him one day.

 

∞

 

Niall arrives just as he finishes Daisy’s braid.

 

“Hey babes, why don’t you give Niall and me some privacy?” She nods quickly and shuts the door, to the bedroom, behind her just as Niall is kicking off his shoes.

 

“Tell me about your trip you little shit.” The fake blond demands and Louis nearly pushes the boy off his bed.

 

“You know how it went, I updated you frequently.” He decides to respond back to keep himself from blushing.

 

“But I want to hear you say it. I need details.”

 

“Well the panties worked perfectly.” Niall smirks at this.

 

“Did you look over your shoulder like I told you?” Louis nods and bites on his lip. “You’re such a minx.” He laughs at this.

 

“Now I just have to make him jealous like the list says even though I have no idea how I am supposed to do that.”

 

“Well why don’t you causally mention dating or having sex with other people and see how he responds?” Louis hums and leans back on his bed.

 

“I’ll try it tomorrow and see how it goes.” Louis promises and then bumps shoulders with his friend. “So how much did my mom tear into you?” Niall gives a smug smirk in return.

 

“She never found out. I convinced Pheebs to not repeat that phrase anymore and if she didn’t she would get an endless supply of Niall hugs.” Louis groans into his hands.

 

“That’s so pathetic. My sister is so weak.” He complains and Niall just laughs as they get more comfortable on the bed.

 

“Hey I’m sorry my mom makes you take care of the girls’ so much.” Louis decides to say because he needs Niall to know how he feels. Niall grows quiet and looks to his friend.

 

“Mate I get that having you in my life means having them and I hate how much pressure she puts on you constantly; if I can relieve some of that responsibility I’m more than happy to help.” Louis snuggles up to his friend and sighs.

 

“You’re too good of a friend.” He whispers and then the room grows quiet.

 

They spend the rest of the night like that, just laughing and talking easily. Niall goes home around nine and Jay arrives home around nine fifteen right after the twins are asleep. Jay goes to check in on all the girls and then stops by Louis’ room to ask him how his trip was. Its small talk, he knows and she knows but he obliges her anyway.

 

“Good. Fun.” She hums and then asks if Louis can take the girls to school in the morning so she can get some sleep since she doesn’t have to be into work until three in the afternoon tomorrow. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“I have work mom, you know this.” She lets out a tired sigh and pulls on her hair a little bit.

 

“Just help me out alright. I’ll call Niall if I have to.” Louis gets off the bed and feels like screaming. She always does this. She always tries to make him feel like this bad person just because he doesn’t feel like playing ‘daddy’ to his little sisters. He’s not a parent, he shouldn’t have to act like one.

 

“Niall isn’t your son and I would appreciate it if you would stop making him take care of your children. You know the children you decided to have but apparently can’t take care of.” Jay has fire in her eyes and Louis knows he should give her a break because she does work hard so they can have a decent life but still-he’s a bitter teenager.

 

“Just take them to school. I’m going to bed.” Jay goes to leave but Louis makes sure she hears him first.

 

“When I move out and demand Niall to stop being your slave you’ll have to be a parent again. Just so you know.” Jay gives a bitter laugh but walks away without saying anything else. She doesn’t shut the door, to his room, and Lottie appears immediately with a disappointed expression on her face.

 

“Why do you do that?” Louis walks and shuts his door without answering her. He’ll be damned if he feels even more like shit than he already does. He goes to his ensuite to get ready for bed and quickly falls asleep to the sounds of his fan in the back ground.

 

He wakes up early enough to take the girls to school before heading to work. He stops by to get parfaits and coffee’s before arriving to the office. Zayn and Harry seem to be having an intense conversation but stop once they see Louis enter. Zayn smirks as he sees him and Louis watches as Harry sighs but then smiles as well.

 

 “Well, well, well. Hello Louis.” Zayn singsongs and Louis gives him a curious look before placing breakfast on the desk. Louis gives Harry a brief wave before responding back to Zayn.

 

“Hi, Zayn.” He says and he can vaguely hear Niall’s voice telling him to flirt. So he pokes his hip out and angles his body in a way that has Zayn giving him the once over. He looks over to Harry and merely sees the man raising his eyebrows but still no reaction. Louis mentally sighs and then goes to sit down but gets stopped when he sees Richard. His eyes light up and he immediately goes to hug the man who wraps strong arms around his body and squeezes tight.

 

Harry coughs from behind them and Louis peels apart.

 

“I barely get a hello and you get this ‘we’ll never see each other again’ long ass embrace.” Zayn huffs and Louis giggles before giving Richard one last hug.

 

“He gives great hugs.” Louis admits, because it’s true and has nothing to do with trying to see if he can make Harry jealous.

 

“What are these things attached to my shoulders?” Zayn points to his arms. “These arms were made to give great hugs.” Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Don’t be jealous because he likes me best.” Richard says smugly.

 

“Please I’m clearly his favorite.” Harry adds in going to wrap his arms around Louis who practically melts into the touch. “Right Lou?” Louis can practically feel his head nodding yes. If he had more shame, he would feel embarrassed.

 

“Ah that’s no fair Harry, of course he would choose you. You two shared boners.” Richard claims and Louis covers his face because _no._

“They didn’t share boners, more like Harry shared his boner with Louis’ ass.” Zayn says as he laughs. Louis whips his head and sees Harry shaking his head, on the desk.

 

“I hate you.” Harry pleads.

 

“Who hates who?” Liam asks as he enters the room with a folder in hand.

 

“Harry hates Zayn because Zayn announced Harry’s boner incident.” Harry groans louder and Louis blushes harder.

 

“Can we not call it that?” Harry pleads again.

 

“Can we start from the beginning?” Louis questions and Harry bangs his head on the desk.

 

“Harry told all of us how he got hard from a dream he had of you.” Louis’ lips part open in shock. He tries his best to stomp down the tingly feeling he has in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Harry not being embarrassed by what happened and willing to tell his friends about the incident. Louis spent so much time being someone’s secret that this feels thrilling in a way.

 

“It was the panties.” Harry tries to explain and Louis’ brain short circuits for a moment because he had no idea there was a dream involved. Once he regains composure he smirks.

 

“Is that a kink of yours?” He asks next in a soft tone. He needs all the blackmail material on Harry he can possibly gather. He also needs to order more panties so he can wear them around the elder as much as possible.

 

“Oh you have no idea.” Liam adds in.

 

“I think Harry has no idea.” Richard replies next.

 

“I think Harry’s dick knows exactly what it likes.” Zayn teases.

 

“I think you’re all fired.” Harry proclaims to the room and everyone laughs. Harry’s cheeks are as red as Louis feels and that makes him giddy. Maybe if Harry’s body can feel something for Louis then Harry’s heart will soon follow.

 

“I think everyone should be getting to work. Harry here has a meeting in five minutes.” Louis says and Harry gives a look that shows how thankful he is.

 

“That’s adorable. He totally takes care of you Harry.” Liam coos.

 

“He does, and he switches all the lights so they go the same direction.” Louis lifts a confused brow but all the other men laugh and groan at the same time so he assumes Harry a problem with this.

 

“I’m also right here.” Louis pouts.

 

“Adorable.” Liam simply states and then he exits the room. Louis secretly wonders if Liam forgot to give something to Harry since he had shown up to the office with a folder in hands.

 

“Alright I’m done teasing for now also.” Richard waves by to the room.

 

“I’m just getting warmed up.” Zayn starts but then stops after seeing Harry’s warning glare. “Fine, I’m done as well.” He still murmurs things under his breath as he leaves the room.

 

The office feels smaller all of a sudden. It’s usually so big but right now it seems so closed in; like Louis can hear and feel Harry breathing. Louis wonders if he can get away with turning on the television for some sort of noise.

 

“I’m sorry about telling them.” Harry whispers into the quiet of the room as he puts more distance between the two. Louis can tell that the man’s nervous-he just doesn’t know what he’s nervous about.

 

“I don’t mind.” He finally responds back truthfully. He doesn’t mind, not at all. In fact, it makes his heart swell a little bit to know that Harry’s body is just as affected as Louis’, and that the elder doesn’t mind sharing with his friend’s how he feels. Knowing that Louis’ not just someone’s dirty little secret, is very important.

 

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I’ve never been one to hide things or keep secrets so…” Louis shrugs and on the outside he’s the personification of an ice cube, but on the inside he feels like he’s dying and in a constant state of woo. Harry is just perfect is the thing. He’s tall, pretty, smart, corny, goofy, funny, sexy, older, and perfect; and Louis doesn’t stand a snowballs chance in hell. 

 

“Honestly H, I’m really feeling okay.” Harry gives a brief smile and then heads out the office, leaving Louis to collapse in one of the chairs. He feels exhausted. He lays his head on the desk and rests his eyes until the phone rings. He answers it, schedules Harry down for a meeting with HR on Thursday and then goes to begin his daily routine.

 

He makes Harry’s schedule as he receives calls, calls around for a caterer that will be needed for a future meeting, and helps Liam with some research that will help out his client. It’s around noon, almost time for Harry to be back, when Harry’s private cell phone rings and things get interesting.

 

“Hello.” Louis answers as he begins to draw dick pictures on Harry’s legal pad.

 

“Umm, hi. Is Harry in?” The woman’s voice asks? She seems hesitant like she’s not sure if she called the right number or not. Louis should probably read to see who is calling but he’s too lazy to lift the phone away from his face right now.

 

“No, not right now he’s still in a meeting.” Louis babbles. “Can I take a message?”

 

“This isn’t his secretary is it?” She questions now; obviously more curious.

 

“No, I’m his personal assistant. Like I said, message?” He’s starting to get a little bit irritated now because this woman has a bit of an attitude.

 

“Just schedule him for dinner tonight at Sullivan’s Steakhouse around 7.” The woman then demands and Louis frowns because one, he and Harry are planning on having pizza tonight and two, this woman is way too bossy for his liking.

 

“Harry’s busy tonight but if you leave your information I can see if he’ll be available another time.” Louis starts with a hint of sass in his tone and then he frowns because he’s not sure how this woman got Harry’s private line. “How do you have Harry’s private line anyways?”

 

“Well considering I’m his girlfriend…” She trails off and Louis’ eyes widen as he jumps up in the chair, he checks caller ID and sure enough the name Carly Wittman is staring at him, on the screen. He cringes and panics at the same time.  

 

“Shit…I’m sorry I…” The door open and in walks Harry. The elder’s brows raise and he smirks as he sees Louis looking flustered and a mess.

 

“You look like you just got caught rubbing one off to the thought of me.” Harry jokes loudly. Normally Louis would laugh but he can hear Harry’s girlfriend make a gasping noise on the phone, and he can feel his face paling. So Louis panics and hangs up the phone. Harry simply laughs and Louis rubs his elbow.  Maybe if he doesn’t mention what just happened Harry will never find out; then again that plan seems to filled with flaws.

 

“I just hung up on your girlfriend because I panicked.” Harry looks confused at first but then his expression shows shock. He pulls a ‘what am I going to do’ face and brings out his cell phone.

 

“Shit she’s calling me.” He mutters and then holds up his pointer finger to let Louis know to be quiet, as he answers the number calling him.

 

“Yes Carly that’s Louis. Yes, he’s my assistant. He picks up that phone because he answers all my phones. Yes, it includes my cellphone. I heard that he hung up on you, but he panicked is all. Well what did you say to him for him to say that? No I was joking; I’m not taking sides. No we don’t sit around and touch each other? Why would you ask that? Look he’s judging me and we’re hungry, I’ll see you tonight.” Louis winces as Harry hangs up.

 

“I’m sorry.” He says weakly and Harry waves it off almost as if it’s a normal occurrence.

 

“Nah, she gets like that sometimes.” Harry assures. “You ready for lunch?” Louis still seems a bit uncertain but he agrees anyways.

 

The rest of the day goes by uneventful, even though Louis makes sure to double check the caller id before anyone else calls. Zayn joins them for dinner at the pizza shop, and now it’s around eight, Louis is at Niall’s house and they just got done with starting the application process for undergraduate school. Louis applied to Georgetown, and Chapel-hill so far but the application process is so long and boring he can’t bring himself to do anymore. They are both wired now, and looking for something to do.

 

“We could go to a club.” Louis nods at Niall’s suggestion. It’s still early enough that they can afford going out and getting into something.

 

“Straight club this time? I think that bouncer Bruce might be working the door at Onyx tonight.” Niall jumps on the bed and gives Louis a massive kiss on the cheek after hearing the suggestion.

 

“Yes! I’m so excited we’re going to a straight club because now I have a chance at getting laid.” Louis pushes his friend off of him.

 

“Right, because girls are just dying to get in your pants.” Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course not, but at least there’ll be more girls interested in cock for me to try and get with. Last club we went to I almost got taken home from someone called Bear.” Louis’ cackling is the only thing filling the bedroom. His friend is so naive sometimes it’s painful.

 

“He was a bear Niall. I can’t even do it justice, just google Bear and gay men.”

 

“I don’t think I want to.” Niall shutters a bit and Louis just giggles on the bed.

 

“We should try and find a guy so you can make Harry jealous.” Louis huffs at Niall’s suggestion.

 

“We should try and be realistic about the situation.” He lets Niall know. “Harry is my boss, and my friend. He doesn’t want an eighteen-year-old, especially when he has a live in girlfriend.” He explains grumpily.

 

“I don’t think that’s true.” Niall defends, and there’s a serious pout on his lips. “He obviously got turned on at seeing you naked, he even jerked off to you. He doesn’t care about your age, he enjoys being around you for you…” Louis puts his hand up and makes Niall stop. He can’t handle this.

 

“Just stop Niall, please. I don’t think I can handle getting my hopes up. Not with Harry.” He explains and Niall sighs but digresses, which Louis is grateful for.

 

“I just want you to be happy man. Especially after being with that dickbag for so long, you deserve to be happy.”

 

“Thanks man.” Louis twirls his phone in his hand as he thinks about what Niall is saying. He does find Harry perfect- like the ideal man for him actually- but he doesn’t want to have to deal with another heartbreak. Harry is straight, in a relationship, and out of his league. Louis made that mistake once and he’ll be damned if he does it again.

 

“Let’s get dressed yeah?” So they do. Louis dresses in a pair of grey jeggings with a black V-neck and pair of grey and black shoes. Niall dresses in a pair of dark blue jeans with a red polo and some red TOMS. They head out, after getting dressed, and Louis sends a text to Zayn telling them which club to meet them at. If Niall is planning on getting sex tonight Louis is going to need someone to keep him company.

 

They arrive to the club around ten and enter the doors around ten fifteen. Zayn arrives twenty minutes later looking like sex personified, even though he’s simply wearing black skinny jeans, and a maroon button up shirt. He spots Louis at the bar and the two hug as Louis points towards the dance floor.

 

“You see that fake blond with the girl whose way out of his league?” Zayn follows the motion and laughs.

 

“That’s my friend Niall. Looks like he’s going to pull tonight after all.” Zayn turns and boxes Louis to the railing of the bar.

 

“That means I get to spend more time with you is all.” Louis opens his mouth to say something cheeky when a low voice is heard behind Zayn.

 

“Control yourself Zayn, honestly.” Louis pushes the man away in favor of wrapping his arms around Harry and tucking his face in the elder’s neck. Harry wraps arms around him in return. Louis has to resist the urge to jump into his bosses’ arms while wrapping his legs around the elders’ waist.

 

“You two are ridiculous.” Comes Zayn. “Honestly, you saw each other like three hours ago.” He mumbles as he flags down the bartender.

 

“I think he’s jealous.” Harry whispers loudly and Louis giggles because he has a crush on Harry.

 

“I think you should be at home in bed.” Louis shouts over the music.

 

“Ha. He’s calling you an old man.” Zayn laughs.

 

“I’ll have you know Zayn is two years older than me.” Harry pouts.

 

“Yeah but Zayn’s life revolves around having sex and yours doesn’t.” Harry’s pout never leaves his lips.

 

“I know how to have fun.” Harry tries to respond over the music but Zayn snorts and turns to Louis.

 

“That’s because he’s practically married, they don’t need to have sex anymore.” Zayn teases as he pays for his shot of tequila.

 

“I am not married.” Harry is quick to defend, too quickly for a man who’s been in a relationship forever.

 

“Obviously your penis misses sex.” Louis decides to join in on the teasing. Louis can’t see the color of Harry’s cheeks but he assumes they must be turning at least a deep pink.

 

“Can we not talk about my penis?” Harry questions as he goes to order a ginger ale.

 

“But talking about your penis is so much fun.” Louis responds with a mock pout.

 

“Yeah H, show us your dick.” Zayn shouts and Louis lets out a startled laugh.

 

“Don’t you encourage him Louis.” Harry wags a finger and Louis blushes because he’s not joking like Zayn. He really wants to see Harry’s dick.

 

“Fine, let’s talk about why you’re here?” Louis asks instead.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Harry asks concerned and Louis is quick to shake his head ‘no’ and goes to wrap his hands around Harry’s arms.

 

“’course not.” Louis says quietly and he thinks he hears Harry mumble ‘good’ under his breath.

 

“He came because he was with me when I got your text. Apparently he didn’t want to miss out on the fun. Really he just wants to keep tabs on you.” Louis raises his brows.

 

“Oh really? Is this another kink of yours Harry? Being in control of me?” Harry’s face contorts as if he’s imagining it and Louis lets out a piercing laugh.

 

“Harry mate, get laid before you wind up fucking Louis over your office desk.” Harry turns his face to Zayn and the two share a few looks before Zayn is ducking down and looking away. Weird. Louis tries not to picture being fucked over a desk, or fucking Harry over a desk or anything involving dicks and desks. He needs to dance before he pops a boner.

 

“Let’s dance.” Harry says first before he grabs Louis by the arm and drags them to the dance floor and away from the bar. Away from a smirking Zayn.

 

The floor is crowded but not too much so; it is a week night after all. Louis can vaguely see Niall pulling out all the stops-having the brunette, he’s dancing with, laughing hysterically. Louis should feel awkward being pushed so close to his boss but he doesn’t, he _really, really, doesn’t._ If anything Louis feels trapped inside of a moment. He feels alive.

 

They dance front to front for two songs and by the end of the second song Louis is feeling a bit more confident and decides to turn around for the third song. He’s thankful that this song is ‘Partition.’

 

“Louis what are you doing?” Harry shouts in his ear as Louis continues to dance. Louis ignores his bosses’ words before he loses confidence and places Harry’s hands on his hips as he moves his body to the music.

 

“I’m dancing with you. Grab my hips.” Louis responds as he closes his eyes and pops his ass to the best of his ability. He feels Harry’s grip on his hips tighten.

 

“I can’t dance.” He hears Harry say in a harsh whisper.

 

“Doesn’t matter, just move with me.” Louis goes from side to side and then does his best version of twerking. It’s more like obscene grinding but it seems to work.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Louis can’t shake his head fast enough after hearing the question. Feeling Harry this close, being this close, is unreal. It feels like home, being inside of Harry’s arm; anything but uncomfortable. Louis never wants this feeling to end; this cocoon that he feels himself in.

 

“No. Am I making you uncomfortable?” Louis asks next as the song changes into a slow song and Louis tilts his head back and grinds harder. He’ll stop if Harry wants him to, but he secretly hopes Harry doesn’t want him to.

 

“I…I feel very comfortable which is making me uncomfortable yeah.” Louis is about to pull away, suddenly scared that he pushed too far, when he feels _it._ The thing that is pressing hard into his ass and _holy fuck_ -Harry is definitely longer than he would have guessed.

 

“Shit.” Louis all but moans as he grinds harder only to feel Harry gripping tighter. They are practically one now, pressed together as if they were both made of glue. “I would feel the same way if our positions were reversed.”  He tries to ease any tension that might come later.

 

“Yeah.” Harry pants and Louis suddenly feels too hot. Maybe he has on too many clothes, or maybe it’s just really crowded in here. Louis refuses to admit it has everything to do with how close he currently is to his boss; which is why he turns around and _fuck_ did that make everything worse. Harry’s eyes are hooded and dark green; darker than normal. He’s staring into Louis’ blue eyes and suddenly everything is going in slow motion, the music is fading out, and all Louis can see is Harry.

 

It could just be Louis’ over active imagination but it seems like Harry is leaning in, so he leans in as well. They just hover for a moment and Louis’ about to say ‘fuck it’ and go for it when Niall interrupts; throwing an arm over Louis’ shoulder.

 

“Hey Lou, this is Maggie.” He slurs and Louis flinches. It feels like a bucket of cold water is thrown over him, thus ruining the moment. “Her friends left her so I’m taking her home. Are you ready?” NO, no he’s not ready but looking into those green eyes, that look a lot more panicky and hesitant, lets Louis know he needs to leave now. The last thing he wants to do it ruin something that could potentially be great.

 

“Sure. Let’s go.” He squeaks out.

 

“Nice to see you in person Harry.” Niall shouts and as he pulls Louis towards the exit and as he’s leaving, the boy swears he sees Harry grab at his bulge and mouth the word ‘fuck.’ Then again it could very well just be Louis’ imagination. Then again it could mean so much more.

 

∞

 

The greatest thing about Louis being attracted to men who are older, is that older men are more mature. Things aren’t awkward at all at the office the next day, if anything things are more intense? Maybe intense isn’t the right word but Harry is definitely more tactile. He touches Louis’ arms constantly, talks as they sit unnecessarily close. Louis is in a constant state of ‘just fuck me’ but he’s trying to be as discrete as possible.

 

He definitely surprises himself by making it to the end of the day in one piece. They don’t go to dinner tonight, instead Harry apologizes and tells him that Carly has been nagging him about a date night so he promised to take her to dinner. Harry does buy him two large pizzas to take home for him and his sisters which is nice but unnecessary-especially considering Louis has over a thousand dollars in his bank account right now that he hasn’t told his mother about.

 

He gets home before she does, like always and the girls all eat. Lottie arrives with Jay around seven and they finish the extra cheese pizza off that Louis left for them. Louis knows that his mother tries hard and so he’s decided to make it easier on her by him being a lot more tolerable than normal. Louis is now braiding Phoebe’s hair, Jay is at the sink, and Lottie is sitting at the table texting. It’s then Jay decides to harass Louis.

 

“Louis thank you for dinner; I appreciate it a lot.” Jay starts. “I know you’re trying but I do have a favor.” Louis groans from the table as his two sister’s giggle.

 

“I need for you to stay home from work tomorrow and take care of Daisy. She’s running a slight fever and I don’t want her to get the kids at school sick.” Louis stares at his mother in disbelief.  “I would stay home but my bosses won’t let me, I already asked and there’s no one to cover my shift.”

 

“I can’t do that.” He exclaims. He can’t believe he’s hearing this.

 

“You can though. I need for you to, please.” Louis wants to slam his head into the wall repeatedly. Saying please doesn’t make up the fact she’s demanding Louis to do something, not asking.  

 

“You can’t just tell me to do something. Why can’t you be like normal parents and ask? All you have to do is ask for me to stay home tomorrow, and not demand.” Louis explains himself and his mother sags her shoulders before getting defensive again. It’s not a hard request, all Louis wants is for his mother to ask. She assumes, always assumes and demands; it’s annoying.

 

“Why can’t you be like normal sons?” She grits back.

 

“What does that mean? I cook, clean, take care of my sisters, all while working; what more do you want?” He practically shouts. ‘Normal sons’ wouldn’t do nearly half the stuff he does.

 

“I want for you to not go around fucking my co-workers who are way too old for you.” She shouts back just as loud and the kitchen goes silent. Louis goes pale and he can vaguely see his sisters quickly leaving the kitchen.

 

“What did you just say?” He can hear his himself ask weakly.

 

“Did you seriously think I didn’t know?” She scoffs. “When I saw my phone bill and noticed a strange number calling at all hours I looked the number up and saw it was Clinton Banks. You know my fellow co-worker Clinton? I was going to confront you on it but I saw you at the hospital with him-getting in his car and I got so angry.” She ranted. “So I confronted him instead, and told him he needed to end it with you or else I was going to tell his girlfriend. I had no idea he would not only break up with you but propose to the lovely woman.” Everything seems to be building up; like she’s wanted to say this for so long but now finally has the courage to do so.

 

Louis feels cold and angry at the same time. His hand is shaking with jitters, and he’s not sure what to do. The tears pulling at the corner of his eyes are threatening to fall.

 

“How could you hurt me like that?” He croaks out.

 

“Hurt you? How could you not tell me you were making a mockery out of me by fucking around with my co-worker? And for three years. THREE?” She says while putting up three fingers.

 

“A mockery? Why is it always about you? I loved him. I loved him and then he just dropped me and I needed you but I couldn’t tell you but you knew because it was all your fault. You watched me walk around the house crying, starving myself even, because of how sad I was and you did nothing.” He’s so angry he’s disgusted.

 

“Don’t blame me. All I did was give him an option and not only did he not choose you but he told me that you were just a bit of fun and that it had been going on for three years but should probably stop anyways because you’re just a kid.” That’s like the icing on the cake. Louis wipes away some tears and stands up from his chair.

 

“I’m so done with you. My heart hurts and I’m so done. I’m moving out.” He announces and she rounds on him.

 

“Oh yeah? All of a sudden you’re going to have enough money for a place to stay, food, clothes, gas, expenses?” Louis lets out a bitter laugh as he heads up the stairs to his room. He stands at the top of the stairs and faces her.

 

“I’m making roughly twenty-five hundred a month, not including what my biological dad gives me. I think I’ll be just fine.” He tells her and goes to his room to grab a black duffle bag. He stuffs random clothes in it, grabs his toothbrush, toothpaste, hair products, lotion, soap, deodorant, wallet, keys, phone, and charger. He then stops down the stairs and frantically calls Niall as he pushes past his sisters-all asking him what’s going on.

 

He gets to the door, and watches as his mother’s mood changes.

 

“Look Louis, I’m sorry.” She pleads. She looks tired. “I did what I thought was best for you, and I know I should have let you know but I thought you moving on would have been for the best, he was so much older than you. Frankly when I first found out I was so hurt I just lashed out of anger and not reason. God, when he said what he said about you I actually punched him in the face. I was angry at you for lying and not telling me about him, angry that he was so much older than you, and angry that all this was going on behind my back.

 

 I’ve been trying to give you more responsibilities with your sisters so you wouldn’t have to think about him. I know we have a lot to talk about and we clash a lot but if you leave out that door now, we’ll never be able to rekindle things. We’ll never be okay.” Louis thinks about her words and replays them over in his head. Everything in his life lately, that’s sucked, has been rooted back to his mother.

 

He thinks about how hurt he’s been and how she has run every man out his life and suddenly the decision is simple. He opens the door and walks out, going straight to his car. He pulls out the driveway, gets about three blocks away, pulls over and then cries. He punches his steering wheel and screams and ugly cries. The kind of crying that leaves snot everywhere. He calls Niall again and receives a voicemail. He calls Maura and she tells him that she is at the movies with her husband.

 

He doesn’t want to be alone so he calls the one person he knows will always pick up.

 

“Harry?” Harry’s voice changes as soon as he hears Louis.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you crying?” Louis sniffles.

 

“Am I ruining your date?” He can hear Harry excusing himself.

 

“I’m at home, don’t worry about ruining anything. What’s wrong?” Louis tries to retell as much as he can through the tears.

 

“Hey, I need for you to calm down okay? Calm down and head over to my place.” Louis slows down his breathing and nods his head even though he knows Harry can’t see. Before he puts the car in drive he sees his father calling his phone. He answers immediately.

 

“Hey dad.” He says quietly.

 

“Oh son. What happened? Jay called and said you left?” Louis tells him what happened and he hears his father sigh.

 

“If you need a co-signer or financial help you can come to me. The only good thing to come from me dating your mother is you; even if I don’t show you how much I care.” Louis smiles and thanks his father before hanging up. He puts his car in drives and decides to go to Harry-the one person he knows who will make it all feel alright.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!! And for those of you who are like me, and don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! Enjoy having a free day off to just relax. 
> 
> Next update will be Jan 3rd.


	6. Harry

“I can’t believe we left in the middle of dinner.” She complains. Harry just hopes Louis doesn’t beat him home. “I also can’t believe you told him we were home; given you never lie.” Harry casts her a warning look. He knows he doesn’t lie but he didn’t want Louis to decide he couldn’t come to Harry for help.

 

“He needs my help with something and I think that’s way more important than some dinner.” Harry defends his actions.

 

“We only have dinner together once a month. Sue me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend.” She grumbles and he deflates slightly. She does have a point and it doesn’t help that lately everything she does annoys Harry so he avoids her.

 

“I’ll try to do better.” He vows, and he will try. Doesn’t mean anything is going to change.

 

She doesn’t say anything for the rest of the car ride and by the time he enters his home Louis pulls up. The boy is wearing a small pair of cut up jean shorts that might be one of his sister’s given the way they fit so snuggly on his ass and thighs. He’s also wearing a baggy t-shirt and his cheeks look red and stained with tears. He feels his heart hurt at the sight and immediately goes and wraps Louis up in his arms.

 

Louis goes easily. The boy wraps his arms around Harry and cries. Harry coos and rubs soothing circles around the boys’ back until the crying ceases. Louis pulls apart and then kicks at the ground angrily.

 

“Hey…what did my porch do to you?” Louis laughs, a wet laugh, and then shrugs.

 

“I’m just so angry and hurt and I don’t know what to do.” He admits and Harry nods his head. He remembers when his own father broke his heart and all he wanted to do was egg his car or something. That’s when he gets an idea.

 

“I have an idea. It’s a good one I promise.” Harry announces but Louis look skeptical.

 

“What is this idea of yours?” He asks curiously as Harry leads him inside his house. Carly comes into view and eyes Louis up and down.

 

“You must be the assistant.” She states and Harry doesn’t like her tone.

 

“He’s also my friend.” Harry explains and then heads to the kitchen for the carton of eggs.

 

“What are you doing with my eggs?” She questions and Harry shrugs.

 

“They’re my eggs.” He calls over his shoulder. “I’ll be back later tonight.” He then shouts and pulls Louis to his car. Louis holds the carton, given to him, and giggles in the car.

 

“What are we doing Haz?”  Honestly he has no idea what he’s doing. He knows Louis needs to get over his ex, and he needs an outlet for how he feels about his mom. Keeping everything bottled up can make you go crazy. If it wasn’t for Zayn getting him into boxing, as a teen, he would probably have anger issues to this day. Teen Harry had gotten to the point he was ready to snap at any and everyone just because he felt so bad and guilty.

 

“We’re going to go egg Clinton’s car. What’s his address?” Louis opens his mouth and he looks about ready to protest but then there’s a gleam in his eyes that lets Harry know the younger boy is definitely down with this plan. So Louis gives the address and they keep driving until they pull up a neighborhood about fifteen minutes away.

 

Clinton’s black car is parked on the street, in front of the mailbox, and Louis gets out of Harry’s car with the carton of eggs in his hands. Harry goes around, to Louis, and grabs the boy by his shoulders.

 

“For every egg you throw I want you to get something off your chest.” Louis nods his head and then takes the first egg out. He tosses it in his hand and then looks to Harry for guidance-waiting for a head nod before pulling his arm back and then releasing it.

 

“I hate you.” He shouts and the egg makes a loud cracking sound as it splatters and falls to the ground. A porch light turns on five houses down and Harry tells Louis to whisper.

 

“I wish I never met you.” Splat. “I hate that I gave up my virginity to you.” Splat. “You took my innocence.” Splat. “Now I have trust issues.” Splat. “And I hate my mom.” Splat. “She’s such a selfish person.” Splat. “I hate that I’ll probably never be able to love again without thinking I’m not good enough.” Splat. “I hate all the things I let men do to me after you broke my heart.” Splat. “I hate that I’m now out of eggs.” Splat.

 

Louis’ eyes look wild, and Harry can tell his heart is beating erratically. Harry mentally kicks himself for making that omelet yesterday morning; Louis could have used those extra eggs. 

 

“Hey, it’s over yeah. You did well.” Louis is grumbling still so Harry goes to hold him and the boys’ words become muffled by Harry’s shoulder. Louis take his empty hand and hits Harry’s shoulder about five times before he sags and then sniffles. He pulls back and lets out this massive sigh of relief.

 

“I feel better.” He whispers and there’s a certain look of ease in those blue eyes that makes Harry want to kiss him. He shakes the crazy thought away and blames it on him being hungry still, horny, and tired. He leads them back to the car and in great time because the door to Clinton’s house opens and a man starts shouting about his car. They speed off into the distance, laughing as they go.

 

“Shit, was that him?” Louis nods his head and then starts laughing.

 

“Oh my god, his paint is fucked. I’m so pleased. Thank you Harry.” Louis says as he grabs and pats Harry’s thigh. Harry ignores the twitch in his pants at the touch and grips the steering wheel tighter; he needs to get a hold of himself-and laid.

 

“Do you need to stay the night?” He decides to question in order to clear his mind. He has no idea what’s going on with his body but he needs, and wants, for it to stop immediately.

 

“Nah, Niall is back home now. Thank you.” Harry nods and once they arrive to his house he gives Louis another hug and tells the boy to let him know when he gets to Niall’s safely. Louis promises and then pulls away as Harry enters the house. He sees Carly angry chewing on some pretzels and he winces in advance.

 

“Oh, you’re back? Didn’t realize you were gone.” Ah, passive aggressive Carly is here. Harry rolls his shoulders.

 

“When a friend needs me I’m going to help them out Carly.” He explains as he goes to the kitchen in search of food. He really needs to go grocery shopping.

 

“I’m not trying to be as bitchy as I’m sounding but I never see you Harry. We live together but you’re with your ‘friends’ more than me and when we are together you’re mentally checked out or like tonight you simply leave.” She defends herself, and again, she does have a point and every right to be angry but Harry is just so tired. He’s tired of defending himself, and he’s tired of being annoyed at everything she says and does. He’s tired of being confused as to why he’s feeling like this. He needs Zayn. Zayn makes everything make sense-when he’s not being a dick.

 

“Ever since Louis became my assistant you’ve been a lot moodier and I don’t know why that is.” He finally admits as he gives up on looking for food. He’ll just grab pizza on the way to Zayn’s house.

 

“That’s because all you do is talk about Louis. You go to Atlanta with Louis, and interrupt our dinner date for Louis. It’s a bit annoying and you would feel the same way if the tables were turned.” Harry frowns at her words because the truth of the matter is-he wouldn’t. He would be relieved if she went out more, but he doesn’t voice this.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I like him as my assistant because he’s good at keeping everything organized. I also like him as my friend and maybe if you got to know him you would too-then again you don’t like any of my friends so maybe not.” That is true. She and Zayn, especially, go at it any time they are within a few feet from each other. It’s like fight night with those two.

 

“That’s because Zayn is a dick.” Harry laughs at this as he grabs his wallet and keys.

 

“Now that is something we both can agree on.” He goes in to kiss her on the cheek. “Look, I’m going to head over to Zayn’s now actually and I promise this Saturday I’m all yours.” She sighs but seems to agree and nods her head.

 

“If you’re staying out all night, I’ll invite Linda over then. She gets lonely.” Harry agrees and leaves forty dollars so she can order food for her and her friend. He gets in his car, calls the closet pizza place to Zayn’s house and then goes to pick up the pizza before getting to his friend’s place.

 

He uses his key to get into the house and bursts out laughing as he sees Zayn wearing SpongeBob boxers while watching cartoon X-men.

 

“And people think you’re attractive.” He teases and Zayn flips him the bird before getting off his couch and following Harry to the kitchen.

 

“Why are you in my home?” Zayn questions as he opens the pizza box and takes a slice. His friend ignores the look he’s giving him.

 

“Because I need Zayn time.” Zayn lifts his head up and makes a face. Then he heads over to freezer and pulls out a bottle of Vodka, and then opens the fridge and pulls out red wine.

 

“Wine or Vodka?” Harry thinks it over and chooses wine.

 

“Wine please, two bottles.” Zayn grumbles about deadbeat friends drinking all his wine.

 

“That kind of night?” Harry groans and nods as he gets a plate, puts three slices on it and then heads to the couch with a bottle of wine.

 

“What happened?” Zayn questions and Harry shrugs. He’s not sure what happened, or is happening. He just wants it to stop and he gets babyish when he feels like this-which results in a lot of pouting.

 

“Nothing happened.” He replies.

 

“So you came to my house at ten at night because nothing happened?” Harry nods.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry admits as he opens the wine and takes a swig. It’s sweet wine-his favorite kind.

 

“Ah, so couldn’t you _not_ talk about it at your own home?” Comes the reasonable question.

 

“Carly is at my home.” Zayn pulls a face and grabs the wine to take a few sips.

 

“I don’t know why you’re still with her.” Harry sighs. He doesn’t feel like doing this tonight.

 

“Because she’s my girlfriend Zayn.”

 

“Your girlfriend of twelve years whom you still haven’t proposed to because you don’t know if she’s ‘the one’. It’s been twelve years Haz, piss or get off the pot.” Harry takes two swigs out of the bottle, in lieu of a response.

 

“It’s not that simple.” Harry mumbles.

 

“Harry.” Zayn’s tone is a lot gentler, like one does when approaching a wild animal. “You like to latch onto things. Remember that time you found a teddy bear on the street? You cleaned it up and took it with you everywhere for like five years and then you threw a proper fit when your dad sold it at a yard sale-deeming you too old for silly teddy bears. Granted you were like seven, but that’s not the point. The point is that you carried that thing around because you felt as if it was your responsibility to take care of it.” Harry listens but still has no idea what this has to do with Carly. Also this just reminds Harry to give his dad the middle finger for selling Teddy.

 

“I have no clue what you’re on about.” Zayn sighs like Harry not understanding is a personal offense.

 

“What I’m on about is that you latched onto Carly when you were a vulnerable teenager looking to prove and discover himself. You think you owe it to Carly to stick with ‘this’ because of your history together but Haz, you owe it to yourself to be happy. You’re not that little boy anymore who needs to control something, prove something, all because daddy hurt you. Also you leaving Carly isn't the same thing as your dad abandoning your family.” Harry wrinkles his nose and takes three swigs. The bottle is half gone and he doesn’t care. He’ll drown both bottles if he has to. Anything to make the thoughts go away.

 

What Zayn is saying is true, it’s exactly how he feels. He loves Carly, he does, but he just can’t seem to remember why he fell in love with her; but the idea of not being with her is terrifying. Carly is all he knows, it’s all he’s ever known. She was his first, _and only_ , everything-kiss, love, sexual partner.  Harry’s not the adventurous type. He doesn’t want to venture out into the world and discover the unknown; besides, maybe Carly is as good as it gets. He also doesn't want to be  _that guy_ and abandon her.

 

“We should play a game.” Harry wants a distraction.

 

“Fine. Let’s play ‘Who would you Fuck?’” Harry gives Zayn his best ‘what the fuck’ look.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s where we say a name to each other and then say if we would fuck that person or not. Only rule is that it has to be people we both know.” Harry passes Zayn the bottle and takes a bite of his pizza.

 

“I think you totally made that shit up.” His friend shrugs in response.

 

“Lisa from accounting.” Zayn starts and Harry lets out a startled laugh.

 

“Humpback Lisa? No way.”

 

“Hey, don’t be rude about it.” Zayn warns and Harry just gives him a look before both of them are laughing on the couch together.

 

“What about Luke from the paralegal team?” Harry asks as he goes to open the second bottle.

 

“Been there, fucked that.” Harry whips his head around fast enough to give himself whiplash. He feels a bit dizzy but still manages to frown a judgmental frown.

 

“But he’s getting married in like a month.” Zayn just smirks and shrugs and Harry is left gaping.

 

“Oh, here’s a good one. Jessy and her twin sister Mandy.” Harry tilts his head back and thinks about it and then pulls a face of displeasure.

 

“Nah I’ll pass. Too much boob for one man.” Zayn just raises his brows but doesn’t comment. “Okay then for you I’ll say…Richard.” Zayn laughs and bumps shoulders with that.

 

“I would love to get my hands on Richard just so I can shut him up.”

 

“He does seem like the type to be all quiet and pliant in bed.” Harry agrees.

 

“Exactly. Perfect choice. Since we’re doing close friends I’ll ask you if you would fuck…Louis.” Harry’s head feels frozen where it is at the mention of Louis. _Louis._ The same boy who made Harry hard. Who had Harry calling his mom, from the toilet, freaking out because he got off to the boy.

 

“You can’t ask me about boys, I’m straight.” Harry tries weakly and he is straight. He’s always been straight it’s who he is. There’s no way he wants to fuck Louis.

 

“Harry.” That’s all Zayn says, simply ‘Harry.’ Harry ducks his head and runs fingers through his curls.

 

“Fine. Fine. Objectively speaking Louis is very attractive, and soft, and pretty, and smart, and funny, and has lovely blue eyes, and a plump butt that looks fantastic in panties, and his cock is surprisingly large…”

 

“You’ve seen his cock?” Harry doesn’t even hear the question.

 

“And his lips look very pink and kissable especially after he has a Popsicle and…fuck yeah I’d fuck him. Objectively speaking.” Harry feels like he’s talking out the side of his neck at this point. He didn’t even realize he noticed so many things about Louis until just now and suddenly it all makes sense as to why Carly is bitchy about Louis. She should be. Harry suddenly feels guilty and he hasn’t even done anything wrong. His body is betraying him.

 

“Louis’ lips are kissable.” Harry frowns at his friend's comment.

 

“Would you fuck Liam?” He asks to get the conversation away from Louis. Zayn notices, of course, but he doesn’t comment on it-just lets Harry redirect the conversation.

 

“Nah not my type, but I would fuck you though.” Harry releases a startled laugh and almost drops the wine bottle that’s in his lap. He punches Zayn in the arm.

 

“You’re such a dick.”

 

“I’m serious. Your lips are so red and plump; you were made to suck cock.” Harry groans and covers his face with his hands.

 

“Oh my god. This whole time I could’ve had this wonderful gay experience and you’ve totally held out on me. I had no idea you harbored such feelings.” Zayn laughs with him and then they settle down and start watching Netflix. They don’t mention Carly or Louis for the rest of the night but around midnight when Louis sends Harry a text letting him know he’s okay, well Harry falls asleep with a smile on his face-and no one has to know.

 

∞

 

The next morning consists of Louis and Harry going over different townhomes for rent in the nearby area. Louis can afford a place that’s no more than twelve hundred a month, seeing as how his father agreed to buy Louis’ groceries each month and will buy him furniture.

 

“I don’t see what’s so awful about this guy.” Harry mumbles as he looks over Louis’ shoulder at the different townhomes. Louis glares at him in response.

 

“My dad throws money at me so he doesn’t have to see me nor be in my life.” Louis grumbles. “Apparently he let his hatred for my mother over power his will to be in my life. He only shows up when he has to and I’m not complaining; he does a lot more than some fathers and he’s not abusive or anything it’s just…I wish he was either around full time or not at all.” Harry nods, even though he can’t fully understand the situation he still gets it.

 

“Is that why you and your mom fight a lot? Because he wants to be in your life but not hers?” Louis shrugs.

 

“It’s this unspoken thing but yeah kind of. I know she gets irritated because he does so much for me, like buying me a car, and none of her other baby daddies do anything which means she has to be the sole financial provider for all of her other children.”

 

“Is that why she depends on you so much?” He questions because he wants to get to know Louis better, figure him out a bit more.

 

“She literally has no one else. She doesn’t have that many friends because she works so much and the people at work she’s close to also work a lot so. I’m all she has but she takes me for granted sometimes-most the time. She acts like I’m her husband instead of her son. I mean I was changing diapers at three in the morning when I was in middle school, and by high school she had me missing days at school to do her errands or watch the girls.” Harry has nothing but sympathy for Louis. When a child is forced to grow up before they are ready they either do it willingly or they grow to resent the person who made them. Looks like Louis might hold some resentment.

 

“At least now you’ll be able to be your own person. Live on your own, get a cat maybe?” Harry tries. He doesn’t like to see Louis pouting like this.

 

“Yeah, I’m kind of excited actually. Hopefully my dad will co-sign for me.” He says as he clicks on another townhome. It looks nice. It has an upstairs, downstairs, one car garage, and balcony. It contains two bedrooms, and two and a half baths.

 

“I’ll co-sign for your application.” Harry says without thinking. Louis looks up at him and he shrugs. “What? It’s not like I don’t know you’re good for it. I pay you.” Louis laughs but he’s blushing at the same time and Harry realizes then just how close they are. His chest is directly pressed against Louis’ back and his arms are wrapped around Louis’ body to look at the computer. Harry coughs.

 

“Thanks Harry. I think I’m going with this one. I’ll send a request.” Harry nods and takes a few steps back. He messes up his curls and folds his arms across his chest.

 

“Good, that’s good. Umm I have a meeting to get to so I’m going to go ahead and go but keep me in the loop.” Louis waves from behind the computer and Harry goes about the rest of his day. The meetings are productive yet boring and by the time five-thirty hits Harry is ready to eat the first thing in sight. He goes back to his office and sees Louis spinning around in his chair. Harry raises a brow and smiles amused.

 

“I had no idea I paid you to do this.” Louis stops spinning and nearly falls out of the chair.

 

“Shit Harry. I have a sensitive heart.”

 

“I’m sure you do. Are you ready for dinner?” Louis logs off the computer, nods, and stands up.

 

“Yeah, can we do Indian today? I’m starved.” Harry agrees and they both meet Zayn down in the lobby. Zayn is smirking at he sees the two of them walking together and Harry rolls his eyes and discreetly gives his friend the finger.

 

“Zayn why do you keep making that face?” Louis asks.

 

“This is called being happy. This is my happy face. I’m smiling.” Louis frowns and heads out the door of the building. The restaurant isn’t very far away.

 

“I don’t like the way you’re smiling; it’s creepy. You look like a pedophile.” Harry laughs as Zayn frowns.

 

“I’m just happy to see Harry here walking beside us. You and Harry look so cute together. It makes me smile.” Harry groans and steps on the back of Zayn’s heel-making the man trip.

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s hungover.” Louis looks between the two and then narrows his eyes.

 

“What is going on with the two of you?” Zayn opens his mouth to respond and Harry promptly elbows the man in the ribs.

 

“We were playing this game…” Harry covers Zayn’s mouth with his hand and ignores the tongue that licks his palm.

 

“He’s lying.”

 

“I didn’t even say anything yet. Now you look suspicious.” Zayn exclaims as he gets from Harry’s grasp.

 

“I do agree; Harry you look very suspicious right now. Zayn continue.” The gleam in the man’s eyes makes Harry want to punch him.

 

“I refuse to allow Zayn to continue lying. Lying is a sin, a deadly sin. Like the deadliest.” Louis looks at him amused.

 

“Where did you get that from?”

 

“I saw it on a lifetime movie once. Lifetime doesn’t lie, unlike Zayn.” Louis bites on his bottom lip and then opens the door to the restaurant. He requests a booth for three and they get led to a back booth where Harry and Louis sit beside each other and across from Zayn.

 

“Zayn can you please tell me what Harry doesn’t want me to know?” Louis pleads and Harry grunts his disapproval.

 

“Harry here admitted he would fuck you…objectively speaking.” Louis raises a brow at Harry and looks flustered and pleased all at once.

 

“Oh really? And who said I would let you?” Louis teases and Harry can tell this is Louis’ way of lightening the mood. Harry can do this.

 

“Please, I would have you begging in a heartbeat if I laid on the charm.”

 

“Says the man who got hard from me dancing on him hmm?” Louis whispers and he leans in close. Harry finds his gaze drifting to pink lips and he feels his heart racing. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing but he feels like there’s this invisible pull drawing him in towards the boy and he can’t fight it. Zayn ordering some water from the waitress is the only thing that pulls him out of this sudden trance. He blinks and picks up his menu-throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

 

“Oh, are you two finally done staring into each other’s eyes?” Harry hears Zayn yelp and looks down to see Louis’ foot retracting.

 

“I’ll have a ginger ale to drink and whatever your special is tonight, to eat.” Louis orders. Harry and Zayn follow behind in ordering; Harry would get some wine but he knows Louis feels a bit out of place every time one of them orders a drink and he can’t.

 

They all are quiet until their drinks come and then Louis decides to talk again-thankfully not about Harry.

 

“So Zayn I’m getting my own place.” Louis announces as he bobs a little in his seat while drinking from his straw.

 

“Oh? Where at?” Louis hums and then smacks his lips.

 

“Umm about ten minutes away. Harry said he’ll co-sign the application for me.” Zayn looks to Harry and the man shrugs before knocking knees with Louis.

 

“That’s cool, you excited about living alone?” Louis responds and the two men talk about moving for another five minutes. Then Louis lets Harry know the two of them will be seeing the place on Saturday which Harry agrees to. It’s when their food comes does Louis redirect his conversation to Harry.

 

“Hey H, you do yoga right?” Harry nods behind him food.

 

“Yes why?”

 

“Well I’m gaining a bit of weight with all this food and was wondering if you would help me lose weight? Like with yoga and stuff?” Harry nods and then reassures Louis that he looks fine but if he wants to tone up Harry will be more than willing to help. Zayn on the other hand just wants to be a shit.

 

“I would pay good money to see Harry working you out Louis.” Louis’ cheeks turn as red as Harry feels. Harry flings food at friend and then smirks when the man squawks.

 

“What the fuck Harry? Are you five?” Zayn huffs and wipes at his shirt.

 

“Whoops.” Is all Harry says as Zayn gives him the finger.

 

Louis giggling in reaction makes Zayn’s anger so worthwhile.

 

They pay for dinner soon after and then everyone parts way. Harry’s now at home and sees Carly at the table drawing up some designs. Harry goes to sit beside her and looks over her shoulder.

 

“Those are cute.” He acknowledges and she thanks him before pushing the drawings away. She touches Harry’s knee and leans in to rub her breasts against his shoulder.

 

“We should have sex before you get tired.” She practically purrs into his ear. He smiles and leans away. He’s been horny for so long the idea of sex should sound appealing, but now that it’s an option he’s confused as to why he doesn’t want to. He feels guilty? He doesn’t have any reason to feel guilty but the idea of having sex with Carly right now makes him feel bad. So he politely peels her hand away and declines.

 

“I’m actually headed upstairs but I can finger you?” He offers and she sighs but agrees and follows him upstairs. He fingers her for about five minutes and then she’s creaming all over his fingers. He resists the urge to cringe and goes to take his shower before getting dressed in night clothes. By the time his nightly ritual is done its only eight o clock and Carly is back downstairs doing who knows what. He’s asleep before she even makes it back upstairs, and not for the first time his mind is preoccupied with Louis.

 

∞

 

Harry is currently having a crisis. He’s learned from his mistakes and doesn’t go to Zayn-he just keeps it all to himself. You see it’s Friday night and Louis decided to spend the night, since Carly is gone for the weekend to spend time with her parents, so the two of them can head to the place together tomorrow to sign his lease. Harry made the mistake in agreeing to start yoga and now Louis is bending down in front of him, while wearing yoga pants and _fuck._ The boy isn’t even wearing boxers, he’s just free balling it. Harry can see the swell of Louis’ ass perfectly and it’s just right _there._

 

He sighs and pinches his own thigh in order to punish his penis for stirring. It should not be stirring but he supposes an ass is an ass to his dick.

 

“Harry am I doing this right?” Louis pants thus bringing Harry out of his trance. Harry looks up and rushes to Louis who’s currently looking very blue while trying to do the downward dog.

 

“I’m sorry, here like this.” Harry wraps his arms around the boy and then gets him in the right position. Louis can only hold the pose for about five seconds before his arms shake and he collapses.

 

“I give up.” They’ve only done three poses but Harry doesn’t judge-if he’s being honest with himself he can only handle seeing Louis’ ass in yoga pants but so long before he loses it.

 

“Let’s just eat and watch TV yeah?” Louis eagerly agrees but then groans when Harry tells him they have to eat salad for dinner. They eat and then go sit on the couch to watch whatever movie sounds appealing on Netflix. Harry goes to grab his wine bottle and proceeds to drink it while watching some movie Louis chose about surfers.

 

The movie is on for ten minute or so when Harry feels Louis’ thigh touching his own. Harry looks down and then gives Louis a raised brow.

 

“I like to cuddle while watching movies.” The boy explains and Harry lifts an arm up and then receives a lap full of Louis in return. Louis has his ass and thighs on Harry’s lap, sideways, while tucking his head up under Harry’s arm. The man startles for a moment before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

 

“Comfy?” Louis nods but doesn’t respond. Twenty minutes later, the movie is still boring to Harry, and Louis is fast asleep.

 

∞

 

Harry wakes up and covers his mouth to contain his scream. Louis is naked. Louis is in his bed naked. _Oh god._ When Harry placed Louis in his bed, last night, Louis had clothes on; lots of clothes. But now that Harry is double checking under the covers, all he sees is a bare ass that has a freckle on it. Harry jumps out of bed and puts pillows on top of the covers to make sure he doesn’t see anything else; he feels guilty enough for looking twice.

 

He heads to the bathroom and then splashes water on his face to get himself together. He looks up at his reflection and feels like punching the mirror because he has no idea what is going on with him. What is happening to his body?

 

“Stop it.” He whispers, harshly, at his reflection. He’s just so confused. His body is reacting to Louis in a way it hasn’t reacted to anyone or anything before and he doesn’t know how to deal. He doesn’t want to deal so he shakes his head and goes to take a shower. While he’s showering he makes a mental promise to have sex with his gf when she returns; him being sexually deprived for so long is obviously messing up his mind and he needs for it to stop.

 

“Harry can I pee while you shower?” Comes the quiet and sleep ridden voice. The man doesn’t even have to answer before the door is opening and in comes a naked Louis peeing in the toilet. The boy rubs at his eye with his free hand and then turns to look at Harry, who’s soaping up in the shower. There’s a glass casing that surrounds Harry but it’s very much see-through. Louis’ eyes widen as he seems to realize Harry is very much naked just like he is.

 

“Shit.” Louis whispers and then he’s flushing which makes Harry shriek. The boy barely washes his hands before he rushes out of the bathroom and Harry frowns at the retreating form.

 

“That was weird.” He mutters to himself and then finishes his shower.

 

By the time Harry comes out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Louis is laying on the bed and talking on the phone. There’s a frown on his face and Harry silently asks what’s wrong as he goes to put on his brief’s. Louis rolls his eyes at the phone and Harry realizes that the boy is still naked. Harry’s not sure how he feels about that. It takes Louis sighing and sitting up for Harry to realize he’s starring.

 

“God my mom apparently called Niall’s mom to complain about me and now Niall is grounded for not telling his mom what was going on and that I left home for good. I mean…god I hate her sometimes.” Harry quickly puts on briefs and then blinks a few times because Louis is now standing and pacing which means his ass is bouncing as he walks. Has Harry mentioned he’s an ass man?

 

“Harry stop staring and help me vent! I’m having a crisis.” Louis whines.

 

“Then put on some clothes.” Harry surprises himself by answering. Louis pouts and then sits back on the bed. They proceed to stare at each other until Harry sighs and gives up. He’ll just have to wash the sheets before Carly arrives back-there’s no way he’s going to explain to her why the bed smells like ass.

 

“Fine you win.” Harry drops his towel and goes to lotion up. “I think you should call Maura, and probably your mom, and explain how you feel about the situation. Obviously Niall is just going to keep getting sucked into the middle of this along as both mothers know they can get to you through Niall.” Louis wrinkles his nose and then frowns.

 

“You’re right.” He mumbles before standing up and stretching-which consists of the boy bending over to touch his toes. _Flexible_ Harry notes then he finishes getting dressed. Louis is a snake in the garden of Eden and Harry refuses to eat the forbidden apple.

 

“I’m going to shower now.” Louis grabs his bag and then all but runs into the bathroom leaving Harry a confused mess. Harry decides to make them breakfast while Louis is showering; and by making breakfast Harry means getting out bowls for cereal while he calls his mom.

 

She answers on the second ring and his step dad, Robin, is saying hello in the background.

 

“It’s good to hear your voice dear, how is everything?” She’s using her sweet voice which means she wants to say something but is refraining for Harry’s sake.

 

“Go ahead and say what you’re feeling mom.” He sighs.

 

“Oh darling it’s just…are you happy with Carly?” Harry pauses before responding because he just doesn’t know anymore. He thought he was happy and content but lately it seems like shit just keeps hitting the fan when it comes to her and it’s all his fault. He honestly doesn’t know why she’s stuck around as long as she has.

 

“I do love her…” He says quietly and Ann hums.

 

“Not what I asked, but I’ll drop it for now. How are you?” Harry’s thankful for the change in topic.

 

“I’m good, about to be a co-signer for Louis.” Harry has never regretted anything more than mentioning Louis’ name right then because he hears his mother squeal; fucking squeal.

 

“How is he? Can I see a picture?” He rolls his eyes and almost hangs up.

 

“I know good and well Zayn sent you a photo already.” Her silence just confirms his accusation. One thing about Anne is that once she gets her head around something she won’t let it go for anything in the world. Apparently she has it in her head that Harry and Louis will end up with this epic gay romance and he doesn’t have the strength to fight her on this.

 

“The boy is so cute Harry; your sister doesn’t like him but I find him adorable.” Harry groans at the mention of Gemma. His sister isn’t fond of Louis at all and that’s simply because she hears Carly complain about the boy all the time.

 

“Gemma doesn’t count…besides there’s nothing going on; I had a moment of weakness.” Harry goes on to defend he’s about to say something more when down comes Louis who’s wearing a pair of jeans and one of Harry’s blue graphic shirts that’s slightly too big for him.

 

“Hey mom I have to go.” He tells his mother he loves her then hangs up as he reaches for the Frosted Flakes and milk.

 

“I’m sorry for the shit breakfast but I really don’t cook.” Louis shrugs and takes the offered food nonetheless.

 

“No worries, I’m easy to please.” Harry doesn’t doubt that for one bit. The two eat in silence until they decide it’s time to meet Louis’ potential new landlord.

 

The drive to the townhome takes about fifteen minutes despite traffic. They pull up and get out to meet a nice looking older gentleman who has an all grey beard and hunched shoulders.

 

“Hello you must be Louis.” The man’s wrinkled hand sticks out and Louis shakes it gently.

 

“Yes that’s me. This is Harry.” The older man gives Harry’s hand a shake as well.

 

“My name is Bobby Smith; you can call me Bob. I’ll be your landlord if you choose to rent out the townhome.” Louis smiles and then grabs onto Harry’s arm-almost as if he’s trying to contain his excitement.

 

“Nice to meet you Bob. Do you mind if we have a look at the place?” Bob is nodding and then opening the white door behind him.

 

The place is spacious. Upon entering there’s a mini foyer that houses the stairs to the left. You keep straight and there’s a half bath to the left, on the wall, and then the living room and kitchen are joined to the right. The whole downstairs is hardwood and the counters are plain white. There’s stainless steel appliances and a pantry, place for washer/dryer, and a door that appears to lead to the garage. Straight ahead are three windows and double doors that lead to the backyard. There’s a tiny slab of concrete, acting as a porch, and the rest is grass.

 

Going up the stairs, which is carpet, there are two rooms. One bedroom is to the right and it has its’ own ensuite and walk-in closet. The room is a decent size. Then across the hall is the master bedroom that is very spacious and has a balcony. The ensuite is massive with detached shower and tub. The walk-in closet is also spacious and the gleam in Louis’ eyes lets Harry know that this boy will be leaving today with this Townhome no matter what.

 

“I love it. Harry don’t you love it?” Harry nods because it is a nice place.

 

“It’s lovely.”

 

“I want it.” Louis is determined. They head back downstairs and meet Bob who tells them to meet him at the leasing office. They get in the car and drive around the corner to the leasing office where Bob greets them with a smile.

 

There’s a bunch of paperwork on the table and Bob leans in forward as Harry and Louis take seats in front of the man.

 

“Before I go over the paperwork I need verification that you are working and make a monthly income of at least three times the monthly rent. That means eight-fifty times three which will be twenty-five fifty.” Harry can practically feel Louis’ heart crumbling and the look at the boys’ face is so devastating Harry can’t even look.

 

“He makes that, I’m his boss and co-signer. It’s fine.” Louis whips his head to look at Harry and the elder nods and gently pats Louis on his knee to reassure the boy that everything is okay.

 

“Well then let’s get you a home.” Louis squeaks and proceeds to listen to what he needs to know and what information he needs to provide. The whole process takes an hour and by the time they leave, keys in hand, Harry realizes two things. One, Louis being happy makes him happy; and two, he’s now absolutely certain he’ll do anything to see a smile on that face. He’s utterly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next update will be on Jan 12th.


	7. Louis

Louis has his keys in hand and he can’t help but jump and down and yell. He has his own home, and what a lovely home it is. He can’t believe this, everything is happening so fast; and all at once. Explaining to Jay what he did was harder than he thought. She looked hurt, yet resigned all at once. The twins didn’t understand why he was leaving and Lottie informed him the twins thought Louis was mad at them. This hurt Louis’ heart but he knows leaving is the best thing for him; he needs to be able to grow and he can’t do that at home.

 

Home. This is his home now. He sighs in contempt as he looks at his empty place. His dad is on the way over now so he can meet the moving truck here that contains all of Louis’ furniture. Louis’ dad also put a couple thousand dollars in his sons’ account to buy room and kitchen items from Ikea. Harry has agreed to help Louis pick out stuff and even put together anything that needs to be put together.

 

Louis smiles as he hears the moving truck arrive. Troy’s Land Rover pulls up right behind it and then the man is getting out and greeting his son. Louis hugs his dad easily and then steps back to open the door wide enough for two large men to carry in a black sectional couch. They place the couch in the middle of the living room, so it’s facing away from the kitchen and towards the fire place, and then they bring in two matching love seats that go on both sides of the couch.

 

After that the men go and get the mini black and grey table that goes in the middle of the living room and they bring in the television which gets planted onto the wall. The refrigerator, washer/dryer are soon brought in as well. The next thing they assemble is Louis’ entertainment station that will house his games, cable box, and things of that nature. The last thing gets brought in and assembled are the bed frames for the master and spare room. Louis’ bed is a California King bed while the spare is a simple Queen.

 

When everything is put together Troy tips the men and then informs Louis he has to leave but that he loves him. Louis waves and watches as his father goes, and then sits on his new couch smiling to himself. He texts’ Niall and tells the boy to come over which he does. It takes Niall about thirty minutes to arrive and once he does Louis decides to order Chinese.

 

“I can’t believe you have your own place this is awesome.” Louis hides his grin behind his hands.

 

“I know; I haven’t stopped smiling since last weekend.” He admits and then jumps into Niall’s lap so his friend can give him some cuddles.

 

Niall rubs the back of Louis’ back and then blows raspberry kisses to his neck; making the boy squirm.

 

“I can’t believe your boss helped you get this place.” Niall then says and Louis goes to sit in his own seat before he sighs. He knows where Niall is going with this.

 

“Don’t…” Louis pleads but Niall isn’t having it.

 

“You can’t honestly tell me you don’t find it a little bit odd that Harry, who’s known you for about a month, is so willing to co-sign for you? That’s not alarming at all?” Louis shrugs and wishes more than anything that he had cable right now so he could turn the television on and ignore his friend. He’ll call DIRECTV in the morning.

 

“That’s just the type of person Harry is Niall. He’s like that with all his friends. You would do the same for me if you could.” He tries to defend.

 

“Exactly! I would do this for you in a heartbeat if I had the funds; but that’s because I’ve known you since forever.” His friend explains and Louis groans behind a throw pillow.

 

“I would do the same for him though.” Louis explains. “He and I just have that kind of friendship where we click instantly. He knows my home situation and wants to help me out, that’s all Niall.” Louis silently begs for his friend to stop. He wants Harry, of course he does, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. Friendly banter and flirting is harmless, but hopeless pining hurts. It really does.

 

“I know you don’t want to get your hopes up, but I seriously think that deep down Harry feels the same pull towards you as you do towards him. It’s complicated with you because of his current situation but the moment he pulls his head out of his ass and sees you; like really sees you. I think everything will change.” Louis shrugs but doesn’t respond verbally. Harry is really perfect. He’s kind, loves his family, loves animals, is sexual, and so incredibly hot-not to mention, he’s corny, funny, and intelligent. If Louis could dream up a perfect man, Harry Styles would be it; only this Harry would be into boys.

 

“Fine don’t respond but at least look over the list with me again. I think I’ve narrowed it down to the top five ways.” Louis rolls his eyes but laughs because Niall is so serious about this.

 

“Alright let’s see this list then cupid. But let me warn you, if I get a broken heart you will be responsible for nursing me back to health.” Louis warns.

 

“Deal.” Niall smirks as he pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket. He then lays down, on the couch, and Louis goes to lay with him so they’re both squeezed tightly together on the sofa.

 

“Okay so here’s my newest version of the list:”

 

  * **Find out boss’ kink**
  * **Exploit boss’ kink**
  * **Go on ‘non date’ date with boss**
  * **Have private bonding time with boss to get to know each other**
  * **Get boss in bed while exploiting his kink ;)**



Louis snorts as he reads the fifth thing on the list.

 

“And what if none of these things work?” Louis questions with the raising of his brow.

 

“Then your boss is straight and you don’t stand a chance.” He replies while shrugging and Louis tickles his friend in response.

 

“That’s such a shit answer. I hate you.”

 

“I don’t know why you hate me when you’ve already done literally everything on my list.” Louis stops tickling his friend to think about what the boy just said. The words seem to reign true-at least to a certain extent. He thinks back on it and discovered how Harry enjoys a nice round ass, with lingerie on. Harry got hard to Louis, while they were in bed together; he’s gone out to eat with just Harry numerous times, and they’ve had lots of bonding moments like when Harry helped Louis get over the hurt of his ex.

 

Maybe Niall is on to something. Maybe there is a part of Harry that is becoming just as addicted to Louis as Louis is to Harry; or Niall is full of shit and Harry is a nice guy whose dick happens to enjoy Louis’ ass. _Happens to the best of them_ Louis supposes.

 

“Maybe we can just order some food and relax?” Niall sighs but agrees like the best friend he is.

 

They spend the rest of the night unpacking Louis’ clothes and watching Netflix on Louis’ phone since he doesn’t have internet yet either. Harry sends a text letting him know he’ll be over in the morning so the two will be able to go shopping for decorations and other things. Louis and Niall fall asleep around eleven, a smile plastered on his face, and hope settled in his heart.

 

∞

 

“Harry what about this?” Louis points to a massive wooden armoire. Harry seems to evaluate it before he nods his head and tells Louis to look at the price. The boy grimaces when he sees a tag that reads $799. He sighs and shakes his head which makes Harry frown.

 

“I’ll buy it for you if you really want it.” Louis’ heart jumps a bit at this but he quickly shakes his head.

 

“Harry, you’ve already done too much I can’t let you do that.” Louis explains and Harry looks like he wants to protest. “And don’t buy it anyways and have it delivered to my house.” Harry’s frown deepens and then he blushes like a naughty child does when they get caught.

 

“I wasn’t going to do that.” Louis raises a brow and smirks.

 

“Oh really?” Harry looks away and Louis knows he’s won whatever mini contest they were just having.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Louis goes to look at cheaper items. “I’ll just have to save up and buy it for myself.” Louis explains and Harry seems to deflate a bit at the omission.

 

“I respect that.” The man says and Louis nods as he looks around the store. He sees nothing else he likes. He’s already got everything he wants to add to his bedroom; Harry even agreed to help paint Louis’ room a deep grey. He’s going to have grey and velvet accents all throughout his room. Harry also helped Louis get black and silver vases and other room items to accent his living space. He’s ordered all of his appliances online already and now he’s pretty much done. He just needs to get things for all of his bathrooms, and the guest room and he’s done.

 

“What color should the guestroom be?” Louis questions as he sees some cute little baskets.

 

“Well I’m sure Niall will be using it most the time, so what colors does he like?” Louis wrinkles his nose as he thinks about it.

 

“He likes green, but he also likes blue.” Harry nods and then finds a pretty baby blue and white bedroom set on display. Louis nods and decides this is how he’ll decorate the guestroom; he’ll do a blue and white bedspread with white curtains, a blue and white trash bin, and a white dresser.

 

“Perfect, now the bathrooms.” Harry brings Louis to a section of purple and Louis smiles as he decides to do his own bathroom purple and black. They head to the register and agree that they’ll get all the bath soaps and body scents from The Body Shop outlet.

 

“Lou, let me pay for this.” Harry whispers as they tell the worker everything they want. The total comes up to seven hundred dollars and Louis almost whistles at the price because _holy shit_ what the hell did he buy? He still shakes his head no and then gives the cashier his information for delivery and his bankcard so he can pay for the items.

 

“My dad gave me enough Harry, I promise.” Harry is still frowning but he stops offering to pay nonetheless.

 

“If my boyfriend tried to spend almost a thousand dollars on me I wouldn’t stop him.” The cashier says with a gentle smile. Louis tries not to tell her to mind her own business and instead opens his mouth to explain that this is his boss and _not_ his boyfriend when Harry speaks up first.

 

“Exactly, you should tell him that he needs to let me spoil him; he’s so hard headed.” Louis whips his head around, to stare at Harry, so fast he’s surprised he didn’t hurt himself in the process.

 

“I can support myself.” Louis says after he gains composure and he raises an eyebrow at Harry who simply shrugs and smirks as he leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear.

 

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable but there’s really no need to explain our situation to a stranger, let her think what she wants you know?” Louis nods his head but doesn’t dare say anything verbally; he knows his voice will come out airy if he does.

 

They pay and leave and head towards the next store. The whole shopping process takes another hour and a half and when Harry and Louis finally show up back at Louis’ place Niall is on the couch smiling as he points towards the television that’s playing a pre-season football game.

 

“DIRECTV came today and we also have internet; they put in an extra router and everything.” Louis nods and collapse on the couch while Harry places various items on the counter before joining the two of them.

 

“I’m so tired.” Harry admits and Louis nods as he leans over to rest his head on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry for keeping you out so late, thank you for coming with me.” Harry waves him off and then groans as he reads a text.

 

“You’re no problem Lou, I’d do it again.” Harry admits as he goes to stand. Louis misses the warmth of his boss already. “I’m sorry to bail on you but Carly is asking where I am and I really don’t want to hear her mouth.” Louis laughs but stands and gives the man a hug before he walks him out. He goes back to the living room and gives his friend a stern look after seeing the knowing smile on his face.

 

“Shut it. Not a word.” Niall mimes zipping his lips and then proceeds to smile for the next hour until he has to leave. Louis gives up on thinking he’s going to be productive tonight and decides to invite Zayn over.

 

Zayn arrives around seven o clock and he brings with him tequila and Chinese.

 

“Trying to get me drunk Malik?” Louis teases as Zayn puts the food and drink on the table.

 

“You know it Tomlinson. I want to see how well you perform Karaoke after three shots of tequila in your system.” Louis smiles saunters up to Zayn; he pulls out his best flirt stance that involves him poking his hip out and biting on his bottom lip.

 

“Is Karaoke code for sex?” He questions as he flutters his eyelashes and watching as Zayn closes his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

 

“You’re a tease and I hate you.” Zayn responds before opening the bottle and taking a swig. Louis laughs and reaches for the bottle which means he has to be pressed against Zayn’s torso. He grabs the bottle easily and then tries his best not to cringe as the drink burns his throat. _Gross._ He takes another swig anyways and then sticks his tongue out at the taste.

 

“First time drinking tequila?” The man laughs and Louis laughs with him because it is his first time with the drink.

 

“I’m such a lightweight.” He admits and then Zayn places his hand on the boys’ waist and leans in close; so close Louis can see every line on the man’s face.

 

“I won’t let you drink too much; promise.” The elder whispers and all of a sudden Louis feels warm. He coughs and pushes at Zayn’s chest before reaching over to the food. Zayn is temptation personified.

 

“You keep distance.” Louis warns and Zayn laughs as he goes to help open some cartons of food. They spend the rest of the night like that; eating, drinking, and watching movies. When Louis wakes up the next morning, thanks to his alarm, his mouth is dry and tastes like something died in it. He’s also in only his briefs and is laying on top of Zayn who looks like he doesn’t want to wake at all.

 

Zayn grumbles when Louis gets up and then the man proceeds to slip over onto his naked stomach as he hugs the pillow closer to his face. Louis instantly hates the man for looking so freaking gorgeous even sleep.

 

“Zayn wake up.” Louis whispers, and he pushes at Zayn’s shoulder. The elder grumbles but opens a tired eye anyways. He squints at Louis.

 

“Did we fuck?” Louis laughs as he shakes his head no.

 

“Fell asleep drunk.” He responds back in a gravelly voice.

 

“Damn. Wake me after we have sex.” Zayn tries to close his eye again but Louis pushes the man and then strips the cover off him. Zayn groans loud and long but gets up nonetheless.

 

“I have no clothes.” Zayn complains as he looks at the time. Louis nibbles on his lip before going to his closet.

 

“I have some of my ex’s clothes; but you’ll have to wear my briefs.” Zayn pulls a face at the thought of wearing really tight underwear but he thanks Louis anyways. Louis finds a pair of black skinny jeans that can pass for casual professional, and he finds a black dress shirt that he likes to wear to bed since it’s baggy. Zayn takes the offered clothes, including incredibly small briefs that ‘won’t even fit my asscheek’, and then heads to the guest room to shower.

 

Louis checks his phone and sees a few missed calls from Niall and a couple texts from Lottie, Niall, and Harry. He answers each one and then goes to get ready for the day. He and Zayn both get done around the same time and get in their own cars to head to the office. Zayn decides to follow Louis to McDonald’s so the boy can get Harry’s breakfast and then they arrive to the office together.

 

Harry raises a brow at seeing Zayn and Louis enter the office together but Louis can’t tell what the look means.

 

“Zayn, I’ve never seen those clothes on you before.” Harry observes and Zayn shrugs.

 

“Yeah they’re Louis’. I fell asleep last night and didn’t have any work clothes.” The man shrugs as he goes to sit on the edge of Harry’s desk. If Louis is being honest with himself, the look on Harry’s face looks vaguely like jealousy. Those familiar greens eyes seem a bit darker, and the man’s entire demeanor changes.

 

“Oh? Sleep over?” Zayn shrugs again before he claps Louis on the back and leaves the boy alone with his boss. Harry’s eyes follow Zayn’s disappearance before he turns to look at Louis.

 

“You and Zayn huh?” Louis shrugs and then smiles a little as he notices Harry’s grip tightening the arms of his chair. Harry is jealous, whether the man knows it or not.

 

“We just slept together, no big deal.” Harry’s eyes bulge at this and redness covers the man’s cheeks.

 

“Right because you and Zayn having sex is no big deal. I thought you wanted something meaningful?” Harry questions and it sounds more like a demand than anything. If Louis had the ability to get wet, he would be right now because slightly jealous Harry is hot as fuck.

 

“We slept together Harry like actual sleeping. The same thing you and I have done several times now.” Louis explains and Harry visible relaxes at this.

 

“It’s different with us.” Harry responds quietly and Louis wants to shout _HOW??? HOW IS IT DIFFERENT?_ But he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to push or scare Harry into thinking about something he’s not ready for so instead he takes a bite out of his biscuit.

 

“Yeah, we are different aren’t we?” Harry smiles and nods like having Louis agree with him is important. Louis suddenly gets the urge to want to please Harry forever.

 

“Maybe I can come over tonight then?” Harry asks casually and Louis hides his smile because the man is so transparent; he wants to upstage Zayn.

 

“Sure thing Haz. I’ll cook us dinner.” Harry nods, obviously content with this.

 

“It’s a date then.” The man says as he stands up. “Thanks for breakfast. I have a meeting to get to.” Then the man heads out of the office like a storm, leaving a breathless and destroyed Louis in his wake.

 

∞

 

Louis decides to make Harry lasagna and the man brings over a nice bottle of sweet red wine.

 

“Smells so good in here Lou.” Harry announces as sits at the table to eat and Louis wills the blush away.

 

Louis went straight home, right after work, to cook and Harry has just gotten here a few moments ago. The man takes the offered food of a slice of lasagna, some salad, and a piece of homemade garlic toast. Harry then opens his wine bottle and pours himself a glass before offering Louis some who takes it.

 

“You know I’m starting to feel like an irresponsible adult for giving you alcohol and weed.” Harry comments before he’s a moaning mess after taking a bite. Louis is having a hard time coming up with a cheeky response that doesn’t involve _let me suck your dick._ Because honestly? Who sticks out their tongue before they chew their food. Obscene.

 

“I would hardly call you an adult.” Louis murmurs mostly because he has nothing else to say. Harry pouts and stuffs his face some more.

 

“I feel very adultish every time tax season comes around.” Harry explains and Louis giggles behind his fork. They continue eating and then afterwards Louis convinces Harry to watch television with him while they cuddle on the couch.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this here with you.” Louis watches as Harry sighs for the fifth time tonight; the boy smiles in retaliation.

 

“Do you not want to be here with me?” Louis tries to pull out his innocent voice and Harry barely casts him a look as he frowns harder at the television.

 

“You know good and well I don’t mind being here with you; it’s the simple fact that we’re about to watch the fourth Hawaii Five-O episode in a row that’s making me question life.” Louis laughs at this and snuggles up under Harry.

 

“It’s called binge watching Haz. It’s where you watch every episode available, in order.” Harry’s frown deepens.

 

“I just can’t believe I’m actually doing it. Like I’m physically sitting here watching back to back episodes, and these guys have some serious sexual tension going on.” Louis smiles because Harry is getting addicted to the show, that’s why the man is complaining so much. He’s invested.

 

“You like the show, admit it.” Louis pokes at the man’s knee until his boss laughs and caves.

 

“Fine.” He says. “I really enjoy the show. There happy?” His boss turns to look down at Louis and the smaller boy nods before turning his gaze back to the show. It’s going on ten o clock and Louis is getting sleepy but he won’t admit that to Harry.

 

They continue watching the show for fifteen more minutes and then Louis is being shaken awake; apparently he fell asleep after all. He checks for drool before he sits up, eyes feeling heavy.

 

“Come on sleepy head, let’s get you to bed.” Harry says softly as he helps Louis stand; then he cuts off the television.

 

“You staying over?” Louis questions as he slowly walks up the stairs to his bedroom. He can feel Harry’s palm on the lower part of his back and he has to resist pushing into the warmth the contact brings.

 

“I might as well, I always keep some spare work clothes in my car.” Louis nods as he begins to take his clothes off so he can get in bed. “No panties tonight?” Harry teases, but the look in the man’s eyes leads Louis to believe, that he might not be teasing at all.

 

“Nah, I want to save that for a special occasion.” Louis looks to see his boss turn red before he turns his back to the boy to get rid of his clothes as well. Louis’ breath hitches as he sees Harry’s naked torso. The man has a slender yet broad frame. The way his abs lead to a V-shape makes Louis want to whimper, so he decides to turn his back to Harry instead.

 

“Will Carly be angry that you’re not coming home?” He decides to ask to get his mind off of the arms that are now wrapping around his body.

 

“Meh, probably. I don’t really care to be honest. I mean we’re together but it’s not like we’re married or anything I can have sleepover’s just like she does.” Louis hums and refuses to say what he’s thinking which is _what the fuck._ Louis and Harry aren’t simply having a ‘sleepover.’ Harry only came over tonight because the man got jealous after finding out Zayn spent the night last night. Harry is here, in his bed, holding him while they are both half naked and that’s not normal stuff.

 

There’s nothing normal about this situation at all and Louis is out of his depth. He feels overwhelmed and like he’s drowning all at the same time. He knows he’s on the verge of pining and he really doesn’t want to do that; he can’t put himself out there again because he knows how it’ll end-him with a broken heart.

 

So he closes his eyes tightly and wills the tears away as he squeaks out a quiet ‘goodnight’ only to receive a ‘night Lou’ in return. He vows to himself, as sleep takes him over, to put distance between the two before he gets hurt.

 

∞

 

It’s Wednesday night and Louis feels lonely. Niall is still in evening class and Harry said he was going to eat at home tonight even though he asked Louis to make him a container of leftovers for lunch tomorrow. Louis sighs again and looks at the time. It’s only six. He checks his phone and then nibbles on his bottom lip before he pulls out his phone and sends a text.

 

_Louis: H, you up for a trip to the adoption center? Animal center._

Louis waits all of a minute before he receives a response.

 

_Harry: Don’t tease are you getting a pet?_

_Louis: yes, it’s lonely on your own._

Harry doesn’t text back, instead he calls and lets Louis know he’ll meet him at the animal center by their job. Louis arrives five minutes after Harry, the same Harry who looks far too excited right now. Those green eyes are shinning with want and happiness.

 

“I love animals.” Harry explains. “Can’t have one in the house because of Carly.” Harry pouts and that makes Louis sad.

 

“Well you can consider whatever animal I get your own as well.” Louis responds and Harry pauses, hand on door, as he just stares at the boy. Louis is about to ask what’s wrong when the man decides to shake his head and clear his throat.

 

“I would love that.” He finally gets out and then a young guy is waving at the two of them.

 

“Here to adopt?” Louis smiles and nods rapidly.

 

“What kind of animal are you thinking of?” Louis hums as he thinks about it. He would love a puppy but they are a lot of work and need constant attention; while cats can be left alone for a lot longer hours.

 

“A kitten please.” The man smiles and shows the two to the back where all the cats are located. They are all in various cages on shelves; all meowing as Louis and Harry enter. Harry’s hand is on the dip of his back and he almost loses himself in the touch when he sees _it._

 

This kitten is small, and all black with such piercing green eyes. It’s only seven months and the name Loki suddenly comes to mind. Louis walks up to it instantly and sticks a few fingers in the cage, which Loki jumps on promptly and starts to play with them. Louis looks up and sees Harry almost dying at the scene before him.

 

“That is so cute. He is so cute.” The man explains and Louis nods as he tells the worker he wants to adopt this kitten. The whole adoption process takes about thirty minutes and Louis is able to buy some food from them. Louis then heads to PetSmart, Harry in tow, and buys about three hundred dollars’ worth of stuff that Harry insists on paying for. 

 

By the time Louis gets back to his home the kitten is fast asleep and in the arms of Harry, who refuses to put him down. Louis finally convinces Harry that he’ll host a boys’ night tomorrow to give the man an excuse to come back around. Harry nods and says he’ll tell the boys and then before he leaves he takes a few pictures of Loki and finally leaves Louis to his new kitten. Louis smiles at the sleeping kitten in his arms and feels happiness overwhelm him.

 

∞

 

It’s now Thursday night and Louis is hosting his own boys’ night; in attendance are Niall, Richard, Harry, Zayn, Liam, and Luke. This will be the first time Niall meets everyone together and he’s excited for how it’s turning out so far.

 

Zayn is smoking a bong with Niall. Richard is attempting to braid Harry’s hair, same Harry is busy trying to get Loki to wake up and play, and Liam and Luke are sharing first date horror stories.

 

“How do you two even have first date horror stories? Luke you’ve been engaged since like forever.” Luke rolls his eyes at Richard’s intrusion.

 

“I went on dates in high school before I found the love of my life Rich.” The man explains and Zayn releases a puff of smoke as he laughs; all the while Louis watches Harry grow quiet.

 

“Everyone was a nightmare in high school, that hardly counts.” Richard defends.

 

“I was a god in high school.” Zayn murmurs as he leans into his hand to cough.

 

“I would call bullshit but he’s actually right. Most of us went through these awkward phases but not Zayn.” Harry agrees.

 

“I think my awkward phase lasted too long; well into college.” Liam groans and Louis snorts he laughs so hard.

 

“Mate I think you’re still going through it.” Richard teases and Liam reaches over to put the man in a headlock.

 

“I remember my first girlfriend…” Zayn starts. “She was so cute with long brown hair and pale skin. She was older and…” Zayn squeals when Harry comes and tackles the man on the couch. They are both laughing as Harry playfully punches Zayn repeatedly.

 

“That’s my sister you dick.” He protests and Zayn tries to pull away but Louis can tell the man is too high to do anything but sit there and laugh.

 

“I’m kidding. My first girlfriend alerted me to the fact I would much rather have a boyfriend unless said girlfriend was going to put out.” Luke makes a gagging motion.

 

“You’re such a gentleman Zayn.” Niall taunts as he strokes the man on the back.

 

“What can I say? I enjoy the fella’s but I don’t mind having sex with women.”

 

“What Zayn means is he’s a manwhore.” Liam announces and the room laughs.

 

“I enjoy sex is that a crime?” He cries out.

 

“No, but when you can’t remember how many people you’ve fucked in a month then it becomes a bit much.” Harry chastises.

 

“Haz are you even getting laid?” Comes Richard’s questioning and now it’s Harry’s turn to groan as the man reaches for a bottle of wine.

 

“I’m taking Carly to Helen, Ga tomorrow and we’ll stay the weekend. Hopefully this will please her so she’ll stop complaining all the time.” Harry replies.

 

“What the fuck is a Helen, Ga?” Niall questions.

 

“I was wondering the same thing but was too afraid to ask.”  Liam responds.

 

“It’s like this medieval type of city/place. I don’t know it’s about three and a half, maybe four hours away and is supposed to be romantic and shit.” Harry provides the room with. Louis looks away. It’s not that he forgot about Harry’s girlfriend it’s just sometimes when he’s reminded that she exists, he gets sad because it’s another reminder that Harry is in fact straight and has a girlfriend.

 

There’s a sadness that consumes Louis and he knows it’s because he really likes Harry. He likes when they just sit and do nothing, he likes when they cause trouble at work by playing pranks on Liam, and he even likes it when Harry drives to cookout at eleven at night because Louis is lazy and is craving a milkshake. He just likes Harry so much and he was afraid of this because he doesn’t want to like Harry. He doesn’t want to like his straight boss who is in a committed relationship with his girlfriend.

 

Niall meets his eyes and now there’s a frown on his friends’ face. Louis tries to look away but he knows Niall knows something is wrong. Niall gets up but Richard beats him to it. The attorney comes over and whispers to Louis that they should go out on the balcony and talk. Louis nods and ignores the questioning stares he gets from everyone else while the two leave.

 

“It’s such a nice night out.” Louis hums at Richards words. It is a nice night. There’s a steady breeze blowing in the September air.

 

“Can’t wait for fall.” He comments as he leans on the railings in front of him.

 

“I want to tell you a story.” Richard starts and Louis nods. “There was a man who was in a cave. All he knew was that cave, to him that cave was his world. There were people in the cave teaching him and he deemed the words to be true and his life was content; all he needed were those words and that cave.” Louis starts smiling because he knows this is a poorly done interpretation of Plato’s Cave.

 

“So this man soon finds out that he can leave the cave, he discovers an entire world and realizes that his life is not that cave but it can be so much more.” Louis nods again because he’s not sure where Richard is going with this.

 

“I think that sometimes in life we are all that man in that cave. We get so complacent that we convince ourselves we’re happy because the thought of having to discover something new is far more terrifying than admitting we aren’t as content as we could be.” Louis looks up and then Richard is patting him on his shoulder.

 

“Just remember that some people will always remain in the cave; oblivious to the world around them while others will venture out in their own time. Be patient Louis, things will work out when they’re supposed to.” Louis tries not to cry as he gives the man a hug. Richard knows Louis is crushing on Harry and he’s basically just reassured Louis that maybe things can be mutual-one day-he’ll just have to be patient until then.

 

Louis finally comes back down the stairs and Harry is holding Loki in his arms. Louis snorts at the sight because of course. Harry looks up and raises Loki so Louis can slip into his lap, on the floor. Harry then places his arms, and Loki, around Louis’ middle and snuggles up behind the boy.

 

“Look at our cute little kitten.” Harry coos and Louis just smiles and laughs because it’s much too painful to say a word. Harry has no idea what he’s doing to Louis and the boy can only take but so much.

 

∞

 

The rest of the night goes by nicely. Harry was the last to leave, he didn’t want to let Loki go. Now Niall is holding Louis and they are in the bed getting ready for sleep.

 

“What did you and Richard talk about?” Comes the question.

 

“He basically told me he knows I’m crushing and that things will work out in the end.” Niall squeezes harder and hums.

 

“What are you going to do in the meantime?” Louis thinks about Niall’s question.

 

“I’m going to live my life, go out maybe and have some fun. I don’t want to get too attached to Harry but at the same time I know I’m already in too deep.” Niall breathes on his back.

 

“If you fall I’ll be there to catch you. I promise.” Louis knows. He voices this as sleep takes him over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on the 21st of Jan. 
> 
> Also just to let you know I've mapped out the rest of the story and it will probably be around 110k.


	8. Harry

“Are you sure you have everything?” Harry knows Carly is tired of hearing him ask this question but he knows her. He knows as soon as they get on the road she’s going to say she forgot something and then they’ll have to turn around, it’s already two in the afternoon, and Harry will get upset if they get off schedule and-yeah.

 

“I swear on everything holy, if you ask me one more time if I forgot anything I will…” She trails off and then heads upstairs. Harry waits, semi-patiently, as she comes back down with her curlers in hand. Harry raises a brow but doesn’t respond verbally; merely suppresses a smirk. She huffs with a smile on her own face as she leans up for a quick kiss.

 

“Now I’m ready.” She admits as she goes to leave out the door. “I promise.” Harry hums and looks around the place to make sure everything is cut off. Happy with what he sees the closes and locks the front door-making sure to cut the alarm on, and then checks his watch for the time as he heads to get in the already packed car.

 

He’s not really sure what to talk about as they drive. She’s making small talk about things her friends have done or said and he hums and makes comments when he’s supposed to. He used to be so happy with Carly, like genuinely so but as of late he can’t help but seem displeased with it. It feels as if someone slapped Harry so hard that he’s now looking at his life from a different vantage point of view and he’s not really sure if he likes what he’s seeing.

 

Carly is boring. She talks about things he doesn’t care about and for the life of him he can’t seem to remember why he was so happy to begin with. He sighs and pushes those thoughts away; he’s been with Carly for so long it makes him feel guilty for even entertaining the idea that there’s someone out there for him-someone better. Someone who actually makes him smile for no reason at all.

 

His thoughts are brought to a halt when he sees the signs that let him know they now entering Helen, GA. It’s a nice area really. Feels like an older version of Germany, and he loves being here it’s so peaceful. The first time he went to Helen was with his family when he was six; even though he tries not to think about his father he can’t help but admit how much fun the trip was. They visited a haunted house, played mini golf, watched fudge get made, swam all day, and even had the best pizza of his six-year-old life. It was a peaceful trip; one of the rare ones.

 

“I love this place H, it’s so pretty.” Carly gushes and Harry hums his agreement. They turn into their hotel parking lot and are quickly greeted. The hotel looks nice, yet kind of old at the same time. It’s colors are a brownish orange and white. The floors are a type of marble and seem to be up to date so that’s a plus.

 

“I feel like I’m in Germany or something.” Carly says and Harry can’t really tell by her tone if she’s saying it out of awe or annoyance; he doesn’t comment. He just goes up to the front desk and checks in. The woman at the desk smiles politely and alerts Harry that their room isn’t ready yet and won’t be until another four hours or she can upgrade them to a suit with double beds and Jacuzzi tub if they’d like.

 

Harry doesn’t hesitate with taking the offer but he does snort on his way up to the room at how this is playing out already. He goes away on a trip with Louis and all they have is a one bed in the room, but he goes away with his girlfriend and all they have are separate beds. It’s literally like the universe is trying to tell Harry something; something he doesn’t want to admit to yet. Like his mother always says ‘denial isn’t just a river.’

 

“Oh this is so nice Harry.” Carly interrupts his thoughts by saying. He blinks and looks around the room, it is nice. The carpet is a hideous green color but the couch is a plain black couch that faces a television that’s in an entertainment center. There are white curtains that cover glass doors that lead to a wide balcony with two chairs on it. The balcony looks over part of the city and it’s a gorgeous view. The bedroom is fairly large; there are two queen beds in the room with ugly flower blankets covering them.

 

There’s a desk in the bedroom, and the room is connected to the bathroom which does have a large Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. There are plenty of towels, and wash cloths already in the bathroom and Harry is quick to grab all the free mini soaps and lotions that are placed out to use. He puts them in his bag and ignores Carly’s judging glare; he likes free stuff-sue him.

 

He goes back into the bedroom and joins Carly on the bed, as she begins to unpack and hang up some of her dresses that she doesn’t want to wrinkle. Harry is about to turn on the TV when he remembers Louis’ warning advice and so he goes into his leather duffle bag and pulls out some Lysol wipes. He proceeds to wipe everything down in the hotel room and then joins Carly again on the bed. She raises a brow and looks at him expectantly.

 

“It’s something I picked up.” He responds as he shrugs his shoulders. She doesn’t say anything more about that, just asks if he’s going to unpack or not and when he says ‘not yet’ she suggests they go find some food. Harry would be happy with something from downstairs but she wants to explore the city and such so they grab wallets and head out onto the town.

 

Everything is within walking distance. There are sidewalks everywhere and stores that seem to fit the whole theme of Helen. Across from their hotel appears to be a chocolate store and he can smell the fresh fudge being made. He’ll have to buy some for Louis later. He hums as he thinks about getting Zayn some as well when his arm is being tugged and Carly starts squealing. He turns confused eyes and sees a massive horse pulling a carriage with people riding on it.

 

“Oh Harry that’s so romantic we should go.” Harry’s face hardens and he shakes her off her arm. The horse looks so sad, like it’s crying.

 

“I will not be a part of the abuse of animals.” He simply states and she sighs heavy and dramatic like she knew that’s how he was going to respond. Horses shouldn’t be abused like they are just because of their size, and semi docile nature. It’s unfair.

 

“Fine, what do you want to eat?” Harry shrugs his shoulders because he knows what he wants to eat but he knows she’ll just complain later about it not being what she wants.

 

“I don’t know either, you choose.” Harry gives her a pointed look because he knows this is a set up. She says that she doesn’t know but as soon as he starts listing off ideas she’ll simply turn them all down claiming it’s not what she wants.

 

“Babe just choose wherever.” She seems to contemplate this and then pulls Harry to an old look green and brown building that has a lovely smell to it. He walks in and there are so many people already crowded everywhere; busily talking and servers moving about to get to different tables.

 

A young man greets them and leads them to a booth to the right of the restaurant; it’s right beside a window which is nice because they can see outside. It’s almost seven so it’s starting to get a bit dark outside and the city looks so peaceful even though it’s filled with a cluster of people and shops all crammed into such a small space.

 

Another young man comes to greet them and asks them what they want to drink. Carly orders wine while Harry orders a water, for some reason he doesn’t feel like getting tipsy tonight. They then look at their menus to decide what to eat. It’s a seafood restaurant so Harry orders a Surf and Turf while Carly gets some fried shrimp to go onto her salad.

 

“I’m glad you brought me here,” she starts and it seems as if she wants to say more but doesn’t.

 

“I’m happy to be here as well. It was time for us to get away.” He admits and this seems to appease her. They finish dinner in relative silence. After he pays they walk over to the chocolate shop and sure enough some fudge is on display. Harry buys a little over a pound, along with some other things that look good and then pays for his and Carly’s items.

 

“That’s a bit much fudge hun.” She teases and Harry shrugs.

 

“I’m getting some for Louis.” He responds and ignores the look in her eyes, he has no idea why she gets like this around the boy but he won’t let it bring down their high. He’s actually feeling good and isn’t annoyed with Carly, he doesn’t want to ruin it. He grabs her hand as they head back to the hotel, they’ve decided to chill out by the pool until it closes.

 

They get back to the room, Harry putting the fudge in the little mini fridge, and that’s when Harry’s phone rings. At first Harry wasn’t going to answer it but when he sees it’s Louis calling him, and Louis _knows_ Harry’s on vacation he quickly answers it thinking the worst.

 

He assumptions are correct because as soon as he says ‘hello’ a crying boy is on the phone trying to explain something through tears. Harry’s heart hurts at the sound and he walks out of the bedroom and onto the balcony, ignoring Carly’s questioning stare.

 

“Louis, Lou what’s wrong?” He tries to question and the boy can barely talk.

 

“I was, I’m at this club because you’re gone and…” There’s a pounding noise heard and Louis stops talking.

 

“You were gone and Niall was gone and I was lonely so I went to this club and this guy didn’t like no for an answer so he followed me into the bathroom and he…he…” Louis’ crying again and Harry thinks his stomach just dropped to his feet.

 

“Lou, are you still at the club? Are you alone?” He doesn’t hear anything and it really doesn’t matter because he’s going back to North Carolina. There’s no doubt about it. He heads into the bedroom and walks past Carly to grab his bag; just waiting for Louis to answer.

 

“I’m still here, I went and locked the bathroom door after kicking him in the nuts and shoving him out. He, he’s so big Harry and I’m so little. He was so rough I didn’t know who to call…” Louis’ babbling again and Harry wants to kill this man; he’s a lawyer he knows how to not leave a trace of evidence behind. He could totally pull off a murder. The thought of his boy being hurt physically pains him and he feels so ill.

 

“Love, I’m on my way okay? I’m like four hours away. I’m calling Zayn and Richard to come get you. Don’t let anyone in the bathroom until you hear them yeah?” Harry repeats his question at least three times until he gets an answer. Content that Louis’ heard him he lets the boy know he needs to hang up in order to call Zayn and Richard; the two men pick up and after hearing what’s going on ask for Louis’ number so they can handle the situation themselves.

 

Harry still feels on edge, slightly panicked, but also feels moderately better knowing Louis won’t be alone and in harm’s way much longer. He manages to hang up and get everything in his bag before he’s stopped by a shocked looking Carly.

 

“You cannot be serious right now?” She questions in disbelief and Harry really doesn’t have the time nor the patience for this right now; his friend needs him. “You cannot be standing there all packed up as if you’re about to just _leave_ me here.” She continues on. “Especially considering this is our vacation.”

 

She has a point, but now is not the time.

 

“Babe, something bad happened to Louis and I need to be there for him. He trusts me and needs me right now.” Her expressions turns livid very fast.

 

“Oh Louis needs you huh? Louis calls and you come running no matter whether you’re four hours away or it’s in the middle of a date. It’s Louis so you have to go.” She’s mocking him, he knows this but it’s still annoying.

 

“You have every right to be angry but after I make sure he’s okay I’ll be back. We’ll just stay another day or something but I’m not going to abandon my friend just because you’re jealous.” He spits back, and it feels kind of good to finally speak his mind. She pauses and looks like she’s been slapped before her expression hardens.

 

“Jealous? You think I’m jealous? I’m fucking livid Harry.” She screams and Harry wants to shush her. “I’m your girlfriend of twelve years; that’s a fuck ton of time. I would think that after all these years you would finally put me first and yet here we are.” She gestures around the room and laughs in disbelief.

 

“Look.” Harry points to her, and his expression is very serious. “My father made me choose him over my family and what I knew to be right, all those years ago. Ever since then I vowed to do what I deemed to be right no matter what.” Harry continues. “If doing right means leaving right now, at eight at night, to go see if Louis is okay then that is exactly what I’m going to do. Since you’re my girlfriend you should be supporting me not making me regret…” Harry trails off before he says something he’ll regret. It seems like a cold bucket of water has been dumped on the room and the temperature, in the room, lowers a bit.

 

“I’m staying here in Helen. I’ll call Amy and have her meet me up here in the morning and if you leave a credit card we’ll spend your money and bitch about you.” She has a mock innocent kind of tone and Harry was to argue some more but he also wants to hurry the fuck up and go check on Louis. So he hands over his Amex card.

 

“If you spend more than three thousand I’ll report this card stolen.” She looks ready to bitch at him but then she stops-probably because Harry has reported the card stolen before after she over spent once, and she knows his words aren’t threats, instead they’re promises.

 

“Fine, be safe.” She grumbles but gives him a kiss anyways. Right before he heads out to leave she calls to him. “One day you’ll finally wake up Harry and see that I’m not the bad guy in all of this.” She says nothing else and then he’s out of the hotel room faster than he can register. He gets in his car, checks messages from Rich saying Louis is at home and they’re with him and then he hits the road.

 

The whole time he’s driving his mind is consumed with Louis. He wants to know what happened, wants to know if his boy is okay. Wants to know who put fear in that little boy’s heart and then he wants to hurt the guy who did this because no means no. Harry has never felt this angry before, he’s glad he doesn’t have blood pressure problems or a heart condition because he would surely be in trouble by now.

 

He arrives to Louis’ place just a little after midnight; he’s grateful that he didn’t receive a ticket with the way he was speeding. He’s quick to jump out of his vehicle, grazing past Zayn’s car, and doesn’t even have to knock on the door before Richard is answering-a scowl firmly placed on his face.

 

Harry pats his friend on the shoulder and immediately looks for louis who’s on the couch in a blanket wrapped up in Zayn’s arms. Louis is laughing at something the man is saying and then proceeds to stop when he looks up and notices Harry. He jumps up, blanket falling onto the fall, and then before Harry knows what’s going on arms are being wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. He holds Louis in his arms and squeezes tight before dropping the boy to the floor.

 

“Are you okay?” He questions as he lets his eyes roam over the boy so he can see if there’s any damage. Louis giggles and smacks Harry’s hand away.

 

“I’m not a baby.” He whines as he goes back to the couch, blanket in tow. He wraps it around his body and then looks up waiting for Harry to join him; which he does. Louis takes this as silent permission to cuddle under Harry’s arm; getting all warm and comfortable. After the wiggling stops Louis lets out a mini sigh, of relief, and then closes his eyes.

 

“Wait until I’m sleep to tell him what happened please?” Louis questions with his eyes closed and Harry hears Zayn whisper out a ‘I promise’ in response.

 

The three men wait about thirty minutes until they hear snoring. They take this as a sign that Louis is asleep and its Richard who begins to talk.

 

“So we get there right? And the fucking security guard is trying to stop us from entering; claiming we have to wait and line and shit.” Richard spits. “So Zayn goes, ‘we’re lawyers and a friend of ours is in trouble, not to mention underage. So you either let us in or we rain a lawsuit down on your asses so large your great grand kids will be in dept.’ That poor guard was scared he even gave us a couple free weekend passes.” Richard continues with a laugh.

 

“So we go in and we call Louis who says he’s still in the bathroom. We get there and there’s long ass line right? Because he locked the door, and it’s busy enough that no one has come in to unlock the door from the outside.” Zayn explains. “So there’s big monster looking guy standing in front of everyone else and he looks nasty.” Richard frowns in disgust and nods.

 

“Yeah, had to be about six four, weighing about three hundred plus pounds. Completely solid looking, tatts everywhere the works. He was banging on the door and then Richard gets overwhelmed with anger at the thought that this big fuck trying to hurt Louis so he goes up to the guy, taps his shoulder and then bashes him right in the nose.” Zayn explains with a laugh.

 

“Only the shit doesn’t go down like in the movies. He just frowns and holds his nose and goes to punch me back so I kick him in the balls, twice, before I hit him again and again. While I keep hitting the guy Zayn tells Louis to come out of the bathroom; which he does, and once he does he sees me trying to hold off this guy and proceeds to kick his shin before grabbing onto Zayn and all but running out of the club.”

 

“Yeah and everyone’s kind of staring at us and low-key filming but we didn’t care. All we cared about was getting this one to safety.” Zayn admits as he rubs circles on Louis’ back.

 

“He kept asking for you by the way.” Richard says softly and Harry sighs as he holds the boy closer. He feels guilty enough that he wasn’t there.

 

“I should’ve been here.” He whispers and Richard shakes his head.

 

“Nah we had it covered.” His friend states.

 

“Besides you’re here now, and I’m sure once Niall comes back to town Louis will be okay.” Harry nods but still feels bad. He looks up and tells his friends that they can go and they hesitantly leave. Now that he and Louis are alone he goes to pick the boy up bridal style and places him in bed.

 

He’s about to get up and go to the guest room when Louis’ hold on him tightens, so he does his best to undress, with one free arm, and then lets Carly knows he’s okay and that Louis will be okay before falling asleep himself.

 

He wakes up around ten and Louis is casually scrolling on his phone, on the bed. He must notice Harry is awake because he gives a sheepish smile and kind of ducks his head as he puts his phone away.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Harry frowns and wipes sleep from his eyes.

 

“Why on earth would you be sorry?” He questions as he sits up on the bed.

 

“I interrupted you and Carly again. She probably hates me.” Harry shrugs because _yeah,_ she really does but that doesn’t matter.

 

“Lou you needed me and that’s what’s important. I would have left even if it was Zayn, my mom, or anyone else I care about.” He explains.

 

“I get that but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel shitty about pulling you away again; I feel like a bother.” He trails off and Harry grabs the boys’ hands and tightens his hold on them.

 

“You don’t bother me, never feel like that.” Louis sighs and nods, Harry can tell he wants to say something but decides against it. He just takes his hands away and gives Harry a look the man can’t decipher but there’s definitely pain in those blue eyes; pain that doesn’t belong.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Louis shrugs and Harry takes this as a silent yes. Harry vows to himself to be nurturing instead of reacting out of anger at what he’s going to hear.

 

“Let me brush my teeth first and then we can cuddle and talk yeah?” Louis nods and Harry gets up and heads into the bathroom. He goes to the cabinet and grabs the toothbrush Louis had bought for him and then does a quick brush before hopping back into bed. He lays on his left side, resting his head on his hand, and faces Louis who does the same thing.

 

“Can we get under the covers?” His assistant asks in such a quiet voice it makes Louis look a lot younger than what he is. Harry hates this look on him but he doesn’t voice that, instead he nods and pulls the blanket over their heads so Louis can feel safe and secure.

 

They stay under the blanket in silence for what seems like forever before Louis decides to talk. Harry can barely seem him but he knows that’s the whole point.

 

“Niall told me yesterday morning, before I left for work, that his parents wanted to take him college visiting today since he’s looking to transfer next fall. They’re visiting UVA and he forgot to tell me, which I understood, and I told him it was okay. You see, he and I were going to go out last night just to get my mind off things and have a bit of fun yeah?” Harry nods and grabs Louis’ hand so his friend knows he’s not alone.

 

“Well with you gone, Niall gone, and Zayn not responding to my text as to what he was doing for the night I decided to just go clubbing alone. I wanted to drink so I took an uber to the club and I figured if I went early, when the doors first opened, I would be safe but after having barely one drink some big guy comes up to me and won’t take no for an answer.” Louis starts shaking a little so Harry holds him close.

 

“He wanted to take me home with him and I kept refusing and people were witnessing this but said nothing. I didn’t feel safe so I went to the bathroom hoping he would go away, and I was going to request an Uber from the stall but the next thing I know he’s right behind me; gripping my waist and pressing himself to my back. I felt assaulted and scared so I stomped on his foot, kicked him in the nuts, and then pushed him out of the bathroom just enough so that I could lock the door. I didn’t even think about it I just called you right away.” Harry feels angry, he feels sorry for Louis, but so incredibly angry at the same time.

 

It’s like his entire body is on fire, that’s how much rage is consuming him. He also feels a bit smug? Prideful maybe, or honored? Because out of everyone Louis chose him to call immediately.

 

“Am I your person?” Harry asks. A short and airy laugh escapes Louis’ lips and he can’t help but join in.

 

“You watch Grey’s Anatomy?” Harry squeezes Louis’ torso and rubs his forehead on the boys’ shoulder.

 

“You know damn well you made me watch three seasons in a row.” Harry declares and then Louis kicks his shin in retaliation.

 

“It’s a good show. Glad to know you were paying attention.” His friend teases. “But yeah, you’re my person. Does that bother you?”

 

Does it bother him? Should Harry be worried, or concerned about Louis admitting that Harry is his person? The answer is no. Not at all because now that Harry is thinking about it; reflecting over the past few months, he has to admit to himself that maybe, just maybe Louis might be his person too. The pull he feels towards Louis is like no other, and has no idea what it means he just knows he has to treat it like a wave and ride it out or else it’ll pull him under.

 

“You’re my person too.” He finally admits in a whisper and Louis squeezes his hip in return but doesn’t respond verbally. He just evens his breathing out and after fifteen minutes of quiet Harry realizes, after removing the covers and seeing tear stained cheeks, Louis cried himself to sleep. The scene is heartbreaking yet incredibly beautiful at the same time. The need to protect Louis suddenly increases and as he keeps holding the boy he vows to never let anything or anyone hurt him again.

 

∞

 

Harry wakes up and stretches. He turns to his side and feels a cold and empty spot that was once consumed. He frowns, goes to pee and washes his hands, before he hands down the stairs calling Louis’ name. Louis is in the kitchen, listening to music, as he dances around in briefs and Harry’s shirt from the previous night. Harry leans against the post in the kitchen and smiles at the sight until the boy looks up and grins as he continues to sway his hips.

 

“I was going to call you actually because our dinner is ready.” Harry looks at the clock and his eyes go wide as he sees the time reads half past seven. He had no idea they’ve slept this late; even though the rest was needed and well deserved.

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I made us steak, steamed broccoli, and loaded baked potatoes.” Louis says as he finishes allowing the blue cheese crumbles to melt on top of the cooling steaks. “I also opened some Moscato you like so much, I’ve been awake for a while and I asked Zayn to bring some over.” Harry is left speechless at how thought Louis is.

 

He goes to sit down and immediately thinks about candles, that’s exactly what they’re missing.

 

“Do you still have those candles?” Harry calls out as he walks to a drawer in the kitchen. Louis snorts.

 

“You mean the candles you used to make a sacrifice? Yes, I do.” Harry laughs a sudden laugh. He whips his head towards the smiling boy and points a finger at him.

 

“I was trying to bless your house. It was Richards idea.” Louis waves him off and shakes his head.

 

“You two were trying to burn my house down more like. The curtains almost caught fire.” Louis protests and it’s not like he’s wrong. During Louis’ housewarming party Harry and Richard came by early to bless the house and to do that Richard said they needed to light a bunch of candles and say some rhyme. Harry hadn’t known at the time but one of the candles was too close to the curtains and _yeah_ a real bad accident was almost had by all.

 

“We stopped the fire before it got too big.” He defends. The only thing that happened was ruined curtains-totally replaceable.

 

“That’s because I was smart enough to put of the flame with a fire extinguisher. The two of you started panicking and kept asking each other what to do.” Louis teases and again, he’s not wrong. Harry has never been good in situations like that, his brains forgets all about survival skills and immediately goes into panic mode. Apparently Richard is the same way.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” He decides to respond with. He refuses to allow himself to be taunted right now. “Besides we agreed never to discuss this ever again so Zayn will never hear about it.” He points another finger at his friend and Louis laughs in return as he puts the filled plates on the table.

 

“I solemnly swear to never tell a living soul, besides Niall.” Harry squints his eyes but nods his head anyways as he grabs the candles he wants and puts them in the middle of the table; lighting them as so. Then he goes to his chair, that is across from Louis, and sits down. As soon as he takes his first bite of steak, it practically melts in his mouth. It’s a great cut, and cooked Medium rare just like he likes it. There’s a nice crust on the outer layers, and it’s a pretty shade of pinkish brown in the middle.

 

The taste, god it tastes so good. It’s juicy and flavorful at the same time.

 

“Fuck me.” He moans out as he takes some of his potato and broccoli on his fork. This is restaurant quality food.

 

“You’ve outdone yourself, I can’t even describe what I’m feeling right now.” Harry compliments and his eyes go back a little as he takes another bite. He takes a sip of wine to help flush some of the steak down and then leans back in his chair to make himself more comfortable for all the food he’s about to be eating.

 

“I’m glad you like it then. I made it as a thank you.” Harry stops eating and reaches over to grab Louis’ hand. He squeezes it briefly before he lets go and goes back to eating.

 

“Never apologizes for needing me.” He whispers to his food and when he looks up blue eyes are still staring at him intently.

 

“I don’t understand you.” The boy whispers and Harry goes to question it before he hears his phone ringing upstairs. He excuses himself and notices it’s Carly. He hits the ignore button and sends her a text explaining that he’s alright and will see at home and that he hopes she has a great time.

 

He comes back down the stairs and rejoins Louis at the table. When he sits back down he realizes what this looks and feels like. He and Louis are alone, enjoying a home cooked steak dinner with wine and candlelight. It suddenly feels like the air has been knocked out of him because this is all the makings of a date.

 

Louis obviously thinks of this as a friend doing a nice gesture for another friend but Harry’s not really sure how to act right now.

 

“Are you okay? You got really quiet.” Harry looks up, startled, and nods his head.

 

“Yeah got so caught up in how good this food is I barely realized this looks so much like a date.” Harry tries to laugh it off as a joke.

 

“Tsk, tsk Harry. Do you honestly think I would get you drunk on our first date? How would I be able to get you to bed if you aren’t capable of consenting?” Louis teases, and this is good. Louis teasing is good because it means Harry doesn’t have to freak out and he doesn’t have to look too much into this. He’s fine, he’s not cheating on his girlfriend and he’s fine.

 

“Are you telling me you put out on the first date? Thought I would have to work harder than that to be honest.” He teases right back and Louis smirks as he walks around to where Harry is sitting. The boy pushes Harry back a little and climbs in his lap, and on instinct Harry grips the boys’ hips. They are suddenly very close and Harry can practically feel Louis’ breath on his cheek.

 

“Honestly Harry why do you keep underestimating me?” Louis whispers into his ear. “I would make you beg.” The way the boy draws out the word ‘beg’ is absolutely obscene. Louis then has the audacity to kiss Harry on the cheek before climbing off his lap and going back to his food like nothing just happened. Harry feels severally overwhelmed and unprepared at the same time. Who allowed this boy to gain so much cheek?

 

“Are you trying to out flirt me?” He suddenly questions to the boy because he won’t stand for this. He and Zayn do this all the time. They try to out flirt with each other until Harry is a laughing mess on the floor; he gets the feeling that playing this with Louis won’t result in the same thing.

 

“Zayn told me it’s what you two do.” Harry nods and smirks even though on the inside he’s plotting Zayn’s untimely death.

 

“You don’t stand a chance princess.” Harry responds as he stands up, takes two forkful bites of food, then crosses the table to where Louis is seated.

 

“I’m the princess, and yet you’re the one with long luxurious curls.” Louis whispers and his words are cut off when Harry picks Louis up fireman style; earning himself a squeak and a smack from the boy in question. Harry drops Louis onto the couch and then uses his hands to grab the back of the couch in order to block Louis in. He leans down real close, so their lips are hovering over each other’s, and then rolls his body so chest is pressed to chest.

 

Louis brings his legs up and wrap them around Harry’s waist and Harry rolls his body again before he whispers in Louis’ ear.

 

“Based on your boner, I think I won.” He laughs as Louis pouts while grabbing his own cock through his briefs. Harry lifts off Louis and lets the boy get off the couch.

 

“That’s not fair, I’m wearing briefs and you’re hot. Of course I’m going to get a boner. I want to play again on a day where we’re equally matched clothing wise.” Harry just smirks and starts eating more food while Louis goes to take care of his problem. Harry’s done eating by the time his assistant comes back out.

 

“Took you long enough.” Louis gives him the middle finger and then they’re both laughing. Louis finishes eating while Harry cleans up. Once he’s done eating they watch HBO until both of their eyes are drooping with tiredness.

 

Louis showers while Harry gets down to his briefs and in bed. He texts his mom and Zayn until Louis enters the bedroom wearing pajama pants and no top. The boy gets in bed, reaches over to turn his lamp off and then whispers goodnight to Harry who does the same.

 

When they wake up, it’s not because they want to. They wake, half naked and wrapped up in each other, to a loud voice yelling:

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Blue eyes start to narrow and judge Harry. So the man peels himself off his friend and begins to dress wordlessly.

 

“Nice to see you again Niall.” Harry tries and Niall waves his hello in return; clearly still shocked about what he is seeing.

 

Harry finishes dressing and then gives his friend, who’s now standing, a long hug before he grabs his things and goes. He knows that he’s helped Louis this weekend but what the boy really needs is his best friend. As he heads downstairs he hears Louis groaning out ‘we didn’t fuck’ and that makes Harry laugh all the way home.

 

Once he’s home he leans his head on his table and groans. His head is a jumbled up mess right now and all he wants is his mom. He goes and grab his stuff and he’s out of the house within minutes. He needs advice on what to do with his life; and most importantly he needs someone who will help him figure somethings out. He feels like he’s stuck in his head right now; stuck on the past. He knows his mom is the only person alive who can give him what he needs, forgiveness.

 

Zayn’s right. His mom is right. Harry has been clinging to people, and things because he feels as if he still has to make up for messing up in the past. He’s been carrying around friendships and relationships with people because he feels obligated to them and that’s not healthy. He wants to feel whole, completed. More than anything he just wants to know what he’s feeling and why.

 

He sighs as he pulls into his mother’s driveway and is greeted by Robin. The man smiles and pats Harry on the back as he ushers the man into the home. Anne is slightly tipsy, a pitcher of mimosa on the counter, and waves as she sees her son. Harry waves back and groans into his mother’s shoulder. He rubs his head on her and then sighs deeply.

 

“I want to talk to you about Louis.” He admits and she nods like she’s knows this was coming for a while now.

 

“It’s about time.” She replies back and he doesn’t even know what to do with that admission. He opens his mouth but then his phone rings. He looks and sees it’s his credit card company. He frowns and answers and the recording on the line tells him that there is some suspicious activity on his account and that he needs to verify the charges.

 

Harry looks to his mom and sighs as he hears the last four charges:

 

  * **Prada purse online purchase: $1500**
  * **Luxury Car Rental from Helen, GA: $230**
  * **2 online YSL purchases: $2100**
  * **Nail Salon in Helen, Ga: $58**



 

“If these purchases sound correct please press 1.” Harry presses the number and then hangs up the phone. He pinches the bridge of his nose and smiles apologetically at his mother.

 

“I have to go strangle someone. Sorry.” She waves him goodbye and makes him promise to call her as he gets in his car. He doesn’t even want to talk to Carly. He sends her an angry text that involves all caps and a lot of emoticons. He doesn’t even drive home, he goes to Zayn’s house and doesn’t even have to knock before his friend opens the door with a bottle of wine in hand.

 

“Your mom warned me. You owe me wine you fucker.” Harry laughs as he takes a swig. He doesn’t like to hate, it’s not in his nature except for his hatred towards his father, but in this moment he really does hate Carly and not for the first time, he wanders why he’s even with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I should add a warning of mentions of attempt rape please let me know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again on the 30th of Jan.


	9. Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm aggravated over all this babygate bull I decided to update early. Hope you enjoy lovelies!. 
> 
> Also warning in this chapter: There's mentions of past suicide attempts. It starts with " Richard seems to think about the question before he answers." so skip that section if you need to my darlings.

Harry has been gone for four hours when his doorbell rings. Niall is the one who goes to get it and then he shouts for Louis to come downstairs with clothes on. He frowns and goes to put on sweats and a tank top before wandering down the stairs.

 

He instantly smiles as he hears Richard’s loud voice. He walks into the living room and notices Richard, Niall, Harry, Zayn, and Liam all standing around and talking. Harry looks angry and there are three bottles of vodka and two bottles of wine on his counter. There’s also a black bag on the counter and he knows that’s where Zayn keeps his hookah and weed.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow and goes to greet everyone.

 

“Didn’t I just get rid of you?” He teases as he hugs Harry, who squeezes him tightly.

 

“Carly ran up his credit card because she got mad at him for ditching her.” Richard laughs.

 

“Then when Harry confronted her she tried to say it wasn’t her fault and that she forgot he gave her a limit.” Zayn says next.

 

“So now we’re all over here to drink and bitch about our problems.” Liam smiles.

 

“Yeah we ordered pizza and brought change in clothes because we’re spending the night.” Zayn announces.

 

“Hope you don’t mind.” Liam says with a pout.

 

“Of course he doesn’t mind.” Niall quips.

 

“I call his bed.” Richard shouts.

 

“I call my bed.” Niall calls out.

 

“I call his bed and Richard can have the couch.” Zayn speaks as he puts Richard in a headlock.

 

“I call Niall’s bed with him if he doesn’t mind.” Liam asks.

 

“Course not mate.” Liam smiles and says thank you.

 

“Why are you guys even debating this. Of course I get his bed.” Harry finally says. Louis folds his arms; amused.

 

“I don’t even have a choice do I?” Louis laughs and suddenly he’s being attacked by Richard who kisses him all over his face.

 

“Mate when will you realize that when it comes to us; there is no other choice.” Louis laughs and pushes the man off of him but he’s still smiling as he looks to Harry and replies.

 

“Nah, never stood a chance.” He ducks his head down and misses the blush on Harry’s cheeks.

 

∞

 

“Women are so problematic. I’m telling you.” Richard complains. They are all sitting around in a circle passing around vodka, and wine, to each person when they talk. Everyone gets to complain about something and when it’s your turn you have to take a swig before you start talking.

 

“They are problematic. I’m so glad I’m gay.” Zayn nods.

 

“Zee, did you miss the part where you’re bisexual?” Zayn frowns and pouts out his bottom lip while he looks to Harry.

 

“No I’ve sworn off women. Only into guys now.” Harry raises a brow and smirks over at Richard.

 

“Oh and since when did you decide to make this decision hmm?” Zayn seems to mull it over.

 

“Today. I’ve just decided to swear off women because they are so problematic like Richard said.” The room laughs when Richard pats his tipsy friend on the back.

 

“You two are cute together; when are you going to turn over to the gay side as well Rich?” Harry asks innocently and Louis is so amused by all of this. Harry is anything but innocent, don’t let those doe eyes fool you. Louis still can’t believe last night happened; like he actually straddled Harry’s lap and Harry was actually grinding their bodies together. He didn’t imagine this or make it up, it’s something that really took place. He sighs as he remembers what the older man felt like pressed up against his body.

 

“If I ever turn gay it will be because of this sexy beast over here. Come sit on my lap.” Louis is startled from his thoughts when he notices the attorney beckoning him over. He gives a shy smile and crawls over to Richard and tucks himself onto the man’s lap. The man gives him a squeeze on the waist and Louis has to shift to get comfortable.

 

“I’m wounded. My spirit has been broken. Rich, we could be this gay power couple.” Richard actually snorts loud enough that Louis flinches.

 

“It’s okay Zayn I’ll have a gay romance with you.” Zayn perks up then deflates when he realizes it’s Liam who gives the suggestion.

 

“Never mind.” Zayn mumbles and Liam yells ‘prick’ as he flings some chips at the man. This starts a mini food fight and Louis giggles and groans at the same time because while he’s amused he also knows he’ll have to vacuum.

 

It’s Harry who breaks up the food fight. There are mashed chips all over the ground, Liam’s hair is a mess, Niall is on his second blunt and Louis really can’t wait for adulthood.

 

“I think it’s my turn to complain.” Harry shouts to the room after he gets them all to be quiet, Harry then picks up Loki and puts the kitten in his lap. Louis looks on expectantly because he knows there’s something troubling his friend. He also knows that if whatever is troubling him is related to Carly then it’ll be all Louis’ fault. Louis almost wants to slink down in shame.

 

He feels awful, he’s been trying not to let it show to Harry, and put on a brave face, but the truth of the matter is; he’s fucking frightened. Like ‘I’ve just seen a ghost, holy shit they’re real’ type of scared. He’s never been more horrified in his entire life and that’s taken into account that one year he and Niall got high and went to a haunted house.

 

He never even thought that he could feel this way; so hopeless and alone. He wasn’t even at a gay bar; he just went to a local spot all the college kids go to because the bouncer their never checks for id’s. He just wanted to have a good time and not be so alone, even though he has Loki, and that’s all he still wants. He doesn’t want large men forcing themselves onto him, he doesn’t want to have to lock the bathroom door and fight for his life all because some asshole can’t take no for an answer. He also doesn’t want to be the damsel in distress.

 

The longer he goes on the more he’s starting to realize that guys are awful. He enjoys older men yeah but not all men are like Harry. They aren’t all like Richard, Zayn, Liam, and Luke. They all aren’t nice and funny; _no._ Instead most of them just take what they want with no regard towards the consequences; almost as if they’re entitled to anything they want just because they were born with a penis.

 

Louis blinks and Richards hold on him tightens, probably because Louis has gone tense. He breathes out some and focuses on the room before him as he leans back into the warm embrace that allows him to feel safe.

 

“Tell us H.” Niall shouts out and Louis tries to focus on what’s going on. It seems like he’s missed some parts of this conversation.

 

“I’m just so over Carly.” The man drags out.

 

“Mate I’ve been on that Saint Laurent website and the fact that she managed to get two things for only twenty-one hundred dollars is fucking impressive.” Zayn adds and Louis watches as Harry rolls his eyes.

 

“That’s not the point though, the point is that she over spent to get back at Harry. That’s not something one does in a relationship; it’s not healthy.” Liam explains and Harry nods.

 

“What Liam said.” The man slurs as he takes another swig of wine.

 

“I’m here simply playing devil’s advocate, but you _did_ leave her in the middle of a vacation. Like it wasn’t even a full day and you left.” Richard says and Louis feels sick.

 

“I understand that; trust me I do but it’s how she responds to situations that she doesn’t like that pisses me off.” Harry defends and Louis secretly wonders if the man is leaving his name out of this on purpose or not.

 

“If the tables were reversed you would be equally mad.” Harry shakes his head fast.

 

“No, because I would have understood the situation and commended her on being such a good friend and person. Not run up her credit card and bitch to my friends.” He shouts and Louis plays with his fingers before he stands up abruptly.

 

“I need to feed Loki.” He mumbles and he takes his cat from Harry and runs into the kitchen, turning his back to the boys, as he tries to compose himself. He wills the tears back and goes to his shelf, by the table, and grabs Loki’s food. He puts it in the bowl and gets the cat some fresh water before Niall comes up to him and wraps arms around his waist.

 

“Did they notice?” Louis questions in a small voice. He really doesn’t want, nor need, any pity right now.

 

“I think Richard did but he’s not going to say anything. You want to go to bed?” It’s barely nine o clock but Louis nods because he feels exhausted and like shit. He waits until the men are in the middle of an intense discussion before he silently passes them and heads upstairs. Niall is following behind him with a full Loki in hand.

 

“Do you want the lights off?” Louis nods as he undresses down to his briefs. He charges his phone, gets under the covers, and then opens his arms for Loki to come cuddle. Niall gives him a kiss on the forehead and tells him it’ll all work out before he shuts the lights off and leaves.

 

Louis closes his eyes and kisses Loki’s fur. He hasn’t even fallen asleep before the door opens and Louis notices curls coming into the room. It seems like Harry hops about as he gets his clothes off and then goes to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth before he comes back to the room and gets on the other side of the bed.

 

Louis pretends to be sleep as the man snuggles up to him.

 

“I know you’re awake.” Louis fake snores in response which leads to Harry laughing and tickling the boy. “Why did you leave without saying anything?” Louis shrugs at the question.

 

“Didn’t want to bother anyone.” He mumbles and is so thankful for the darkness in the room.

 

“What is with this self-doubt all of a sudden?” Loki stirs in his arms when he goes to shrug. He has no idea, because he knows that he and Harry are friends. Louis supposes he just doesn’t understand _why_ Harry is so willing to be his friend. Louis isn’t used to new friends, he’s used to Niall and his family. A part of him feels like he’s being annoying by always having drama or needing something; he doesn’t want to end up like his mother and having people resent him. He also doesn’t want to get his hopes up that Harry truly cares for him only to have everything crash down like with Clinton. He goes to explain all of this to Harry and then the man is sighing from behind him.

 

“Lou, I don’t want to tell you how you should feel; but I do want you to know that I’m not going anywhere and I don’t mind you needing me. I like to feel wanted yeah?” Louis nods but doesn’t say anything. He just lets Loki lick his nose and then remains quiet and still until sleep takes him over completely.

 

He dreams about Harry all night and wakes up to chaos. Apparently having six men and two showers doesn’t work. Niall and Louis shower together to save water, even though Harry frowns when he finds out. The rest of the men hurry to shower, minus Zayn who was smart enough to shower at night.

 

It takes about thirty painful minutes but everyone is finally dressed and ready to go. Liam seems to be squinting a lot and harboring a wicked hangover which makes Louis smile because he feels fine. It takes Harry the longest to get ready because the man refuses to leave Loki; deeming it necessary to take the kitten with them to the office because he’s the boss and can make the rules. Zayn explains that he’s also the boss and Harry proceeds to plead with the man to sneak the kitten in.

 

“Haz, no pets allowed in the building.” Zayn explains for the fourth time. Richard and Liam have already left and Niall doesn’t need to leave for another hour.

 

“We can sneak him in under my jacket.” Harry mumbles and Louis wants to kiss his pout.

 

“How will we sneak his litter box in hmm?” Louis questions and then watches as Harry pouts harder.

 

“But he’s so cute.” Louis knows how cute his kitten is. It’s the main reason why it takes him so long to get ready for work every morning; he hates leaving the little guy.

 

“You can come over after work and visit; I promise.” This seems to perk the man’s interest and he finally caves-resulting in him putting Loki down on the couch and finally walking out the door. Louis tells Niall to lock up when he leaves and then the remaining three all get in various vehicles and head to the same building.

 

Work is normal for Louis until around noon which is when he and Harry usually go to lunch. Harry has just arrived from his meeting and is spinning Louis around in his office chair when the door, to the room, opens and in pops a familiar face. Louis isn’t sure who’s more shocked, he or Harry. Harry’s hand drops and Louis tries to steady his head and focus after spinning so many times.

 

When his eyes decide to cooperate he realizes they haven’t deceived them and Carly is indeed in the office. She’s wearing black slacks with red pumps, a red blouse and a black blazer. She looks like a proper business woman and Harry is coughing into his hand and patting Louis on his shoulder twice. The gesture does not go unnoticed by Carly and then without warning she smiles and grabs Harry’s head in order to smash their lips together.

 

Louis feels like his heart is in his stomach as he watches. It appears that her smile increases the longer the kiss lasts and Louis goes to turn away when Harry’s eyes catches his own and then something flicker's across those green eyes before the man pulls away. He puts a hand on her shoulder to keep some distance and then coughs into his free hand as he takes a few steps back. Louis feels a little bit better and allows a tiny smug smile to cross his face as he looks to a frowning Carly.

 

“Why are you here?” Harry questions with his hands in his pockets.

 

“I wanted to surprise you with lunch as an apology.” She starts and her eyes flicker over to Louis before she turns her back to the boy and lowers her voice. Louis doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he can still see and hear her. “I also returned everything I purchased online.” She says in an even lower voice and he resists the urge to snort.

 

“I appreciate that, I do but I’m still mad at you and I have plans for lunch…” Harry trails off and Louis feels guilty when he sees Carly’s face fall. Louis wants Harry to choose him a thousand times over but he also knows that Carly is the mans’ girlfriend and that she never would have reacted out of anger if it weren’t for him in the first place.

 

“You should go Harry. We can do lunch anytime.” She looks to Louis again and gives him a curious look like maybe she’s trying to evaluate him or something, then she turns back to Harry hopeful.

 

“Why don’t we all go together?” Harry suggests. “I want the two of you to get to know each other.” Louis doesn’t know why but the look across Carly’s face is murderous. He suddenly starts to feel like the dirty mistress in this relationship and he’s not even getting sex out of it.

 

“Only if she agrees.” He puts it all on Carly. She goes to say something but seems to think better of it and nods-a grimace plastered to her face.

 

“Good. Let’s go.” Harry is smiling and is so in denial, about this going well, that it hurts. Louis sighs and gets up anyways and proceeds to follow the two of them out of the door. He sends a text to Zayn letting the man know what’s going on all he receives are five of the ‘cry laughing’ emoticons in return.

 

Fuck his life.

∞

 

They decide on a sushi restaurant even though Louis has never had sushi a day in his life. He doesn’t want to check the menu for chicken tenders but he secretly scans it for anything on the cooked and deep fried side of things.

 

Apparently sushi is raw and he doesn’t want to seem like a kid so he sucks it up and orders something called a ‘Spicy Tuna Tar Tar’ simply because he’s had tuna before and so the meal can’t be that bad right? _Wrong._ He gets his food and feels like gagging at the horrid smell. He should’ve just ordered dumplings.

 

Carly is sipping wine and smiling at nothing and Harry seems to be enjoying his Eel. Louis nibbles on his food, _can you call it food?,_ while nobody says anything. It’s a very silent and awkward lunch, at least Louis feels awkward.

 

“Lou, do you not like your food?” Louis frowns at his plate and tries to sniff it again.

 

“Does it smell right to you?” Now Harry is frowning, obviously concerned about bad fish, and grabs Louis hand in order to smell the food. Harry smiles through a laugh and nods his head.

 

“That’s how it smells hun.” _Hun._ Oh god. Harry says this word to everyone, even Niall whom he’s just met, but somehow when Harry calls him hun it leads to Carly sending silent daggers his way.

 

Louis pouts as he takes another nibble and then Harry is laughing and picking up one of his pieces and tells Louis to open up; so he does. Louis closes his lips and moans because Eel is fucking good. So much better than what he’s been forcing down his throat.

 

“You want to switch babes?” Another glare comes his way but he ignores it.

 

“Please.” He asks and then Harry is trading plates. Louis thanks the man as he shovels the food into his mouth.

 

“I meant to ask how you are? After everything that happened Friday.” Carly asks out of nowhere. Louis swallows and looks to Harry briefly before responding.

 

“I’ve been better but there were people around to help me so it wasn’t as worse as it could’ve been.” He responds and she hums. Her tone seems anything but kind and concerned.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I mean, it must’ve been serious for Harry to leave within hours of our first vacation in six months.” Ah, so Louis really doesn’t need this right now. He chooses to ignore her and merely hums. He feels like shit enough as if, he won’t allow her to make him feel worse for something that wasn’t even his fault to begin with.

 

“Carly stop.” Harry warns with a harsh whisper. “We don’t need your passive aggressive attitude right now.” He continues to say and she seems to deflate a little bit.

 

“You’re right.” She admits after shoving another bite in her mouth. “I am glad you’re okay.” This time her admission seems more genuine so he gives her a brief nod before finishing the last of his food. He’s still hungry but he acts like he’s stuffed.

 

He waits another five minutes before telling Harry he’s heading back to the office. He offers to pay but Harry waves him off and says he’ll take care of the check. He ignores the way Harry proceeds to text him three times asking if he’s okay; instead he hides out in Zayn’s office until the clock turns five.

 

The rest of the week has the same routine. He goes to work and then home, he doesn’t do lunch anymore or dinner with the guys. Hell, he doesn’t even allow Niall to visit. He just needs some alone time so he takes it. He uses the silence to think; think about life and even the afterlife. He’s never really thought about death before, he tends to avoid morbid thoughts but now that he has the time to think he wonders what happens when you die.

 

His mother never raised him in any religion. He thinks there could be a God; just because he’s never seen him or heard him doesn’t mean that God can’t exist, he just doesn’t know what to think about it. He can’t help but wonder, however, where he will go when he dies. Do spirits exist? Does he simply decay? He shakes his head and leaves the thought alone for now; it’s Friday and he doesn’t want to depress himself.

 

He’s sitting on his couch completely naked eating egg foo young while watching Dirty Dancing when his doorbells rings. He yells at the person to go away and when it rings again he groans because he doesn’t want to put pants on.

 

“Who is it?” He calls out, still not getting up.

 

“Richard.” Comes the reply and he sighs. He can’t believe they sent in Richard as the Calvary.

 

“I’m naked.” He shouts so he doesn’t have to get up.

 

“Don’t care.” He sighs again and then gets up to let the man in.

 

Richard raises a surprising brow like he thought Louis was lying which leads the boy to smiling as he lets the man enter. He goes back to the couch and continues to eat while Richard goes to the kitchen and proceeds to fix some food.

 

“I don’t know who would be jealous of me more right now; Harry or Zayn.” Louis smiles despite himself and grabs his knitted afghan to cover up.

 

“Speaking of those two, I assume Harry sent you.” Richard nods and comes to join Louis on the couch. He has a ham sandwich in one hand and an orange soda in the other.

 

“Harry’s worried about you. Think’s you’re mad at him.” Richard raises an eyebrow and Louis shrugs with a huff.

 

“I’m not mad at him, I just haven’t felt up for company this week is all.” He admits as he tries to focus on the movie. He kind of wants to talk about how he feels, but then again he doesn’t. It’s not that he’s mad at Harry, it’s just the company that he keeps that rubs Louis the wrong way.

 

“He thinks you’re upset about Carly.” Louis shrugs again and he remains silent as his eyes fill up with unshed tears.

 

“I just don’t understand why he chooses to surround himself with people like her.” Louis spits out. “She’s so hateful and the bitter way she spoke to me even after knowing something seriously was happening to me is so disgusting. Like she actually made me feel guilty for needing Harry, she made me feel bad and that’s not okay.” Louis didn’t realize how angry he was until just now. She’s not a nice person at all.

 

“Then it makes me wonder why Harry is with her; why he wants to surround himself around something like that. I mean she doesn’t like animals, she doesn’t like his friends, she doesn’t like him doing a ton of stuff with anyone that’s not her. Maybe I don’t know Harry as well as I thought I did, if he enjoys being around someone like that.” He talks stopping and slightly seethes. His food is cold and forgotten.

 

“Harry is a creature of habit. He thinks he owes it to her to be with her since he’s been with her so long and she feels entitled to him. They are all each other knows and she’s not always like this, I think she’s acting out a lot more lately because she feels him slipping.” Richard looks at him like he knows something Louis doesn’t.

 

“I think Harry is grown enough to know what he does or doesn’t want without stringing things along. He’s obviously still with her for a reason.” Louis grumbles as he ignores a text from Harry.

 

“Is this about you wanting to be with Harry?” Louis whips his head and looks at Richard.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Richard just smirks and Louis rolls his eyes and reaches down to pick up a sleeping Loki. The kitten stretches its’ paws and then sinks in and snuggles close to Louis’ bare chest.

 

“I think you should give it more time.” The boy shrugs and rubs his face against Loki.

 

“I think I’m just about out of time.” Richard hums but doesn’t say anything more. The two sit on the couch in comfortable silence for another hour before Louis decides to ask a question that has been plaguing his mind for a while.

 

“What do you think happens when you die?” Richard turns to face him; expression serious.

 

“Well as a Christian I believe you go to either heaven or hell.” Louis nods and rubs Loki to distract himself.

 

“Do you think you have to be a Christian to go to heaven?” He kind of wishes his mom would have gotten him into religion. He feels like sometimes living life without hope is depressing; he wants to believe that there’s something greater than himself looking out for him-watching and protecting him.

 

“I firmly believe that there are different paths to God; whatever you choose to call God. I think he presents himself differently so people from all walks can access him; so he can save them. Having said that I think you can be of several different faith's and still end up in the same place.” Louis leans back and nods, he wouldn’t mind being saved; not being so alone.

 

“What about gays, does your God hate gays?” He doesn’t mean to sound vulnerable.

 

“Nah. Of course I don’t know how God feels, or what he thinks but what I do know is the Christian church has it wrong.” Louis perks up to listen. “The bible talks about God’s love over and over again. He talks about multitude of sins that I see happening every day. The bible discusses being married once and only once, it also talks about stoning children who disobey. It’s the same bible that talks about not touching blood or dead animals with bare hands and a whole lot of other stuff.”

 

Louis sits up more to focus better.

 

“The bible was made as a guideline for how Christians should act, not as a weapon that’s now used to tell other’s that they’re going to hell. Even if God does deem homosexuality as a sin, it’s no greater sin than having sex outside of marriage, cheating, lying, stealing, worshipping false idols like money. All of those things are still sins and if someone who cheated can get into heaven then why not someone who’s gay? We are all sinners; no one sin is greater than another which means no one person is above anyone else.” Louis likes Richard’s take on this.

 

“So to answer your question, I think that if you devote your life to Christ, and accept him as your lord and savior then as a Christian you can still get into heaven. God determines your heart, and from what I can see you have a pretty good one.” Louis blushes and bumps shoulders with the man.

 

“Thank you for that.” He whispers honestly. “I think I’ve been struggling for so long because I don’t really have any hope. I see the cruelty of mankind and I feel so lonely sometimes that I think maybe religion might help. I don’t even know if I believe in God. The bible seems wish washy.” Richard laughs and nods his head.

 

“The bible is very sketchy. Western society changed the nature of the bible when they got a hold of it. Some of the stories they left out, others they changed around. The fables, like Adam and Eve, were deemed as true even though they were merely meant to be fables and nothing more. So don’t look at the bible and think that everything is accurate and that it’s exactly how you have to act. I don’t believe in a lot of stuff in the bible but I believe in the purpose of it, and sometimes a verse out of it helps me cope with life.” Louis nods because he likes that. He likes the idea of coping with life.

 

“Why do you believe in God? If you don’t really believe in all the bible says?” Richard seems to think about the question before he answers.

 

“When I was growing up I was bullied a lot. My middle school was harsh and not very kind to me at all. My parents never knew because I hid it well, and with no friends, I got depressed. I would wake up every morning and wonder why was I even awake; it got so bad I would hide out in the bathroom at school just so I could cry. One day, in particular, a kid ran up behind me and pulled my pants down in the crowded lunchroom. Everyone pointed, laughed, and I felt so humiliated I didn’t know what to do.” Louis feels so sorry for baby Richard; his heart aches for the mans’ past.

 

“So that night when I went home I went into my closet and tried to kill myself. My parents weren’t supposed to be home until seven like every night and so I knew I had enough time to get away with it. I had a belt, tied it around my neck and hung it on a rack in my closet and was then I jumped from the little stool I was on. For a brief moment, when I was losing conscious, I felt sort of at peace; like no one was ever going to tease or hurt me again.” Louis doesn’t even feel embarrassed for the tears coming down his face.

 

“You have to realize that I’m only eleven years old, so to me killing myself was the only option to stop the pain. Just as I was slipping out of focus I heard a voice; I kid you not I heard someone talking to me. It wasn’t anything human, nothing that I can describe with words but I knew it was talking to me. It told me to be strong and have faith. My mom came home a second later and she was calling for me. She came home two hours early, for the first time in over a year, just as I was going to kill myself. I felt like it was God saving me from making a mistake.” Louis goes and crawls in Richard’s lap.

 

“What happened then?” He asks.

 

“Well she finds me in the closet crying and I lied and said someone at school just lost a parent and it made me sad. She gave me a hug and told me it would be okay. Ever since then I’ve believed in God and for me he’s real. I could be making it all up but it’s because of my faith in him I’ve managed to make it this far in life. He’s helped me so many times and I give him all the credit. There’s nothing in the bible that can do for me than what he did when I was in that closet.” Louis blows out air as he snuggles closer to the man.

 

“I’m so glad he spoke to you in that closet. You’re incredible.” Richard holds him tights and tells Louis he can visit his church if he wants which Louis agrees to doing so.

 

“I have to warn you however; it is a black church.” Louis snorts and wipes away some tears.

 

“Really? An African American goes to a black church?” Richard laughs and twists Louis’ nipple for teasing him.

 

“I’m just warning you, you little shit.” Louis sticks his tongue out at the man and then sighs again. The movie has long gone off but he doesn’t care. He’s been so upset all week but now he’s looking forward to Sunday. He’s looking forward to discovering a new chapter of his life and if God can be a part of that then good.

 

“What if God isn’t for me?” Louis questions in the quiet of the room.

 

“Well then he’s not for you. There are other religions you can try if they make you happy or maybe you can just get your own relationship with god for yourself. Do whatever it is you need to get you to where you want to be.” Louis nods again and smiles. Loki stirs in his arms and then jumps down in order to get some water before he goes to his bed for the night.

 

“We should have boy’s night tomorrow. My house.” Richard offers and Louis quickly agrees before he gets comfortable and falls asleep.

 

∞

 

“We are not watching Star Wars.” Louis demands. Niall giggles and Liam pouts.

 

“I have to agree with Lou, I don’t want to watch it either.” Harry agrees behind his wine.

 

“You’re only agreeing with him because he’s mad at you.” Liam chastises and Harry glares while Louis laughs and crawls over to Harry’s lap.

 

“I’m not mad at him anymore.” Louis admits. It’s true after seeing Harry today and having the elder give a thousand apologies on behalf of Carly he felt better about the man and gave him a hug. Honestly, Louis can’t stay mad at Harry for anything in the world; it’s a bit pathetic.

 

“Harry’s probably mad at Richard for getting to see Louis naked.” Luke teases and Harry throws a chip at him. Luke catches the chip and eats it so Harry follows the throwing of another chip with a middle finger. Who said adults can’t be childish?

 

“No man, that’s Zayn who’s sending Richard death glares.” Niall giggles and Louis assumes it’s because he knows it’s probably true.

 

“I’m just putting it out there; I have not seen Louis naked yet and that’s a problem.” Zayn announces and Louis stands and takes off his shirt. Niall wolf-whistles along with Luke.

 

“I can show you now if you’d like? I’m wearing panties.” He teases in a low voice and he watches Zayn’s eyes grow low; coated with lust. Louis teases the rim of his sweats and sways his hips a little while fluttering his eyelashes a bit. Zayn is leaning forward so much Louis’ afraid the man is going to fall off the couch and land face first on the table.

 

“Please?” Zayn pleads and Louis laughs as he’s being yanked down by his waist and his shirt is being tucked on him. Harry is glaring at Zayn intensely.

 

“I will not hesitate to end you Malik.” Harry warns and the man merely shrugs with a lazy smile on his face.

 

“Why are you such a minx tonight?” Harry points his finger at Louis and the boy giggles.

 

“It’s because he’s drunk.” Niall answers and Louis nods as he leans over to give his friend a kiss on the cheek.

 

“We have got to stop supplying minors with liquor.” Liam groans.

 

“No, don’t grow a conscious now.” Niall whines and Louis laughs into Harry’s neck.

 

“Can we at least start the movie? It’s already eight, and I want to marathon it.” Louis groans as loudly as he can and stomps his feet a little.

 

“Louis hates Star Wars mate.” Niall explains.

 

“It’s so boring….” He drags out.

 

“I never get to choose the movies though.” Liam pouts harder.

 

“It’s because you choose long ass movies like Star Wars.” Zayn defends.

 

“Oh, like you aren’t secretly excited? Did you forget that I grew up with you?” Zayn’s face grows hot and Louis suddenly is curious.

 

“Shut up Haz before I tell everyone about summer of  ’05.” Harry’s face is bright red and Louis really wants to know.

 

“I am officially a mute.” Harry grumbles and Louis pokes the man until he giggles.

 

“So the movie?” Louis groans but gestures for Liam to put it on.

 

“I actually like this movie.” Luke whispers once it starts.

 

“This movie is great. It’s much better than all those boring Lord of the Rings movies.” Liam exclaims and Louis gasps.

 

“Lord of the Rings is a great trilogy.” He defends.

 

“Dude, so many people die though.” Luke argues.

 

“Only in the Hobbit, and so what? Do people not die in Star Wars?” Niall snorts.

 

“Ignore this one. He’s never made it through one film, I tried to get Lou to watch one when we were little and he broke my tv.” Louis hides behind his hands.

 

“I didn’t mean to.” He tries to defend as the room starts laughing.

 

“He threw a shoe at the screen because he complained about how boring it was and the whole tv fell off the wall and crashed. Mom was pissed, we both got a spanking for that and grounded for like a week.” Louis hides his face in Harry’s shirt and ignores the way the man’s chest shakes from laughter.

 

“Please don’t break my tv.” Richard pleads.

 

“Yeah if you feel the need to throw a shoe, throw it at Liam not the screen.” Liam protests before he shushes the room because the film is starting.

 

The room gets quiet and everyone crowds around to watch. Louis snuggles closer to Harry’s chest and the man tightens his hold on the boy and before Louis even realizes it he’s asleep in Harry’s arms. The same arms he never wants to leave from. Louis is screwed in the worse way possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn released pillow talkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gahhhh. 
> 
> I'll also be updating either the 6th or the 7th of Feb. I'm taking some time off from being on social media so if I don't respond to something, or I'm late with updating you know why.


	10. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early in honor of Harry's Birthday! Hope you enjoy.

Harry frowns and covers his face with the crease his elbow. He had been asleep and woke up to Carly’s lips around his cock. She just swallowed his cum and is now in the bathroom showering for the day and Harry can’t really concentrate on anything because he feels _guilty?_ He doesn’t even know why, but when he realized what she was doing he wanted her to stop. He felt like they shouldn’t be intimate like this and it’s scaring him a bit if he’s being honest.

 

There’s this voice, in the back of his head, that’s telling him he knows exactly why he feels guilty. He loves Carly but he’s not too sure if he’s in love with her anymore. How does one tell the difference? They’ve been together for so long, how can he be sure that he’s really staying in this relationship for him and Carly instead of staying in it out of obligation? He leans his head back and sighs before reaching over to his phone. Louis sent a text about ten minutes ago asking if Harry can come by his house for breakfast before work, letting the elder know they’ll be a little late going into the office today.

 

Harry smiles despite himself and hurries to get ready. He notices Carly smiling at him and she probably assumes Harry’s in a good mood because of her; he doesn’t have to heart to tell her it’s because he’s about to get some homemade breakfast. He washes up, brushes his teeth and hair, puts his clothes on, and then grabs his wallet, keys, and briefcase before he leaves out of the house.

 

The ride to Louis’ place is short, and upon arriving he sees Louis in a pair a black slacks that has a white button up tucked into them. Louis ushers Harry in immediately and then forces the man to sit at the table while he goes to grab two plates that are both filled with food. Harry feels like a dog who smells something delicious. He looks at the plate before him and doesn’t even care that his mouth has dropped open, slightly.

 

“Lou?” He looks up and questions, even though he’s already picking up his fork.

 

“Richard let it slip that you’ve been craving steak egg benedict for a while so I thought I’d surprise you.” The boy just shrugs like this is no big deal; like it’s such a normal thing to want to do something nice for Harry just because.

 

“You’re something else.” Harry mumbles into his food and it’s true—Louis really is one of a kind and continues to impress, and surprise Harry daily. The boy is simply incredible, just like his cooking.

 

“Oh, fuck me.” Harry moans. The sound is even obscene to his own ears but in this moment he can’t find a single fuck to give. The eggs are runny and perfect, the steak is flavorful and so good, and the fresh biscuits practically melt in his mouth like cotton candy. He’s never had a breakfast so delicious before.

 

“God Lou, you spoil me.” Harry admits as he finishes half of his breakfast already. It’s embarrassing how fast he’s eating but he doesn’t really want to stop or slow down.

 

“Want in on my secret? I’ve been trying to perfect this dish for about a week. The eggs were the hardest part.” The boy blushes as he admits and Harry is so endeared it hurts. Louis is so selfless it’s ridiculous; he’s been secretly making one dish for a week straight just so he can surprise Harry.

 

“You better watch it Lou, you’re going to make me fall in love with you.” Harry teases and then watches as Louis ducks his head down.

 

“Yeah well, you know what they say; the way into a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Harry hums but gives his assistant a dimpled smirk in response.

 

“Keep feeding me like this and I’ll never leave.” He states back in an easy manner.

 

“Good, then my evil plan is working.” Harry lets out a startled laugh that shocks even himself. He’s never made that noise before.

 

“What are you? Evil witch in a forest? Luring hungry young men into your home only to hold them hostage by giving them good food?” Harry realizes how dirty this can go and fast, the moment he says it; seems like Louis is on the same page.

 

“Oh honey, good food isn’t the only thing I’m giving them; and food is definitely not the reason they want to stay.” Louis practically purrs and Harry wants to know when did Louis get so cheeky and dirty minded? His boy is supposed to be innocent and only thinking of kittens and rainbows, not cock and sex. Harry also wants to know when did he start to think of Louis as his boy?

 

“I’m banning you from watching anything that’s not Disney or the animal planet.” Harry decides as he points a fork towards his assistant. Louis grins behind his own fork before he scoffs.

 

“Please. Have you seen those Disney stars after they leave that network? Do you really want me to take my clothes off or play in a provocative role?” Harry frowns as he mulls it over. Disney might not be that safe after all.

 

“Animal planet then; you are only allowed to watch animal planet. I might let you splurge and watch the food network or HGTV.” Louis laughs easily and then goes to stand after he clears his plate. Harry looks down and realizes he’s done with his own food; disappointment fills him as he wishes he had some more.

 

“Yes daddy.” Louis taunts and then before Harry can chastise him the boy is walking to the sink and putting his empty plate in it. Harry settles for glaring at the boys’ backside.

 

“I dare you to call me that in front of Zayn.” Harry finally responds as he follows suit in putting his plate in the sink.

 

“Do you really want to pop a boner in front of your friend?” Harry looks down and makes sure there’s no tint in his pants before he looks back up.

 

“I’m sure I can handle you calling me daddy without popping one. That’s not a kink of mine.” At least Harry doesn’t think it is. He’s kind of afraid to find out.

 

“I’m sure I can change your mind.” Louis singsongs as he goes to flop down on the couch. They have about ten free minutes before they need leave in order to get to the office on time; it’s a good thing he’s such an early riser. He goes and joins Louis on the couch, bringing his arm around the boy as they watch the news.

 

Harry plays with Louis’ shoulder absentmindedly as they watch the news. He looks down and sees Louis looking up at him and there’s a certain expression in those eyes Harry can’t decipher.

 

“Thanks for breakfast Louis.” Harry whispers and Louis nods and for a brief moment, he can see his friend’s gaze drop down to his lips. Harry licks his lips out of habit.

 

“No problem Haz.” Comes the response and the boy now seems distracted. Harry turns more so he can get a good look at the boy. “I like making you happy.” The words are so earnest and simple. Louis likes making Harry happy; no ifs, and’s, or but’s about it. Harry can’t control himself anymore; there seems to be some gravitational pull that’s making him drift in while Louis drifts up. They are so close to each other and Harry can’t even hear the tv anymore, the only sound registering in his brain is how loud he’s breathing.

 

Louis’ breath fans his cheek and he’s about to lean in and close his eyes when Louis speaks.

 

“Work.” Harry feels like a bucket of cold water has been dumped on him, and for good reason. He doesn’t know what he was about to do but it’s pretty obvious that Louis’ lips would have been involved. What the hell is wrong with him? How can he feel disgusted by his girlfriend giving him head but then feel the _need_ to almost kiss Louis?

 

“Right. We need to head to work.” Harry finds his voice, which sounds a bit hoarse and distracted, and then clears his throat before he stands up. He runs fingers through his curls and goes to put his suit jacket back on, having taken it off upon entering the town home.

 

Louis looks how Harry feels, and that makes the elder feel better. He also knows this is just going to be one of those things that exist but don’t get talked about. He doesn’t mind, ignorance is bliss.

 

“Do you want to ride with me?” Harry questions and then he sees Louis smirk and he smiles because he knows that they’re okay. They’ll always be okay.

 

“I would love to ride you Harry.” Harry points his finger and gives Louis a warning look that holds no weight.

 

“I said with me, not on me.” Louis waves off the comment.

 

“Semantics.” He shouts and then he’s putting on his shoes and demanding he gets control over the radio. Harry smiles and lets Louis know he can get away with anything. It’s not until later does he realize how true those words are; and part of that scares the shit out of him.

 

∞

 

The rest of the day goes by uneventful even though his mind keeps bringing him to conflicting emotions; overall he tries to ignore them. It’s now ten at night and his phone beeps letting him know he has an alert. It’s his credit card statement from American Airlines, so he clicks on it and then frowns at the most recent charge. Six thousand dollars has been charged for a round trip ticket to Hawaii. He looks up and questions Carly, who’s rolling her hair for bed.

 

“Carly, did you use my card for your business trip?” Carly frowns as she continues rolling.

 

“Yeah, I always do. What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” She seems concerned and she should be. Six thousand is a lot of fucking money.

 

“Why didn’t you use your company card? Or use the flyers miles?” He questions and she stops rolling her hair altogether.

 

“I always use that card so that I can fly first class. You know this.” She obviously sees nothing wrong with any of this.

 

“Carly you just charged six thousand dollars to my credit card for a plane ticket. You seriously couldn’t have flown economy?” She turns her nose up at the idea.

 

“I never fly that and you know it. Are we broke or something? Can we not afford the ticket?” She seems genuinely concerned now and Harry sighs as he shakes his head.

 

“Of course _I_ can afford six thousand dollars, that’s nothing to me.” Harry starts. “It’s not about the price, it’s just…” He trails off looking for the right thing to say. The image of Louis, today, pops into brain and how the teen refused to allow Harry to buy him a six dollar salad; claiming Harry does too much for him and he can pay his own way.

 

“It’s just what?” She questions and looks to Harry expectantly.

 

“Well, you don’t seem to care about the value of a dollar. You spend too much of my money on materialistic things that don’t matter and I can’t have that. Not anymore.” He decides he wants to put his foot down on Carly’s spending. She loves buying stuff with his money just because he’s successful enough to make a lot of it. Zayn’s lucky, he makes just as much as Harry does but he doesn’t have someone spending half of his money.

 

“Fine. I’ll call the airlines tomorrow and have them use the points to cover the ticket and then I’ll give you back all of your credit cards.” Her face is stone cold, and closed off. Harry realizes this is partly his fault because he never saw anything wrong with her spending before; he just chalked it up to something that she does but lately he's been finding something wrong with everything she does. Harry would say something encouraging but he feels tired and just mumbles a quiet ‘thank you’ before allowing himself to lay down and fall asleep.

 

∞

 

It's the next morning and he’s in the office about five minutes when Louis comes in dressed—well, fucking inappropriate. He’s wearing the tightest white pants ever, and a skin tight grey shirt to go with it. To top it all off he’s wearing a pair of black glasses and has the stupidest smile on his face.

 

“Harry!” He practically shouts and Harry goes to say something back when in walks Zayn who wolf whistles and twirls Louis around.

 

“I can’t even handle those pants today.” Zayn simply states and Louis blushes.

 

“I just bought them last night and I was feeling bold today so.” He shrugs and looks shy all of a sudden and Harry grunts in response.

 

“You look fucking good.” Louis beams at this and then bends over, which-why?, to pull something out of his bag and comes back up with a key.

 

“I got you a key made.” Harry takes the offered key with a stunned face. Zayn looks amused but his high eyebrows shows he’s just as surprised. “I mean Niall has a key also, and you’re always over so I thought why not?” He shrugs again and Harry takes his seat so he can brace himself. He has a key to Zayn’s place, and Richard’s so it’s not a big deal; but for some reason it feels like a big deal. Like this is the first step towards something; he just doesn’t know what that something is yet.

 

Zayn leaves before he can come up with a response.

 

“Thanks Lou. What are you doing this weekend?” Harry asks as he puts the key on his chain.

 

“No plans, why what’s up?” Harry hums.

 

“Carly’s gone for the weekend, thought you and I could spend it together? We can finish watching Hawaii Five-O or we can start a Harry Potter marathon. Order some food, drink some wine, do some yoga.” Louis’ eyes brighten at this.

 

“Please.” He pleads. “That sounds so fun. For sure. I have all the Harry Potter movies, but we’ll have to go to church on Sunday.” Harry seems startled at this because he didn’t know Louis goes to church.

 

“Oh?” He can’t hide his confusion.

 

“Shit, I forgot I didn’t tell you and instead told Richard.” Harry tries not to get too jealous at hearing that, but if he does picture Richard getting hit in the nuts; well that’s his business. “It’s nothing serious but lately I’ve been feeling empty almost; like I need to believe in a higher purpose.” Harry nods his understanding. “Richard told me about the church he goes to and says it’s a mixed church and very welcoming of everyone; which I think is code for they don’t care that I’m gay.” Harry laughs and nods.

 

“I’ve been to that church once or twice. It’s good church even though religion’s not my thing.” Louis nods and then fiddles with the arm of the chair.

 

“So you don’t mind coming with me right? I’m nervous.” Harry reaches out and rubs circles on the boys’ hand before he can catch himself.

 

“Of course I’ll come. Nothing to be nervous about.” Louis gives him a private smile before he sits up a bit straighter.

 

“Well good.” He states. “It’s time for you to go to the floor above us for a meeting with Zayn and the directors of HR. Remember to talk to them about visiting your other offices. Then after that meeting you need to eat lunch because you’ll be swamped until four today. If you forget to eat, I’ll grab you a yogurt or granola okay?” Harry gives his thanks and goes to give Louis a hug for the hell of it before he departs.

 

His day goes by busy and hellish. He forgets to eat lunch and Louis is ready with a granola bar and a vegetable smoothie which he appreciates. He continues on with his day and now that’s it’s five he can finally sigh and feel relieved knowing he gets to go home.

 

“Are you taking Zayn’s car or your car for the convention?” Louis asks him and he peels his arm from over his eyes to squint at the boy.

 

“What convention Lou?” He mumbles; he’s really tired. He tries to search his brain for anything related to a convention and he comes up short.

 

“Please tell me you’re joking Haz?” Harry frowns and shakes his head; should he know something about a convention? Obviously so. “Jesus. Harry you and Zayn leave for the three-day business lawyer’s convention tomorrow morning. The one in D.C.” Harry’s eyes widen and it’s comical the way he almost falls out of his chair.

 

“Shit.” He mutters, because that’s all he can say. He didn’t remember the convention; he doesn’t want to go that’s probably why his brain made him forget it actually existed. You see, every six months or so there’s a convention that’s held, invitation only, for corporate lawyers, and firm owners, to keep said people updated on various policies and legislation's. In all honesty, it’s just an excuse for a bunch of people to get together, talk business and politics, drink, smoke, and get away from their families. The whole thing is boring and unnecessary; Harry and Zayn stay updated on different policies and legislations daily. They live by the UCC.

 

“I don’t want to go Lou.” Harry pouts, because he can pout and he knows Louis will take pity on him.

 

“I’m sorry Haz, I’d go for you if they’d let me.” Harry nods because he knows Louis would and that means a lot to him.

 

“Thanks, and thank you for reminding me; Zayn would have gotten to my house tomorrow morning and I would have been thoroughly confused and then angry because I would have delayed us.” Louis laughs and smiles and that makes Harry happy.

 

“You do realize that it’s okay to not go by a set schedule all the time right?” Harry holds his chest and pretends to be affronted.

 

“Blasphemy.” He taunts and Louis smiles a crinkled eyed smile in return.

 

“Go home and pack Haz.” The assistant demands and Harry wrinkles his nose.

 

“Aren’t I supposed to be telling you what to do?” Harry stands anyways and starts to put his suit jacket back on.

 

“I was specially hired to put my foot up your ass; so now I tell you what you’re supposed to be doing.” Louis raises a challenging eye and Harry digresses immediately.

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll see you Friday then right?” Louis nods eagerly and gives Harry a hug, and the man welcomes it whole heartedly. He finally gets out of the embrace and then leaves the office making sure to send a reminder text to Zayn about tomorrow; only to have Zayn respond back with ‘shit.’ Harry laughs because at least he’s not the only one unable to remember his life.

 

Harry leaves and then stops by and gets two subs for dinner, one for he and the other Carly. By the time she gets home to eat it the sandwich is a bit soggy but she gives him thanks anyways.

 

“I leave tomorrow for D.C.” He says as he slips under the covers for the night. It took him about ten minutes to pack. All he had to do was put in three suits, four pair of briefs, some socks, and some workout clothes in his suitcase. Then he put all his shoes and toiletries, that are wrapped up, in his duffle bag.

 

“Oh? Thanks for telling me the night of.” She’s angry and he understands but he had forgotten about it.

 

“I didn’t remember until Louis reminded me right before I left work.” He assures her and she hums.

 

“I’m sure he knows everything about you.” She has a clipped tone to her voice he can’t decipher but he decides to let it goes and allows sleep to welcome him.

 

∞

 

He wakes up at half past five in the morning. He groans and wipes at his face to clear out the crust in his eyes. He then shuffles to the bathroom, washes his face, brushes his teeth, put his hair in a bun, and goes to get dressed in some jeans and a tee. He then grabs his bags, puts his charger in his duffle, and then heads downstairs to wait for Zayn.

 

Zayn, knowing how Harry is about time and scheduling, arrives at exactly six o clock. The man looks tired, by the puffy bags under his eyes, but flawless at the same time. Harry smirks when he realizes why.

 

“So, how early did you wake to do your hair?” He teases as he loads up his suitcase in Zayn’s Lamborghini.

 

“Fuck off.” Comes the grumbled response and Harry leans his head back and cackles before getting into the passenger side.

 

“So why are we taking the Lambo?” Harry questions as he runs his fingers over the leather seats. Zayn casts him a look that shows how irritated he is that Harry is talking this early in the morning.

 

“We have to show off.” Zayn mumbles and Harry goes to say something else but Zayn’s glare makes the man shut his mouth; smile plastered onto his face.

 

They stop in Raleigh for breakfast and coffee. Zayn doesn’t start talking until they’re about three hours into Virginia which means they’re about two hours away from the hotel.

 

They arrive at the hotel a little past noon and Harry stretches as the valet takes their car to VIP parking.  They are staying at the Ritz Carlton downtown and Harry is only semi-pleased with the news. He likes to be closer to Adams Morgan because that’s where all the good bars are but he enjoys the hotel nonetheless.

 

As soon as you walk in you see marble floors and straight ahead is a marble desk where two people are standing behind it. They smile and greet the two of them letting them know they have a king sized suit bedroom upstairs. Harry frowns after realizing they are sharing a room, and as they head towards the elevators he points to Zayn and warns the man.

 

“No one night stands in our room.” Zayn visibly pouts but agrees.

 

They head to their room and Harry likes what he sees. There’s a tan carpet pattern on the floor with matching tan chairs, and dark brown tables. The whole room is well put together, and even comes with an in-room dining table. They head to the bed, which is a nice size, and start to place their bags on the ground. Harry doesn’t even hesitate to get his Lysol out and proceeds to spray everything down, ignoring Zayn’s judging stare.

 

There are two chairs in the bedroom, a television’s in the bedroom and living room, there’s a huge closet, a dresser, and a decent sized bathroom. The bathroom has two separate sinks that are separated by a Jacuzzi tub. There’s a separate shower on the other side of the room, by the toilet, and it has a coated glass door to it.

 

The room is nice and all but all Harry wants to do is eat.

 

“Eh, are you hungry?” Zayn breaks him out of his thoughts and asks. Harry nods rapidly and lays across the cool bed.

 

“Room service or go walk around?” Harry’s sleepy and lazy.

 

“Room.” Zayn nods and passes him the menu.

 

Harry looks at the menu and warns Zayn not to judge him as he picks up the phone to say their orders.

 

“Hi. We need room service please to room 3546. I want the buffalo wings with blue cheese dressing, and French onion soup.” Harry turns to Zayn who tells his order. “We also need the chicken Bolognese.” They tell them that the meal will be charged to the room and should be up shortly.

 

Harry’s fallen asleep when the food arrives. He wakes up to eat and then goes right back to bed; Zayn snuggles up right behind him. They don’t wake back up until six and they have to head downstairs to the conference room. The room is massive, there are lines and rows of chairs all filled with familiar and strange faces. There’s a podium up front where a man is talking and then the first day of the conference begins.

 

They get lectured for about two hours, then they get to eat at the buffet before getting to go to various booths and tables where different people talk about stuff he doesn’t care about. The whole thing lasts until around ten and while Zayn goes off to hook up with a lawyer from GA, he goes back to his room and face plants on the bed.

 

He gets into his briefs, brushes his teeth, and then picks up his phone to see texts from his mom, Carly, and Louis. He texts his mom that’s he’s safe and that he loves her and lets Carly know he won’t be home by the time she has to leave for the airport. Finally, he gets to Louis’ and instead of responding through text he video dials the boy.

 

Louis answers the video immediately. He’s naked torso up, and has sleepy eyes, and a wide awake kitten in his lap. Harry coos at the sight and then leans down so he’s resting more comfortable on the bed.

 

“How was it today?” Louis questions as he rubs his cheek against Loki’s fur.

 

“Boring. Is it bad I wish you were here?” He takes a chance to ask. It’s true though, more times than not he pictured how much more fun it would be to have Louis with him instead of Zayn who was scoping out his next lay.

 

“Are you talking to me or Loki?” The boy teases with an easy smile.

 

“Both. I miss Loki.” Louis takes Loki’s tiny paw and waves it for Harry which makes the man make an ‘aww’ face. Louis then hugs Loki tighter and gives the kitten a welcomed kiss on his temple.

 

“I miss you too.” Louis mumbles and Harry smiles a relieved smile and knows this will just be something else they never discuss even though they both know they should.

 

They talk easily after that. Harry asks about Louis’ day, which the boy says went well and he felt like a boss. Then they talk about how Harry and Zayn both hate conventions, and how Zayn is now out fucking some guy. They keep talking until Louis’ eyes droop and Harry laughs an airy laugh.

 

“Go to sleep Lou.” He whispers and as he does in walks a dopey looking Zayn who rushes over and jumps on the bed—he’s high.

 

“Are you chatting the missus?” He shout whispers and Harry pushes the man’s face away. “Hey you’re a cunt.” Zayn shouts into the phone and Harry cackles when Louis pouts.

 

“That’s not nice Zayn. You’re a dick.” Zayn’s eyes widen and he shoves his big head up in Harry’s space so he can look at Louis on the video chat. Louis waves and Zayn waves back before wiggling his brows. Harry pushes the man’s face away.

 

“Ah, so you are chatting with the missus.” Harry pointedly decides to ignore that comment.

 

“You shouldn’t be calling women cunt’s Zayn. It’s rude.” Louis shouts from the phone.

 

“She calls him worse trust me.” Harry defends and Zayn rolls his eyes.

 

“Still, that’s your girlfriend. Would you let someone call me a cunt? Even when I’m rude?”

 

“Of course not.” Louis nods like he’s won something but in reality he’s just knocked the wind out of Harry completely. He lets Zayn trash talk Carly all the time, because Carly starts it and he knows she can hold her own but as her boyfriend shouldn’t Harry be willing and the first one to defend her? If someone was rude to Louis, he wouldn’t even hesitate to jump in; but with his own girlfriend he doesn’t seem to mind. What does that say about the type of person he is?

 

He gulps and Zayn seems to notice his change in mood.

 

“Hey Lou, go to bed.” Louis blinks and nods; clearly sleepy. He waves them both off and then hangs up. Harry still has his phone in hand as he lays on the bed. Zayn’s sitting on the edge of it.

 

“Hey Haz you know you can talk to me about anything right?” Harry nods because of course he knows.

 

“You also know you’re nothing like your father right?” Harry frowns and looks to his friend.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” He questions.

 

“Just.” The man seems to be choosing his words carefully. “You’re a good person Harry, and I just don’t want you to ever become stuck or in a position you’re not happy with just because you’re afraid of becoming the man you hate. You aren’t him. The only thing you share is a last name; that’s it. Hell, you don’t even look like him, so maybe it’s time you moved on.” Zayn speaks like he knows something Harry doesn’t. He also doesn’t stay after that, he just gets up and heads to the bathroom to shower.

 

Harry is left on the bed with a mind full of different thoughts. Is this why he feels like he’s in quick sand? He’s never dealt with his hatred of his father before, he doesn’t talk about it even though his mother and sister aren’t mad at him for it. He’s mad at himself. He’s angry that he practically worshiped a person who was awful; and he’s vowed never to be like him, but at what cost? Maybe Zayn’s right, maybe he does need to address his past so he can finally move from it. The only question now is, what will happen once he realizes he’s not his father? Who will he become?

 

∞

 

The rest of the conference goes by just as boring as before, but at least Harry did learn some stuff. They leave at seven in the morning and arrive back around one. Harry goes to his house to clean up a little, eat, unpack, repack, and then he gets in his car and heads over to Louis’.

 

He uses his key to get in and finds himself cleaning up Louis’ house; it wasn’t dirty just a bit disorganized. It’s now a little past five, the pizza’s just arrived, and so has Louis who smiles and jumps into Harry’s arms.

 

“My hazza.” Louis’ voice is muffled by his neck.

 

“How was work?” He questions as Louis gets from off of him.

 

“Fun. I got to help Liam with a client today.” Louis then proceeds to tell him all about it and all Harry can do is smile and laugh.

 

Now that’s Louis’ done explaining his day he tells Harry he has to go change clothes. Harry feeds Loki and cleans up his litter box while he waits for Louis to return in sweatpants, carrying all the Harry Potter movies.

 

They warm up the food and start eating as soon as the first movie is put in. They have chips, wine, and popcorn to go along with their pizza and it’s a really fun night. Sometimes it’s nice to just stay at home and do nothing, it can be peaceful and relaxing. Then again Harry is an introvert so he recharges by being at home anyways.

 

Louis’ snorting is what wakes Harry up; he hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. The ending of the second Harry Potter film is now playing on the television and Louis is still snorting as he talks on the phone.

 

“Why do you get so jealous when Harry stays over?” Louis teases. Harry doesn’t hear Niall’s response but he does catch Louis’ obnoxious laugh over it. It seems as if the boy finally realizes Harry’s still looking and he ducks his head before telling Niall he has to go.

 

“Sorry about him. Are you up now?” Harry nods and lifts his arm up so Louis can snuggle up under him.

 

“Good.” Louis responds as and then sighs in contentment.

 

They make it through the third movie before they fall asleep on the couch. The rest of the weekend goes by in a similar fashion. They practice yoga some, eat, binge watch more movies, and then go to church on Sunday. Louis loves it and says he wants to go back which Harry agreed he’ll attend with him.

 

Harry goes home on Sunday and falls asleep but when he wakes up in the morning Carly is already back home and fast asleep. He gets on with his morning routine and shows up to work ten minutes early. He’s now sitting in his chair, leaning his head back as he closes his eyes and listens to his jazz music. The doors open and he assumes it’s Louis so he waves but then there’s a cough in response so he opens his eyes and sits up immediately.

 

“Hello.” He draws out as he goes to stand. Stranger’s aren’t permitted in his office and he’s already mentally preparing his speech he’s going to give his secretary for allowing such.

 

“I’m Louis’ father.” Harry raises his brows and pulls a face.

 

“Is he okay?” He quickly questions as he stares at the man who abandoned his son long ago.

 

“I want to ask you that question since apparently you’re sleeping with him” Harry chokes on nothing. He’s not even drinking anything and he fucking chokes; so much for looking innocent.

 

“I…” He doesn’t even know what to say. The man looks angry. “I’m not sleeping with him?”

 

“Are you asking or telling me.” Mr. Tomlinson questions.

 

“I’m telling you?”

 

“Another question.” Harry laughs in disbelief and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“I’m just confused as to why you’re here. I mean, I don’t know how you got the idea into your head that he and I are sleeping together but we’re not. We’re just friends.” Harry explains gently and it’s not until now does he realize he should mention he has a girlfriend and is straight.

 

“Sorry about this then.” The man seems to deflate. “It’s just, I got a call last night from his mother saying a friend of his mother told her that Louis was sleeping with his boss. Came over before work to like threaten you or something.” Harry laughs then and covers it up with a cough.

 

“We haven’t had sex, if that’s what you’re concerned with.” The man seems to nod and then scratches the back of his head.

 

“Good. Don’t want anyone deflowering my son. I’m just going to go.” The man walks out and Harry is left standing there laughing until Louis shows up five minutes later with donuts.

 

“You’re insane for laughing in a room by yourself.” Louis teases and Harry shakes his head.

 

“I just met your father.” Louis’ mouth drop opens. “He apparently thinks we are having sex because Niall’s mother over heard Niall talking about me sleeping over. I assume she told your mother who called him.” Louis drops the donuts onto the floor and covers his mouth; face bright red.

 

“It gets better. He wanted to make sure I wasn’t deflowering you.” Harry’s laugh echos throughout the room and so does Louis’. The boy goes into Harry’s arm and laughs in the man’s chest.

 

“What did you say?” Louis questions.

 

“That we weren’t having sex. I didn’t have the heart to tell him you were long deflowered before I met you.” Harry teases and Louis pokes him in the stomach.

 

“Ass. There’s still some flowers left.” Harry raises a brow and blows a kiss onto Louis’ neck where he’s ticklish. The boy giggles and squirms away.

 

“What flower? You little minx.” Louis blushes and swats at Harry’s chest.

 

“This is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry.” Harry shrugs because it’s not a big deal, even though he was slightly mortified for a brief moment.

 

“Eh, no worries Lou. So let’s get started on the day.” Louis picks up the donuts and agrees. Harry goes back to his chair and watches as Louis steals his coffee to drink some of it.

 

“So Haz, why didn’t you just tell my dad about Carly?” Harry looks at him and doesn’t respond for a moment.

 

“I don’t know.” He lies because a part of him, somewhere deep down, does know why. He just has to get over his own issues before he can allow himself to admit it to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on the 7th of Feb.


	11. Louis

Louis is sitting on his couch, laptop in his lap, wine cooler in one hand, and remote in the other. Halloween is next Friday and Louis is excited about it. He’s decided to host a Halloween party and invited everyone from the office to attend. Niall has taken to invite a bunch of people from his classes, and Louis knows it’s going to be a great time.

 

Richard agreed to buy alcohol. Zayn agreed to bring weed and his bong, and keep it in Louis’ bedroom. Liam agreed to help with decorations, along with Niall, and Harry agreed to put up everything. Louis’ now checking the order status on his costume. He wanted to go as a super hero but Niall convinced him to go as a sexy nurse that shows his tummy off. He blushed as he bought it and in return made Niall get a doctor’s costume so at least the two will be matching.

 

The UPS order status says his package should be coming sometime today. So he shuts his laptop off and then finishes his wine cooler that Richard left over last night when he stopped by to watch the Thursday night football game. He checks the time and it says it’s half past nine o clock. He’s nowhere near tired and isn’t ready to go to bed; he also doesn’t feel like going out to a club after what happened last time so he calls Zayn.

 

“Hey Zee, are you home?” He hears some rustling and a man in the background.

 

“Yeah Lou what’s wrong?” Louis hums and messes with the label on the bottle.

 

“Wanted to do something different tonight, but if you’re busy it’s fine.” He hears Zayn mutter something off the line.

 

“It’s nothing serious, just a fuck. Hold on a moment Lou.” Louis holds on and laughs when he hears someone complain about not getting to come. Zayn yells a few choice words and then shuffles the phone.

 

“Unhappy customer?” He teases.

 

“Just a guy with a small dick.” Louis laughs as someone in the background yells ‘fuck you.’ “Yeah well fuck you too. Get some Viagra.” Louis continues to laugh until he’s blue in the face.

 

“Does this mean you’re free?” He questions with hope.

 

“All yours Lou. Should I call Harry?” Honestly he hasn’t even thought of calling Harry. He tries not to bother the man too much so Carly won’t complain.

 

“I didn’t want him to have to worry about Carly.” Louis admits and Zayn makes a noise.

 

“She’s a bitch to all of us; the most jealous girl in the world I swear. Don’t worry about it, I’ll call him and then he and I will pick you up. Wear something nice.” Louis wants to question where they are going but the call ends before he gets to.

 

He places the bottle on the floor and then goes to make sure Loki has enough water before he goes upstairs and showers. He chooses wearing a pair of grey tight pants, with a long black sheer shirt. He then puts on some grey and black shoes before going to put on some lotion and cologne. Happy with what he sees he heads downstairs, places Loki on his little bed, and then grabs his wallet and keys.

 

He only has to wait five minutes before a loud horn is honking. Louis groans because Zayn is probably high right now, the man only honks like that when he's under the influence, and he doesn’t want his neighbors to complain. He hurries up and lock’s his door before he exits and then rushes out and into the car. The car smells good, or maybe it’s just Harry who smells good. Louis tries to be discrete as he leans forward to get a sniff; it’s definitely Harry.

 

“Hey guys.” He calls and Zayn turns to wave obnoxiously.

 

“You are so high.” He laughs and Zayn nods before reversing out of the driveway.

 

“I tried to get him out of the driver’s seat but he turned into dead weight on me and refused to move. He’s driving five under the limit and still thinks he’s speeding.” Louis places his head in his hands and shakes.

 

“We are so getting arrested one day.” Harry nods his agreement and then Louis sighs. Harry looks good, effortlessly so. He appears to be wearing dark blue jeans with a long sleeved dark purple top. His curls are long and full tonight and Louis sighs again because _fuck_ the man looks good.

 

Harry looks in the rearview mirror and makes eye contact with him before giving a slight dimpled smile. Louis sighs as he returns the smile and then rests his head on the backseat as he wills his dick to stop twitching. Every time he thinks his crush on the man is handled, Harry goes and does something like look cute and _bam_ there goes his crush again. At this point he’s not even sure if you can call it a crush; more like pining. God, he’s hitting the pining stages, this is bad. Very bad.

 

He wishes he could break Harry like a bad habit but he can’t because the man is so effortlessly perfect. Louis is so hopeless and he can only hope that he gets over this pining before he leaves for college. He hasn’t heard word from any school yet but he knows he has the grades to get in to where he wants, which is D.C. This means if he goes to Georgetown he can’t possibly still pine over Harry right?

 

He mentally groans a few times before he peers one eye open and laughs as he sees Zayn white-knuckle driving, leaning all the way forward.

 

“Why does he torture himself like this?” Louis laughs as he leans up to whisper in Harry’s ear. Harry shakes his head with an amused smirk on his face.

 

“I don’t know.” The man replies softly and then he gives Louis a look that the boy can’t decipher. Louis shakes off the intense stare and hums along to the radio until they stop and pull into a gravel parking lot. There are a ton of cars all lined up, there’s a valet standing behind a podium with a red jacket on and a sign is on the ground that reads: VALET PARKING ONLY $20.

 

“Damn.” Louis mutters as Zayn rolls the window down and hands the guy a twenty bill. The guy nods, opens the driver’s door, and then hands Zayn a ticket. The guy then comes around and opens the door for both Harry and Louis before he hops into the driver’s seat and speeds off in Zayn’s lovely car. The chill crisp in the air reminds Louis that it is October, and he shivers for a brief moment as they get ushered through a large black door.

 

This is a cigar lounge, he instantly notes. It’s incredibly dark, large black leather couches are everywhere with black tables in front of them. The lounge is crowded, wealthy looking men all laughing behind a cigar; drink placed in hand. They walk up some stairs and then head towards a couch that’s in the back. There are two mini black tables in front of the couch and as soon as they sit down a tall woman with black hair comes bouncing up to them. She hesitates as she looks at Louis, probably noticing how young he looks, but asks them for drink and cigar orders anyways.

 

“Just one round of gin and cranberry for everyone, top shelf, and then some Helix and Acid cigars. Can you also bring us one of your top shelf cigars please?” Harry orders smoothly, and the woman seems to be drowning in his voice. Louis knows the feeling. She nods though, finally snapping out of her trance, and then leaves to place the order.

 

“I’ve never been to a cigar lounge before.” He admits in a whisper. Zayn pulls out a blunt and starts smoking it. Louis’ eyes grow wide and turns to look around, making sure they won’t get caught.

 

“No need to be nervous. We know the owners, they don’t care.” Louis relaxes and nods. “I hope you have fun tonight, since this is your first time here you probably shouldn’t inhale too much.” Louis nods and then the lady is back with a tray in her hands. She places three drinks down on one table, and then five cigars on the other table, along with a lighter and a cigar cutter. She bows away as Harry thanks her and then Zayn reaches over and picks one of the cigars up first.

 

He puts the blunt down and sniffs the cigar, putting it up to Louis’ face so he can do the same. The boy smells it and smiles; it actually smells good.

 

“I like that.” Zayn smiles and nods as he rolls it between his fingers a few times before cutting the tip off and then lighting the other end. He puts the cigar in his mouth and makes five rapid inhales/puffs, before he takes one long drawl. He stops lighting the other end and then leans back to exhale.

 

“I want to try.” He pouts and Zayn leans forward.

 

“Sit in my lap then.” Louis can’t help it, he looks to Harry for silent permission before he straddles Zayn’s waist. Harry’s nose twitches but the man doesn’t object so he guesses the elder is okay with the action.

 

“I’ll light it and you inhale yeah?” Louis nods as Zayn lights the end with one hand and grabs onto his waist with the other. When Louis inhales he feels his lungs fill with a smooth burn that he’s never felt before. It hurts but feels good all at the same time. He holds it in as Zayn grabs both of his hips and then rocks them both forward and back. Louis closes his eyes, leans his head back, and blows. He takes another inhale before he holds it in and then exhales as Zayn leans forward and starts to nose at his neck. _Fuck_ he’s hard and so is Zayn. The man is high, and horny.

 

Louis turns to look at Harry, who’s done with his drink, and is staring at them with such an intense glare he can’t do anything but slowly climb off Zayn's lap, who pouts at the absence.

 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.” Harry states but Louis can practically feel the sarcasm pouring out of his boss. Louis ducks his head and hands Zayn the cigar before he climbs in Harry’s lap instead. He leans his head on the man’s chest and listens as breathing begins to calm and Harry’s hand starts rubbing circles on his back.

 

“You want some of mine?” Louis lifts his head up and nods. Green eyes seem to be dancing now; happy and content. Jealous Harry is still something he can’t seem to understand or grasp. Harry has a girlfriend, he’s straight and is in a relationship and yet he acts like he wants to have claims on Louis as well. It’s unfair is what it is.

 

Louis shakes his thoughts and decides he’ll take what he can get. At least this way he knows what he’s getting into up front. He won’t be blindsided by Harry, not like with his ex. This he can handle. He stops thinking and grabs a hold of Harry’s cigar, winking as he notices the way Harry watches him wrap his lips around the tip. He inhales and then turns his head to blow. He coughs a few times and takes a sip of his drink. It’s fucking good. He loves gin and cranberry. He drinks all of it, and feels warm and tingly. He’s tipsy and isn’t even ashamed of it.

 

“I feel so neglected.” Louis laughs and then goes to Zayn’s lap. He spends the night alternating laps until he’s sleepy and his throat burns. Harry and Zayn seem fine to drive so they all get in the car and head on home. They drop Louis off first and then drive off.

 

As Louis gets into bed, after showering and brushing his teeth, he receives a text from Harry.

 

**_Harry: Forgot to tell you how good you looked tonight. Sleep well._ **

****

Louis holds the phone to his chest before letting out a low scream. Harry is going to be the death of him.

 

∞

 

Thank goodness Halloween is on a Friday this year. It’s Tuesday evening and he and Niall are out shopping for decorations.

 

“I can’t believe you actually have a fog machine.” Niall complains because he’s jealous. Louis turns over his shoulder to look at his friend and smirk.

 

“Zayn was kind enough to buy one for tonight; I have a feeling I’m going to be using it way beyond just Halloween.” He admits as he looks for fake cob web. Niall hums.

 

“I think Zayn’s kindness comes from his dick and not his heart.” Louis’ startled laugh fills the store and he ducks his head down to avoid the judging looks he’s getting from strangers. He turns and swats at his friend.

 

“Zee is just a flirt.” Niall gives him the greatest ‘I don’t fucking believe you’ look he’s ever seen. Very impressive, by far. “He is a flirt. He even flirts with old ladies.” Louis tries to defend.

 

“Right because Zayn actually has intentions on sleeping with grandmothers at retirement homes.” Louis doesn’t like Niall’s sarcastic tone. “Besides, you told me what happened last weekend; that’s not just flirting you two were practically getting off on each other.” Louis blushes despite himself. Something told him not to tell Niall but he couldn’t help it. He tries to hide his blush by finally finding the cobwebs and putting them in the cart.

 

“I would hardly call that getting off Niall.” He exaggerates because he wants Niall to stop teasing him about this.

 

“I know it’s been a while since you’ve had sex but when you grind on someone the way you described; that is very much so getting off.” Niall finishes his teasing with a dimpled smile and Louis takes his head and shoves it in his friends’ face. Niall giggles and licks his palm.

 

“Don’t be so embarrassed by it, apparently you made Harry jealous so that’s a win.” Louis flushes a deep red now because Harry was in fact jealous. There’s no other reason to describe the man’s actions. He practically demanded Louis to get in his lap and wanted him to stay for the rest of the night. The look he had given Zayn was just out right bone chilling.

 

“Harry is so complicated.” He groans as he throws orange and black plastic plates, napkins, and plastic ware into the cart.

 

“Based on what you told me, Harry seems to have a lot of baggage of his own he has to carry and unload before he can even think about any other options.” Louis nods because he knows. Harry might be straight, he might not; but he has to figure it out for himself and Louis can’t pressure the man into making any decisions. If Harry wants to leave Carly and be with him, _for him,_ then the man has to do it on his own. The last thing Louis wants is for Harry to make a rash decision that leaves the man with nothing but regrets later down the road, and Louis with a broken heart. Louis refuses to become an Adele song.

 

“I just wish things with Harry were easier you know?” Niall pats him on the back and he sighs. He goes back to looking for anything that they’ve missed. He looks in his cart and everything looks to be good. They have plates, cups, cob webs, fake skeletons, black light, glow sticks, a shit ton of candy, and a life size doll that scares you when you go by it.

 

“When are we meeting up with the others?” Louis checks his watch and curses.

 

  
“Now. Harry has a key though so he’ll let them into the house.” Niall nods as they head to the register. While Niall and Louis are out getting decorations, Zayn and Richard are out buying groceries for the food that will be had and the drinks that will be made. Harry and Liam have pumpkins that are going to be carved. They’re all supposed to be meeting back up at Louis’ around 7 and it’s about ten past that.

 

He pays, they load up the car, and then get to Louis’ place around 7:28. Everyone is already there by the time they arrive and he greets them all accordingly. Liam goes out and grabs the items from Louis’ trunk and brings the bags into the house.

 

“Fuck that’s a lot of candy.” The man comments and Niall smiles as Louis gives him a pointed look.

 

“That’s because someone will eat two whole bags of candy by himself.” Louis warns as he points a finger to his friend.

 

“Oh so will Harry if you let him. Chocolate is his weakness.” Zayn confirms and Louis makes a mental note to dump himself in chocolate. He looks to Niall, who’s smiling, and laughs as he realizes Niall has the same idea as him.

 

“Good to know. Glad I bought plenty.” Harry seems pleased by this and shakes a pumpkin to get Louis’ attention.

 

“Look at how well my carving skills are.” Harry boasts and Louis raises his brows because the carving looks fantastic. Richard coughs behind his hand and Harry gives the man his middle finger.

 

“Harry, your nose is going to grow by telling those lies.” His boss flushes red and pouts.

 

“Harry’s not allowed to carve pumpkins.” Richard explains slowly and Harry pouts harder.

 

“I accidentally cut myself one time and all of a sudden I’m banned.” The man complains and Zayn raises his brows now.

 

“You can cut yourself all you want. You almost stabbed me death.” Zayn stresses and Harry groans harder.

 

“It was an honest mistake I was drunk.” The man tries to explain.

 

“So you thought I was a pumpkin? Talk about deep rooted anger issues.” Zayn teases and Louis just looks amused. How are these guy’s adults?

 

“It’s okay Harry I’ll let you carve a pumpkin with me.” Louis offers and the man beams at the request.

 

“Your funeral mate.” Richard warns and his boss glares at the fellow attorney.

 

“He won’t hurt me.” The boy replies softly as he goes to stand in front of Harry so he can get access to a free pumpkin.

 

“I would never.” His boss answers just as quietly as he wraps arms around Louis’ waist and brings his head to hook over Louis’ shoulder. The teen shudders at the contact and not for the first time, since he’s been around Harry, he completely forgets he and Harry aren’t alone. There are four sets of judging eyes looking at the two of them and Louis pointedly focuses on his pumpkin and nothing else.

 

They carve for another hour; eating ordered Chinese food. Liam is the first to leave. Richard hangs up all the decorations and then bows out as well. Zayn makes sure the fog machine, and black lights, work before he heads home, and then Harry is the last to leave. He gives Louis a long, deep embrace before waving Niall bye and walking out the door.

 

Louis doesn’t understand it; but every time he watches Harry leave it hurts. He wants Harry to stay; but then again he doesn’t because the man has ‘bad idea’ written all over him. Louis was devastated over his last relationship that involved a guy he _thought_ was gay. There’s no way things with he and Harry can end up any better considering Harry is in a relationship with a woman already. He hates that he can’t stop feeling things for Harry; the man makes it so hard.

 

“He’ll come around one day.” Niall pats him on the back to reassure him. Louis hums but doesn’t say anything. He just goes in the refrigerator, grabs a wine cooler, drinks half of it in one go, and then crawls onto Niall’s lap, on the couch, and stays there until he drifts off to sleep. If he dreams about Harry that night, well no one is going to know.

 

∞

 

He’s freaking out. It’s the night of the party and he’s freaking the fuck out. The party starts at nine. He already cleared it with all his neighbors, and they said they don’t mind. The DJ is already downstairs, people are already trickling in, there’s a bong and weed in his room, since Zayn dropped it off earlier and now he’s freaking the fuck out.

 

It’s five till nine, Richard and Luke already made all the drinks, the pizza is here, the snacks are laid out, and three uber drivers are on call for the area so no one goes home drunk. Louis shouldn’t be panicking because everything is perfect so far; but he looks at his reflection and feels dread all over again.

 

His costume is too short and too tight. He thought he ordered a medium but a small came instead. He has too much ass for a small. The fake plastic leather white skirt rides up and shows off the bottom of his ass cheeks so that means he can't wear his briefs and instead has to put on panties. But when he bends over slightly, you can see the ruffles of his underwear. Not only that, his top is a crop top and stops way above his belly button.

 

He stares at himself in the mirror and wants to cry in horror. He hates Niall; loathes him. Especially since said friend is sitting on the bed cackling at Louis while Louis has a mini heart attack. Niall looks all normal and safe in his blue scrubs while Louis looks like a stripper.

 

“Louis you don’t understand how good you look.” Louis glares and wishes he had laser eyes.

 

“Shut up asshole.” He demands and Niall laughs behind closed lips. Louis sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose, and then shakes his limbs. He can do this.

 

“I bet you Zayn pops a boner the minute he sees you.” Louis wants to cry. He completely forgot that the guys are all here already. He goes over to his drawer and takes out a rolled blunt. He lights it and takes five hits before rolling his shoulders. He has a nice buzz going and he can do this. He looks to Niall and smiles.

 

“I can do this.” Niall slaps his arm and gives him a thumbs up. They head downstairs and he can practically feel his heart hammering in his chest. He’s never really been self-conscious before so he doesn’t understand why he’s starting now. Probably because his ass has gotten bigger and he’s wearing panties.

 

He hits the bottom of the steps and flings hair from out of his eyes and then he blushes immediately because Zayn sees him first and the man licks his lips. He’s dressed as batman and stalks towards Louis like an animal does its’ prey.

 

“You look so good.” Zayn whispers in his ear as he wraps arms around the teen and then dips his hand down to rest on top of Louis’ ass. The boy flushes as his body is brought closer to man so they’re chest and chest. Zayn hums his approval and dares to bring his hand down further when said hand is being smacked by Harry who looks ready to pounce—on what, Louis isn’t sure.

 

“No touching for you.” His boss warns and Zayn visibly groans as he stomps away. Richard waves to him, from the couch, and Luke gives him a hug along with Liam.

 

By the time nine thirty hits the party is in full swing. The lights are off, just the black lights and the fog. Everyone has glow sticks, the DJ is playing the best music and there are so many people. He doesn’t know 90% of the people here but they’re dancing and having a great time anyways.

 

He gets done silly dancing with Niall when Harry asks for a dance. Louis agrees and they dance front to front along with the music. A fast song comes up and then Louis silly dances some more; along with Harry who flails his arms about. That’s when a slow song comes on. Louis turns his back to Harry and the man quickly wraps arms around his middle as the two bodies seem to melt into one. They move in sync with one another and Louis can feel just how hard Harry is. Straight men don’t do this, he thinks. Straight men don’t get hard from another guy.

 

He doesn’t allow his brain to think, instead he rests the back of his head on Harry’s shoulder and grinds into Harry according to the beat of the music. Harry’s hand sneaks up his thighs, he can feel finger tips slightly trailing his inner thighs and bottom of his ass before those same fingers tighten their hold; digging in to him.

 

“You look so good tonight.” Louis hums as he lets Harry touch his body.

 

“Same.” He replies weakly as Harry tucks his nose into Louis’ neck. The boy grinds harder and feels just how thick and hard Harry is right now. The man’s body reacts to Louis like none other. Louis turns around and hands find their way to his ass and before he can think better of it he leans up and goes for a kiss. His lips don’t touch Harry’s however, instead his eyes find Carly looking around; obviously lost and confused.

 

He deflates and feels cold all of a sudden.

 

“Carly.” He whispers and Harry seems to be leaning down; lost in his own world involving Louis. The boy pushes at the man’s chest and Harry opens his eyes and frowns. “Carly is here.” He harsh whispers and Harry’s eyes widen in confusion and alertness as he makes eye contact with the woman. Louis knows he told Harry to invite her but he didn’t think the woman would show.

 

She sees Harry and smiles as she makes her way over to them but her smile quickly vanishes upon seeing Louis.

 

“Very cute outfit.” She lies as she looks Louis up and down. The teen casts his gaze towards his friend who’s biting his lip; still looking at him with hooded eyes. The look does not go unnoticed. Carly coughs and Harry blinks, bringing his attention back to her. He smiles easily at her and Louis excuses himself to get a drink. He drinks a margarita from the mix in the blender. It’s smooth and delicious as it slides down his throat.

 

He spots Richard stuffing his face and grabs the man forcing him to dance. They dance for about two songs when another slow song comes on. Louis goes to turn around but Richard beats him to it; the man presses his butt to Louis’ front and the boy laughs as he grabs Richard’s hips. The two dance and have fun with each other until Louis looks up and sees Harry’s eyes on him. The man looks visibly upset to be dancing with Carly and he can’t help but let out a small smile at that.

 

He excuses himself from Richard and goes back to the kitchen to get a fresh cup and then gets some more margarita. He takes a few sips and starts heading to the living room when he bumps into someone and spills his drink all over the guys’ shirt. Louis looks up at hazel eyes and apologizes profusely.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He keeps chanting.

 

“It’s not a problem, I startled you.” The man looks to be about thirty. Louis thinks he’s seen him in the office before. He has gorgeous looking skin, with hazel eyes, and sandy brown hair. He has a full beard and Louis kind of wants to suck his dick a little bit.

 

“I have a shirt upstairs if you want.” Louis offers and the man looks him up and down before nodding. Louis grabs a hold of the strangers’ hand and pulls him up the stairs; ignoring Harry’s glare at his retreating back.

 

Louis goes to the hall closet and pulls out the key for the guestroom. He locked the door so no one will go in there on the count of Loki is in there for the night. They go to the guest room and Louis hands the man a shirt, one of Niall’s brother’s shirts, and the man peels off his shirt and tosses it on the bed before putting on the offered one. He has a nice body and Louis doesn’t even feel ashamed for looking.

 

“While I’m in here I’m going to check on my cat.” Louis doesn’t even have to turn on the light to see Loki fast asleep on his little bed. Louis goes and makes sure his kitten has food and water and then goes to leave when he’s being blocked in by large arms. Louis tries not to panic or feel trapped. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” The strange man asks and before Louis can respond lips are his and he finds himself moaning at the startled contact. He breaks apart and puts a hand on the guys’ chest because the contact feels good but off at the same time. He’s not Harry.

 

“Sorry.” Louis apologizes and the guy shakes his head.

 

“Never apologize for saying no. You mind if I take care of this in your bathroom?” Louis laughs as the guy rushes off. He tells the man to lock the door on his way out.

 

Louis then goes to his bedroom and laughs when he sees a very high Niall and Zayn sitting on the floor singing show tunes.

 

“Boobear!” Niall shouts and Louis shushes him. “Let me give you a hickey.” Before Louis can object Niall is up and attacking his neck with lips, tongue, and teeth. Niall bites down hard and then pulls away, leaving a trail of spit, and smiles at his work. Louis groans as he wipes off his neck and rushes out of the room just in time to see the stranger in the hallway.

 

“I locked your door.” Louis thanks the man. “Also if you ever become free the name is Tom Plyer. I’m in accounting on the seventh floor." Tom winks at him, leans in for another quick kiss, and then heads for the stairs at the same time an angry looking Harry comes up stairs.

 

Louis feels like groaning even though he did nothing wrong. Harry looks to his neck, sees the hickey, then looks to the stairs like they did something to personally offend him.

 

“He seemed nice.” Comes the clipped tone.

 

“I gave him a shirt after I spilled a drink on him. He thought it meant I wanted more but I didn’t.” Harry’s anger turns to worry.

 

“He didn’t pressure you right? I’ll go kick his ass.” Louis nods but goes into Harry’s open arms anyways.

 

“No. He tried to kiss me but I told him no. He listened.” Harry nods and holds Louis tighter. “Niall gave me the hickey because he’s a high little shit right now.” Louis can feel Harry sigh and that just makes the boy angry. Harry can’t be jealous over him; it’s not fair.

 

“How’s Carly?” Harry steps back and blinks before he runs a hand through his hair.

 

“She’s good I guess. She said she was going to go home, wasn’t her scene.” His boss shrugs like he doesn’t care and Louis wants to pull his hair out and shake Harry’s shoulders while screaming in the man’s face. He’s so confusing, absolutely so; it’s frustrating the living day lights out of him.

 

“You want to go back downstairs?” Harry nods but then stops as he nibbles on his bottom lip.

 

“Can I actually go visit Loki for a bit?” Louis smiles despite himself and hands over the key. He lets Harry go into the guestroom and then he heads back downstairs. The party is in full swing. People are littered everywhere and there’s a mock Karaoke going on by the fog machine. Louis laughs as he sees Richard dancing about, shirt missing and he decides to join in on the fun.

 

He grabs a slice of pizza, now cold, and eats it before he grabs a fresh cup and gets some water from the fridge. He drinks two cups full and then heads over to Richard and Liam, who both grab him and pull his top off. It’s a struggle but they manage to get it off and Louis jumps around with them as they sing loudly to all the songs that play.

 

Harry comes back down about thirty minutes later and forces Louis to put his top back on because his nipples were hard. Louis puts his top back on and continues to dance in his own zone. He registers Harry dancing with him most of the time, but he simply keeps his eyes closed and enjoys being in the here and now.

 

The party comes to a stop around two in the morning. The DJ packs up and leaves, the candy is all gone. There are cups everywhere, empty pizza boxes everywhere, and so much spilled drinks on his floor. He’s just glad Richard was smart enough to not get beer that way no broken bottles. He groans at the mess he knows he’s going to have to clean up, as he shuts and locks his front door. All the boys are staying over so he heads upstairs and unlocks the guestroom.

 

Richard and Liam are the first to fall asleep. Luke decided to go home with his girlfriend. Zayn and Harry are knocked out on his bed and Niall is rubbing his eyes looking up at Louis, from the couch, with red blue eyes.

 

“Go to sleep Niall.” Niall shrugs and gets up to grab a broom.

 

“You know I have insomnia sometimes.” Louis nods because he knows this very well. Sometimes Niall can sleep a week and other’s he’ll be lucky if he gets a few hours a night. It’s hit and miss and he doesn’t want to take pills because he doesn’t want to become addicted or depended on them.

 

“Thanks for helping me throw this. It went well.” His friend smiles and attacks Louis so they both fall onto the couch.

 

“You shit.” He laughs and Niall snuggles up so they’ll cuddling each other.

 

“Did Harry get jealous over the hickey?” He rolls his eyes because, _of course_ Niall did it on purpose. His friend is such a tit sometimes.

 

“I can’t believe you gave that to me on purpose.” He laughs even though, now that he thinks about it, it’s definitely something Niall would do.

 

“But did it work?” The boy questions again as he looks at Louis expectantly.

 

“If by work, you mean did Harry get jealous when he thought some guy gave me a hickey? Yes.” Niall’s warming grin almost makes him want to smile as well.

 

“Good.” Louis sighs because is it good? Is it really?

 

“I don’t know what to do about him Niall. I feel so guilty for flirting with him because what if it works? What if Harry only reacts to me because his dick enjoys what it sees? I don’t want to be another ‘try and see,’ I can’t handle it.” Niall holds him closer, and hugs tighter.

 

“I didn’t think of it that way before, I’m sorry.” He whispers quietly. “If it helps, I don’t think Harry is the type.” Louis closes his eyes tightly.

 

“I didn’t think Clinton was the type either. I didn’t think my mom would do what she did also, but I’ve been wrong before and I got hurt because of it.” Niall whispers how sorry he is again.

 

“From what you tell me, it seems like Harry is just trying not to become his father. He probably feels like he owes Carly in some way and he doesn’t want to abandon her. Once he realizes he’s not his father and that what happened all those years ago, wasn’t his fault I think the two of you can be together. Properly so.” Louis hums and keeps his eyes closed.

 

“Is that fair to Carly though? Is it fair for Harry to leave her just because I want him, because I keep taunting him? Does that make me the woman Clinton cheated on me with?” Louis doesn’t open his eyes because he knows that if he does, Niall will be able to see just how vulnerable he feels.

 

“No Louis it doesn’t. Clinton cheated because he is a scumbag who prayed on you. Harry hasn’t cheated on Carly. You two haven’t kissed, or touched, or anything inappropriate or that would classify as cheating. Also I think that Harry is old enough to make his own decisions based on his feelings. He would never get involved with you if he thought, for a second, he couldn’t make it work. Why do you think he’s still with Carly but hasn’t married her; it’s because he knows she’s not the right one. He just has to allow himself to let go. He has to realize that he's allowed to be happy and deserves love.” Louis snuggles up closer and blows out a breath.

 

“I’m terrified about our future. That I’ll never get over my crush.” He admits.

 

“The thing about the future is that if you want to predict it, you have to create it. Give him some more time to meet you half way and then see how it goes. If he still doesn’t get his shit together by the time we start college in the fall, well you’ll be gone and I’ll be right by your side helping you move on.” Louis nods and gives his friend a wet kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m glad that I have you in my life. You’re my constant in a forever changing world.” Niall holds him tighter but doesn’t respond back. They fall asleep just like that and wake up to Richard’s loud voice complaining about how Liam spooned him last night naked. Louis laughs so hard he farts. Harry flops down on the couch beside him and places his arm around the back of Louis' head. The boy snuggles up close and sighs. He doesn’t know what the future holds but he’ll take what he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next update the 16th of Feb.


	12. Harry

Harry spins around in his office chair and frowns. It’s been a little under a month since Halloween and he’s still no closer to figuring out his feelings. He feels awkward by touching Carly, he feels guilty for not wanting to touch her, and then he hates himself for feeling guilty because it makes him think he’s doing something wrong; so then he gives in and touches her. It’s not a healthy relationship right now, that much he knows, and he also knows he’s going to have make a change soon.

 

The thing is he was jealous the night of Halloween. He was actually, physically, jealous when he thought Louis was with another man. That’s not a normal reaction to a friend, and he’s been trying to convince himself that he thinks of Louis as a little brother that he wants to protect but his dick reminds him that’s not the case.

 

He groans harder and pulls on his curls. Louis opens the door to the office and Harry sits up, remembering what he wanted to discuss with Louis in the first place.

 

“Hey Har.” Louis greets as takes his seat and hands over freshly made cinnamon buns. Harry salivates and eats the warm goodness and forgets, for a moment, what he wanted to talk about.

 

“Fuck these are good.” Louis ducks and mumbles a thanks; claiming he made them from scratch. Harry fights the urge to kiss the boy his gratitude.

 

“I actually wanted to ask you a question.” He lowers his voice as Louis nods; giving his full attention. “Are you and Richard taking self-defense classes together?” He doesn’t mean for his tone to come off as accusatory as it does.

 

“Yeah we are. Have been for about two weeks now.” The assistant mumbles his response. Harry leans back in chair and stuffs his face with the rest of the cinnamon bun. He can glare and chew.

 

“Why wouldn’t you want to do that with me?” _Fuck._ Now he sounds whiny and jealous.

 

“I didn’t think you wanted to since you’re already going to church with me, working with me, and doing yoga with me on the weekends.” Louis shrugs, looking small. How can this boy really think Harry doesn’t want to spend more time with him? Harry wants to spend all the time with him!

 

“Lou, I could never tire of you. If you ever want to do something let me know yeah?” Louis nods and looks a bit brighter even though his cheeks are now a tad flushed.

 

“Are you jealous that I chose Richard?” Harry sits up and says ‘no’ too quickly. Louis beams and then gets up and straddles Harry’s waist in the chair. Harry holds the boy as his assistant leans down and rests his head on Harry’s chest. “It’s okay to be jealous Harry. I’m still yours.” Louis teases.

 

“I know you’re mine.” Harry replies honestly and quickly. Louis quirks an eyebrow and looks amused. He holds the man tighter and that’s when the door opens again and in pops Liam who smirks at the sight.

 

“Should I come back?” He points to the door but walks further into the room which makes no sense to Harry at all.

 

“Just giving Harry cuddles; the man was jealous.” Louis blurts out and Harry glares at the tiny person betraying him, from his lap. “I can give you cuddles too if you’d like.” Before Harry can respond Louis is jumping into Liam’s arm leaving the man glaring at the scene before him.

 

“Well, well, well; aren’t you just the cuddle whore.” He glares harder.

 

“Oi, nothing wrong with giving out my cuddles.” Louis pouts cutely. Harry feels his resolve weakening. So he turns to Liam and continues glaring; _he_ is someone Harry can stay mad at.

 

“Don’t hurt the messenger. Just came to drop the Sanders case off.” Harry stops glaring to slam his head on the desk.

 

“I hate that man.” He shouts into the air while Liam laughs.

 

“Hey, that man is putting my non-existent children through college.” Liam gloats as he walks away.

 

“Ugh, I don’t even want to think about my children that don’t exist.” Louis laughs and puts his feet up onto Harry’s desk.

 

“What? You don’t want to have my fake babies?” Harry raises his brow; amused.

 

“I would have all your fake babies after the wedding of course.” Louis nods, clearly happy with the response.

 

“Damn right you will. And for our fake engagement I want David Beckham to read a cheesy letter to me, that you wrote, declaring your love to me in front of all our family and friends. Proper romantic like, and then you have to get down on one knee and listen to me cry as you put the ring on my finger.” Harry is so endeared it hurts. His face actually feels tight, from how hard he’s smiling.

 

“Whew. You are one expensive husband. David Beckham and a ring?” Louis laughs as he claps his hands.

 

“If you ever want fake sex you better have Beckham and a ring. Doesn’t have to be real, I’ll take a ring pop.” Harry feels invisible strings tug at his heart; he hopes it’s not a heart attack.

 

“Ring pop and a multimillionaire got it.” Harry nods his affirmation while Louis looks on amused. It’s nice to be able to joke like this with the boy. Louis is the first to sigh and for some reason it makes Harry think about Thanksgiving that’s tomorrow.

 

“Are you ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow? Where are you and Niall going to be?” Louis stills and Harry frowns harder. He should’ve asked sooner, he just assumed.

 

“Niall is actually umm gone.” Harry opens his mouth to question when the boy continues. “He and his family are in Oregon this year with family.” Harry wants to state how Louis is family but doesn’t.

 

“Please tell me you’ll be with your dad or mom at least.” Louis looks away as he shakes his head and Harry feels gutted. How did he miss this? How the fuck did he fucking miss this?

 

“Lou…” He starts.

 

“It’s fine Harry. I already made a bunch of deserts and food and stuff so I’ll be fine. Got me Netflix’s and me cat.” Harry shakes his head and feels so sad. He refuses to allow his boy to be alone for the holidays.

 

“You’re coming home with me tomorrow. My mom isn’t too far away.” Louis goes to shake his head when Harry hits him with a ‘non-negotiable’ glare. “Good glad it’s decided then.”

 

“What about Carly?” He asks in a small voice and Harry has a sudden burst of anger fill him at the thought of Louis looking that way because he’s afraid of how Carly will respond.

 

“It’s my parent’s home and I say you’re welcome. My mom and step dad are dying to meet you anyways.” Louis seems a little bit more content and the boys’ shoulders visible relax. It makes Harry feel better; he’ll just have to give his mom a heads up later on tonight.

 

“I’ll pick you up around noon tomorrow.” Louis nods and then picks at his cold cinnamon bun.

 

“Thanks Harry.” He says in a small voice and Harry realizes in this moment he never wants Louis to look so small again. He also realizes he’ll do just about anything to put a smile on that boys’ face. He shutters at what this revelation means.

 

“Right. Back to work.” Harry announces as his voice cracks a bit. Louis doesn’t question him on it and he’s glad.

 

∞

 

“We really need to get going Carly.” He exaggerates as he yells and beeps the horn, from inside the car. Carly rolls her eyes as she steps out the house wearing jeans and a tee. She has her hair up in a bun and looks annoyed. Harry knows the feeling.

 

“They aren’t going to start dinner without us; I doubt your mom is finished cooking anyways.” She declares as she gets in the car. Harry is reversing out of the driveway before she can even buckle up.

 

“I have to get Louis still, and I don’t want to be too late. You know how I feel about time.” She sighs and rests her head on the window. Harry bites his tongue so he doesn’t mention how last time she got a bunch of hair oil on his window and it left stains.

 

“Right. I almost forgot you mentioning that little bit of information last night. Way to give a girl notice.” She complains and the man doesn’t even spare her a verbal response he just casts her an annoyed glare and keeps driving.

 

He’s noticed something, about Carly, and that is she is becoming more and more whiny about anything involving Louis. He knows she feels insecure around him because the boy controls so much of Harry’s time but the way she responds to insecurities is a bit unsettling. She’s rude to Louis, and while she’s also rude to his other friends, it really bothers him that she gets under Louis’ skin.

 

There’s something about how he responds to his assistant that is leaving him feeling vulnerable and raw. Louis peels away all of his barriers until he has nothing left to hide behind. The boy makes his body feel things it’s never felt before and while it’s all thrilling; it’s bloody terrifying at the same time. He doesn’t know how to respond anymore, all he knows is that he wants to be around Louis 24/7 and he’s unapologetic about it. He’s not going to deny himself anything anymore, and instead is just going to play it by ear—see what happens.

 

He continues to think things through as he pulls up in Louis’ drive.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He tells her and goes up to ring the doorbell. He doesn’t even have to wait a second before the door is being swung open and a flustered Louis is standing half naked, holding up jeans in one hand and slacks in another.

 

“What do I wear?” He questions frantically as Harry steps in. “Do I try and impress your family and dress up or should I just wear jeans. But jeans make me look so young and I don’t want your family to see me as some kid, but I also don’t want to try too hard.” He turns his blue eyes to green ones. “Help me!” He demands in a harsh whisper and Harry leans his head back to laugh. He leans forward and presses a kiss to the top of Louis’ head, without even thinking about it.

 

“Wear your dark blue jeans and a black sweater. It’s a bit chilly out today and my mom likes to keep the air on 70 in the house.” Louis nods and goes to change, as told. Harry runs a hand through his hair and then touches his bottom lip; not knowing what possessed him to kiss Louis’ head like that. He hopes the boy doesn’t mind, and a part of him already knows he won’t.

 

“I’m ready.” Louis shouts as he rushes down the stairs in the outfit Harry suggested. Louis looks cute and Harry’s pleased. The boy then rounds the kitchen and grabs two dishes that are covered in foil before they head out to the car.

 

“I made apple pie because you told me your mom loves it.” Louis explains as he gets in the back seat. “But I also made cinnamon buns because I know you secretly hate apple pie but you eat it anyways because you don’t want to hurt your mom’s feelings whenever she makes it.” Louis continues and Harry is startled by his own fondness. Louis is so attentive it’s scary.

 

“Thanks Lou.” He says honestly and then he looks over at a very quiet Carly.

 

“I’m glad you could come Louis.” She whispers as she looks to Harry and then she’s looking out the window again; refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He looks back to Louis, who’s humming a song, and then to Carly and his heart clinches in a way he can’t describe.

 

Carly and he used to have so much fun together. They were truly each other’s best friends, in every way possible. They would party together, drink together, have water gun fights, tickle each other for no reason. They would tell each other everything and the love he had for her was so strong; but now that he looks at her all of those memories seem like a distant dream—someone else’s life even. He wants to love her like he did when he was eighteen but he doesn’t, he doesn’t love her like he used to and he feels so guilty for that.

 

She thinks they’re going to get married. She thinks they’re going to have a family together and Harry has been putting it off for so long that he’s convinced himself he’s just making sure it’s right; but maybe he’s just using that as an excuse. Maybe he’s waiting for something better to come along, and if that’s the case then does that make him any better than his father? He swallows and continues driving, he turns the music up a bit and loses himself in the song. He can’t have these thoughts right now, it’s thanksgiving and he refuses to be anything but happy.

 

They pull up to his mom’s house in no time at all. He goes to open the door for Louis, to help the boy with the dishes, and then ushers him up to the house. He’s excited for his mom to meet Louis, and also his step-dad; but mainly his mom. Anne loves all his friends, and he knows Louis won’t be any exception. The only thing he’ll have to worry about is Gemma. He loves his older sister, he does, but she’s a bit much sometimes; doesn’t like change at all.

 

All three enter the house and are received with warm hugs and a kiss. The house smells like Thanksgiving and pumpkin candles.

 

“Mom, Robin, this is Louis.” Louis shakes the items in his hands as he waves and then blushes when he realizes what he just did.

 

“Awe you are too cute. Let me takes these from you.” Anne quickly assures the boy. Louis hands over the goods and then settles to Harry’s side.

 

“Good to finally meet you Louis, Harry has told us a lot about you.” Louis raises a teasing brow which makes the man duck and blush—something that doesn’t go unnoticed by everyone in the room. He coughs and then brings his attention to Carly’s parents and Gemma who are all standing and watching the two with curious expressions.

 

“Louis this is Mike and Amy, Carly’s parents. That’s my sister Gemma.” Louis waves and mumbles ‘hello’ before sticking closer to Harry’s side. The boy is _shy_. Harry didn’t even know Louis could get shy.

 

“You like football Lou, why don’t you go watch some of the game while I finish helping out in the kitchen.” Louis nods and then does as he's told. Harry watches him go sit on the couch and then shoulder passes everyone else to get to the kitchen. He can hear the conversations, in the living room, from the kitchen so he’s pleased that he can still watch out for Louis.

 

“Hey Robin, what do you know about heart attacks?” Robin gives him a concerned face.

 

“You feeling alright kid?” Harry waves him off.

 

“Of course, it’s just lately I’ve been having these sort of chest pains.” He frowns because he can’t really describe them any other way. Robin takes a step back and then levels Harry with a stare. His mom has her back turned but he knows she’s smiling.

 

“Do you feel this way when you look at a certain someone?” Harry flushes from head to toe. He feels hot all over. This is worse than when he was caught masturbating for the first time.

 

“Just whenever he does something adorable or really stupid.” Harry admits and goes on to say something else when he hears Louis yelling something. He tells Robin to hold on and then goes in the living room to see Louis rocking a nasty scowl on his face, shoes off to the side. Gemma has an equal scowl on her face and Carly and her parents are just sitting around like they are pretending to not know what’s going on.

 

“Lou what’s wrong?” He goes to ask as he touches the back of Louis' shoulder. The boy turns to glare at his sister.

 

“She called me childish because I want to see that new cartoon movie.” He pouts as he looks up at Harry. His sister makes a noise before throwing her hands up in protest.

 

“I said you were very childlike; not childish. And you are practically a baby compared to everyone else in this house. You could be my little brother.” She sneers and Louis scrunches his face up. Harry knows that look, it’s the ‘I’m about to say something really nasty and rude’ look Louis tends to get. Harry pats Louis on the back twice to get the boy to calm down.

 

“Come on Louis dinners ready.” He announces and Louis huffs but goes to stand and follows Harry to the dining area where the table is set and layered with food dishes. “And for the record, I want to see that movie too.” He says this pointedly to his sister who sticks her tongue out at him. He doesn’t touch the sibling remark; he’d rather not think of Louis as his brother.

 

“Everything looks so lovely Anne.” Louis states politely as he goes to sit right beside Harry so he’s in between Anne and Harry. Carly is on the other side of the table between her parents and Gemma and Robin are on the ends.

 

They don’t say grace in their household but they do go around and say what they are thankful for. Carly’s parents say they’re thankful for each other and to get to spend another year with family. Carly says she’s thankful she has such a wonderful and loving boyfriend; and Harry’s not sure who’s more uncomfortable himself, or Louis. Louis states he's thankful for new friends and Harry smiles and says he’s thankful for the new people he’s met also. His mom says she’s thankful for new beginnings, and Robin just raises a glass of wine as his thanks. Gemma says she’s thankful for her new position and then all the food dishes are passed around so people can eat.

 

Harry’s plate is piled high. He has turkey, ham, stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, mac-n-cheese, some greens, green bean casserole and something else that tastes delicious. Now that everyone has food on their plates, they begin to eat. No one talks at first while they eat and all you can hear are scraping of plates and quiet little moans of appreciation.

 

“This is so good Anne. Thank you.” Louis is the first to comment.

 

“Well thank you hun. I’ve been told you’re quite the little chef of your own.” Louis shrugs and leans down to hide his blush.

 

“It’s nothing like this.” He mumbles and Harry scoffs.

 

“Please, stop being so modest.” The man comments before turning towards his mother. “His food is great mom, keeps me properly fed.” Harry nods with affirmation.

 

“Well you know what they say, ladies love a man who can cook.” Robin states with a sly smile. Harry narrows his eyes.

 

“Oh, I’m gay.” Louis says like it’s nothing and Robin smiles wider.

 

“Well then I guess the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach as well.” Robin looks to Harry and Harry glares at his mother. Anne is not slick at all. Harry doesn’t know what she’s up to but he knows it’s something.

 

“I’m single so I guess I haven’t fed the right person yet.” Harry doesn’t know why he makes eye contact with Louis; he really has no idea but now that he’s looking at the boy he can’t seem to look away. 

 

“Well you can always keep feeding me.” Harry tries to joke but no one laughs. The room feels really warm all of a sudden, and the air seems to be thick and filled with tension. He keeps eating as Louis brushes shoulders with him and gives a private smile.

 

Their private moment is ruined when Carly’s father decides to speak.

 

“So no family huh?” The man comments; not in a rude manner but in a way that makes it seem he isn't being genuine either.

 

“No sir.” Louis answers as he looks down at his food.

 

“Well he does have family he just doesn’t speak to them.” Gemma answers with a smile and Harry glares at her.

 

“That’s his business not yours.” Harry defends.

 

“Well if he’s eating dinner with our family then I guess it means it’s all our business in a way, is it not?” Carly’s mother questions.

 

“No. Hardly the same thing.” Robin defends next.

 

“I beg to differ. I would like to know why he would rather spend time with his boss and his boss’s family, and girlfriend, rather than spend time with his own family.” Her father states and the way he says it leads Harry to believe the man doesn’t want Louis here, nor does he consider Louis family enough.

 

“Louis is more than an employee to me.” Harry states sternly and looks down to notice his friend not eating any more.

 

“Oh trust us we’ve noticed.” Gemma snorts and Anne casts her daughter a warning stare.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Louis questions and the boy seems on edge. Gemma looks like she’s rising to a challenge, and Harry doesn't want Louis to feel like a cornered animal.

 

“It means she’s noticed, along with the rest of us, that you’ve intruded on a family that doesn’t want you here. We don’t know you, and yet you’re a constant fixture in Harry’s life; constantly messing up his relationship.” Harry goes to shout at the man for saying those things, but Louis does it instead.

 

“You don’t know anything about me. I’m here because Harry wants me here, it has nothing to do with your daughter.” Louis decides.

 

“I know that you’re just a little kid who won’t stop bothering his boss. You’re together all the time, don’t you think it’d be nice for Harry to be away from you at least once. In case you’re having a hard time understanding things. You aren’t wanted.” Carly is quiet as she looks to her father and shakes her head. She must’ve told him all about Louis and now her father is letting out his anger on the poor boy.

 

“Fine. I’ll never overstay my welcome.” Louis stands up quickly. “Anne, Robin; the food was delicious thank you for being so kind and invinting me into your home.” Then Louis leaves. Right out the fucking door before Harry can respond. The next thing Harry knows he’s standing, chair falling to the floor. He rushes to the front door.

 

“He left his fucking shoes. I can’t believe this shit.” He shouts and then he heads outside in search of Louis. The boy is running down the street; and fast. Harry calls his name, but that only seems to make the boy speed up. Harry is old, out of shape, and tired. So he cheats and throws a shoe at Louis who stumbles and scowls as he turns around.

 

“You threw my shoe at me.” The boy complains, with hands on his hips. Harry is wheezing and collapses on the ground. He reaches up and pulls Louis with him.

 

“I…I can’t fucking breathe, you ass.” Harry pants.

 

“You threw a shoe at me and I’m the ass?” Harry doesn’t respond immediately because he’s out of fucking breath.

 

“I threw a shoe because you wouldn’t slow down. I’m an old man.” Harry finally is able to get lungs properly in his chest. “Lay with me a moment. Just note we’re in the middle of the road so I’m sorry if we die.” Louis’ laughter makes his chest rumble.

 

“Your family hurt my feelings.” Louis mumbles into his chest. Harry’s hold on his boy tightens.

 

“Not my family. My mom and Robin loved you.” Louis sighs and pinches his nipple.

 

“Carly’s family is your family.” He responds hastly.

 

“No. My family is Robin and Anne. I don’t know what crawled up Gemma’s ass. She’s just grumpy because she didn’t know ahead of time you were coming and she really hates change.” Louis nods but doesn’t seem convinced. Harry hates that this happened.

 

“What was going to be your plan hmm? Going to run forty-five minutes home?” Louis pinches his nipple again.

 

“Or call uber.” Harry sighs and then goes to stand up, helping Louis up along the way.

 

“Come on then, let’s get home.” Louis shakes his head no.

 

“I’m not going back there.” Harry scratches the back of his head. He didn’t mean that house either.

 

“I actually meant your house.” The man mumbles and Louis blushes and makes an ‘o’ face.

 

“You should stay.” The boy tries but Harry gives him a look. “Fine.” He relents.

 

“You go wait in the car, and put your shoes on, while I go say bye.” Louis nods and then climbs in Harry’s unlocked car.

 

Harry walks into the house and it’s just like he left it. No one seems to have touched their food since he ran after Louis. Gemma looks properly chastised which must mean Anne has talked with her. Carly’s parents look unapologetic but at least Carly looks embarrassed for their behalf.

 

“Where do I even begin?” He questions in disbelief.

 

“This is all my fault.” Carly blurts out. “I’ve been complaining to my parents because you’re never around or when you are you leave and it’s always for Louis. Louis, Louis, Louis. So when I warned them you wanted to bring Louis home, my parents reacted out of anger due to me. I’m sorry it all went down like this but I’m not sorry for how I feel.” She shouldn’t be sorry for how she feels; she’s entitled to feel anyway she pleases.

 

Harry hasn’t really looked at this from her point of view. To Carly, Harry is pulling away and she thinks she’s losing the love of her life to some eighteen-year-old boy. She’s acting out because she’s afraid and angry all at the same time. He understands, but it still doesn’t excuse what went on in here.

 

“Look, Louis and I are going to head back. Carly you should probably stay with your parents for the weekend. I won’t return.” He then turns to his mom. “Mom it’s been lovely. Please eat Louis’ desserts, it’ll mean the world to him.” His mom promises she will and tells Harry to take care of his boy. She then makes them plates and as Harry goes to leave Gemma stops him, telling him she’ll walk him out.

 

She follows them to the car and Louis looks defensive as he sees Gemma approach.

 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. Carly has been telling me all these things about you and I took her side without giving you the benefit of the doubt. Every coin has two sides, and I know this. It just hits a bit at home for me so…” She trails off and Harry has to close his eyes because he knows why Gemma was so angry. Carly thinks Harry is emotionally cheating on her and she tells this to Gemma who is reminded of their father and all the hell the man rained down on the family. It makes perfect sense and he goes to hug his sister.

 

Louis seems to understand because his face turns from a hardened expression to a soft one.

 

“You have nothing to worry about. Harry isn’t Des.” Louis assures. “I accept your apology.” The boy continues and Gemma gives a stern nod before heading back into the house. Harry takes a few seconds but then gets in the car as well; he puts the plates of food in Louis’ lap and reverses out of the drive.

 

“Are you okay?” He asks, interrupting the quietness.

 

“I want to be mad at them but I know what it feels like to think someone is cheating on you.” Louis mumbles. “Am I a bad person for always wanting to be around you? Even still?” The boy looks vulnerable and Harry shakes his head.

 

“I love being around you. No one else has to understand us, but us.” Louis nods and smiles; like he’s happy with the answer. Harry tightens his hold on the steering and tries to clear his mind. He has this strong feeling that he’s no longer in control.

 

∞

 

Harry is sitting on the couch watching National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation. He has an open bottle of wine on the table and a plate filled with food in his lap. Louis wasn’t joking when he said he cooked food for himself; the boy made a feast and Harry is enjoying every second of it. Louis is fast asleep on his lap and Loki is curled up between his hip and the crease of the couch. The whole thing seems so domestic it hurts.

 

He leans forward to take a sip of wine when the doorbell rings. Unsure of who it is, he places the food on the table, slips Louis’ head off his lap, and goes to answer the door. He’s met with a teenage girl who seems nervous and out of place. There’s a black car at the end of the driveway and Harry furrows his brow.

 

“Hi, I’m sorry I must have the wrong place.” Harry takes her in for a moment before his eyes widen. This is Louis’ sister.

 

“You must be one of Lou’s sister's right?” The girls’ mouth opens and hope fills in his eyes.

 

“I’m Lottie. Are you his, umm boyfriend?” She asks the question soft and unsure. Harry’s first thought is to say ‘yes’ but he doesn’t—he does feel guilty about the thought though; especially considering he’s still with Carly.

 

“I’m just a good friend.” He looks over at Louis who’s slightly frowning due to the loss of warmth. “He’s umm sleep if you want me to get him?” He doesn’t want to just invite her in, in case Louis is uncomfortable. She nods and he slightly closes the door before sighing and pulling on some loose curls.

 

He gets his shit together and bends in front of the boy, pushing him gently until blue eyes blink away. He yawns in Harry’s face and the elder is reminded of a kitten.

 

“Hey babe, your sister’s here.” Louis’ eyes flash confusion before his expression turns to excitement and then curious. He blinks rapidly as he sits up and walks over to the door. As soon as he opens it the boy is attacked by hugging arms that seem to not want to let go.

 

“I’ve missed you so much. I was afraid to call you because I thought you didn’t want us anymore.” Lottie explains as she cries into Louis’ shoulder. His friend tucks his face into Lottie’s neck and squeezes harder.

 

“I’m so sorry I made you feel that way. It wasn’t my intention; I’m so sorry.” Louis responds and the two just stand like that hugging for a few minutes, while Harry sits on the couch. He then hears Lottie explaining a friend of her dropped her by and that she got the address from Niall. Louis promises to keep in touch and to visit before he closes the door and rounds the corner so he can get back in his previous position.

 

Loki still hasn’t moved so Louis picks the cat up and snuggles up to it briefly before putting him back down in his previous spot. He then lays down on the couch and puts his head on Harry’s lap again while silently asking to be pet. Harry obliges and runs hands up and down Louis’ arm and back.

 

“You okay?” He questions the boy.

 

“Other than feeling like shit because I haven’t realized how this is effecting my sisters, yeah I’m okay.” Harry pinches the boy for being a sarcastic shit. Louis laughs as he wiggles about. “Seriously though, I never really thought about what leaving would do to my sisters. They’ve been so depended on me for so long, I just got excited about the fact that I didn’t have to worry about them anymore that I just cut them off by accident.” The man hums and nods.

 

“You had to look after yourself to make sure you were okay and happy. They might never understand why you did what you did but you seem happier than when I first met you and that’s all that matters. You owe no one anything.” Louis stills but nods anyways. They finish the movie in comfortable silence after that and Harry goes back to eating. He’s honestly been eating non-stop all day and he’s not the least bit guilty.

 

“Maybe you and I could take Lottie black Friday shopping tomorrow? If you’re up for it?” Louis suddenly asks as another movie starts on the television. Harry blinks because he’s startled by the sudden question being asked.

 

“Sure.” He shrugs and Louis beams at him before he snuggles back on Harry’s lap.

 

“Good. I’ll let her know.” The man hums again, finishes his wine, and then settles deeper on the couch. Loki, not liking Harry moving, gets up with a huff and goes onto his own bed. Harry just smiles to himself and finds sleep taking him over soon after.

 

Harry wakes up to Loki meowing and wanting to be rubbed. His eyes are barely open but he can tell it’s morning by the way the light is consuming the living room. He didn’t mean to sleep all night; he barely remembers sleeping at all. He absentmindedly pets Loki before he blinks some more and notices Louis smirking as he sips on a Starbucks coffee.

 

“Welcome to the land of the living.” The boy teases and Harry jerks forward as he notices the time. It’s well past one in the afternoon.

 

“Shit. I’m so sorry Lou.” Louis waves him off and sips more of his coffee, smirk plastered to his face.

 

“It’s fine. Honestly.” His friend assures him. “Besides, it was nice for Lottie and I to talk and be alone. I even bought the twins some presents, I think I’m going to visit them pretty soon.” Harry nods and breathes into his hand. His breathe smells like shit.

 

“I must have put myself in a food coma.” He explains as he stands and stretches. His body aches.

 

“I was so worried I called Zayn, who explained to me that you over eat every year on Thanksgiving; and that I should just let you sleep it off. I tried to get you up and to bed but you’re fucking heavy and wouldn’t move.” Harry looks down ashamed. He loves food and will eat until he can no longer eat, on Thanksgiving. He also looks at Louis with mock offense.

 

“I am not heavy; you are just weak.” Louis waves his arms in the air.

 

“Hello? These skinny arms can barely hold me up.” He jokes and Harry makes sure to kick the boys’ feet as he walks past him.

 

“You’re perfect.” He whispers and then he heads upstairs before he can see Louis’ expression. He showers, brushes his teeth, and then goes to the bottom drawer to get some clean clothes on. As he finishes putting clothes on he wonders how he’s never realized how domestic he and Louis are. He has a drawer in the boys’ home, he has his own toothbrush. He has a fucking key to the place for god’s sake.

 

He sits down on the bed and runs a hand over his face. He practically lives with Louis in a way, and the two are always together. It’s no secret the boy has made him hard before and he loves spending time with the lad. He lays his head back on the pillow and groans because he gets it now, he does. He sees what Carly sees and understands her pain and her fear. He’s such a dick. How could he not see what was happening? How could he not see what Carly was seeing? Feeling what she was feeling?

 

“Shit.” He whispers into the quiet room. He doesn’t know what to think anymore or how to respond to any of his emotions. He leans back up and then stands so he can go back downstairs, pretending like nothing’s wrong.

 

“Want to go bowling today?” Louis questions as Harry heads downstairs and the man nods. He’ll figure everything out later.

 

∞

 

The weekend went by so fast. Friday quickly turned into Saturday which flew into Sunday. It’s now about nine am in the morning and Harry can hear Louis in the shower. The boy has the bathroom door cracked, thinking Harry’s still asleep, and Harry can very clearly see the outline of Louis’ body through the frosted glass door.

 

He feels like a creep for starring but he can’t look away, not when Louis has a hand between his legs and his leg propped up. The boy is fingering himself, and moaning quietly but Harry can still hear whimpers escaping through pink lips. The man licks his own lips before sitting up, on his elbows. Louis’ moving his fingers faster and faster, along with his hips and Harry’s not sure if it’s his brain or what but he imagines the boy whispering his name. It’s enough to have Harry hard in his briefs and he suddenly can’t breathe.

 

He stands up in a rush and has to force himself not to jack off. He’s never been this hard before; he’s physically aching it hurts so much. He gets his jeans on as quickly as he can and then puts on the first shirt he sees. It’s Louis', and is way too small and tight, but he doesn’t care. He leans his head in the bathroom and tells Louis he’s heading home and that he’ll see him tomorrow. He barley hears a faint ‘see you’, that sounds like a whimper, before he’s out of the door and in his car.

 

He rushes home in a blur. The only thing on his mind is the way Louis looked fucking himself on his fingers. The way the boys’ body arched and rolled. He gets to his bedroom and faintly registers Carly sitting on the bed with an apology on her lips. He doesn’t think he just kisses her frantically. He wants to be hard for her so bad. She wraps arms around his neck and he presses down on her hips.

 

She tries to talk but he shushes her. He lifts her gown up and slips his clothes off quickly. She wraps her legs around his waist and he enters her swiftly. He thrusts his hips back and forth and as she moans in his ear he blinks his eyes open and it’s all wrong. She’s not supposed to have breasts or a vagina, it’s all wrong. Her eyes should be blue, and hair soft and brown. He goes soft immediately and rushes to the bathroom; making sure to lock the door as he does.

 

He throws up once. He flushes, then goes to brush his teeth and splash water on his face. His stomach feels tight, like it’s in knots and the whole thing is so fucked up. How can he possibly feel guilty for having sex with his girlfriend? How can he feel sick to stomach because he’s kissing and fucking his girlfriend? He thinks of Louis again and he realizes what’s wrong. He feels guilty because Carly isn’t Louis. She’s not Louis and his body wants Louis and only Louis.

 

He can’t even handle this right now, but what he does know is that he owes her something. He doesn’t want to toy with her but he also doesn’t know what he fully wants. His body could be gravitating towards Louis because the boy is something new.

 

“Carly I think we should take a break.” He starts with immediately as he exits the bathroom. She sits on the bed and her eyes begin to fill with tears immediately.

 

“You want to break up with me?” She questions in a harsh, yet broken tone.

 

“I don’t want us to see other people but I think we need to take some time apart.” He explains. “We’ve been all each other knows since we were kids and we’ve grown up so differently. I think we owe it to our relationship to take a step back and make sure we are what we want.” She goes to shake her head.

 

“You are what I want. I love you. I’m so fucking in love with you Harry.” That’s the thing. Harry isn’t sure if he’s _in love_ with Carly. He needs to be away from her to see if he longs for her. To see if his body craves her the way it does a certain blue eyed boy. He needs to know if he really loves her before he breaks up with her. He owes her as much.

 

“Please don’t fight me on this. I think we both need some distance; all we do is argue. It’s not healthy.” She goes to say more but he cuts her off. “I’m going to be at Zayn’s for a while okay?” He thinks puts on his clothes, grabs his wallet, keys, phone, and heads out of the house as Carly is left crying on the bed.

 

He feels like shit and knows he must look the part. He pulls into Zayn’s driveway and uses his key to get in. The man is watching tv on the couch and smoking as Harry barrels through the house and grabs the Vodka bottle in the freezer. He pours himself a shot, and then another; loving the burn going down his throat. He looks to Zayn with tired eyes.

 

“What the fuck Haz?” His friend questions, concerned.

 

“Where do I fucking begin?” Harry paces. “Carly’s family, and Gemma were shit to Louis. So we left, only to find out they were shit because they think I’m cheating on Carly with Louis and that’s absurb. Or at least I thought it was until the other night when I realized Louis and I are practically in a relationship just without sex. Only that’s not entirely true because I’m so hard around him it’s ridiculous.” Harry continues. “But I don’t know if I’m in love with him. What if this is just a phase? What if my body has been so deprived of sex it thinks it wants to be with Louis because the boy turns me on.”

 

Harry sits down and takes another sip.

 

“I mean I’ve never in my life thought about another guy. I watched gay porn the other night and nothing. I felt nothing. So I told Carly we need to separate; not breakup just be a way from each other. I need to know what I feel. I need to know if I’m in love with her or Louis. I just don’t know anything anymore and I’m freaking out man.” Zayn places his hands on Harry’s cheeks and rests the two of their foreheads together.

 

“Breathe with me man.” Harry does as he’s told and feels his body relax instantly. He feels much calmer.

 

“Now that your calm I want you to listen to me.” He nods and leans forward to listen. “You could be pansexual, bisexual, or even demisexual. You could be nothing, or simply Harry. Don’t feel the need to label yourself or what you’re feeling; it doesn’t have to make sense for it to be right. You enjoyed sex with Carly because you were in love with her. You’re starting to get really close to Louis in a way that’s not just friendly; and so your body is reacting to that as well. It’s okay to not know who or what you want, just play it by ear and let your body and heart tell your mind where to go. Don’t try and control the situation.” Harry nods and breathes easier.

 

“We should invite Louis to the Christmas retreat this year then.” Harry decides. “I think it’ll also be best if we don’t tell Louis about any of this. I don’t want to do anything until I’m certain.” Zayn claps him on the back and goes to stand.

 

“Good. Now we need to discuss the fact that you drink up all my liquor.” Zayn rants and Harry just laughs at his friend before taking another swig. They smoke and watch silly movies for the rest of the day and Harry feels lighter. He feels free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update again. Hopefully it'll be on the 25th of Feb, but we'll see. I want to finish chapter 15/16 before I update again so I can just post all of it in one go. So stay with me my darlings and I'll try to finish on time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Louis

It’s a week before Christmas, and he and the boys are leaving, to go to the airport so they can catch their plane, for their retreat in an hour. He’s had about a month to visit his family but he hasn’t had the courage to do so. He and Lottie text every day now and it’s good to know the family is okay. He’s even hired a nanny to take the girls’ to and from school, and watch over them until his mom gets off work. Lottie says Jay appreciates the gesture even if she doesn’t tell Louis so herself.

 

So yes, Louis has been a chicken about meeting the family but he won’t be here for Christmas and he needs to get them their gifts. So he takes a deep breath, and knocks on the front door. There are piles of presents in several bags by his feet. He goes to pick up the bags when the door open and out pops Lottie who’s smiling at him warmly. Next thing he knows the twin pop up behind their older sister and quickly wrap onto his legs; it’s a welcomed sight to see.

 

“Hey girls.” He speaks softly as he steps into the home. The girls peel off of him and then start to hit his thighs, complaining about him leaving and abandoning them. He saddens at this but goes to hug them tightly anyways. He pulls away when he sees his mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen; a hesitant smile on her face. She looks older, more tired. There are definitely more grey hairs in her head than before. Knowing he’s the reason for this pulls at Louis’ stomach; tugging tightly to remind him of all the guilt he feels.

 

“Hey mom.” He finally chokes out, the first to speak. She gives a mini wave before pulling her hands back under her pits, and across her chest.

 

“Girls why don’t you go put the presents under the tree.” Jay speaks finally, but her eyes never leave her son’s face.

 

“But mom…” They whine and Louis smiles despite himself. He feels all the tension, and nerves, leave him instantly.

 

“I promise to play with you before I have to leave.” They pout but do as they’re told. Lottie gives him a thumb up signal before she leaves and heads upstairs. He assumes Fizzy isn’t home.

 

“Come sit.” His mom gestures to a chair as he meets her in the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink? We have water, and juice…” She trails off and he laughs as he denies the request.

 

“Thanks but I’m good.” He assures her. “I don’t even know where to start.” He blows out a huff and she takes a seat in front of him. She messes with her fingers as she stares at her son.

 

“I want to start with I’m sorry.” She rushes out before he can even say anything. “After having no luck with good men I’ve told myself I have to be independent. I began working harder, so I could have money to take care of everyone and as a result I didn’t have the time to take care of anyone. I put all the responsibility on you without even asking because I felt as if you had to help me out; like you owed me or something when that’s not the case.” Louis sits still as he listens to his mother speak.

 

“You don’t owe me anything Louis. I’m the parent, I had you, not the other way around. It took you leaving for me to truly see that. I didn’t listen when you tried telling me no. I would just get angry and tried to get your friend to help out and that wasn’t right, it was manipulative in a way.” She pauses for a moment. “I’m sorry about that, about all of this. I’m sorry about not telling you about Clinton.” Louis flinches at the name.

 

“God. When I first realized you two were dating I wanted to call the cops on him. You were a kid, a boy. He had no right trying to be with you in any way other than friendship. I thought I was doing right by having him drop you.” She explains as she tears up. “But then you took the breakup so hard and I didn’t console you. I just made you even more busy and never allowed you to really grieve; never asked you what was wrong even though I knew. Sorry doesn’t even begin to explain how filled with sorrow I am.” Louis nods and takes his mother’s hands in his own.

 

“I never really confronted you in a peaceful manner. I let things fester and grow to the point I was so angry I didn’t express myself fully, or like I should. For that I’m sorry as well.” He admits. “I am glad it all happened though, because for the first time all I have to think about is myself. I go to work, I go home, I play with my kitten Loki. I get to cook, and stay up late, have friends over, not worry about anything or anyone but me. It’s a great experience and I’m so grateful for it; it’s made me a better person.” He explains.

 

“You have a kitten?” Louis nods and pulls out his phone to show his mom pictures of Loki. She coos as she holds the phone tighter. “He’s adorable. Who’s this holding him?” Louis blushes and pulls his phone away.

 

“My boss, and friend, Harry.” He looks down and a tight smile crosses her lips.

 

“You two aren’t…” She makes a weird gesture with her hands and Louis wants to abort this mission. Even if they were having sex it's not like he's going to tell his mom he's getting fucked ten ways from Sunday. 

 

“Gosh no. We aren’t having sex. He has a girlfriend.” She nods but doesn’t seem convinced. 

 

“But you like him?” Louis shrugs and looks down. “You don’t like guys your age do you?” Louis shrugs again and her expression softens. “Oh Lou.” She goes to tighten her hold on him. “I wish I knew you liked older men, I would have given you the talk or warned you against them. I’m so sorry, my precious son.” She goes to hug him from across the table. He melts into her touch, missing her warmth.

 

“I wish both of us did things differently. But at least we know now.” She smiles and pulls back while nodding.

 

“I’d like that.” He returns the smile.

 

“Good. I should go say bye to the girls. I really have to go, Harry’s probably waiting for me at the airport. I’m going with the guys to Miami for the holidays.” She looks weary.

 

“Who are these ‘guys’ exactly?” Concern is laced in her voice, and a pang of guilt feels his chest because there's so much she's missing out on.

 

“From the office. They’re all attorney’s, except Harry and Zayn who own the firm, along with several other firms.” She nods and lets him stand.

 

“You’re happy though right?” He goes to give her another hug.

 

“I am happy.” She pats him on the back and then he joins his sisters in the living room. The twins are on the couch, and they jump up and begin to tug him towards their dolls.

 

“Louis, you can play now?” They question, with hopeful eyes.

 

“I’m sorry girls, I really need to get back home so I can leave.” They pout and it breaks his heart.

 

“Why do you keep leaving us?” Phoebe asks and he worries his bottom lip-he's not sure if there is any more guilt left to feel.

 

“He’s not leaving for good. He has to go away with his friends but after the holidays he’ll be back.” The twins seem ready to argue some more but relent after Lottie gives them a stern look. Louis turns his head to his sister, grateful.

 

“Thanks Lotts.” He tells her and then goes to give her a hug as well. She bends down and grabs a bag with a few gifts in it.

 

“We got you presents as well.” He thanks her again and takes his gifts. Then he waves bye to his mother and gets in her car to leave. He feels relieved, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He smiles the whole way home.

 

Once he arrives home Harry is sitting on the couch pouting. Louis laughs at the sight and then proceeds to straddle Harry’s waist as he puts his head on the man’s chest. He realizes there’s no need for him to do this but he likes this position and Harry never tells him to stop. The man does go to cuddle Louis and sighs into the boys’ hair.

 

“I miss our kitten.” Harry complains and the boy can’t help but to laugh into the man’s chest.

 

“Loki is with your mother Harry.” When Harry had asked Louis to come with them on the trip, he didn’t even have to think about it before saying yes. His boss then mentioned how his mother, and Robin, wouldn’t mind watching Loki for the two weeks they’ll be gone. Apparently knowing the kitten is safe doesn’t seem to lessen Harry’s worry.

 

“He should come with us. How am I supposed to spend two weeks without him?” His boss complains and Louis goes to pinch the man’s nipple.

 

“Come on Harry, we need to head to the airport.” The man groans but still manages to pat Louis on the butt twice before standing them both up. Louis hops to the floor and makes sure everything is cut off.

 

“I’ll request an uber.” Louis nods as he rushes to the bathroom. He goes, flushes, washes his hands, and then joins Harry on the couch. The elder sighs again but at least he’s not pouting anymore.

 

“I’ve never been to Miami before.” Louis admits and Harry turns to him and smiles.

 

“You’ll love it Lou.” He decides and the boy nods because he has a feeling that this trip is going to be the start of something great.

 

∞

 

Everyone meets them at the airport, and all of their seats are close together on the plane. Richard and Zayn sit together, Louis and Harry are next to each other, and Liam and Luke sit together as well. Niall was invited but his mother said he wouldn’t be able to come. The flight wasn’t too long, and Louis managed to eat his free peanuts along with Harry’s and Liam’s. He slept the rest of the flight and woke up when everyone began to stand and leave.

 

They were met with a rental van, packed all their luggage into it, and then drove off to Zayn’s Miami beach house. Louis now stands in the foyer of the beach home with parted lips. It’s looks so nice, and everything is so white and clean. As soon as you step into the home you are met with a large open living space that includes an open kitchen. There are doors everywhere and if you look straight you can see the backdoor that appears to lead to a white deck.

 

There are stairs to the left, and a bathroom on the wall. Louis puts his luggage down and goes to sit down as he runs his fingers over the leather couch material.

 

“You have such a lovely home Zayn.” Louis comments and Zayn comes sit on his lap which leads to Louis giggling and trying to push the man off.

 

“Thanks man.” His friend states with a smirk and then he goes to stand and stretch.

 

“Okay Louis so this is probably going to be news to you but there’s actually only five bedrooms.” Louis raises his brows but shrugs. “Perfect, we figure you wouldn’t mind.” Liam states honestly. “Who would you like to room with?” Liam questions. Louis opens his mouth and wants to say Zayn just to watch Harry pout.

 

“I don’t care, whoever wants to room with me.” Louis decides to say instead. “I have to warn you, I fight in my sleep and I fart.”

 

“Oh I know.” Harry groans and Louis glares while giving the elder the finger. Harry smiles and blows him a kiss in response. “Of course you’re staying with me.” Harry decides and Louis pretends to not want to, only to have Harry tickling him in response.

 

“If you two are done.” Liam continues to speak. Harry gets off the boy and goes to give Liam a hickey, who pushes the man off and glares. “As I was saying.” Liam pointedly looks to Harry. “We all tend to get up at the same time and shower at the same time as well. Usually only one of us have to pair up so we all still have hot water but this year two others might have to pair up as well.” Louis looks to Harry quickly, his heart rate increasing.

 

“I’ll shower with you Lou.” Zayn responds with a smirk. Louis goes to say ‘okay’ when Harry puts his hands on his hips and glares at his friend.

 

“Excuse me? I feel like since Louis and I are rooming together we should shower together.” Harry determines and Zayn just laughs as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind showering with Harry.” He responds honestly. He just hopes no one notices how raspy he voice is. He has no idea how he’s supposed to survive living with Harry for two weeks on top of seeing the man naked and all of his glory. Louis’ eyes glaze over as he thinks about seeing the man naked, he has to blink and bite on his bottom lip. Is it bad etiquette to pop a boner when showering with someone?

 

“Good, Luke and I’ll be showering together as well.” Liam’s voice is what brings him out of his thoughts. “Now that we have that settled, I suggest two of us go grocery shopping while the other’s get settled and wait for some presents to arrive.” Everyone nods. They had all agreed that since they’re spending Christmas, Louis’ birthday, and News Years together they’ll just have all their gifts scheduled to arrive at the house today.

 

“I’ll go shopping. Louis you want to come with, since you’re our little chef?” Louis blushes at Richard’s words but nods anyways.

 

“I’ll put your stuff up while you’re gone.” Harry assures him and then with a brief wave Richard and Louis are off.

 

∞

 

“I just want to warn you that I shop hungry and tend to over buy.” Richard laughs as they walk into the store. At least Louis gave proper warning first as he grabs a cart. He tends to leave the fruit and frozen food for last. “Okay aisle by aisle?” He questions and the man seems okay with the suggestion.

 

“You’re the cook.” He explains and Louis nods, proud to have gotten his way. Louis grabs three different juices, some soda cans and has Richard grab a few bottles of Moscato for Harry. Then he finds the chip aisle next and puts a variety of chips into the cart. He likes the hot Cheetos so he puts two bags of those in the cart. He also puts some crackers in the cart, and opts out of putting cookies in since he wants to make Oreo truffles from scratch. He finds the baking aisle and gets the necessary dry ingredients for a few recipes, before he finds the refrigerator section and puts all sorts of cheeses, lunch meat, cream cheese, and such in the cart.

 

He then heads down a few more aisles putting sauces, Oreos, pasta’s, and bread in the cart. His last stop is the fresh section. He gets about fifteen steaks; knowing Harry can eat two on his own if you let him. He then puts some fresh fruit and veggies in the cart and smirks at Richard who’s trying his best not to judge.

 

“Hey. I’ve seen Zayn personally eat an entire large pizza by himself.” Louis defends as he looks at his full cart. Richard puts his hands up.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Louis points his finger at the man.

 

“You didn’t have to.” Louis pouts as he pushes his cart, making his way to an open register. They go stand behind an elderly lady and when she turns around to see who’s behind her she grabs her purse, that’s in the cart, and puts it on her shoulder and holds it tightly to her body. She then grabs, what Louis assumes is, her granddaughter’s hand and brings the little girl to her also. Louis frowns and looks to Richard who has a tight lipped expression.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis questions moving his eyes from the man to the elderly lady who seems to freeze up after hearing Louis’ voice. Richard laughs in disbelief.

 

“Some people feel uncomfortable around black men.” He keeps his voice calm and nonchalant but Louis can hear the edge in the man’s tone. The boy doesn’t want to believe it so but the way the woman hurries and moves up, now that she’s able to start paying, leads Louis to believe it is true.

 

“But that’s shit. She doesn’t even know you.” Louis rants because he’s angry on Richard’s behalf. He’s mad because some woman is afraid of one of the greatest guys on the planet all because the guy just so happens to have more melon and pigmentation in his body than she does.

 

“It’s life Lou.” Richard shrugs and the man shouldn’t have to be so resigned about it. Louis pouts as they wait in line and he makes sure to glare at the woman who refuses to look at them. Instead she pays and grabs her bags before rushing away as if she’s been burned.

 

Louis’ still pouting as they get in the van and head back to the home. Richard looks over to him and frowns slightly.

 

“It’s honestly not a big deal Lou.” Richard tries to reassure him.

 

“It is a big deal because there are so many people in this world who are hated, and hurt all because of who they are or what they believe in. I’ve seen it on television but never in person. I hate it.” Louis admits because it’s the truth. He’s never been directly exposed to any form of hatred before so to this these elderly lady afraid of Richard just because of Richard’s skin complexion, makes Louis’ skin crawl.

 

Richard doesn’t comment further, just keeps driving. They arrive to the house shortly after and Richard pats him on the back as they start to get the groceries out. Liam comes out to help, along with Luke and they put everything on the counter. Harry’s sitting on the couch, staring at Louis intently. Finally the man folds his arms over his chest.

 

“Louis what’s wrong?” He questions and the boy looks down before he sighs, he hates how well Harry can read him. He goes and straddles Harry’s waist so he can rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. Arms wrap around him quickly.

 

“I’m upset because a lady grabbed her purse and her granddaughter after seeing Richard; like she was afraid of him or something. Richard said it was because he’s black, and it made me angry.” Louis explains into Harry’s chest. He feel’s Harry’s chest rise as he gasps and can hear Liam and Luke complaining about racism.

 

“It’s not that big of a deal guys.” Richard tries to reassure his friends.

 

“But it could be.” Louis sits up and announces. “I’ve seen the news, and minorities get hurt by police all the time and no one does anything about it because the police protect each other and it’s horrible. I’m so upset.” Louis rubs his face in Harry’s chest because he’s a crier and doesn’t want to cry.

 

“Yeah being a minority sucks, especially when you get stopped in the airport every time you fly.” Zayn comments and Louis frowns harder. “I mean honestly, it’s not like I go around with bombs strapped to my chest; but people see me and think ‘terrorist.’” Zayn explains.

 

“I wish people wouldn’t be so ignorant.” Louis says quietly and Harry hugs the boy tighter.

 

“Well it’s going to be people like you who change the world.” Louis hums and nods because that’s right. He stays quiet for a while until he starts to get sleepy. It’s almost five and he wants a nap. He hits at Harry’s chest until the man looks down and gets the hint.

 

“Want me to let you up?” Louis shakes his head.

 

“Can you take me upstairs?” Harry raises an eyebrow, clearly amused before he stands and has Louis wrap his legs around his waist.

 

“Sure thing. Who needs a good back anyways?” The boy laughs and punches at the elder’s shoulder.

 

“I’m not heavy you dick! I won’t break your back.” Harry makes a noise of disapproval.

 

“You’ve obviously never carried you up some stairs.” The man complains as he reaches the top step. Louis wiggles but doesn’t comment just sighs in relief when he’s placed on a bed. He wants to tease Harry some, or say something rude in retaliation but instead he just reaches out for the man who’s about to leave.

 

“Stay.” He whispers into the quiet room and he falls asleep as he feels arms wrapping around him.

 

∞

 

Louis wakes up to Harry farting. He groans and gags at the smell as he pushes the man away from him.

 

“Wake up you tit.” He complains as he hits Harry on the arm. A groan is all he gets in response. “We are not domestic enough for this. If I have to deal with your gas I should at least be getting an orgasm.” He continues to rant as he sits up and goes to stand. Harry laughs on the bed and then blinks awake; green eyes staring up at blue ones.

 

“Hello to you too.” The man comments before he rolls off the other side of the bed and then stretches as he stands. Louis looks at his phone and notices the time read seven fifteen. They haven’t been sleep long but he still feels like he’s starving.

 

“Hazza, I’m so hungry.” He pouts and stomps his left foot. Harry scratches his bare stomach and nods before yawning behind his hand.

 

“Lets go see what everyone is up to.” Louis follows behind happily. They reach the bottom of the stairs and Louis is immediately accosted by Luke who looks at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Please feed us.” He groans and the boy allows a startled laugh to escape his lips as he walks toward the kitchen.

 

“I can make mac and cheese. What would you lot rather have, buffalo chicken mac or cheeseburger mac?” Louis bends down and inspects all the cabinets until he finds the pots and pans he needs.

 

“Fuck they both sound so good. Umm, cheeseburger.” Harry starts.

 

“No, buffalo chicken.” Liam complains. Louis laughs and shakes his head as he goes searching through the pantry for the pasta noodles. He then heads to the fridge and pulls out the hamburger, the different cheeses he’ll need, some milk, sour cream, and bacon. Finally, he heads to the freezer for the chicken, before going back to the pantry to get buffalo sauce.

 

“I’ll make both.” He decides and then he gets to cooking. He gets in the zone, and forgets all about his hunger as he starts cooking; this is his element—his safe place. He has spiral noodles cooking in a pot, the bacon is in the oven cooking, and his meat are cooking in separate pans as well. On the final burner he starts making his special cheese sauce that consists of fresh mozzarella, cheddar, cream cheese, sour cream, some other cheeses and milk. He also sprinkles a little bit of extra cheese in to make the sauce thicker.

 

After everything is ready he gets out two different skillet pans and puts everything in accordingly. He then puts them in the heated oven and sighs as he waits. He’s currently standing at the sink, washing the dishes, when arms come around his waist from behind. He should be ashamed to admit this but he knows it’s Harry by the smell and feel.

 

“You should let us clean.” Harry mumbles, voice muffled by Louis’ shoulder.

 

“I didn’t see anyone breaking their neck trying to stop me from cleaning.” Louis turns to give Harry a pointed look as the man laughs.

 

“I’ll help clean.” Liam pushes off the couch and rushes into the kitchen to offer his help. Louis wants to wave the man off but Liam’s already pushing him out of the way. Louis sighs and goes to sit on the couch as Liam goes to clean up the kitchen. There’s a timer on the oven so he has nothing else to do but sit and wait. The others are all spread out, various spots, watching old western movie Louis’ never heard of.

 

“Where should we go tonight guys?” Zayn questions as he still keeps his focus on the television.

 

“Hmm, should probably stroll the strip and then head to some clubs there.” Richard decides since it’s still fairly warm. Global warming is lovely.

 

“I heard a new club opened up by South Beach, should be the move for tonight.” Everyone nods as Louis grows quiet. He has no idea how he’s going to get out of going now that he’s already taken a nap. There’s no way he can pull the ‘I’m tired’ card now. He knew before he agreed to come on this trip that they were going to be going to clubs and bars, but for some reason he got so caught up in the hype of being one of the guys he forgot that he’s not a man. Not legally anyways, he’s not 21 or older like most clubs in Miami require. He’ll never get in.

 

He worries on his bottom lip until Harry is nudging him with his pointer finger and looking at him with a worried expression. Louis plasters on a fake smile and waves the man off only to have Harry give him a ‘I don’t even believe you’ face that leaves the boy heaving a sigh. Louis caves—of course he fucking caves. His boss smiles like he’s just won something and gets up so they can go out on the back deck and speak privately.

 

Louis crosses his arms over his torso in a defensive stance before looking pointedly at the ground.

 

“What’s wrong?” God, Louis is really tired of Harry having to ask him that. It seems like every time they’re together Harry has to keep checking up on Louis, as if the boy is emotionally needy. He feels that way sometimes.

 

“I’m too young.” He decides to mumble because there’s no point in lying.

 

“Huh?” The man makes a face to show how confused he is.

 

“I said I’m too young.” Louis admits louder and then unfolds his arms to extend them out dramatically. “All the clubs here are either 21 and up or 25 and up and I barely look seventeen.” He rants. “I only get into clubs back home because I either know the bouncer or I go to gay college spots where I know nobody cares about checking for ID. I won’t be able to get in anywhere here and it’s fucking embarrassing.” Louis wipes away angry tears. He’s mad at himself for getting this worked up over nothing.

 

“Oh no Lou, don’t cry.” Harry goes to hug him and Louis knows everyone’s looking at them; he can practically feel the eyes baring into them. He doesn’t care though, he just tucks his face into Harry’s shoulder and calms himself down.

 

“Seriously Louis, it’s fine. It’s not a big deal. You and I can just hit the strip or find some 18 and older spots; I don’t mind. We can just stay here, it’s not a big deal.” Only it is. It is a big deal because they all come here every year to party and have fun. They come here to drink and live carefree for two weeks, like they do every year; only this year they have a fucking child with them who still gets carded for rated R movies.

 

“You shouldn’t have to give up your fun because of me.” He starts. “I’ll be fine here on my own. I promise. I’m a big boy.” He pouts and Harry chuckles as he goes and runs his thumb across Louis’ cheek, while holding Louis’ face in his hands. The boy resists the urge to shudder at the contact.

 

“I know you’re a big boy.” Harry whispers in a way that goes straight to the boys’ dick. Louis blows out a breath and then takes a step back. Harry has no idea the control he has over Louis.

 

“The mac and cheese should be ready soon.” Louis announces because he needs space. He needs room to breathe and he can’t do that around Harry; because whenever the man is around, and so close, Louis’ oxygen leaves his body and his brain short circuits. The only thing left for him to register is _Harry, Harry, Harry._

 

“Right, food.” Louis nods and blinks and then opens the door only to put his hands on his hips and give everyone pointedly looks. They all turn back to the television as if they hadn’t been caught eavesdropping in on the conversation.

 

Louis shrugs them off with a laugh and goes to pull the food out of the oven. The dishes are cheesy and look perfect, with the right amount of brown on the top. He removes the foil and lets them cool while reaching into the wine cooler and pulling out two bottles. He opens them and then looks up to see Zayn peering at him from over the counter.

 

“It’s rude to stare.” He mumbles as he uses the opener to get the cork out.

 

“Lou, why wouldn’t you want us to know that you’re worried about getting into places?” Louis hates how blunt Zayn is.

 

“Because I didn’t want to seem like a child.” The man purses his lips, like he’s obviously trying to filter his thoughts.

 

“We don’t have to go to a club you know. We can stick to the strip, find a lounge or something. Go to a strip club even. There’s plenty of places that allow 18 year olds’ just as long as they don’t drink.” He nods at the words but they still don’t ease him. He goes to open the second wine bottle instead of answering.

 

“Alright, you obviously want me to drop it. Just know that we want you to have fun as well, and that we don’t think of you as a kid.” Louis looks up this time.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers and then calls the others in for dinner. Everyone files in and grabs healthy amounts of food before digging in. They all moan and congratulate him on another successful meal; and after no time at all, all the food is gone and the sink is filled with plates.

 

They all head back to the couches, and sit down while the men discuss tonight’s plans.

 

“So have we decided?” Liam asks the room.

 

“Yeah I think so.” Zayn nods while looking to Louis.

 

“I actually wanted to stay in tonight.” Harry speaks up and says. Louis whips his head around and silently asks the man ‘what the fuck are you playing at’ but he doesn’t think Harry can understand all that by a simple look.

 

“Hazza man, don’t do a grump. Come out and play.” Richard begs.

 

“Yeah old man, come out and play.” Luke teases with a laugh.

 

“I am an old man. I feel older than Zayn.” Zayn throws a pillow in response.

 

“It’s fine I’ll stay home with him.” The other’s give Louis a certain look; like they know something he doesn’t before they shrug and go to stand.

 

“Alright then, as long as you two are sure?” Liam asks it as a question and Louis nods and snuggles up Harry’s arm as the men decide to grab keys, and wallets and file out. They give the two a simple wave before leaving out the door.

 

Louis rests his head on Harry’s lap and the man strokes his hair gently while Louis plays with long fingers.

 

“Thank you for staying with me.” Louis whispers and Harry laughs.

 

“I’m the one who wanted to stay remember? You stayed with me.” Louis hums and looks up to give Harry his best bitch face.

 

“We both know…” He trails off and Harry squeezes him quickly and gently. They don’t really talk the rest of the night; just enjoy each other’s company to the point where they both fall asleep before the guys even get back home.

 

∞

 

After getting over seeing Harry soapy and naked, Louis is fine with the whole cuddling and showering together thing. He really is. He’s as cool as a snowman. He’s fucking chilling. Buzzing like a bee. Only, it’s just the fact that Harry is so fucking attractive is the problem. Louis made the mistake in not bringing any toys with him and he’s so sexually frustrated he actually thinks his balls are going to burst.

 

It’s a day before Christmas Eve and Louis can’t take it anymore. Harry is driving him insane and he’s only human. So that’s why it’s eight at night, everyone is idly watching Thor, Harry is shirtless and lounging around in tight little shorts, and Louis loses it. He fucking loses the last bit of shit that he had left. He sits up in a huff and pulls on his hair, drawing attention from everyone in the room.

 

“Babe what’s wrong?” Harry touches his arm and asks. Louis wants to jerk his arm away from the touch because it’s not helping.

 

“I need someone to take me to a sex shop.” He grinds out because he’s not ashamed at all. Shame left him two jerkoff’s ago. The room does go silent and Zayn is the first to smirk like he knows exactly why Louis needs to go to the sex shop.

 

“Umm.” Harry startles and then pauses.

 

“I want to ask why but I kind of don’t.” Liam admits and Louis blushes.

 

“I’m sexually frustrated and my hand is just not enough.” Louis refrains from looking at Harry. “You lot are always half naked, and all of you are very attractive; I can only take so much.” He just goes and says out loud even though Harry is the only one without a shirt on right now. Louis still refrains from looking at his boss, he refuses to embarrass himself further.

 

“I’ll take care of you Lou.” Zayn speaks and Louis groans as he slides down on the couch. He feels Harry’s nails dig into his shoulder.

 

“Actually you won’t.” Harry blurts out in response before he can catch himself. “I mean; I’ll umm take you Lou.” Harry finally states as he goes to stand. Louis should feel bad for eyeing his boss’ ass as he walks up the stairs but he doesn’t. He does clear his throat when the room looks at him.

 

“I refuse to apologize.” He determines and Zayn is the first to laugh; the other’s soon to follow.

 

“Oh thank god you broke first.” Richard announces with a sigh of relief.

 

“Since we have the no sex rule, we tend to see how long we can go without getting ourselves off. It’s usually Zayn who breaks first every year.” Liam explains.

 

“I always outlast everyone.” Luke brags.

 

“Not uh, Saint Harry outlasts everyone by a long shot.” Richard reminds them. Louis snorts because he knows all too well what Harry’s been getting up to.

 

“Don’t believe that, he was rubbing one off the first night here.” Louis tells and Richard simply raises his brows and gives Zayn a knowing look. Louis frowns because he wants to be in on the look as well. He doesn’t get to ask though, because Harry comes down the steps in jeans and a tee. The guy is rocking a man bun and has keys twirling around his finger.

 

“Alright then you minx. Let’s go.” Louis does blush at this but pushes off the couch and follows behind anyways.

 

The drive is only about fifteen minutes or so long, and Louis tries to assure Harry that the man doesn’t need to follow him into the store but Harry waves him off claiming he won’t let Louis go somewhere alone.

 

Louis groans at this because he’s trying his best not to think about Harry and sex at the same time, but it’s hard to do when the object of your sexual frustration is standing in a sex shop. The boy simply tries to block the man from his mind as he hums and looks, running his finger over several dildo displays. There’s a section for gay men and Louis gravitates towards it immediately.

 

He grabs the first dildo he sees and checks the price.

 

“You like chocolate cocks huh? Should Richard be here instead of me?” Harry teases and Louis rolls his eyes and fights down the flush that’s threatening to flow over his cheeks. Louis puts it back and then calms himself down; if Harry wants to flirt then he’ll flirt. He goes and picks up a slighter lighter brown color than the previous one.

 

“Hmm, this matches Zayn’s color pretty well yeah?” Louis watches red lips twitch in response. He doesn’t stop there though, instead he puts back what’s in his hand and then reaches for a pale looking dildo. Louis runs his finger over the package and then grips his tightly, to his chest, as he looks up at Harry through his lashes.

 

“I think I like this one.” He says in a low tone and watches as Harry takes a gulp before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. They are skating on thin ice right now. Louis bites his own lip and the room seems to grow quiet again, and Louis, like always, finds himself lost in green eyes.

 

“That matches me pretty well huh?” Comes a breathy question.

 

“I guess it does.” Louis simply replies and Harry takes a step closer and Louis can feel the man’s chest against his own.

 

“Do you like thinking about the boys and me when you fuck yourself?” Harry questions, his tone raspier and harsh; like the man is trying to control himself.

 

“What if I said yes?”

 

“Then I’d ask you which one of us do you think about the most?” Harry whispers in his ear and the man then grips Louis’ waist.

 

“What if I said you?” He tries to make it seem like a joke, but his voice is shaky and he’s practically panting. Harry’s eyes are blown with lust and it would be so easy for Louis to lean up and kiss the man, knowing the kiss would be reciprocated. The only problem is, Harry is still in a relationship. Harry is in a relationship and Louis doesn’t want to turn Harry into something that he’ll hate—his father.

 

He doesn’t want Harry to become a cheater, and he doesn’t want to help someone cheat. If Harry is going to choose Louis, it’ll have to be on Harry’s terms and not Louis’. The man needs to decide that he’s all in because Louis can’t be another experiment; he refuses to become the thing that’s hurt him the most. Still, even having said all of that, Louis doesn’t move away. He stays in Harry’s grasp until the man breathes on Louis’ cheek and grips his hips harder.

 

“What are you doing to me Lou?” Harry sounds so broken, and so torn; like he’s genuinely struggling with his own feelings. Then the man takes a few steps back and sighs as he runs a hand through his curls. Louis looks up at the man with a hesitant expression and Harry blinks and gives him a dopey, yet reassuring, smile in return.

 

“Come on Harry, I want to pick out a vibrator then we can go.” The man follows behind Louis blindly. Louis grabs a purple vibrator, the dildo, some more lube, and then pays for the items before they head out the door and leave.

 

The drive back is a lot quieter than the drive to the store; despite the obvious sexual tension in the car it does nothing to damper Louis’ horniness. As soon as he gets back into the house he rushes upstairs, stripping to just his briefs, and prays the vibrator came with batteries. No such luck. He groans and sticks his head in the door calling for Harry; he’ll be damned if he embarrasses himself in front of anyone else.

 

Harry enters soon, with a hesitant look on his face as he goes to sit on the bed.

 

“What’s up?” He questions and Louis snorts because it’s obvious Harry’s trying not to stare at the toys on the bed.

 

“I need some triple AA batteries.” He mumbles and green eyes widen before going back to a neutral expression. All of Harry’s cheek is gone as he goes searching for the batteries and then he returns in less than a minute, handing the batteries over and closes the door behind him.

 

Harry then goes to sit on the bed and Louis stares at the man, silently asking what he’s doing.

 

“Umm Harry? You should know that I’m about thirty seconds away from getting on this bed and fucking myself despite you being in the room.” The man swallows, kicks his shoes off, and then lays down on the bed with his arms placed behind his head.

 

“You going to put on a show?” Cheeky Harry’s back and Louis does not have time for this. He’s hard and Harry’s hot, and he really needs some release.

 

“You couldn’t handle me putting on a show.” He decides to say honestly. He crawls up on the bed and straddles Harry’s lap.

 

“Mmhm.” The man hums and then places hands on Louis’ hips. He presses his lips together like he’s mulling over something and then goes on and says what’s on his mind. “Are you a top or a bottom?” Comes the blurted question and the boy raises his surprised brows.

 

“I’m-wow that came from nowhere-versatile.” He answers and his boss nods his head.

 

“Which do you like more?” Louis really does _not_ need to be having this conversation while seated on Harry’s lap.

 

“Topping feels better just because there’s no initial pain, but I don’t mind bottoming either. At least not when I do it myself, it feels really good.” Harry’s grip on his hips tighten.

 

“But if you had to choose?” It feels like Harry’s bucking his hips up a little and it startles Louis.

 

“Maybe top? If I had to choose but that’s only because I don’t think I’ve had a sexual partner who’s really done the whole sex thing properly.” He admits, a little ashamed and he can practically feel Harry growling beneath him.

 

“I wish you never had to go through what you did.” The man says quietly and Louis looks at him with sad blue eyes.

 

“After Clinton, I was so heartbroken and sad that I thought I needed validation from other men. I began flirting like crazy, and had sex with two different guys, just because I thought that if they wanted me; if they were attracted to me then that would make my heart hurt less.” He admits. “It didn’t work—of course it didn’t. Niall helped me after that. Made it so I never went home with another guy, and if I flirted with someone it wouldn’t go far at all.” Louis continues. “I think though; I think I’m finally at the point where I’m only going to have sex if it’s with the person I’m going to be with for a while.”

 

Harry leans up and sighs into Louis’ neck.

 

“You deserve so much Louis. You should be happy, you’re worthy of being happy.” Harry then leans back down and stares at Louis like he’s looking at him for the first time.

 

“You’re going to make me fall in love with you.” He admits with no shame. Harry blinks slowly and tightens his hold on Louis to the point the boy knows there’ll be marks in the morning. Harry opens his mouth and then closes it; clearly deciding not to speak what’s on his mind. He does give Louis one more squeeze before he pats Louis’ bum and goes to stand up. Louis hops off and sprawls out on the bed.

 

Harry reaches the door and then has, what appears to be, a mental argument, with himself, before he lifts up his shirt and runs a hand down his abs.

 

“I want to give you some material.” The man says with a smirk and then he’s out the door, leaving Louis a hard, and confused, mess.

 

Louis makes sure the door is locked before he removes his brief’s. He then goes into the bathroom, grabs a towel, cleans his new toys, then places the towel on the bed and gets on top of it with his legs spread wide. He’s too horny to draw this out, so he pops open the lube, pours some on his fingers and the vibrator before leaning his bed back and closes his eyes.

 

He licks his lips as his left hand gently rubs his right nipple while his right index finger slowly gets inserted inside of him. He shudders at the contact and keeps flicking his nipple, and pinching it, while pumping himself just a little bit faster. He then inserts one more finger and curls upwards leaving his back arching off the bed. His legs begin to tingle and he stops messing with his nipples to grab the vibrator.

 

He doesn’t mess around, simply takes his fingers out and sticks the vibrator in; practically losing control with how his body shakes at the feeling. He moves his hips back and forth to meet the thrusts of his vibrator and allows his eyes to roll in the back of his head when vibrations hit his prostate.

 

“Fuck.” He moans and then takes out the vibrator and pours some lube on the dildo before easing the toy inside of him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He chants like a mantra as the head rests inside of him. He feels full and content already. He also feels close, embarrassingly so. He decides to get on his hands and knees, reaches around to fuck himself doggie style. He loves the way the dildo feels inside of him, from this angle. He pictures Harry gripping his hips and thrusting into him from behind.

 

His toes curl and he groans as he reaches down to give himself two tugs before he comes all over the towel and his stomach. His legs still tingle and his body tries to recover from the orgasm. He stays in the same position and then reaches over for his phone, flicking to camera. He bites his lip and decides to just go with it; Harry wanted to tease him so he’ll tease Harry. He reaches behind himself, and takes a photo of the dildo still snuggled in his ass. He feels a flush creep up on his face as he hits send, hoping he didn't take the flirting too far.

 

He then proceeds to clean up. Places the towel in the dirty hamper, sprays the bed down, cleans his toys and packs them up in his bag. Then he goes to the bathroom, showers, and puts on some sweats and a tee as he heads back downstairs with flushed cheeks. Harry is nowhere to be seen and he nibbles on his lip, worried, as he sits on the couch.

 

“Hey guys, where’s Harry?” He hopes the panic isn’t noticeable in his voice.

 

“Might be taking a shit or something.” Richard answers as he stares at the movie on screen. “He got a text like ten minutes ago and rushed to the bathroom, hasn’t been back since.” Louis flushes and laughs all the while ignoring Zayn’s questioning gaze. The man looks to Louis, who probably looks hella guilty, and then to the bathroom and smirks. Louis glares at the man which only makes Zayn smirk harder and then start to laugh.

 

“You’re such a shit.” Zayn points and Louis tucks his head between his legs and groans because Zayn refuses to be discrete in his laughter. Now everyone is wondering what’s going on and Zayn practically rolls on the floor when he sees Harry stepping out the bathroom with flushed cheeks and phone firmly in his grasp.

 

Harry startles when he sees Louis and the man looks slightly embarrassed and guilty, but then the man’s attention is drawn to Zayn.

 

“I didn’t tell him. He knew.” Louis blurts out and the room is now staring at Louis and Harry. Harry groans behind his hand and goes to remove Louis from the couch so Harry can sit and have Louis in his lap.

 

“Act your age Zayn.” Harry pouts and Louis tucks his head in Harry’s neck, hoping to hide from the world.

 

“I want to know.” Richard pouts.

 

“You mind as well tell us now because Zayn can’t keep a secret for shit.” Luke decides.

 

“Besides, I don’t like to be left out.” Richard adds.

 

“I’m curious as well.” Liam puts in.

 

“You guys don’t want to know.” Louis pleads.

 

“I’m too embarrassed to even say.” Harry admits, face red.

 

“Can I please tell them?” Zayn begs, from the floor. Louis glares and then sighs as he caves. Liam’s puppy dog look is too heartbreaking to bear.

 

“I might have sent Harry a nude picture of me fucking myself in order to get back at him for teasing me.” Louis blurts out in one go. Harry hides his face in Louis’ neck when Liam’s eyes go wide and mouth drops open.

 

“Oh my.” Liam gasps.

 

“That explains so much.” Richard nods.

 

“It was obscene.” Harry defends.

 

“It’s alright mate, even I would have had to jerk off to that one.” Luke reassures.

 

“I’m hurt that you didn’t want to tease me.” Zayn pouts from the floor.

 

“It’s no fun with you, you’re too easy.” Louis determines.

 

“I can play hard to get if you want.” Zayn replies instantly.

 

“No you can’t, you eager shit.” Harry taunts and Zayn pouts for all of two seconds before he flies towards Harry and starts tickling the man. Louis laughs and rolls off of Harry, and onto Liam. Harry tries to fight off Zayn’s attack but starts laughing harder instead. The two tickle each other for another five minutes until Harry’s wheezing on the couch.

 

Louis just sits and admires the two men before him. Harry looks over to him and they share a gaze and it’s this moment that lets Louis know that they’ll be okay.

 

∞

 

The rest of the trip goes by extremely well and fast. Louis spends his birthday in two different strip clubs, one filled with women, and the other men. The clubs closed early since it was Christmas Eve, but he still had fun. Richard got him a lap dance which was awkward on the count of Harry frowning and glaring the whole time.

 

Christmas was a blast. They all exchanged presents, getting Louis two each, and then they played with their gifts while they feasted on dinner. Harry had gotten Louis a hover board which lasted all off five minutes because Richard and Zayn tried to get on it at the same time and broke it. Granted they were high at the time but still, Louis pouted so long and hard Richard went on Amazon, on his phone, and ordered Louis another one. Harry also mentioned he had another gift for Louis but it was at his home.

 

Christmas passed by quick, they went to the beach a couple of times, even found a nude beach. Then, for New Years, they went to a house party a few houses down. It was intense, to say the least. Liam had taken ecstasy, and Harry and Louis were the only ones left sober. The group spent the countdown hugging each other and all took shots when it was time to yell ‘Happy New Year’s.’

 

They left the very next day and now Louis’ on his bed, kitten in hand, and is happy. He places Loki on the floor and then checks his phone to see a text from Harry.

 

_Harry: Can I come over and spend the night?_

Louis sighs before he sends a reply. He wants to be patient with Harry but he’s also not going to be the one to back down anymore. Harry is a grown man and he knows his own feelings way better than Louis does,besides Harry and Carly are on a break anyways so Louis is done backing down. If he and Harry almost kiss again, he won’t pull away. He’s going for it, and he trusts Harry won’t break his heart in the process.

 

_Louis: As if you needed to ask._

He replies back and then he lays back down on his bed and waits for the man to arrive.


	14. Harry

Harry stretches and sits up. He looks to the side and notices an empty spot where Louis was once laying. He frowns as he goes to stand and shuffles into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then gets in the shower, goes to put on his work clothes, grabs his wallet, and phone before heading down the stairs. Louis is all dressed up and has toast on one plate and boiled eggs on another.

 

The boy startles after, obviously, hearing a noise and then smiles as he notices his boss. Harry waves his greeting and then peers down at the healthy food in front of him.

 

“I also have fruit over there for us to eat.” Louis immediately states. “We pigged out for two weeks straight, I think I gained six pounds.” He pouts and Harry laughs as he takes a piece of strawberry and pops it into his mouth.

 

“Thanks Lou.” He says and then remembers Louis’ other gift. He goes to the living room, where his duffle bag is, and grabs a Victoria Secret bag before shyly handing it to his assistant.

 

“Umm?” Comes the unspoken question.

 

“This is your private birthday gift.” Louis pulls out a purple lace pair of panties that stops mid cheek. Louis opens his mouth then closes it. “I remember when we were at the mall for Niall, a couple weeks ago, you saw this and made a sort of face like you really liked them but were embarrassed. So while the two of you went into the candy shop I doubled back and got them for you. I hope it’s not inappropriate.”

 

He suddenly feels very self-conscious about his present. Maybe it was too much; he just wanted to show Louis that there’s nothing wrong with liking what he likes. Wants Louis to know that he’s a hundred percent supportive in all the boy does.

 

“Thanks Harry, I mean it.” Louis rolls the panties in his hand and then shoves them back in the bag before setting the bag aside. “I’ll wash them tonight.” The boy announces and Harry nods before biting on his lip.

 

“I may have already did that?” He asks it like a question, even though it’s clearly a statement.

 

“Oh?” Louis smirks and then snatches them out the bag before walking towards the bathroom. “I guess I’ll put them on now then.” The boy states and winks before leaving the bathroom door open just enough for Harry to peek through the crack. He tries hard not to stare, but it’s difficult when Louis is clearly putting on a show.

 

Images of the photo Louis sent flood his brain instantly and he tries to blink the thoughts away but he can’t. There’s no denying it anymore; not from himself or anyone else. Harry Edward Styles is sexually attracted to Louis Tomlinson. It’s more than that though, he kind of wants to hold him and spend the night with him and wake up next to him. He wants so much, with such intensity, that it scares him. He needs his mom is what he needs.

 

“You ready?” Louis walking up to him startles him out of his thoughts. Harry blinks and nods, bites his bottom lip and tries not to think about the fact that he _knows_ Louis is wearing panties right now. Tries to ignore that he also knows what Louis looks like wearing panties, and naked. He’s seen Louis naked, dripping with soap and water, and within touching distance.

 

“Fuck.” He whispers and then goes to grab a boiled egg and toast before he follows Louis outside the door and to their cars.

 

Work goes on normally that day, but instead of dinner with the guys he goes to his mother’s house instead. He doesn’t even have to knock on the door before it’s opening and his mother is pulling him into a massive hug.

 

“My bowling night got cancelled and look who shows up unannounced? My son. It’s fate.” His mom quickly gushes and Harry doesn't even try to fight back his fond smile. She ushers him inside and makes him sit at the kitchen table. “Have you had dinner? Let me feed you.” She springs around to the stove and grabs a plate, filling it with brown rice and grilled chicken. Robin comes into the kitchen and pats him on the back before giving Anne a pointed look; then he grabs a beer from the fridge and leaves.

 

“My son. How are you?” Harry squints his eyes and points a fork at her.

 

“You know about Carly don’t you?” It’s not like he told his mom what happened, but guessing from her bright smile she knows.

 

“Her parents called to complain about two weeks ago. Apparently you still haven’t called her.” He groans behind his food and shovels more rice into his mouth.

 

“I think I need help in making my decision.” He admits after a pregnant pause. Actually, now that he's allowing himself to think about it, he just needs somebody to confirm that it's okay to want Louis in the way that he does. 

 

“Eh, no you don’t.” She waves her hand dismissively. “When you wake up each morning who is the first person, other than yourself, you think about?” _Louis_. That’s not even a hard question. He thinks about Louis, all the time. What he’s doing, how he’s feeling, where he is. Louis is on a constant loop in his mind and not in the way Zayn is, or his parents. Not in any way he’s ever thought about Carly.

 

“He’s so young mom.” He finally blurts out. He places his fork down on the plate and pushes the food away. “He’s nineteen years old. He can’t even legally get into most clubs. He hasn’t experienced a lot of the world yet, and I just…I don’t want to take advantage of him.” He continues in a quiet voice.

 

“Age doesn’t define a person Harry. He’s over the legal age, and what you two share is more than just age. You two get along, you enjoy each other’s company, and make each other smile. As long as he’s in a position to physically and mentally consent then you’re okay.” She starts. “So you do like him, as more than a friend?” She’s using her gentle voice now, the one she uses when she wants to calm someone down.

 

“I do.” He admits and emotions overwhelm him instantly. He’s never admitted it before, it’s all been so gradual so he’s never been able to admit it; too scared at what it could all mean. Discovering a new sexuality can be fun but it can also be bloody terrifying. 

 

“I’m glad you’re able to admit it now.” She says with a gentle smile. “All I want for you is to be happy because you deserve it. Your father never loved me; not truly. He loved the idea of being in a relationship just without the commitment.” She continues. “You are not your father. You don’t owe Carly, or anyone, anything; only yourself. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to put your own feelings over others once in a while. Choosing your own happiness won’t make you like your father.” Harry allows a tear to fall down his cheek and lets his mom hold him to her chest. He needed this, he needed to hear this from someone other than himself.

 

“I want to tell him. I want him to know how I feel but I also think I should wait a little bit.” He rushes to say. “I need to know that what I’m feeling is real and not some fleeting emotion. I can’t hurt him mom, he’s been utterly destroyed by his ex and I can’t do the same—not to him. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt him. I also owe it to Carly and our relationship to figure out my feelings before I make any hasty decisions.” Anne nods and pats him on the cheek.

 

“My precious boy. I’m proud of you, and when you and Louis work it all out you can adopt and give me grandbabies.” Harry groans loud and unashamed as he bangs his head on the table.

 

“He has like a thousand sisters, pretend they’re your grandchildren.” Harry teases and Anne squeals in delight, probably already thinking of all the ways she can spoil the girls.

 

“I can’t wait to meet them. I like them already.” Harry just smiles at his mother.

 

“Yeah, mom. I’m sure they’ll love you too.” He finishes eating and goes home with a smile on his face and a heavy weight off his shoulders.

 

∞

 

Every year they do something different for Harry’s birthday. This year they are taking a five night Disney cruise to the Western Caribbean. Zayn is paying for the whole trip which includes Harry, Niall, Louis, Liam, Richard, and Luke. It was apparently Louis’ idea to do a Disney cruise since he loves Disney and thought it would be fun. Harry was told about the trip three nights before they had to catch a flight to Miami so they could catch the cruise.

 

They just got into their rooms, two men to a room besides Zayn who opted to have a single so he could ‘mingle’, and now Harry is seated on his bed with his bags by his feet and the biggest fucking smile on his face.

 

“I can’t believe you’re about to be twenty-seven, old man.” Louis teases as he straddles Harry’s waist. Harry doesn’t even stop himself from cupping the bottom of Louis’ ass and humming.

 

“I thought you liked them older, why are you teasing me?” He whispers and then laughs when Louis’ shudders at the contact.

 

“I do.” The boy whispers back and then Harry leans up and rests his forehead against Louis’, just breathing the younger boy in.

 

“I’m happy right now.” Harry admits and Louis pulls back and smiles before he rests his head in the crook of Harry’s neck.

 

“Good, because I’m always happy with you.” Comes the reply and Harry is frozen on the bed. Louis feels the same way, whatever this is that he feels, it’s not one-sided. 

 

Ever since Harry’s revelation a couple of weeks ago he’s been more tactile with Louis. He tried to distance himself only to find himself wanting to touch Louis more; just be around the boy. He hasn’t thought of Carly once, and he doesn’t feel guilty about it. He doesn’t feel bad, or ashamed or anything; instead he feels relieved. He was never really happy with her, he was content and he settled out of obligation; but with Louis? With Louis he smiles for no reason at all.

 

“Hurry up fuckers and come watch the sunset.” Zayn shouts through the door. Louis laughs and hops off of Harry and rushes to the door only to knock Zayn down when he throws himself at the man. Zayn laughs from the floor and Harry gets up and helps the two up.

 

They go to the upper deck and find a spot by one of the many pools. There are people at the edge throwing bread at birds and Louis takes Richard with him to join in on the fun. Niall jumps in the pool with Liam and Luke sits on the edge and watches them as they join in a volleyball game in the water. Zayn is sitting beside Harry on a long white chair and Harry’s gaze is steady on Louis.

 

Louis is smiling his bright, crooked smile. A bird flies right into his hand and takes the bread out and Louis jumps up and squeals. He rushes to Harry’s side immediately afterwards.

 

“Did you see it, Harry? Did you see the bird?” Harry laughs and nods yes and Louis smiles at him again, happy that Harry saw, and then rushes back to Richard silently demanding more bread. Harry leans his head back and feels the pain in his chest again. He grabs at his peck and feels overwhelmed with this new sensation. He keeps grabbing at his chest until he looks at Louis again and the world apparently stills as the breath leaves his body completely.

 

He doesn’t hear or see anything else around him; it’s all Louis. Looking at him in this moment makes Harry think Louis is the sun. Maybe he’s brighter than the sun. He’s so bright that the actual sun has to retreat because it can’t stand looking at him too long. Harry knows the feeling because every time he looks at Louis he has to resist the urge to look away; like maybe he’s not worthy.

 

He feels so much for the boy, he feels love. Love. That is what he feels. He’s in love with Louis. The pain in his chest, when he mentioned it to Robin and all Robin did was give him a knowing smirk, comes from his love for Louis. God how could he not have seen this sooner? He’s in love with the boy. No wonder Carly has been crazy jealous, she knew. No wonder Gemma was awful to Louis, she knew. No wonder Richard and the boys constantly take the piss, they knew. Is he the last to know? Shit. He sits up in a rush and grabs a protesting Zayn and pulls him to the lower deck.

 

“I’m in love with him.” He shouts as he grabs Zayn’s shoulders. He’s smiling wide and Zayn’s smile increases as well.

 

“Shit Haz.” Zayn pulls Harry in for a big hug and rests the two of their foreheads together. Harry can’t stop smiling and nothing will ever make him wipe this smile off his face. “I knew you’d figure it out, you had to do it on your own but I knew you would.” Harry laughs a watery laugh and squeals. “Shout it out loud again.” Zayn demands.

 

“I LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSON.” He shouts as he leans his head back. He’s unashamed and doesn’t care who the fuck hears him. He’s in love and it feels fucking fantastic. He’ll never let his boy go, not without a fight.

 

“Here, here. You finally realized.” Niall peers around from the corner to congratulate him. He smiles wider as he sees Liam and Luke with him.

 

“Shit, did he hear?” Niall shakes his head no.

 

“He’s busy with Richard, but we saw you rush off and got concerned. Then we heard you shouting about loving Louis.” Niall explains and Harry’s smile returns because he loves Louis. He deserves to love, and he loves Louis.

 

“When are you going to tell him?” Liam asks and Harry mulls it over.

 

“When we get back. I want to do like this huge gesture.” They all say okay and that’s that. As soon as they land he’ll tell Louis.

 

Of course that doesn’t go as planned. It’s now the night of his birthday. They’re currently drifting by the Cayman Islands and Louis is tucked up in bed looking all cute and snuggly. Harry can’t help himself, he reaches over, brushes Louis’ hair back and then wraps his arms around the man so they’re face to face in bed.

 

“I love you.” He blurts out and Louis stills; probably waiting for Harry to freak out. “I’m in love with you.” He clarifies.

 

“What?” Louis looks so innocent and scared. Harry pulls the boy closer so they’re nose to nose.

 

“I am in love with you. I want to wake up next to you, and fall asleep with you in my arms. I want to hear about your sisters, and spend all of our time with Loki. I want to eat everything you cook, and remind you of how perfect you are when you get self-conscious. I want to be in a relationship with you because my heart hurts when you’re away from me; and I turn into this jealous beast when I see anyone else even close to you.” Harry rushes to say. Louis’ crying now and he’s tucked his face in Harry’s collar.

 

“You can’t take it back Harry, you can’t take it back.” Louis sounds so vulnerable.

 

“Never. I promise you I love you.” Louis peels away and stares at Harry with blue eyes.

 

“I love you too.” He admits and Harry goes to kiss him only to have Louis lean back.

 

“Not until you’re broken up with Carly officially. Clinton cheated on me and I can’t have you do the same to Carly.” Harry blinks and nods. It’s fair, of course it is.

 

“Another reason why I love you.” Louis smiles, like he’s kind of starting to realize that this is real; that this is finally happening.

 

“Fuck Harry.” The boy whispers. “Do we have to keep us a secret?” Comes a quiet question and Harry frowns remembering Clinton made Louis keep them a secret.

 

“No.” He blurts out honestly. “The boys already know. My mom and Robin already know. As soon as we land I’m breaking up with Carly and then the world will fucking know. I’m not ashamed of how much I love you.” Louis laughs and climbs onto Harry’s waist. He grinds his hips down and then breathes Harry in.

 

“As soon as we dock, you promise?” The boy looks vulnerable again and Harry nods with determination.

 

“As soon as we dock and fly home I’ll break up with her.” Louis smiles again, a little shy this time and nods his head.

 

“I’ll wait for you.” He says as a promise and Harry’s never looked forward to anything more in his entire life.

 

∞

 

Harry isn’t nervous, he’s just antsy. Louis is currently at home waiting for Harry, and here Harry is waiting in his home for Carly to show up. He startles when he hears the door open and a quiet voice calls out his name. He shakes his nerves off comes into view as he greets Carly with a hug. She has a small smile and goes to sit on the couch, and Harry joins her.

 

“Oh god you know don’t you?” She blurts out and Harry startles, because—what?

 

“I know…” He trails off and hopes his face shows just how confused he actually is.

 

“My mom told me I should tell you but I didn’t want to bother you while you were sorting everything out but I’m…I’m pregnant.” Harry blinks owlishly and feels numb, dread, and finally anger.

 

“Bullshit.” He shouts.

 

“Harry we had sex Thanksgiving weekend.” Her voice is soft and timid.

 

“No, I went soft. I never came.” _Because you weren’t Louis,_ goes unsaid.

 

“You can get pregnant from pre-ejaculation and you were mighty hard when we started.” She explained, almost as if it was rehearsed.

 

“You can also get pregnant from having full blown sex, which leads me to think you’ve been sleeping around.” His voice is harsh and he’s never been so livid before in his life. She holds her head up high and levels him with a firm look. Then she snarls and the whole shy act is long gone.

 

“What did you think I was doing while you were off having ‘sleep overs?’” She spits out and he wants to hit her. He would never hit a female but _god,_ he just wants to punch her one good time. Maybe Gemma would do it for him.

 

“I have never hated someone more in my entire life.” He assures her. “That includes my father whom I despise.” He continues.

 

“Please. You’re just like him.” She snarls again. “You and I should have been married with kids by now but instead you spend all your time with that _boy._ Do you really think I’m that stupid? That I didn’t notice you slipping away? I needed someone Harry, someone physically and emotionally there for me. I tried talking to you, I tried but you just didn’t care.” She seems hurt and angry.

 

“It’s because I was falling out of love with you and falling in love with Louis.” He blurts out, startled by his own admission. She looks like the wind has been knocked out of her. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to see me fall in love with another but I’m in love with him. I’m in love with him and I don’t regret it at all.” He says more quietly. “It was little things at first, and then bigger things, until it consumed me completely and I couldn’t do anything but admit it to myself and to him.”

 

“I was going to get an abortion, but I thought if I could make you believe the baby was yours, you’d want me. I only had sex once, and I was drunk, on drugs, and barely remember it. I did get tested to make sure I was healthy and I wanted to tell you; I did but then you brought Louis to Thanksgiving and then we had sex and afterwards you didn’t call. I felt you slipping and my own selfishness got in the way.” She speaks as she stands from the couch. Her eyes are watery but she doesn’t shed any tears.

 

“I…” He starts but she shakes her head.

 

“I hate that I wasted so many years on you Harry.” She announces. “I hate that I love you more than you loved me. What I hate most is that you with Louis is something I’ve never seen before; that happiness is so pure I can’t help but be jealous and bitter. I’m not going to wish you well, or be civil about this at all. I’m going to make voodoo dolls of you and hope you get into some accident. I geninuely hate you Harry Styles, mostly because I have no right to hate you at all. You can love whomever you want, and it sucks that it’s just not me.” She walks past Harry, bumping his shoulder as she goes and then stops at the door.

 

“I’ll have my cousins move everything out tomorrow, so be gone when they get here or else they might try to hurt you. If they break anything I’ll pay for the clean up.” She lets him know and then she walks out the door; slamming it shut. The pictures, by the door, shake and Harry sinks to his knees as he screams in his hands.

 

He’s free. He’s free of Carly and a weight is finally off his shoulders. He feels lighter, like maybe he just lost ten pounds instantly or something. His heart doesn’t hurt anymore and a smile breaks onto his face. He’s not even mad about Carly cheating on him, he doesn’t care because he’s free to be with Louis now. He’s free to be with his boy.

 

He goes to grab his wallet, keys, and phone and rushes out of the door. He speeds to Louis’ house and lets himself in only to find a sleeping Loki on the couch. No sign of Louis. He taps his foot as he calls the boys’ phone twice, no answer. He frowns and calls Niall who lets him know that Louis let Niall use his car and that Louis was at Zayn’s because Zayn needed help with something.

 

Harry thanks the boy and then speeds to Zayn’s house. He uses his key to get inside and drops his keys upon entering due to the sight he’s assaulted with. Louis is shirtless, a throw is wrapped around his body as he’s obviously straddling Zayn’s waist. Zayn is laying down on the couch and has his head thrown back and is clearly gripping Louis’ waist.

 

“Shit Lou, that feels so good. Keep doing that.” Zayn practically moans and then Louis does something that looks like grinding and Harry curses and bends down to fetch his keys.

 

“Shit.” He murmurs and sees a wide eyed Louis staring at him surprised. He feels numb, and ignores Louis calling his name. He rushes to his car, tears in his eyes, and begins to drive when suddenly a rock hits the back of his car. He sees Louis standing there with a pile of rocks in his hands and is wearing nothing but sweats. Harry stops the car and sees a teary eyed Louis marching up to him.

 

“Asshole.” He shouts and throws a rock at Harry’s shoe. Shouldn’t Harry be the angry one?

 

“You were having sex with Zayn.” Harry says in disbelief. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and angrily places it over his soft cock.

 

“Does it fucking feel like I was having sex?” He chastises and Harry frowns and shifts from foot to foot.

 

“No, but you were just chasing after me, could have gone soft.” He defends and Louis looks so hurt.

 

“You think I’d actually do that?” His voice sounds broken and Harry takes a step forward only to have Louis take a step back; tears in his eyes. “You actually think I’d just go off and fuck Zayn? Like I’m easy? Is that what you think of me?” Harry shakes his head no rapidly. This has gone bad, fast.

 

“No, Louis. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.” Louis’ still choked up but he doesn’t pull away when Harry goes to grab him.

 

“Carly just told me she had cheated on me and got pregnant by another man, but then tried to play it off as if the baby was mine.” He blurts out and Louis stills before he laughs.

 

“Shit Haz, no wonder you’re on edge.” Louis then wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “For the record, I was giving Zayn a massage because he’s having back problems again. My shirt’s off because I spilled some oil on it and it’s in the washing machine as we speak. I was doing his chest because he’s a little shit and tickled me until I caved.” Louis explains and it sounds so simply when he says it. Harry feels stupid.

 

“Sorry for not using my head; I’m full of emotion right now and am not thinking clearly. But I do know that I want to kiss you.” Louis doesn’t comment further; he lifts his head up and connects their lips together.

 

Kissing Louis feels like coming home. His lips are soft and a tad bit wet. The kiss is gentle but filled with passion and emotion at the same time. Harry doesn’t stop with a soft peck, he opens his lips wide and massages his tongue with Louis’. He licks into the boy’s mouth and nibbles on his bottom lip before he pulls away. Louis’ eyes look blown and Harry knows his don’t look much better. Louis grabs his hand and they run back into Zayn’s house. Harry throws his keys at Zayn’s head.

 

“My car is down the street, please move it. Also we’re fucking in your bed.” He doesn’t wait for an answer he just follows Louis up the stairs and into Zayn’s room. They kick the door shut and then connect lips again as they fumble towards the bed.

 

Harry falls down first and Louis connects their fingers as he brings Harry’s hands above his head; thus trapping him to the bed. The boy leans back a bit and then rolls his hips down leaving Harry a groaning mess. The man tightens his grip on Louis’ waist and then flips them so he’s hovering over the man.

 

“I want…” He stops speaking and Louis lifts up a hand and rubs it up and down his cheek.

 

“What do you want Haz?” Comes a quiet response.

 

“I want you inside me.” He rushes to say. Louis stills and blinks his shock.

 

“Huh?” The boy startles and Harry takes a deep breath and nods again, before resting his forehead to Louis’ and giving pink lips a quick kiss.

 

“I can’t say with one hundred percent certainty that I’ll be able to have sex with you; I’ve never been interested in a guy before.” Louis stills and Harry rushes to finish. “And if I can’t be with you sexually, like you deserve, I don’t want to be another guy who enters you without deserving it. Your body is incredible and I refuse to violate it unless I know for sure that I’m worthy of entering it.” Louis wipes away a tear and then moves Harry so he can get up.

 

“You’re such a tit Haz.” He complains as he takes off his shirt. “You can’t say romantic shit like that to me and expect me not to cry.” Harry laughs as he watches Louis get naked completely; it’s not the first time he’s seen his boy in the nude but now that he can touch, it feels like he’s seeing Louis for the first time.

 

“It’s okay.” Harry reassures as he takes his own top off. Louis goes around to Zayn’s dresser and begins searching through drawers. He finds some flavored lube, condoms, and an unopened vibrator that was hidden in the bottom drawer. He then goes over to Zayn’s nightstand and docks up Zayn’s ipod and begins laughing as he puts on a playlist called ‘Booyah I’m getting some’.

 

“I want this to be so good for you.” Louis admits as he places the items on the bed. He then goes and hovers over Harry before kissing him softly and unbuttoning his jeans. Harry lifts his hips up so he can slide his own jeans and briefs off and then he just lays there as Louis takes him in.

 

“You’re so gorgeous H.” Harry knows he means it by how sincere the boy’s voice is. “I need to wash this then I’ll be right back.” Harry eases his own nerves and tension as he watches Louis retreat to the bathroom. He reaches down to touch his aching cock that’s practically throbbing. He doesn’t get a chance to do more than rub the head a few times, because Louis is back with a washcloth and a purple finger vibrator in hand.

 

“I’m going to get you clean a little first.” The younger boy explains and he places the warm cloth on Harry’s dick and wipes it gently. Then he takes the cloth and wipes as his hole, and in it a little. After that Louis tosses the cloth to the floor then wiggles down and settles between Harry’s thighs. The anticipation only makes him feel like he can come at any second. His hands and thighs are shaking with nerves and when cool lips kiss the inside of his right thigh he groans.

 

“Fuck.” He moans and Louis lifts up to smirk.

 

“Shall I tease you or get to it?” Louis hums as he questions.

 

“I can’t handle being teased.” He admits in a breathy tone. His voice is already getting lower and is coated with lust.

 

Louis doesn’t respond verbally he just licks his way to Harry’s balls and takes them in his mouth as he sucks on them gently. Louis then rolls them around his tongue, and the feeling is like no other. The boy is practically sucking on his balls like they’re gobstopper’s. Harry reaches down and grips Louis’ hair and the boy leans up a little to trail spit onto Harry’s cock. Then he goes for it and wraps his lips around the head. He doesn’t do anything but suck and nipple on the head for at least two minutes and Harry’s thighs are twitching and his balls are clenching. Louis still doesn’t let up, instead he turns the finger vibrator on and puts lube on it before teasing Harry’s rim.

 

He then pours lube around Harry’s hole and sticks the vibrator in slowly, all the while deep throating Harry’s cock. The vibrator feels like it’s sending vibrations throughout Harry’s body; it’s an odd yet welcoming sensation. Feels like someone’s turned the light on in his body and he pouts because he’s been missing out on some fantastic feelings.

 

Louis lifting off his cock brings him out of his thoughts.

 

“How are you feeling?” The boy asks with concern. Harry nods and bucks his hips in response, not trusting his voice. “Down boy.” Louis teases and then he goes and sucks on a nipple while rubbing Harry’s other nipples as well. Green eyes roll in pleasure and Louis starts fingering him with the vibrator and Harry wiggles and clenches because it feels so good.

 

“I want you.” Louis peels off after hearing Harry say this and gives the man a quick kiss before removing his finger. It makes a pop noise and Harry whines at the lost. Louis then goes and removes the vibrator and pours lube on three fingers before pouring more on Harry’s hole. He then leans up sucks on Harry’s neck while entering a finger inside of him, wiggling it around to get the hole to loosen up.

 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back and revels in the way Louis’ tongue and teeth feel grating against his neck. It leaves his body feeling numb in the best way possible; especially when Louis adds a second finger, curling them both up before scissoring inside of him. He leans his head back and lets Louis do his thing, and before he knows it there are three fingers inside of him and he feels odd. Not bad odd, just ‘new sensation’ odd.

 

“You okay?” Harry nods and shifts down on the fingers in response. Louis takes a deep breath and then removes his fingers, leaving Harry’s hole clenching on air.

 

“I’m going to stick my dick inside of you.” Louis reminds Harry. “After I put the tip in, if you feel any discomfort or pain please tell me.” The boy pleads. “I want this to be good for you Haz, but I also want you to know you have the ability to say no at any time.” Harry nods and leans up for a chaste kiss.

 

“You’ll take care of me Lou.” He responds and Louis nods as he puts the condom on, and pours lube over it. Then he looks down at Harry and smiles before leaning down to connect their lips. Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist and the boy begins to rub at his nipples all the while sticking the head inside of him. Harry stills at the intrusion and suddenly three fingers don’t feel like nearly enough.

 

“I’m thick, I’m so sorry. Just relax and pay attention to the way our bodies are molded together. Listen to my voice Haz, to the music. Don’t worry about anything, let me take care of you.” Harry relaxes some and keeps kissing pink lips, enjoying the way he gets to lick into Louis’ mouth like he owns it.

 

It takes Harry a few minutes but the initial burn is no more and Louis makes a tiny jerk motion with his hips and Harry finds himself enjoying it, so he pushes down to meeting the next thrust. They develop a pattern after that and Louis snaps his hips back and forth all the while hovering over Harry and rubbing his nipples.

 

Louis moans and Harry arches when Louis’ dick hits something. _His prostate_ he soon realizes, and then he begs the boy to do it again; which he does. Harry claws at Louis’ back and leans his head back and his legs begin to shake because Louis’ sucking on the tip now and Harry’s balls are clenching and his legs are tingling.

 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” He chants and sloppy thrusts gain momentum as well as Louis’ tongue and Harry doesn’t stand a chance. He comes hard and fast all over his own chest and Louis’ cheek. The boy doesn’t stop or slow down instead he closes his eyes tight and sends a few more rapid thrust before he coming. Harry has never felt more full in his life; Louis’ pulsing cock inside of him feels like magic.

 

“Oh my god.” Louis pants and he goes to kiss Harry some more as he slides out. Then he looks down and murmurs a few curse words. “You have no idea how you look Haz.” Louis takes his thumb and runs it over Harry’s hole which makes the man flinch with overstimulation.

 

“Your hole is gaping right now, and it’s still all pink and perfect.” Louis says in awe and then he looks down at Harry and kisses the man again. Harry giggles and snuggles up in Louis’ arms after the man gets rid of the used condom. Harry kisses Louis’ temple and the boy nibbles on Harry’s bottom lip before standing up and grabbing the cloth on the ground. He then walks to the bathroom and comes back out with a fresh wet cloth so he can clean the boy of them up.

 

Now that Louis’ back on the bed and they’re under the covers snuggled up Harry runs his fingers along Louis’ cheeks, watching lashes flutter. It makes Harry’s heart swell at the sight because his boy is perfect.

 

“I love you.” He whispers and Louis looks down, shy, before nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

 

“I love you too.” Harry nods, happy with the admission, and then starts to smile because he came.

 

“I came.” He whispers with glee. Louis looks amused.

 

“I noticed.” The boy points to his own cheek where Harry’s cum was once there.

 

“No, Lou! I came.” He says more excitedly this time and realization obviously crosses blue eyes because they widen.

 

“You came, which means we really can do this. We can be together.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry wraps his arms around the boy’s torso.

 

“I’m never letting you go Lou. I can’t believe it took me this love to realize I was falling in love.” Louis squeals into his neck and Harry laughs at the sound. They don’t talk anymore after that; they do fall asleep soon after though and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

∞

 

They spend the next two days having constant sex. The first time Harry entered Louis, it felt like a religious experience. Louis’ hole was so warm and tight, and the boy knew exactly what he was doing. He rode Harry like a fucking horse and then did the reverse cowgirl so Harry could watch as his own dick entered inside of the boy. Harry remembers bouncing Louis’ ass over his cock and remembers coming harder than ever before.

 

Apparently Louis enjoys bottoming for Harry and craves it all the time. Harry isn’t one to complain and he enjoys the way Louis enters him as well. They both have decided they’re versatile and that works for Harry completely.

 

Even though it’s only been two days they’ve decided they are official, which means meeting the parents. Since Louis has already met Harry’s parents it’s Harry who has to meet Jay. It’s now Wednesday and Jay is supposed to arrive to office, for lunch, around noon. It’s just nine in the morning and Louis is walking into the office with a suspicious smirk on his face. The boy then shuts the door and closes the office blinds.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Louis taunts as he pushes Harry back. Harry lets the chair roll away from the desk and then Louis gets down on his knees and crawls under the desk. Harry’s eyes widen as he realizes what’s about to happen.

 

“This is a kink of mine.” Louis explains. “You have a meeting in twenty minutes which means I need to hurry and get you off.” Louis continues while Harry rolls his chair back up to the desk. Louis’ so small you can’t even see the top of his head.

 

“You are such a minx.” Harry declares and Louis just smirks again as he goes to unbutton Harry’s slacks. He manages to pull them down just enough to reach Harry’s dick. The man groans as Louis wraps his mouth around his tip. He then grabs the base of Harry’s cock and fists it to match where his lips are going. Harry’s eyes flutter and then the door is opening.

 

Harry stills and thinks he’s going into shock because there’s Jay, standing in the doorway to his office and smiling. Harry fists Louis’ hair and tries to get the boy to stop.

 

“Jay hello, you’re early.” He says airy. He can hear his own voice cracking and threatening to stutter.

 

“Louis told me to come early but he never specified a time. Is he here?” Harry looks down at blue eyes and judges the hell out of the boy. He thought Louis’ kink was office sex, apparently it’s exhibitionism. Louis doesn’t stop sucking at all, instead it seems to fuel the boy and Harry grabs at the corner of his desk.

 

“He’s…he’s in a meeting for me since I’m not feeling too well.” He lies and then closes his eyes and bites back a moan when Louis deep throats him and sucks hard.

 

“Oh dear, you do look a bit flushed.” She says innocently. Harry tries to open his eyes and keep calm but he can’t help it. Louis’ licking and sucking and twisting, and his balls are clenching and tightening; all to the point where he moans loudly and comes down Louis’ throat. His legs shake as Louis sucks the rest of the pre-cum from the tip.

 

Harry leans back in his chair, not caring that he’s exposed, and places an arm over his eyes. He refuses to make eye contact with Jay.

 

“Did you just…” She stops and there’s harshness to her tone, but he can’t look. His chest is beating rapidly and he’s going to kill his receptionist for letting someone into his office.  “Are you getting a blowjob right now? Are you cheating on Louis?”

 

Ah, right. Harry does realize this is bad and he hopes Louis will say something because he is _not_ about to make the first move. Louis does stand up, after pushing Harry’s legs out of the way, and then Harry starts to look again only to see a flushed and sheepish looking Louis starring at his shocked mother.

 

“Hi mom.” He says with mock innocence. Harry is going to die; the little shit is getting off on this. Fucking minx.

 

“Lou…oh my.” She gasps and Harry feels the same way.

 

“I’m sorry about this.” Harry adds.

 

“You have something on your cheek.” She points to the cum on Louis’ cheek and the boy gives a crooked smile before wiping it with his thumb and putting it in his mouth. Jay startles and her eyes widen. Harry suspects this is payback for how Jay handled the Clinton situation. Or maybe Louis’ just a little shit who doesn’t care.

 

“I’m going to wait outside.” She announces and then opens the door and flees. Louis laughs as he looks back to Harry and tries to pull the ‘I’m not naughty’ look but Harry isn’t buying it.

 

“You scarred her for life.” He points to the door.

 

“I really had no idea she was going to come this early, but I just ran with it. I had no idea how hot it would be to watch her squirm. I’m sorry if you felt uncomfortable.” Louis apologizes and climbs in Harry’s lap. The man groans and pushes the boy off because he hasn’t tucked himself back in yet and if he gets hard again he’ll want to bend Louis over the desk and fuck him.

 

“It was frightening as shit.” He admits. “But also kind of hot.” He lowers his voice as he starts to think about all the places Louis can blow him.

 

“Good. You need to go to your meeting.” Harry blinks and groans his displeasure but he tucks in and stands anyways. His legs are tingly and he knows his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are probably glossy right now but he doesn’t care.

 

He heads for the door and then whips around to Louis.

 

“I love you.” He says out loud and he knows people walking by can hear him. Louis knows the same thing and brightens immediately; like he still can’t believe Harry is real and not ashamed. Harry will shout it from the fucking moon if he has to, but he loves Louis and won’t hide that from anyone.

 

“I love you too.” Louis says in a quiet voice—all smiles. Harry smiles back and then leaves the office and waves to Jay who still looks startled, but happy at the same time. Harry heads to his meeting with hope in his heart and feeling truly content for the first time ever. Maybe Louis is his nirvana. This thought only makes him smile harder.

 

“Why are you so happy?” Zayn whispers as the meeting starts with HR.

 

“I’m in love.” He simply states like it’s the most obvious explanation in the world, and yeah maybe it is. He’s in love, simple as that.


	15. Louis

There’s a brand new can of whipped cream to the left of Harry’s leg. Harry’s arms are currently tied up to the bed posts and the mans’ green eyes are covered by a silk scarf. Harry’s tongue darts out and licks his lips and Louis reaches up and pinches the man’s nipple, reveling in the audible gasp that escapes an open mouth.

 

“If you manage to keep still you can get your surprise.” Louis assures in a soft voice. All he told Harry was to be over at his place, nice and showered. When Harry arrived Louis ushered the man upstairs and told him to strip naked so Louis could tie him up and blind fold him—promising a surprise. They’ve never done anything like this before but he’s feeling daring all of a sudden and wants to explore everything with the love of his life.

 

Harry is now laid out on the bed, twitching with anticipation. Louis resists the urge to spank the man on the bum only because he knows Harry enjoys it. Instead of spanking he reaches up and pinches another nipple, making it look red and hard. Louis’ own mouth open and he bites back the groan that wants to escape.

 

“You really like this yeah?” He says more to himself. He receives a head nod in response and then Harry starts pulling at the scarves that are binding his hands. Louis makes a ‘tsking’ noise to show his disapproval.

 

“I’m going to start now, on your surprise, only if you be still.” The twitching stops immediately but now Harry’s nibbling on his bottom lip.

 

“Lou please…” Harry doesn’t even know what he’s saying please to; he can’t see Louis, and yet the man is still begging for _something; anything._ The boy smiles at this fact, knowing that he can turn this majestic creature in a pile of whining goo.

 

“Okay Haz, I’ve got you.” He promises and then he shakes the can of whipped cream a few times before taking the top off. He shakes it again for good measure before he pours it on Harry’s tip. The elder’s cock is already thick and turning a little bit red due to anticipation but now it’s covered in whipped cream and Louis can’t help but stare in awe. The man has a perfect cock, it’s slender yet long without a lot of noticeable veins. It’s smooth to the touch and when it’s hard, a little bit of pre-cum loves to spill out of the tip and run down the head.

 

Louis leans down and takes a tentative lick at the cream that’s run down the edge of the tip. He licks around the tip and then opens his mouth wide and allows his tongue, and lips, to wrap around the entire head; simply licking the cream off. He lifts with a loud pop and goes to shake the can again. Harry’s legs are shaking just from the subtle contact and the man’s breathing is rigid.

 

Louis sprays the can on the tip again and repeats the licking process before spraying some around Harry’s balls. He carefully takes one ball in his mouth at a time, and rolls them around with his tongue before spitting them out. He places his hands on Harry’s smooth thighs, to keep the man pinned, and then licks at the balls again that seem to jump at the contact. Louis then pours some in Harry's hole and holds the man's thighs while sticking his tongue in and moving it all around the waiting hole. He wiggles his tongue around some and then closes his lips and sucks thoroughly. 

 

Harry’s breathing harder now and letting out loud moans and small ‘Lou’s’ every now and then. It just makes the boy keep going even more. So he lets up completely and then sprays all around the aching, and pulsing, cock. He grips the base and licks long strides up and down before wrapping his mouth around the tip and sucking. He sucks and licks the tip like it’s ice cream; taking his sweet time before moving his way down the shaft.

 

Harry’s head is leaned all the way back and the man is fighting against his restraints; desperately wanting to reach out and touch. Louis doesn’t ease up, instead he relaxes his throat and takes Harry all the way in, loving the burn he feels when the head reaches the back of his throat. He swallows around it, taking the pre-cum and cream, and then bobs his head while fisting the base. It takes another few minutes before Harry’s letting out loud screams of ‘fuck’ and then comes down Louis’ throat. The come is warm and seems to be never ending like a damn finally breaking after years of water build up.

 

Louis relaxes his throat again and swallows everything that comes down his throat. He then sucks on the head a bit to make sure Harry is empty before lifting off; ignoring how Harry’s thighs shake and the man’s stomach clenches.

 

“Shit.” The elder curses. “Fucking…oh my god.” The man pants. Louis is so hard that when he reaches down to touch his own cock it’s hot to the touch.

 

“I’m clean Harry I swear, just open your mouth.” Harry nods and does as he’s told. Louis climbs the giant of a man and then places his bum over the open mouth, using Harry’s tied up hands to keep himself steady.

 

Harry begins to lick him eagerly and happily. The man wiggles his tongue over the hole and nibbles a little bit as Louis moves his hips back and forth. It feels so good and he bounces a little bit, against the wet tongue, before he feels the tightening in his balls, and clenching on his stomach. He lifts off of Harry’s mouth and then cums all over the man’s face. His cock spurts a little bit of left over semen before he’s done and he feels exhausted all of a sudden.

 

Harry seems to be pleased with the outcome, however, because there’s a dopey smile on the man’s face. Louis leans over, to where his tissues are, and grabs a bunch of them before wiping off the elder’s face. Then he lifts the blind fold off and kisses waiting lips, enjoying the way they feel against his own; loving how they move in sync.

 

He goes to let Harry’s hands free and the man grabs his ass immediately before bringing Louis onto his stomach. Harry smacks Louis’ cheeks a few time before kissing him again, and then they stay like that for a while; just lazily touching and kissing each other. It’s Louis who peels away first with a shy smile.

 

“Did you enjoy your surprise?” Harry smirks and nods before connecting their lips again.

 

“You’re too good to me.” The man responds and Louis shakes his head while snuggling up closer to get some body heat going.

 

“I love you.” The boy whispers and Harry noses at his cheek.

 

“I love you too Lou.” Comes the quiet and sincere response. Louis sighs happily before pushing himself up.

 

“We should clean up.” Harry groans but nods his head anyways and joins Louis in the shower. It takes them no time to get clean and back downstairs, with sheets in hand to wash. As soon as they reach the bottom of the stairs there’s loud commotion heard from the living space and kitchen.

 

Louis laughs at the scene before him. Richard has his feet on the coffee table and he waves absentmindedly at the two of them. Niall is sitting on the floor playing Mario Kart with Zayn, who’s shirtless and also sitting on the floor. Liam has a bottle of beer in hand and is sitting on the couch beside Luke who actually gives them a real greeting.

 

“It’s about time the love birds came downstairs.” Luke greets. Louis rolls his eyes but he can’t fight the blush that invades his face. He figures Niall came in first, since he has a key, and told the others to come over as well.

 

“I don’t apologize.” Louis defends and Harry comes up behind him and kisses his neck.

 

“I can finally touch him; I’m going to do it as much as possible.” Harry explains and Louis goes and starts the wash.

 

“Oh trust me, I know exactly how much you’re touching him.” Richard laughs at the tease and Louis puts his hands in his face.

 

“So does his mother.” Niall laughs as he says and Louis feels so betrayed and embarrassed. The room starts laughing harder and he groans as he joins the others on the couch.

 

“She still won’t look me in the eye.” He exaggerates, even though he’s really not exaggerating too much. She blushes and looks down every time Louis visits the house to see his sisters.

 

“She saw her son giving a blowjob man, I’d be scarred too.” Liam laughs.

 

“She didn’t see me; all she saw was Harry’s dick.” Louis tries to defend his weak argument.

 

“How is she still alive after seeing that horrid thing?” Zayn questions as he tries to bump Niall in order to cheat.

 

“I’ll have you know my cock is lovely.” Harry sniffles.

 

“You do have a pretty cock Haz, but I’d rather not think about my mom thinking that.” Harry wrinkles his nose and frowns.

 

“If it makes you feel better, Zayn once got caught using a banana as a dildo.” Zayn pauses the game and reaches up to pinch Richard’s nipple. The man swats at the intruding hand.

 

“I told you that in confidence.” Zayn shouts as the room fills with laughter.

 

“You told him that hoping he would fuck you.” Liam deadpans and Zayn shrieks and throws his controller at the man.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Richard starts. “Zayn if we are both single by this time, two years from now, I’m yours man.” Zayn perks up and levels Richard with a look.

 

“I’m holding you to that.” Zayn merely states and then gives the man a once over when results in Richard launching himself at Zayn’s back and putting the man in a headlock.

 

Louis laughs and settles up under Harry’s arm, watching as Zayn and Richard wrestle and Luke takes over Zayn’s abandoned game. He sighs happily and then looks up at Harry.

 

“Haz we should have a tv show marathon tomorrow.” Harry nods and goes to scratch his tummy.

 

“Sure babe.” He replies.

 

“Sounds fun, too bad I’m on fiancé duty. She wants to spend time with me.” Luke pouts and Liam reaches down and messes up the man’s hair.

 

“I’m free. What show?” Liam directs his question to Louis who shrugs.

 

“Umm, Vampire Diaries maybe? My sister made me watch a few episodes and I kind of want to see how it all started and why.” Louis suggests and Harry groans.

 

“No…please no more teen dramas.” The man exaggerates and Louis wants to laugh with everyone else but there’s this voice in the back of his head preventing him from doing so. He and Harry have been together for three weeks; three lovely weeks but the problem is—Louis is waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

He knows he’s younger than Harry; it’s not like it’s some unspoken secret or anything. The age thing wouldn’t be a problem, normally, but as of late he can’t help but think that Harry will wake up one day and find Louis’s age annoying. That Harry will realize Louis’ a teenager, who can’t drink legally, or get into any of the grown up clubs. He fears the man will grow tired of how Louis likes watching ‘teen drama’ shows over the news; or notices how young he is.

 

He knows he shouldn’t worry about this, that Harry won’t up and leave him but he never thought Clinton would either. Harry and Clinton are two separate people, he gets that but he never got closure with his ex and now he’s in this constant state of panic, just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

He doesn’t mean to worry himself but he can’t help it and tears are threatening to breach his cheeks which pisses him off more. So he gets up and goes to the kitchen, trying to busy himself by looking in the refrigerator for something— _anything._

Niall comes up behind him first; of course his friend noticed something off. He rests a hand on Louis’ shoulder and then snuggles up to the boy.

 

“I’ll watch it with you Lou.” He whispers and Louis nods and wipes at his face because it’s so embarrassing to be crying over nothing. He’s a crier, he can’t help it. He wipes his face some more and then looks up to see Harry worrying his lip.

 

“I made you cry.” Harry pouts and it breaks Louis’ heart.

 

“No, I’m just a baby.” Harry shakes his head and goes to give his boyfriend a hug, which Louis happily accepts because Harry’s arms, and hugs, are the best thing ever.

 

“Babe, you’re not a baby. I didn’t mean to make you think I was calling you one by my comment.” Louis nods because he knows this, he does. It just frustrates him because he feels so insecure all the time because of Clinton. He doesn’t want to lose out on something great due to his own insecurities.

 

“I’m just frustrated because I am young.” He begins. “I can’t get into any of the good clubs, I can’t buy or drink alcohol. I still get carded at the R rated movies because they think I’m sixteen, and I still watch cartoons and ‘teen’ dramas because I enjoy high school based television shows.” He rants.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Your age doesn’t define you.” Harry tries to reassure him.

 

“Yeah man, besides, Zayn still watches cartoons and he’s well into his thirties.” Richard explains and Zayn squeaks and puts the man in a headlock.

 

“I am not in my thirties you dick.” They start to wrestle again and Louis laughs as he pulls away from Harry’s embrace. He’s tired of having to have Harry reassure him. He needs to clear his mind but from these unwanted thoughts once and for all; he needs to go visit Clinton and get some closure.

 

“I think I’m going to go for a drive.” He tells Harry. He can’t tell his boyfriend where he’s really going because he doesn’t want to man to stop him. Harry peels away and looks at him with weary eyes.

 

“You’re upset though; I’d feel better if I came with you.” Louis bites on his lip and shuffles from foot to foot, trying to decide what he’s going to do.

 

“I’m going to go visit Clinton…” He has to stop Harry from interrupting him. The man stops protesting but pouts. “I think I need some closure from him so I can stop having all these mental insecurities.” He explains in a low voice so no one can hear him. Harry looks torn but nods tersely.

 

“You’ll have to stay in the car.” He warns because he knows the man won’t let Louis go alone. Harry looks angry, about having to remain in the car, but nods anyways and they head on out to Harry’s car after saying bye to the boys.

 

The car ride is silent and the whole time, Louis’ giving directions, Harry’s gripping the steering wheel hard. You could cut the tension with a knife it’s so thick, but still—it doesn’t change Louis’ mind in wanting to do this. Harry’s just going to have to deal with Louis’ decision.

 

They pull up to the familiar house and this brings the boy out of his thoughts. He should feel nervous but he’s oddly calm about the whole ordeal. He goes to open the car door when Harry’s arm stops him. He turns and questions the man who simply grabs the back of his head and brings their lips together.

 

“I love you, and I’m right here if you need me. Just shout.” Louis smiles against Harry’s cheek and then pulls back. “I’ll probably be eavesdropping by the door anyways.”

 

“Stop worrying so much. I love you too.” He responds and then gets out and heads up to the black colored door. He knocks twice and a woman answers. She’s tall and average sized with long brown hair that reaches her chest. She has light brown eyes that boarder on hazel, and she’s wearing a gentle smile on her face. Louis swallows and then sighs. She’s pretty, and she appears to be nice which makes him want to sigh even harder—if he had to be dumped by anyone, she’s a fairly good choice. So far this isn’t helping Louis feel convinced about Harry wanting to stay with him. She tilts her head to the side and smiles genuinely before speaking.

 

“Hi hun, are you selling something?” She checks Louis’ hands as he shakes his head no.

 

“No, umm actually I was wondering if I could speak with Clinton?” He begins and she furrows her brows. “I’m Louis, my mother Jay works with you two at the hospital and one of the twins mucked up her phone so she couldn’t call Clinton even though she had to talk to him about something private. So I offered to drive over here and tell him myself, while she’s at work. She gave me the address I hope you don’t mind.” He lies, and he hopes he’s not giving himself away by over sharing.

 

She laughs at his nervousness and steps back some while making the ‘enter’ gesture.

 

“I was just leaving to grab dinner, please come in.” She offers. “I know Jay; I love that woman.” She continues and Louis tightens his lips and nods. “Clinton honey come here please, Jay’s son is here.” She smiles again and then heads out the door as a startled, and confused, Clinton comes down the stairs.

 

Louis waves as he watches the nervous man cough and then stare at the now closed door; almost as if he’s afraid the door’s going to open at any moment and he’ll be caught in a lie.

 

“What?” Clinton starts but then stops as he promptly shuts his mouth. Louis runs a hand through his hair.

 

“I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Louis starts immediately as he goes to sit on the couch. “I just came over to get the truth out of you. I need to hear the truth.” He continues and Clinton looks down as he nods; not wanting to make eye contact.

 

“I guess I’ll start by saying I have a new boyfriend, and he uh, he makes me really happy.” He doesn’t even try to hide the smile that crosses his face as he thinks about Harry. “The only problem is that I have all these insecurities now because of what happened between us and I think it’ll help if I finally get closure.” He takes a deep breath then angles his body towards Clinton.

 

“I want you to be honest with me about your side of the story.” He finally rushes out and then looks down at the carpet while he waits for the response.

 

“Not really sure where to start.” The elder states honestly and his voice has gotten a bit deeper since they’ve last spoken. “You should know that I really did love you and care for you even if it didn’t seem that way.” Louis scoffs.

 

“You never introduced me to your friends, even after I turned eighteen.” He snarls.

 

“Because you were so young, and I didn’t want to weird you out by having you hang with all my twenty something friends while you were only fifteen. I was also afraid that if they found out your real age they would judge me or wouldn’t understand—I didn’t want that to happen.” Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Did you date me first?” He blurts out. Clinton stills and then leans back on the couch.

 

“No.” The man admits in a small voice and it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would.

 

“I was with her since for about a year when I met you and at first I wanted you as a friend because I thought you were this lonely little boy who needed to experience the world and not be controlled by his mother. But then you got under my skin and I wanted to keep you a secret, and then I wanted to be with you sexually and physically.” Clinton continues and Louis’ skin crawls. “I made sure I would have you, and then I did.” Louis bites on his lip as he hears the rest. 

 

“Then your mom found out and confronted me at work, and shit. I just knew she was going to call the cops or get me fired—something. Instead she gave me an ultimatum and all I could think about was myself, and my future and you just weren’t in it. It wasn’t because I didn’t love you, instead it was because I was afraid that your mom would have me sent to prison on statutory rape charges. I saw my future being ruined right before my eyes, so I took an out when one was offered to me and for that I’m sorry.”

 

Clinton goes to grab Louis’ hands but the boy snatches them away.

 

“Do you admit that you thought there was something wrong with my age?” Louis demands to know.

 

“Of course.” Clinton basically shouts. “Fuck Louis, you were fifteen years old and I was twenty. Of course there was something wrong with your age and I hated myself because I didn’t care, I wanted you and I didn’t care. I’m sorry. Go back to your boyfriend knowing you did nothing wrong and that it was all on me. I was afraid and I hurt you as a result.”

 

It does feel like a weight has been lifted from Louis’ shoulders now that he’s heard Clinton’s answer. He still feels angry, and a bit used, but he also feels more sound in his and Harry’s relationship. After hearing Clinton’s response, he knows that Harry is different—the man is fearless. Harry doesn’t love half way and he doesn’t just abandon someone due to fear; his Hazza is incredible and Louis has nothing to worry about. If Harry falls out of love with him, it won’t be his fault and that’s all that matters. Also, as it turns out Clinton is a massive dick.

 

“Thank you for your honesty.” He says and then goes to stand and Clinton does as well. The man looks Louis up and down and then looks to the front door. Louis squares his shoulders as his ex approaches him.

 

“You look really good Lou.” Clinton whispers as he goes for a hug. Louis allows the man to hug him but he doesn’t return the sentiment; instead he reaches between their bodies and pushes the elder away. Clinton smirks and leans his head down to nip at Louis’ neck. The boy gasps and pushes Clinton away harder.

 

“No Clinton. Stop.” Louis chastises and he begins to walk away only to have Clinton laugh and pull him back in. Louis’ senses are on high alert and his heart rate begins to increase dramatically, especially when Clinton reaches to undo the button on his jeans.

 

“Is this like old times?” Louis snarls and pinches Clinton’s nipple really hard, hard enough that the man lets him go.

 

“Shit.” Clinton curses. “I’m sorry, I thought this was like old times where you would say no then you would giggle and attack me. I would never do anything without your consent.” The elder states honestly and Louis deflates slightly but still heads towards the front door, on edge, only to have Harry walk through.

 

The man appears to be on alert and the only thing he sees is Louis’ undone button and Clinton holding his peck. Harry rears back and punches Clinton square in the nose, leaving small drops of blood on the carpet. Louis winces at the sight because blood is hard to get out.

 

“Harry…” He manages to shout as the man goes for another punch.

 

“What did he do to you?” Harry questions frantically as he grabs Louis by the shoulders. “I heard you say ‘stop’ then I heard him curse out in pain. I got fucking worried.” Louis does his button and then wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, trying to reassure the man that it’s all okay.

 

“It was a misunderstanding.” Louis tries to explain.

 

“It was my fault.” Clinton admits and Harry looks ready to punch the man again. Louis just wants this to all be over.

 

“You were willing to make a move on him even though you’re engaged?” Harry questions with disgust laced in his voice. The situation goes from bad to worse when Clinton’s fiancée decides to come back through the door with a bag of Chinese food. She startles as she sees the scene before her and immediately drops her dinner as she rushes to Clinton, making sure the man bends his head towards the floor and holds onto his nose.

 

“What is going on?” She looks to Harry then to Louis and the boy goes to open his mouth but is stopped by Harry.

 

“Hello my name is Harry Styles and I am this one’s boyfriend.” Harry points to Louis and the boy grabs the man’s arm.

 

“We’re going now, thanks for having us.” Louis tries but Harry stands firm.

 

“I think you should know that your boyfriend was this one’s boyfriend for three years before he broke up with him last February.” Louis places his head in his hands and shakes—he feels mortified. “Then after breaking up with Louis without a word, it turns out Louis’ mother made him choose between you or Louis. Good thing he chose you.” Harry smiles a wide and fake smile. “To make matters worse, I came in to find your fiancé trying to make a move on Louis. I thought you should know.”

 

The woman has tears in her eyes but she doesn’t dare shed them. Actually she doesn’t seem too startled by the news, she seems upset.

 

“Again?” That is the only word out of her mouth. She rolls her eyes and grabs her purse and slams the door shut behind her. Louis turns to Clinton who has his mouth shut tightly and Louis doesn’t even know what to think or how to process anything so he simply leaves.

 

He walks out the door and heads to the car where he sits in the passenger seat and waits patiently for Harry to return. The man trails his heels and gets in the car ready to speak but deciding not to. The ride home is long and quiet; filled with untouchable silence.

 

They pull up in the driveway to Harry’s home and the man cuts the car off. Louis jumps out and walks up to the door, silently tapping his foot while waiting for Harry to unlock the door. As soon as they both step foot in the home Harry sighs and Louis tears the man a new one.

 

“How could you?” He rants. “I didn’t want her to know and if I did it was my story to tell not yours.” Louis continues. “This is why I didn’t even want you to come in the first place, but ‘noooo’, Harry with the god complex just had to step in and save the day.”

 

“Are you seriously mad that I told her? Are you going to stand there and honestly say that you’d rather her be in the dark and marry a man she thought was faithful?” Louis scrunches up his nose and tampers down the urge to stomp his foot and hide under the covers.

 

“It was my decision to make.” Louis repeats with anger and Harry squints.

 

“Are you mad at me, or are you taking out your anger out on me because of how she responded?” Louis growls and then deflates, like all the air has been sucked out of him. He feels weak and practically collapses in Harry’s arms. The man ushers him to the couch and allows Louis to put his head on the man’s lap while the elder runs fingers through his hair.

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Louis mumbles into Harry’s thigh and the man chuckles. “I’m also sorry for taking out my frustrations on you.”

 

“I feel sorry for that woman you know? She obviously knows he’s a cheater and was still willing to be with him.” Harry states and Louis hums.

 

“I’m glad my mom gave him that ultimatum. I had no idea what I was doing even though I thought I did. I was so young and naive at the time I would’ve believed anything you know. I put myself in such a dangerous position and at the end of the day, after going through all that, I got to meet you.” Harry looks down and smiles; green eyes meeting blue.

 

“I have something for you.” Harry whispers and now the man’s looking a bit nervous. Louis sits up while Harry goes to the kitchen and comes back with a small black box. Louis’ heart hammers in the best way possible as Harry goes to sit back on the couch. Louis’ eyes water instantly.

 

“Haz,” He starts.

 

“It’s not an engagement ring but it is a promise ring.” Harry explains as he takes out a silver ring with black and red designs going around the band. There’s a small engraving on the inside that reads: HAZZA LOVES HIS LOU and Louis laughs a wet laugh as Harry puts it on his finger.

 

“I was debating on giving this to you later or sooner, but I thought today was as good of a time as any. I know you’ve been having doubts and insecurities lately and I just wanted you to know that I’m serious about this—about us. I want forever with you Lou, not just a now type thing.” Louis attacks Harry with his mouth and climbs in the man’s lap. He’s never felt love this strongly before, it feels like it’s attacking him from the inside out; consuming every single cell.

 

“I have one for myself and it says the opposite and I thought…” Harry’s words are muffled by Louis’ lips as the boy rocks their hips together. He leans down and sucks on Harry’s pressure point and the man leans his head back and moans while trying to take both of their shirt’s off.

 

Louis lets his fingers roam Harry’s pecs, and then runs them down hard abs. He rocks his hips again and then lifts up so he can strip both of them of the rest of their clothes.

 

“Are you loose?” Louis questions in a pant and Harry shakes his head no.

 

“I think I am; I’ll just ride you. I don’t want to have to wait to open you up.” Harry nods and his eyes go a bit cross. “Go get lube and a condom.” Louis whispers his demand and the elder almost trips trying to get up in a rush. The man’s gone not even a minute before he returns with the items and then lays down on the couch so Louis can straddle his waist.

 

Harry opens the lube and puts some on his fingers before adding two fingers inside of Louis. The boy arches his back and hums his approval and he grinds on the fingers.

 

“Put the condom on, I’m ready.” Harry nods and does as he told, leaving Louis to gripping the man’s shoulders in order to steady himself for the man’s cock. The boy lifts up and then grind his hips slowly while only the tip is inside of him. He leans his head back and bites his lip as he moans, loving the way Harry makes him feel.

 

“God I feel so full.” Louis mumbles as he sinks down a bit lower, while Harry grabs his ass harder. He can feel short nails digging into the flesh of his bum.

 

“Mhmm.” Harry hums as he spreads Louis’ cheeks apart and brings his hips up to increase his thrusting.

 

“Shit Hazza.” He whines and then he lifts up completely and turns around so his ass is facing Harry. He sinks back down on the hard prick under him, loving the feeling of Harry going in and out of him. He continues to grind his hips in a slow rhythm and Harry slaps his ass repeatedly before gripping it and moving it to match thrusts.

 

“Yeah.” He pants and starts to feel the familiar pull in the pit of his stomach. His legs shake and all it takes is two tugs before he’s coming hard and fast. He shakes through his orgasm and makes an ‘O’ face as his hole clenches around Harry’s dick. The man’s thrusts turn sloppy and then he’s coming; Louis feeling the man soften inside of him.

 

They both stay there panting until Louis peels off; frowning as he does. He goes to stand and then does a few squats to take the ease off of his ass.

 

“My butt hurts.” He whines and Harry huffs out a laugh.

 

“If you join me upstairs I’ll kiss it better while we take a bath.” Louis doesn’t even have to think about it, he merely raises his arms and pouts until Harry caves and picks him up. “One day you’ll be too big for this.” Harry complains as he climbs the steps. Louis rests his face in Harry’s neck and nips at the man.

 

“Then you’ll just have to work out until you can carry me.” Louis replies softly. Harry doesn’t say anything to Louis’ comment but the way the man tightens his hold on Louis lets the boy know it’s a silent promise.

 

∞

 

Louis’ nervous. He’s sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap staring at the notification of a new email. It’s from Georgetown and he wants to shit himself he’s scared. He takes a few deep breathes and looks up to Niall, who’s sitting in the chair, for comfort. Niall smiles and gives him a thumbs up and he clicks the email open, nearly dropping his laptop when he sees CONGRATULATIONS.  He did it, he’s gotten in.

 

“Fuck Niall.” He screeches and Niall laughs as he rushes over to see and read the email for himself.

 

“Holy fuck Lou, you got a partial scholarship.” Louis turns back and looks and deflates immediately. He was supposed to get full tuition. There’s no way he can afford taking a student loan high enough to cover the other costs. He has no credit cards and little credit to his name. He looks back to Niall with sad blue eyes. He and his mother had discussed this a while ago, she doesn’t want him to be layered with student loan debt and that if he didn’t get a full ride to Georgetown he’ll take classes at a local college instead.

 

“It was supposed to be full tuition merit.” He rubs at his eyes and then leans back on the bed.

 

“Oh Lou, it’ll work out.” Louis shrugs and hugs his pillow as he thinks about Harry.

 

“It’s probably for the best anyways; I mean I have Harry now so…” He trails off.

 

“Your education has nothing to do with Harry.” Niall warns. “You got into your dream school, we’ll figure out a way to pay for it.” Louis sighs, knowing his friend is right.

 

“Can we not do this now?” He asks feeling tired. Niall sighs but relents and before he knows it he’s asleep.

 

He wakes up after hearing soft meows. He smiles and turns over, opening his eyes only to see Harry on his knees wearing a soft smile; Loki in his arms. The man takes a paw and waves it at Louis and the boy smiles and laughs despite himself.

 

“Hey Hazza, what are you doing here?” Harry was supposed to be spending the evening with Zayn.

 

“Well Niall called me worried…” Louis groans and rolls over so he’s facing away from the man. Harry laughs and climbs the bed with Loki, which is a dirty move because how can Louis be upset with Loki in his arms?

 

“Let me finish, so Niall called me worried about you saying you were thinking about not going to Georgetown.” Louis opens his mouth to reply but Harry stops him with a kiss. “So naturally I agreed to talk you out of it and came to a simple conclusion.” Louis frowns because he doesn’t want Harry to keep solving all of his problems.

 

“I spoke to Zee about this already and he agrees with me that we’ll pay for the rest of your expenses.” Louis goes to protests and frowns harder. “Before you say no and chew me a new hole just listen.” Louis doesn’t want to but he nods. “The firm is going to start a scholarship and since you’re the only one in school you get it this year.”

 

“I’m not a fucking charity case.” Louis reminds him and Harry rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course you aren’t. This scholarship will be so the firm can get a tax write off, it’s purely beneficial for Zayn and I.” Louis huffs out a laugh.

 

“I fucking hate lawyers and their damn loop holes.” He mumbles and then goes to hug Harry tightly. “Thank you Haz. For everything.” Harry hums and starts to rub his back.

 

“I’ve also decided that Zayn and I should get an office in D.C.” Louis’ heart beat increases with anticipation. “I would come up with some excuse but the truth is I love you too much to let you go away to school for four years.” Harry admits and Louis isn’t ashamed when he starts crying. He joins his lips to Harry’s and straddles the man’s waist.

 

“I love you Harry Edward Styles, with all my heart.” He says as he pulls back. Harry’s face morphs into something that looks like pure adoration.

 

“Well that’s convenient considering you’re never going to get rid of me now.” Harry whispers back and Louis bites on his bottom lip to contain his smile somewhat. “You and me? We’re a forever kind of thing.” Louis laughs again and rests his head against Harry’s.

 

“Yeah we are.” He whispers back because it’s true. No matter what happens in the future, he knows Harry will always be there for him. He also knows that falling in love with Harry was the best of decision of his entire life and he’ll never regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over. *Sighs heavily* The Epilogue will be on the 5th of March.


	16. Epilogue

“I can’t believe you would take this internship over mine.” Harry rants as he continues to pace back and forth, in front of the bed. Louis sighs and leans back on the bed so he can rest on his elbows; he and Harry have been having this same argument for the past twenty minutes and he’s getting bored with it.

 

“Like I said before, I want to prove that I can get an internship on my own. You aren’t responsible for me at every turn.” Louis replies back in a bored, yet tired, tone. Harry scrunches up his nose and keeps pacing. He feels insulted that Louis would choose some mediocre firm, that only has one location and ten employees, over his own. Feels like a slap in the face.

 

“Please.” Harry probably sounds as exacerbated as he feels. “You’re fucking brilliant Lou. You’ve made Deans list all two years of your school.” Harry starts to list. “You are president of SGA, you’re on the Debate team, you do so much community service, and you’re brilliant. Why wouldn’t I want someone like you interning at my firm? You are gold.” Harry throws his hands in the air and looks to Louis in bewilderment.

 

Louis bites on his bottom lip and pats the bed so Harry can sit down on it.

 

“No, I refuse to sit down while you’re being unreasonable.” Harry pouts and Louis casts him with a look.

 

“Hazza.” He warns and the elder frowns harder but relents and sits down like he’s been told.

 

“Look Harry.” Louis starts and then he stops to run a hand over his face. “I don’t want to live my life under your thumb.” Louis winces at his own poor choice of wording and back tracks. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that it’s just-how can I know that I’m the best if I don’t branch out?” He questions tentatively and Harry sighs and leans his head back, exposing his neck.

 

“I understand where you’re coming from but that internship doesn’t pay, and you’ll be spending more money on the bus than anything else.” Harry tries a different approach. “Also that firm is so small that you won’t get noticed with it written on your resume, unlike my firm. Malik and Styles is known widely and with us on your resume you’ll be able to get that White House internship next summer easily.” Harry tries and there’s an immediate change in Louis’ face.

 

Louis wants to be angry at Harry. Wants to shout at the man and argue that he has too big of a fucking ego, but then he deflates because he knows the man is right. The White House internship has been Louis’ goal since Freshman year—he wants it so bad he can practically taste it. It’s a craving that won’t go away, and he needs it. He also knows that his resume showing that he’s interning at Harry’s firm will definitely help do the trick he just hates that it has to be Harry’s firm.

 

The same Harry who is paying for his education, and his books. The same Harry whom he lives with, and pays all the bills. The same man who continuously opens doors for Louis without wanting a single thing in return. It’s a hard thing to grasp sometimes. He knows Harry does this because he’s in love with Louis, but the boy still can’t help but feel like it’s too much—that he’s not pulling his weight like he should.

 

“Hazza.” Louis begins and then climbs in Harry’s lap like he always does. “I love you more than anything in this world but I can’t keep letting you fight my battles for me.” Louis explains and Harry goes to wrap his arms around the boys’ waist.

 

“Lulu, in this world it’s not always about what you know but who you know. Having connections is a good thing, especially considering you have the brains to back it up. I love helping you out because I know you’ll be successful and it’ll all pay off in the end. I believe in you.” Louis tucks his head in Harry’s neck so he won’t cry. Even though he’s twenty-one now, he’s still a crier and it’s fucking annoying.

 

“Fine, you’re right. Of course you’re right; I’ll take your offer on the position…” Louis begins but points a finger in Harry’s face. “But, you can’t interview me. I want HR to do the hiring and Zayn’s not allowed to sit in on the hiring process either.” Harry bites his lip to contain his smile as he nods his head; happy to have gotten his way.

 

“God, I’ve missed working with you.” Harry whispers as he kisses on Louis’ neck. “I miss getting blowjobs under my desk while I’m on a call.” Louis pants as he leans his head to the side in order to expose his neck more. They haven't had sex in a few days and he's craving it. “I miss fucking you over my desk, and I miss having you fuck me in my office chair.”

 

Louis grinds his hips and hums his approval.

 

“What else?” Louis questions in a breathy tone.

 

“I remember the first time you sat in my lap like this, I was fucking gone for you.” Harry admits as he leaves a hickey on a shaking Louis. “I remember the first time you rode me, god; you rode like a fucking champ you did. Had me shaking for hours.” Harry continues to nibble on exposed skin while Louis digs nails into shoulders.

 

“I also remember the first time I rode you, thought I was going to pull a fucking muscle.” Louis laughs and grinds his hips again to create more friction. “I never felt more old a day in my life. Took up yoga again right after that.” Louis laughs again at the memory. “I also remember the way you would push my head into the pillow, to the point where I could barely breathe, as you fucked into me deep, fast, and with such precision. You were never rough though, always gentle.”

 

“I didn’t want you to bleed.” Louis moans when Harry starts rubbing his nipple. “Always going to be gentle with you.” Louis mumbles.

 

“I remember the first time my parents caught us having sex.” Harry continues to whispers as he rocks his hips to meet Louis’ rhythm. “You were such a fucking minx, because they walked through the door to my house and you just wouldn’t stop. You kept riding me like the eager shit you are, and you wouldn’t stop.” Louis whips out his dick, because Harry’s taking too long, and starts to tug on it only to have Harry slap his hands away so he can wrap his fingers around it.

 

“I like being watched.” He admits with a moan. Harry keeps tugging until Louis is a whining mess in his lap.

 

“Yeah you do.” Harry whispers his response and just when Louis is about to come the doorbell rings and Harry pats Louis on the bum and stands up. Louis shouts his frustration and kicks the bed before tucking himself in and stomping down the stairs and to the front door. He opens the door, ready to tear someone a new hole when in front of him stands Anne, Robin, and Gemma; all wearing matching smiles.

 

If Louis were a better man he would deflate and welcome the clan in with open arms, as it is, he frowns harder and points to hard on that’s showing through his jeans.

 

“You've prevented me from coming, I’m angry.” Louis pouts but let’s the family in anyways. He has no idea why they are in town, and while a part of him is angry, he’s glad they’re here nonetheless.

 

Anne is the first to laugh and gives Louis a massive hug while managing to avoid his boner. Robin simply pats him on the back and Gemma gives him a ‘peace’ sign before making her way further into the home. Gemma has a bag with her and as she goes to sit on the couch she pulls out a bottle of Champagne.

 

“Mom can you go chill this?” Anne grabs the bottle then disappears around the corner to the kitchen, out of sight. Louis raises a brow.

 

“To what do we owe this pleasure hmm?” Louis questions and Harry immediately gives his sister a warning look. He has a surprise for Louis and he needs everyone to be here before he can do what he needs to do. Hopefully Gemma won’t be too obvious.

 

“We were in town and thought we’d pay a visit.” Louis snorts at the obvious lie.

 

“You just so happen to be in town on a random Saturday, while carrying around a bottle of Champagne?” Louis is a curious person and he doesn’t like it when he’s out of the loop. Harry’s planning something and he wants to know what and why.

 

“Alright you caught us.” Robin begins and Harry’s eyes widen with fear. “Harry here is planning a cook out type party in honor of your success for the past two years of school. He invited everyone to attend, got us all hotels and everything.” Louis’ eyes widen, along with Harry’s. He’s thankful for Robin playing it off, he really is.

 

“Awe Haz, that’s sweet. Does that mean my family is coming too?” The younger questions with hope. Harry nods and smirks at the excited boy in front of him.

 

“They should be here soon, along with the boys.” Louis seems a lot more perky, than before, now that he knows of everyone's arrival.

 

“Luke and Liam?” He questions with hesitation. Harry nods once more.

 

Luke and Liam now live in Atlanta and they both work for the Atlanta firm. Liam’s still a partner and he’s loving every bit of the pay increase, and responsibilities. Luke got married last fall which means Louis and Harry haven’t seen the man since then. It doesn’t feel the same, sometimes, with Liam and Luke so far away but at least they aren’t too alone in D.C.

 

Zayn and Richard live together three houses down. Niall lives on campus at American University, and they all still hang out pretty much every day. This is why Louis’ so excited right now because he gets to see everyone he loves in one place again.

 

The door bell ringing makes Louis sit up, alert. Harry goes to answer it and then smiles when he sees Niall and the Tomlinson clan making their way into the home. Even Niall’s parents are in attendance and that makes Louis even more excited. He goes to greet his friend and his family and turns his head in confusion when his mom starts crying.

 

“Mom it’s okay. What’s wrong?” He asks, concerned. Harry pulls a face to his own parents and silently prays Jay can keep it all together. He’s thankful when Anne comes up and takes Jay away and into the living room.

 

“She’s probably crying because she can’t believe her son is old enough to drink.” Gemma throws it out there and Harry slaps his sister on the arm.

 

“Gems.” He warns with a smile on his face, thankful for the distraction. Louis takes the teasing bait.

 

“Oi Gemma, are you out of wrinkle cream? There’s a place right down the road that sells some.” Gemma gives the younger lad a middle finger only to be chastised by Robin, claiming young eyes.

 

Lottie goes and hugs her brother and Louis wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her head.

 

“I can’t believe you actually grew.” Lottie teases and Louis squeaks and pushes her off.

 

“I’ll have you know I knew I’d hit another growth spurt.” He defends as Harry laughs.

 

“Actually he did warn me he would turn from twink to daddy. I thought he was delusional.” Louis pinches Harry’s nipple in retaliation.

 

“What does twink mean?” One of the twins ask suddenly.

 

“Louis’ a daddy? Did Harry have a baby?” Another twin asks and Louis groans into his hands while Anne and Gemma both laugh from the couch. Jay smiles fondly at her children and shakes her head.

 

“You’ll understand when you’re both much, _much,_ older.” She emphasizes the last ‘much’ while looking at Harry who pulls an ‘I’m sorry’ panic face.

 

The conversation flows easily and after about twenty minutes Louis realizes no food is being cooked and the rest of the men aren’t in attendance. He goes to question Harry when the doorbell rings and in pops Liam and Luke. Liam looks to Louis and tears up immediately. Louis squints his eyes and Harry rushes to Liam to pull the man into a tight while he whispers for Liam to get himself together.

 

Louis is now growing frustrated because everyone is here, minus Richard and Zayn, and they certainly aren’t here for a fucking cook out. There’s no food for one, and everyone keeps tearing up. _Oh God,_ he thinks—is someone going to die? Is that why Harry’s being all secretive and called everyone here, because he’s going to die?

 

“You’re dying aren’t you?” Louis accuses in a sharp tone as a points a fingers towards Harry. The elder startles and tilts a confused head to the side. The twins get emotional at Louis’ outburst, silently asking their mom if Harry’s dying.

 

“No. Why would you think that?” Harry questions as he crosses his arms across his chest. The man really hopes Richard and Zayn arrive soon with the ring because Louis is catching on and he won’t be able to stall forever.

 

“Well then why are you lying to me?” Louis demands to know. “I don’t like to be kept in the dark and all of our families are here which means it’s something serious and you lied to me about a damn cook out. I see no fucking food.” The twins giggle at the curse and Louis ignores his mother’s chastising tone. Harry scrunches up his nose and decides to pull out the sex card.

 

“If you promise to be quiet I’ll take you up to the room and relieve you.” Harry promises as he leans in close. Louis shivers as he feels the ghost of Harry’s lips hovering by his ear. His dick twitches in immediate interest and he finds himself flushing and nodding. Louis refuses to look at any knowing looks as he heads upstairs wordlessly, completely forgetting about the house filled with guests.

 

He goes to sit on the bed and places his hands in his lap as he watches Harry close the door and stand before him. Harry hums and pushes Louis down on the bed—the boy going willingly as he lets his arms rest over his stomach. Harry spreads Louis’ legs apart with his knee and lets his long fingers trail up and down his boyfriends’ thighs—loving the way they feel, and shake, under his touch.

 

Louis reacts so well to his touch. The boy twitches and spreads his legs further the farther up fingers trail until a palm is grabbing a clothed dick.

 

“It feels so warm to touch.” Harry speaks out loud as he rolls Louis in his palm. “I can feel how hot and hard you are, even through your jeans.” Louis’ breathing is heavy and shaking. All he wants is for Harry to unbutton his jeans and fucking ravish him, not tease.

 

“Do something Harold.” He demands impatiently. He’s practically leaking at this point, and it just makes him grow even more frustrated when Harry laughs due to the bell ringing. Louis grabs a hold of the man’s arm.

 

“There are people downstairs, let them fucking answer it.” Louis growls out. He’s never been so sexually frustrated in his entire life. “I swear H; don’t you leave me like this.” Harry bites on his bottom lip and seems to mull it over. He huffs out a breath and gets on his knees before unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. He sticks his cold hand in the boys’ briefs and pulls out a throbbing dick that’s squirting pre-cum.

 

Louis leans back and moans at the contact. Harry wraps his lips around the head and sucks on it for a few seconds before stopping and standing up with a smile. Louis looks like Lucifer right now. His blue eyes seem to be a bit darker and more sinister as he stares at Harry, who's walking towards the door.

 

“We can’t leave our guests waiting Lou. I gave you enough.” Harry smirks and pops a dimple. Louis sees red and reaches over for a shoe, so he can throw it at the man who’s laughing his way out of the room. The shoe hits a closed door and Louis grabs at his crouch and groans loudly as he tucks himself away—stalking down the stairs with a scowl firmly etched onto his face.

 

Everyone looks amused when Louis reaches the bottom step. His arms are folded over his chest and his brows are practically one. He refuses to smile or greet anyone until he sees Richard, looking far too amused for his own good. Louis’ face breaks into a grin, despite himself and he jumps up into Richard’s arms.

 

“Richard!” He yells in glee as he hops down. “Harry was being mean to me.” He pouts and points. Richard laughs and Harry makes a confused face.

 

“I was not.” Harry pouts and then he mouths ‘little shit’ to Louis so the twins can’t see.

 

“What am I chopped liver?” Louis turns and sees Zayn and goes to give the man a massive hug as well. He barely notices Harry rolling his eyes in the corner of the room.

 

“So all it takes is Richard to calm you down?” Gemma starts in a teasing manner. “H, are you sure you want to be with someone who still throws tantrums?” Louis bares his teeth at her.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to shove my foot up your ass?” Louis replies back and doesn’t even bother looking at his mother yelling his name.

 

“Can you even reach it little boy? Should I bend down for you?” Louis tries to throw himself at her but he’s still being held by Zayn.

 

“Bend over and let’s see just how far I can reach; you bag of cunt shit.” Gemma cackles and claps her hands. Zayn places a hand over Louis’ mouth and the boy suppresses another growl. Gemma is far too amused right now when he wants to be angry and pick a fight because he’s horny.

 

“What is your problem today?” Richard laughs as he questions. Niall shakes his head, laughing as well.

 

“Harry gave me blue balls.” He responds angrily and Anne tries to hide her face, behind her hands, as she snickers. Robin is more obvious in his amusement. Jay just looks exhausted at her sons’ fowl mouth around little girls.

 

“Mommy, can Harry give us blue balls? Can we play with them?” The twins ask and Jay puts her head in her hands.

 

“Oh my god.” Harry mutters out and he looks as mortified as he feels.

 

“No, no.” Liam is quick to say. “Blue balls are for adults only. Pretend you never heard that.” Liam gives Louis a pointed look which he ignores.

 

“It’s not my fault Harry decided to invite the world into our home.” Louis rants. “I’ve been horny nonstop for the past three days, and it’s killing me. If I want to say blue balls I will. Blue balls, blue balls, blue…” He gets cut off when Harry picks him up caveman style, and tosses him over a shoulder.

 

Louis squeaks in indignation and slaps Harry’s ass repeatedly.

 

“Put me down you mammoth. I shall not be manhandled.” Louis protests weakly as he kicks his feet. Harry slaps his ass, _hard_ and keeps going up the stairs.

 

“We’ll be back soon.” Harry shouts and then tosses Louis onto the bed after shutting the bedroom door.

 

“You are being so naughty tonight.” Harry points a finger and warns. Louis sags his shoulders and huffs. He knows he’s being a tit, but he’s horny.

 

“I just want to come.” He pouts and pulls his ‘innocent’ face. Harry smiles despite trying to appear angry.

 

“I will jack you off for now. You don’t deserve anything else.” Louis knows this is better than nothing so he hops on the deal before the elder can try and renege.

 

Louis leans back on the bed and gets his own dick out. Harry hovers over him and grabs a hold of it, sliding his hand up and down slowly before twisting it just a little. Louis leans his head back and moans softly as his hips move to meet the jerking motions. It’s takes a minute tops before he’s spilling all over Harry’s hand.

 

He feels lighter and happy. He knows he’s wearing a doping smile and watches as Harry goes into their ensuite to wash his hands. The man comes out just as Louis gets himself together, then he points a finger at Louis.

 

“Are you better now? Tolerable?” Louis flutters his lashes.

 

“Yes. You’ll be rewarded for putting up with me.” Harry nods and hums and then ushers Louis out of the door and down the steps.

 

Everyone is talking as they enter again. Niall is sitting on Richards lap, and Liam is sitting on Zayn’s. The twins are sitting on Robin’s lap and Fizzy is showing Anne, and Niall's parents, something on her phone. Jay and Lottie are talking to Luke about Atlanta and as they see the two enter the room again they all stop and stare. Louis fights the urge to blush. Now that he’s calmer, he feels stupid for his previous actions.

 

“All better?” Zayn asks, clearly entertained.

 

“Mommy, did Louis get punished by Harry because he was talking bad?” Phoebe asks and Louis turns away from his family so he can die of embarrassment in peace.

 

“I’m sure he got punished all right.” Richard comments, not so quietly.

 

“He should get a spanking like we do.” Daisy shouts and Phoebe joins in with her own affirmation of the punishment.

 

“I doubt that would be much of a punishment.” Anne, the traitor, decides to murmur.

 

“Mom.” Harry chastises, affronted. Louis looks at to the ceiling and wishes he were anywhere else.

 

“Let me die.” He whispers to himself.

 

“No, not before I say something.” Harry grabs onto his hands and then takes a few breaths. He looks serious, more serious than he is when preparing for a case. Louis automatically thinks the worst and his heart drops down to his stomach. He can feel tears threatening to breach his face.

 

“What I’m about to say will explain why everyone is here. I promise.” He states. “And no I’m not dying.” That really doesn’t reassure Louis of anything. He’s still thinking the worse when Richard gives Harry a piece of paper that looks vaguely like a letter.

 

“Don’t interrupt me until I’m done.” Louis nods and watches as Harry takes a step back and then gets down on one knee. Louis’ eyes water instantly and he covers his mouth. He can feel himself shaking at the scene before him.

 

“I remember over two years ago, you were sat in my lap and told me when you’re proposed to you want a multimillionaire to read you a love letter written by me, and you want a ring. I have all three of those things; and yes I’m counting myself as the multimillionaire because I don’t know any famous people.” Louis wants to laugh but there’s a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking.

 

“Well here it goes:

_I’m the type of person who knows what they want, when they want it, and how they want it. I don’t like to lie, I don’t like half-truths, and I don’t like to trust wholeheartedly. When I first met you I had nothing figured out, even though I had convinced myself that I did._

_I couldn’t see myself doing, or being anything in five years, and while that was alright with me; a part of me knew it was only because I was waiting for my forever. You came into my life like a fucking whirlwind, and I never saw you coming—completely blindsided me, you did._

_I thought that I knew myself, I was so sure I knew who I was and what love was; but after meeting you, I realized I had so much to learn. Can you believe that? Someone as smart as me, still had a lot to learn. You’ve taught me how to accept myself, and my past mistakes. You’ve taught me how to be strong and that I deserve to love and be in love for me; not for other’s—that I deserve happiness. You’ve taught me the meaning of love and happiness, and without you in my life I don’t know what I would be doing but I know I wouldn’t be happy._

 

_I feel as if saying I love you just isn’t enough. My love for you is bone deep, I can feel it to the core of my being. The words ‘I love you’ are probably etched into my bones or something, that’s how strongly I feel for you. I’m so glad I met you, I’m so glad you gave me a chance, and most importantly I’m so glad I fell in love with you. So, Louis William Tomlinson this is me officially doing something I thought I was never going to do, and that is proposing. I never thought I was going to marry but that’s just because my forever hadn’t arrived yet. I love you now, and forever, and always.”_

Louis is full on crying now and he doesn’t even care. Harry reaches over to Richard who hands him a small black box and then the man pulls out a gorgeous engagement ring. Harry’s tearing up as well as he slides the ring on Louis’ appropriate finger.

 

“So Louis William Tomlinson will you do me the…” Louis launches at Harry, knocking the man over.

 

“Yes.” He shouts and kisses all over Harry’s laughing face.

 

“Lou, you have to let me finish.” Louis nods and pulls away. “So Louis William Tomlinson will you…”

 

“Yes.” He shouts again because he can’t help it. He’ll marry Harry a thousand times over. “Sorry, I’ll be good.” Niall comes and covers Louis’ mouth just to make sure.

 

“Louis William Tomlinson will you marry me?” Harry rushes out this time and then Niall uncovers Louis’ mouth just in time for the boy to shout his response.

 

“Yes of course, always.” Louis kisses Harry deeply as everyone starts to clap. He can hear the camera shutters going off and knows Anne and Jay are both crying. He vaguely hears Anne whispering about grandbabies which just makes him laugh into Harry’s mouth. Being in Harry’s arms is honestly the greatest feeling in the world. He doesn’t want to get up, but he knows he has to.

 

He breaks the kiss and stands up as he looks at his band on his finger. He tears up again and then tears up even more when he puts the matching band onto Harry’s finger. Engaged. They are engaged. Louis starts crying again at the thought.

 

“Oh boobear.” Jay comes and hugs her son and soon everyone else in the house are doing the same, Niall’s parents are just as happy as Jay is.

 

Everyone finally parts away from them and Harry begins to ask the families to leave so the guys can just hang out like old times. They make plans for brunch in the morning, Harry alerting them that he has reservations. As everyone files out, minus the boys’, Gemma lurks behind for a moment.

 

“I give you shit but I’m glad you two are together.” Gemma says with a smile. “Also, I’ll be a surrogate for you if you’d like.” She doesn’t bother with a response just smiles and waves as she exits. Louis turns surprised eyes to Harry, who looks just as shocked.

 

“I…” Harry starts then stops.

 

“I want a baby.” Louis blurts out, because he does. He didn’t think he did, but _fuck._ Now that the option is on the table.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Harry says softly and they’re kissing again. Niall coughs from the couch, shaking the Champagne, but he’s smiling all the same. Harry and Louis join them in the living room and Louis grins as he looks at his ring.

 

“You’ve tamed the beast.” Richard announces with a smile.

 

“I thought I’d never see the day.” Zayn leans back on the couch.

 

“I’m just shocked that Louis’ marrying someone who can’t grow facial hair.” Niall mutters and Harry reaches over to smack the back of the boy’s head.

 

“Fucking rude.” Niall laughs at Harry’s pout.

 

“I want to know what everyone has been up to. I miss you guys. I need to move to D.C.” Liam interrupts to say.

 

“Well I’m pretty sure Zayn and Richard are fucking.” Richard smirks at Luke’s surprised face.

 

“I agreed that if we were both single, I’d go for it. I’m always horny and Zayn’s the easiest lay ever.” Zayn shrugs and smirks.

 

“He has a big dick and has been blessed by the gods. I regret nothing.” Zayn states. “I’m going to ride this out until he finds himself a wife.” Richard nods his agreement.

 

“I want to see what it looks like.” Louis ducks his head to state.

 

“We are engaged. You’re only allowed to see my dick and your own, from now on.” Louis pouts hard.

 

“That’s not fair.” He argues. “Richard has seen my dick; it’s only fair I see his.” Harry raises a warning eyebrow, his lips tight.

 

“And when exactly did he see your dick?” Louis blanches, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to tell Harry about the night he got drunk at Richard’s place and cuddled up to the man naked.

 

“What else has everyone been up to?” Liam, the savior, changes the topic. Harry keeps staring at Louis expectantly, obviously not letting it go.

 

“It was like over a year ago Harry no big deal.” Louis tries to wave it off. “I was drunk; thought he was you. I happened to be naked, some cuddling was invol…” Louis shuts his mouth when he sees a vein pop in Harry’s neck. “You know what? I don’t even remember what we were talking about.” Louis plays dumb.

 

“It’s fine Louis, at your bachelor’s party we’ll have Richard strip for you.” Niall, the unhelpful friend, suggests.

 

“I will kill everyone in this room if that happens.” Harry states seriously.

 

“I would like to point out that I have not seen Louis naked, therefore my life should be spared.” Luke comments.

 

“Harry has the whole serial killer stare down to a science.” Niall speaks.

 

“Hell yeah he does, remember when we went to that pub crawl a few months ago?” Louis groans at Zayn’s words.

 

“I would love to hear what happened.” Liam states while Harry grimaces.

 

“Our lovely Louis here decided to wearing leggings with a short, and tight, maroon shirt, a leather jacket, and some UGGS since it was still cold out.” Niall starts to explain.

 

“He went up to the bar, popped his hip out because he was trying to tease Harry, who was at the back table with us, and that’s when all hell broke loose.” Richard then explains.

 

“The guy had come up to me thinking I was a girl. He commented on how good my body looked and then when he realized I was a guy apologized to me and said he didn’t mean to offend.” Louis goes on to say.

 

“Which was code for ‘you make my dick hard, why does your ass look like a female’s?’” Niall points out.

 

“Anyways.” Louis rolls his eyes at Niall. “The guy then asked me if I needed help taking my drinks back and when I agreed he followed me to the table. He introduced himself to everyone and was being super friendly and nice.” Louis pointedly looks to Harry who looks away.

 

“So then the guy goes to shake hands and Harry practically crushes the guys’ hand, all the while is staring at the stranger like he’s picturing murdering him and chopping the body up into little pieces. It was bloody terrifying. The guy sees this and goes, ‘well I’m guessing you’re the boyfriend. If you were a werewolf I’d probably be dead right now or you’d be pissing on this one’s shoes to stake your claim.’”

 

“The mistake was made the moment Louis laughed at the joke. He loud really loudly and did the giggle thing he does when he puts the back of his hand to his mouth. Harry did not like this at all and lunged for the guy but was luckily stopped by Richard.” Zayn explains and Liam looks so amused right now, his face probably hurts.

 

“The best part was when the guy said ‘I’ll take that as my cue to leave, but since I love living on the edge,’ he then goes and squeezes Louis’ waist while kissing him on the cheek. I swear to god, the whole room dropped ten degrees and got pitch black. Was about to call a priest and everything.” Richard nods at Niall’s words.

 

“It was pretty terrifying. The guy ran out soon after. Wise decision.” Harry is now sitting with his arms across his chest.

 

“As if I’m the only one with possession issues? Does nobody else remember the time Louis told our waitress she had a huge pimple on her face and to fuck off just because she was flirting with me?” Niall laughs and claps his hands as he remembers.

 

“She forgot to refill my drink but gave you a fucking free dessert.” Louis defends.

 

“Or the time he had a shirt made that read ‘HE LIKES IT UP THE ASS BACKOFF’ with an arrow that pointed left.” Liam bursts into laughter alongside Luke.

 

“He then wore the shirt to the mall and poor Harry almost died of embarrassment.” Louis shrugs, not at all ashamed.

 

“Every time we go out women keep hitting on him. It’s so annoying.”

 

“Not so fun when it’s happening to you is it?” Harry teases and Louis pouts until red lips are meeting his. He’s sighs contently and leans up into the kiss before breaking apart. The rest underneath each other as everyone looks to them.

 

“I love us doing this. Feels like home.” Liam murmurs and Luke agrees.

 

“Liam and I have been thinking about relocating here anyways.” Louis brightens up at this.

 

“We’d love to have you back.” Liam hums his gratitude and it’s quiet again. They spend the right of the night teasing each other and playing catch up on stories. They order Chinese for dinner and gorge themselves on food and wine until the wee of hours of the morning.

 

It’s now four in the morning and Louis and Harry are cuddled up in bed together.

 

“The greatest thing I’ve ever done is fall in love with you also.” Louis whispers and Harry holds him tight and it’s a silent promise that the man will never let go.

 

∞

 

They get married that first week of August. It’s a small wedding that consists of only family members and immediate friends. They get married in Honolulu, and pay for rooms at the resort, for everyone for the entire week. Zayn and Niall are the best men, and all of Louis’ siblings participate in the wedding somehow. Anne and Jay cry loudly when the vows are exchanged which makes Louis start to cry and he doesn’t stop until Harry is kissing him stupid.

 

Louis gets notified that he got the White House internship January of the next year. He and Harry celebrate by having sex in every room of their home.

 

Harry and Zayn decide to open another office in Virginia the following Summer. It's up and running by Winter, and Liam and Luke decide to work there instead of Atlanta.

 

Louis decides he wants to stay in D.C. for law school and that now would be a good time for a baby. They set it up with Gemma, who moved to D.C. to be closer to them. Gemma gets pregnant in May, the same time Louis graduates. Anne and Jay move to Virginia in August of the same year—while Louis starts Georgetown Law.

 

Their first baby is a girl, named Isabelle, and she has curly brown hair with round blue eyes. Her baby brother is born three years later, had by Lottie, and his name is Alexander. He has sandy brown hair and grey eyes that constantly change colors.

 

Jay and Anne are constants in their grandchildren lives, and make wonderful grandparents; along with Robin. Zayn and Richard give up hope on finding love and continue living with each other; having sex whenever deeming fit.

 

Niall marries his girlfriend of a year; the same year Alexander turns two. Niall lets Alexander be the ring barrier and it makes Louis cry.

 

Life has its ups and down’s but no matter what happens to them they always get through it together. If you asked either of them what is their greatest achievement they’ll both say the same thing. Falling in Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story has ended. I hope you enjoyed, if so please remember to leave some love and drop some comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 20k one shot but I'm currently writing almost 40k and still going. I will update every 9 days, especially since I have most of the story written already. 
> 
> If you enjoy leave comments and kudos.
> 
> I would also like to note that this story is now on lulu. Please go out and support the ebook version of this story. It's only $7usd and I would appreciate it so much; even if you simply recommend this book for others to purchase.


End file.
